Don't Make Me Regret
by bigred879
Summary: Harry and Draco are forced to stay at HQ for the rest of the summer after disheveling events come their way. What could happen? Slash HPDM and more! 1st ch is intense, calms down after ch1. just R&R to see. *long fic*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Harry Potter series, but the story plot and personal ideas are mine as well as any new characters! (even though half a million other ppl on here have the same plot as me lol) slashHP/DM + other pairings.

This story takes place after HBP. so pretty much disregard DH cuz i started writing this b4 it came out.

**Warning: apparently my first warning wasn't good enough. so ppl i'm gonna warn you. there is ****rape in this first chapter****! its not as graphic in the rest, just this chapter. so dont complain about what you read. this is what you get, read the rest and youll see its not anything like this after the first chapter! so give it a shot, read a few chapters, then make your decision on whether to ditch it or read it. **

**Don't Make Me Regret**

Chapter 1 Vernon's Vengence

"Shit!" Harry Potter swore as he slammed his book closed. His Uncle Vernon was bellowing through the house and his stomps could be heard traveling up the stairs. Harry grabbed his spell book and wand and dived under the bed. As quickly as he could, he pried open the loose floor board and stowed his belongings in the hidden box. Putting it back in place, he jumped back on the bed, just in time for Vernon to throw open Harry's bedroom door.

His uncle was fuming over something, which was strange for this time of day, for it was just dawn. Harry could tell he was angry because Vernon's face was purple and the veins in his neck and forehead were throbbing. Harry glanced down. In the man's hand was a rope. Fear gripped Harry's heart. He didn't fear pain, death, or even Lord Voldemort, but he did fear the results of his uncle's fury. He knew that Vernon could snap ever so easily and end his life, which would in turn, destroy the wizarding world. But Harry felt guilty, because in his mind he hoped for death. He was sick of being the Boy-Who-Lived. He was sick of people expecting him to save them. He was sick of feeling like he needed to do more. He was sick of people dying because of him. Harry just wanted it all to end. But he knew that if he died, the wizarding world would lose hope and fall to the power of the Dark Lord. That all of his friends and the people he had grown to love as a family would die. So he feared...feared that his uncle would kill him, and that all hope would be lost.

Harry had been abused all his life. He would have to go days without eating and was beaten every week. On many occasions he was beaten several times a day. Harry was no stranger to this, but the look in his uncle's eyes told him more.

"Come here boy!" Vernon said coldly.

Harry put his bare feet on the cool wooden floor and slowly made his way towards his uncle. When he finally was about one foot away from the man, Vernon punched him hard in the face, sending him hurling to the floor.

"Get up!"

Harry pushed himself up, but right when he stood, he felt his Uncle Vernon push him roughly on the bed. Harry knew better then to struggle. So he lay there, fearing what was coming to him. His uncle walked over to the bed and lifted Harry's hands. He took one of the ropes and tied his hands to the headboard. By this time Harry's heart was racing. His uncle had never done this to him, so he didn't know what to prepare himself for. Vernon walked to the end of the bed and grabbed Harry's feet, spreading them and tying each foot to the bed posts. Vernon stood back and smiled wickedly, admiring his work. His hand slid to his back pocket, soon revealing a knife.

"I'm sick of you fighting back."

Harry's breathing hastened as his uncle crawled up on the bed, standing on his knees which were spread over Harry's waist. Vernon placed the sharp edge of the knife at the crook of Harry's neck.

"Don't squirm." his uncle warned him.

Harry lay terrified as his uncle cut his shirt down the middle from his neck to its end. Vernon then pulled off the torn clothing and teased the knife on Harry's chest. He lightly scratched around Harry's muscles. His pressure grew harder and the blade began to cut into the boy's skin. Harry's quickly sucked in his breath, refusing to cry out. Vernon's smirk grew wider and he lowered the knife to the edge of Harry's boxers. The man took the blade and carefully cut the last article of clothing off of his nephew. Abandoning the knife to the bedside table, Vernon leaned over Harry, placing his hands on the bed either side of Harry's face. The man lowered his face down and took Harry's mouth to his own.

Harry began to thrash about madly, struggling to free himself from his uncle's grasp. This just caused his uncle to become more violent. He bit Harry's tongue and lip, causing a cry to come from the boy. Blood puddled on Harry's lip as his uncle took advantage of the boy's chest. Vernon suckled on the blood that had formed from the cuts and stratches he had given to Harry earlier, causing them to sting. Harry kept struggling and yanking on the ropes he was bound by. Vernon once again lowered himself, licking the boy's flesh. Harry screamed in pain as he felt his uncle's teeth dig into his tender flesh. Harry bucked, which caused Vernon to choke. Fuming, his uncle sat up and punched Harry had in the stomach, and again in the face.

Vernon crawled off the boy and back onto the floor. He walked to the edge of the bed and unlocked the chains, doing the same with the ones on the headboard. He then pulled Harry off of the bed and forced him to stand. Vernon grabbed the thick rope and whipped it onto Harry's back, causing him to fall to the ground. The man unzipped his pants and pulled out his hardened member. He bent down and grabbed Harry by the hair, forcing him to his knees, and shoved himself into the boys mouth. With his uncle's hands on his head, forcing him to please his groin, Harry had no choice but to surrender to his uncle. Tears streamed from his eyes as he thought of what was happening to him. He heard his Uncle Vernon moan as he pleased him. Not feeling satisfied enough, Vernon pulled himself out of Harry's mouth and whipped him again. Harry landed on all fours and Vernon took advantage of the boy's position. Grabbing Harry's hips he shoved a finger into the unprepared boy. Harry yelled out in pain as his uncle madly finger fucked him. After a minute, Vernon pulled his finger out, only to replace it with his cock.

He began to thrust wildly into Harry, moaning everytime he heard his nephew scream in pain. Feeling his pleasure mounting, Vernon put the rope around Harry's neck like a dog, pulling him into each thrust. Harry coughed and gagged while the tears streamed down his face. His uncle was slamming into his insides, tearing at him.

Vernon gave one final thrust as he cummed into his nephew. Slowly pulling out his cock, he watched as the white mess dripped. Moving around to Harry's front he forced the boy the lick it clean. When finished Harry felt a painful kick into his side. Falling over he felt his uncle continue kicking, hitting, and whipping him with the rope as he yelled at the boy.

"You sick little freak! How does it make you feel, boy?!" he raged as he beat his nephew.

Harry didn't answer. He couldn't answer. He couldn't even breath. He felt unimaginable pain. He could feel the blood beginning to spill over his body and his muscles beginning to throb. His Uncle Vernon was finally finished beating him about ten minutes later. The whole process had taken about an hour. He heard his uncle laugh as he exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

Harry silently cried, scared his uncle would come up to torture him more if he was heard. His body ached inside and out. He could taste the blood filling his mouth and feel a pool of it forming around his body. He felt as if he lay there crying for hours, until he was shaken from his thoughts by his uncle's car cranking up and leaving for work. Harry decided it was safe and tried to pull himself up. He couldn't move. His body was exhausted. Mustering up enough strength, he pulled himself along the floor until he reached the loose floorboard under his bed. Pulling out his wand he accio-ed a robe and painfully put it on. The fabric stung his cuts and bruises as he slowly tied the front. Reaching his hand back into box, he pulled out a bottlecap, his safety portkey. Dumbledore had given it to him the previous year to use for emergencies. He could have used it many times this summer, but didn't want anyone to know about this. He realized he couldn't take the abuse much longer. Each time his uncle was becoming more ruthless and his life was even more in danger. Harry gathered his strength and mumbled the word "Portus" before he felt the familiar tug on his navel, and before he felt darkness overtake him when he passed out mid-port.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

With a thud, the unconscious Harry landed on the floor of Grimmauld Place. A scream came from Molly Weasely as she ran forward from her place on the couch. Lupin followed suit.

"Harry! Harry? Oh my...' Lupin said hastily as he reached Harry's side. 'Get Dumbledore, Molly. Quickly!"

"HARRY!!" Hermione screamed as she came down the stairs. She and the others had heard Mrs. Weasley scream.

"Oh God, Harry..." Ron said quietly, too shocked to do much else. His best friend, Harry Potter, was unconscious and looked as if he had been beaten. A pool of blood was already forming around him.

"Someone get them out of here!" Lupin yelled over the hysterical cries of Hermione as he tried to revive Harry.

Hagrid and Arthur Weasley grabbed both teens and took them quickly back up the stairs, forbidding them to come downstairs until told otherwise. Hagrid and Mr. Weasley came back down the stairs, just as Albus Dumbledore quickly rushed into the room, pushing everyone out of his way as he reached Harry.

Harry felt someone's hand touch his face. He slightly opened his eyes and saw his professor looking intently at him.

"Professor..." he whispered as blood trickled from his mouth. But the pain was too much and he soon let the darkness take him again.

"We must get Madam Pomfrey from Hogwarts immediately. He is in too much a condition to travel there himself. We can't afford the press getting wind of this. Consequences could be dire. We need to know the details before anyone else learns of this." he told the others.

Many left to apparate to Hogsmeade and arrange for Madam Pomfrey's arrival, while others rushed around to gather supplies or console others, till only Dumbledore and Lupin remained by Harry's side.

Lupin felt tears well up in his eyes as he cried over the boy's form. "Who could have done this to you?..."

"Let us just hope Harry remains strong, and will live to tell us who." Dumbledore said gravely. He looked at the boy, sorrow filling his heart, and prayed that Harry Potter would be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Flight of Fright

"Shit!" Draco Malfoy swore loudly as he stormed into his room. He slammed his door closed and rushed over to his trunk, throwing the lid open. Dust could be seen flying from the empty box through the beams of sunlight entering the room through the large veranda to his left. "Damn!" he swore again. Dashing around, he began tossing various objects and clothing into the trunk, not caring about keeping it neat, which definitly wasn't what Draco does normally. The floor was cool to his bare feet. He had just woken up about an hour earlier and went straight down to breakfast; not worrying about getting dressed because he was the only one in Malfoy Manor now. His mother had gone into hiding and his father was in Azkaban being tortured by the Dementors, at least, he had been. As he scurried around the room, thoughts of what had just happened were flowing through his mind. "Fuck!"

Flashback

Draco slowly opened his eyes and stretched as he woke up. It was beautiful outside. The birds were chirping and singing happily, but the sound of his growling stomach interrupted their melody.

He hadn't been worried about waking up early lately. Ever since his family left him, he just slept in and enjoyed his summer break. Next year would be his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With this thought on his mind, he began walking down the corridor and the stairs to the dinning area. Once he sat, a little, old house-elf served him his breakfast.

Draco sat calmly enjoying his meal until a tawny owl flew through one of the windows and onto the pedestal, which had been erected to the side of the table for letters that had arrived during meals. He walked over and patted the owl on the head, giving it a treat as he took the letter and watched it fly away. The letter looked official, but there was no signature or symbol relating on whom it could be from.

Opening it, Draco unfolded the parchment and began to read. His eyes bulged as he read the words he never wanted to hear.

_Draco,_

_It has been too long since we have last spoken my son, but I come to you now with news that will surely please you. I have escaped from Azkaban and am now in hiding. Shortly I will be arriving at the estate, though I do not know the exact date._

_Special wards have been set up around the Manor in my absence for this occasion, ensuring that I will be protected from returning to Azkaban._

_When I arrive, we have a very important matter to discuss. Wishing you the best, my son._

_Your Father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco let the words process in his mind. His father was coming home? How did he escape? He was sure his father would tell him all the details.

Draco didn't truly want his father to return. The man had always expected too much of him, and punishing him for not being good enough. Of course, to the outside world, they were all the respectable and loving family; but inside the walls of Malfoy Manor their true lives showed. Lucius had always been a violent man. He would often beat Narcissa and Draco for doing the simplest thing out of place in his prescence. With Lucius gone, Draco didn't have to worry about being beaten again. He could finally be at peace, until now.

He knew the business his father wanted to speak of as well. It had to do with joining the ranks of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. To become a Death Eater was his father's biggest wish of Draco. But the teen's heart had changed. He was still tough and arrogant, yes; but he no longer wanted to become a Death Eater. He did think he was above Muggles and Mudbloods, but didn't care if they had to be around him or not. Blood didn't matter as much to him as it did to his father. Lucius would never understand that, however. All that mattered to him was ridding the world of the Mudbloods and traitors, letting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named rule.

Draco thought of the consequences his father would bestow on him if he refused the Dark Mark. It sent shivers down his spine. He knew the immediate result was death. His own father, if he was lucky, would take his life. "Damn..."

A cold chill ran up Draco's spine. Pushing his plate aside, he shot up and hurried out of the room. Taking two steps at a time, he climed the stairwell and ran down the hall toward his bed chamber.

"Shit!" he yelled as he swung the large oak doors open. He ran to his trunk and lifted the lid. Running around the room he began to fill it with his belongings.

Draco knew he had to get out of there. He couldn't let his father get ahold of him, but where would he go?

End Flashback

He couldn't hide at a relatives, or an Inn in town for very long. There was only one logical person to run to. Dumbledore. "Damn!"

Of course he didn't like the man, but Dumbledore was the only one Voldemort ever feared. He was the only one who could protect him.

He finished up his last items for packing and slammed his trunk closed. Running over to his closet he quickly changed into one of the outfits he hadn't packed. "Fuck!" he yelled after he pulled the shirt over his head and ran back to his dresser.

He would floo to Hogsmeade and walk to Hogwarts from there. Surely there had to be someone there to help him find Dumbledore. Maybe even the old man himself.

Draco took one last glimpse around his room to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. As he looked around, he heard a muffled 'pop' come from somewhere in the mansion. His heart stopped... Someone had just apparated into his house. It had to be his father.

Draco quietly sneaked over to his trunk, grabbing the bag of Floo Powder off of the dresser. He heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs. Dashing with his belongings into the fireplace, Draco threw the powder down and stated the name of his destination. Just as he felt the familiar whirling sensation, he saw his bedroom door sling open, revealing his father. One last glance showed Lucius charging toward the fire, then he closed his eyes and let the Floo network rescue him.

Dust and ashes swirled around him as he came to a stop in the fireplace of the Three Broomsticks. Brushing himself off, Draco grabbed his trunk and made his way to the exit. Throwing off his father's path by just one stop could determine his future. Once out in the street, Draco hastily made his way down to the Hog's Head Inn, looking around him every few minutes.

He decided that he would stay the night somewhere other than Hogwarts tonight. His father would guess that it, or Diagon Alley would be the first and only places Draco would go. To be even safer, Draco decided he would hide in the basement, letting no one know he was down there, not even the owner. Once he reached the Inn, Draco looked around the base of the building for a window hatch into the basement. After making sure no one was down there, he lifted the latch, carefully pushed his trunk inside, and dropped himself in, closing the latch behind him.

Draco took a look around. Boxes, dust, and cobwebs coated the cellar walls and floor. After looking through the isles and corners, he found a perfect spot to rest for the night. Underneath the stairs was a cabinet behind a few piles of boxes. It looked as if it hadn't been used in years, giving him assurance that the owner wouldn't spy him inside if he came down. Draco grabbed his trunk and dragged it over to the cupboard and lifted it inside, crawling in after it.

"Lumos." he said quietly.

It was kind of dusty inside, so Draco brushed off the area and pulled out some blankets from his trunk. Adjusting them, he made a makeshift bed and relaxed. It was only about two or three in the afternoon by then, so he still had a long time to wait before he would feel safe enough to emerge. A sleeping potion was in need right now. Draco searched through his trunk for the correct vial. During his years at school, he found that potions was his favorite subject, so during the summers he would make stocks of any potions he may need. Finally he found what he was looking for.

Pulling the cork out, he swirled the contents and drank it. In a matter of minutes, Draco was fast asleep within the safety of his cupboard.

Several hours later, Draco was troubled in his dreams. His father was screaming and yelling, calling out his name. "Draco!" Everything was black around him. "Draco!!" Nothing was there. He turned in circles will be paused, realization hitting him. "Draco!!!"

His eyes shot open. The screaming wasn't coming from his dream. Draco remained silent. He heard slams and bangs coming from upstairs. "DRACO!" His name had never frightened him so much.

While the shouts and banging continued, he heard the sounds coming closer. Scared for his life, he crouched further into the corner of the cupboard, accidentally cracking the door a little bit. When he did so, a loud, slow creak echoed through the cellar. The banging and shouting from upstairs suddenly stopped. He had been heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Wait, Hope, and Pray**

A few hours after his tremulous arrival, Harry Potter lay silently in his bed in Grimmauld Place. Madam Pomfrey had arrived, within minutes after she was called, with a basket of supplies. She was carefully and cautiously looking over his wounds and treating the simple ones. The only other people in the room were Professors Dumbledore and Lupin. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been present as well, but she could not calm herself while in Harry's presence. Arthur kindly took her to wait with Hermione and Ron. The others who were present at Harry's arrival --Hagrid, McGonagall, Tonks, Moody, Shacklebolt and a few unknown others-- were impatiently awaiting news of his condition.

"It appears that a few of his ribs are broken as well as four of his fingers, one of his arms, and his shoulder blade. There also appears to be a fracture in his pelvis and in his leg." Madam Pomfrey said after she had finished her overview.

"Oh dear me..." said Dumbledore gravely.

"That is still not including his external damage. He has several contusions and deep-based cuts on his chest and back. Scratches and bruises are also covering his arms, legs, face and even below the waist, but I did not look at those closely yet. At first, hand prints could be clearly seen on his body, but now there are fading. I do assume that they will form into bruises as well, many at least. He is also still bleeding profusely." she sighed.

Lupin felt nausea sweep him as he listened to the impact of Harry's wounds.

"I'm going to start dressing his wounds now. Some I can heal, but not many, for they need to heal on their own for proper health." she said as she walked back to the bed, leaving the two men alone.

"By the gods, Albus... He's just so young, a boy. I can hardly take this. What's happened to him? Who would have done this? Do you think the Dursley's could be injured?" Lupin asked as he hung his head.

"One correction Remus, he is not a boy. I believe he is more a man than you or I, but in legalities of age, yes he is young. Other than that, I don't know if the Dursleys are well, but we should send an auror to be sure. Maybe he can look for clues while he is there.' answered Dumbledore. 'Come, let's leave Poppy to her task. We can see if Alastor is willing to apparate to Privet Drive."

Dumbledore placed his arm around Lupin and led him into the parlor, where the Order members were waiting on edge.

"Albus! How is he, the poor dear?" Minerva asked gently, who was comforting a sobbing Hagrid.

"Not well I'm afraid. Still unconscious, and severely injured. I was, however, wondering if one of you might do us a favor?' he asked, eyeing the group. 'I need someone to apparate to Privet Drive and check in on the Dursleys. Make sure they are safe and to look for clues as to who the culprit may have been or how he entered."

"I'm your man Albus!" Moody growled happily.

"I do believe you are, thank you, and be discreet if you can. We don't want anyone noticing our curiousity." Dumbledore stated before Moody apparated.

"As for the rest of us, we have no other alternative but to sit and wait. How are Miss Granger and young Mister Weasley?"

"Last I saw they was pacin' the room upstairs worried sic' over poor 'Arry." Hagrid shaggily replied. 'Arthur and Molly was pacifyin' em with as much as they knew o'course."

"Ahh, I do hate keeping them away, but it's for the best. Even we aren't interferring at the moment. I believe I should go up and tell them of Harry's injuries now."

"Oh, Albus, do you think that's wise?" McGonnagal said wearily.

"Yes, I do. They have a right to know. They are no longer children as we can clearly see, for they have faced the same dangers we have at such a young age. We at least owe them this small penance."

Dumbledore was correct in his assumptions. Ron and Hermione had grown up with Harry and had seen the same dangers as many members of the Order. It really was a big deal in telling them of Harry's condition, because it proved that they were accepted as adults, and that this situation was more serious than can be pressumed. At this point, no one knew if Harry would live or die. All they could hope, was that Madame Pomfrey's skills in healing would have a helping hand in saving his life.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Someone get them out of here!" yelled Lupin.

Hermione was sobbing and screaming loudly as Ron was demanding to know what had happened.

Hagrid and Arthur rushed over and grabbed the two by their shoulders, rushing them upstairs.

Ron tried to fight Hagrid back and slip between them, but once in the stairwell the adults blocked the way down.

"Come on! You can't do this to us! We want to know what's going on! You can't keep us from Harry!" Ron yelled to anyone who could hear his voice.

"Just get up there!" Mr.Weasley argued. "Your making it worse." he indicated of Hermione, who was hysterically bawling.

Once they reached the bedroom Ron was staying in, Hagrid let the teens in while he and Arthur stood outside the room.

"I'm sorry, but if you stayed down there it would only make it harder to concentrate on what to do. I know your worried about Harry. We all are. We'll give you as much news as we can, but for now we need you to stay up here until its alright for you to come down. Do not come down unless told to do so, no matter what you hear." Mr.Weasley said before shuting the door. The heavy footsteps slowly faded away as they walked back down the stairs.

"I can't believe their doing this to us again!" Ron said as he picked up one of his shoes and threw it against the door.

He looked over and saw Hermione laying on the bed with her tear stained face.

"Oh, 'Mione, it'll be alright. Harry is strong, he can find strength in himself.' Ron said as he sat on the bed beside her, stroking her hair softly. 'He won't leave us. He's too stubborn to let himself give up." he said, making a smile rise from her pitiful face.

"I know. It just really frightened me, I suppose, seeing him there. I guess i've just never seen him so hurt before. This was just too much." she said as she sat up.

The sudden closeness of their bodies became aware to Ron as he felt his face redden. He went to get up and pace the room, but Hermione's hand on his stopped him.

He looked into her eyes and saw that she was going to cry again. "Please, I need you here..."

A tear found its way down her cheek and Ron knew he couldn't refuse. He took her hand in his and let her lean in on his shoulder. Silent crying soon came and he began to rub circles on her back, whispering words of encouragement to his best friend.

Several hours later their positions had changed. Hermione was no longer crying, but now sitting at the window, looking at the clouds above. Ron was pacing the room as he listened to his mother and father, who had come upstairs to join them, tell all they knew of his condition.

"I'm sure they will let us know something soon, but we need to be patient." Arthur said to his son. Mrs. Weasley walked over to Hermione and began to talk silently with her.

Two knocks ratted on the door. Dumbledore and Lupin walked in, both looking extremely tired.

"Ronald, Hermione, we've come up here to ask your forgiveness. We find ourselves still treating you like children, however you are both far from it. The news on Harry is not good I'm afraid. He still hasn't woken up, and most of his bones are broken, along with other damages to himself I can't quite remember. We also do not know yet how he came to be like this. Now I tell you this with caution, for it could go either way, but at the moment, we cannot tell if Harry will live or die. He is not responding to any of our calls or touches. It's like he is in a dream state that he can't wake from." he paused. "We've sent Alastor Moody to investigate Privet Drive. He should be contacting us within the hour. I do believe that is all we can say of what's going on, for it is all we know. Now Molly, where are your other children?" Dumbledore asked politely after he finished his update.

"Oh dear, Fred and George took Ginny with them to work at their shop. They could be coming back any minute." she said, surprised she forgot about her own children.

"Is it alright if I send all of you to them? We need them to stay out of headquarters for awhile for it will be far too crowded with Harry's condition. I was hoping that maybe your family could stay at Fred and George's flat for a few days. They can come by to check on things of course, but not today. Would that be too much to ask?"

"Oh, of course we can. I wouldn't want us to be in the way. We'll go right now." Molly said.

"Miss Granger and young Mr. Weasley may stay, and Arthur, you are welcome to come back once you settle your family for we may need you later." Dumbledore stated, seeing Mrs.Weasley try bring Ron and Hermione with her.

Oh, yes of course." Mr. Weasley said. Waving goodbye, the two apparated to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Ahh, thats better, the air is much more free with less people and worrying! The two of you can come down to the parlor now if you'd like. Harry has been moved to his bedroom. Once his wounds have been dressed you can go and see him." the old man said with a smile.

Lupin nodded in agreement and made his way back downstairs.

"He's still very shaken, so keep conversation cheerful around him if you can." Dumbledore whispered to the two and they nodded that they would.

Emerging from the staircase, Ron and Hermione looked around the den. Most of the occupants were now gone, but Hagrid, McGonagall, and Tonks were still present.

"So, what do we do now Albus?" McGonagall asked once they were all seated.

"The only things we can do at the moment, Minerva. We wait, hope, and think."

Half an hour passed till Dumbledore spoke again. He quietly called Ron and Hermione over to him.

"I'm going to ask a favor from the two of you, a mission almost." Dumbledore said. Hearing this, the two straightened up a little.

"I would like you both to floo to Madam Rosmerta's. Tell her I sent you and she will understand. At one of the tables you will see Professor Flitwick and another goblin. Will you please tell them both that due to certain unfortunate circumstances I will not be able to attend our meeting. Do not tell them why, just that something has come up and that I will be contacting them soon with apologies and to discuss our meeting. If they ask questions, mention nothing about Harry, alright?"

"Yes sir!" they both answered.

"Good, now off you go. I will tell your father where you are."

Dumbledore bid them farewell and watched as they flooed away. Going back into the parlor, he could see that everyone was tired. Tonks, McGonnagall, and Hagrid said their goodnights just as Arthur came through the door; but not before being completely reassured that Harry was fine at the moment and shouldn't be waking anytime soon.

Dumbledore tried to get Lupin to sleep as well, but with futile attempts.

"Your stuck with me, Albus. I'm not resting...not tonight at least. There's no way I could." Remus answered truthfully as Arthur came to sit beside them. The same was being felt by Dumbledore also.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Unwelcome Situations**

Draco's heart was pounding in his chest. He had been heard. The quick pace of footsteps echoed above him. The sounds were close now, till suddenly, the steps stopped. There was silence for a moment, then the doorknob began to rattle and slowly turn. Draco's blood ran cold. The eerie creak of the cellar door opening was nothing compared the fear Draco got when he heard the voice of his father.

"Anyone down here?" he called in mock-cheerfulness.

Draco stayed completely silent. Maybe he wouldn't be seen from his hidden cupboard. He heard his father descend the stone steps to the cellar floor. Through the tiny crack, he could barely see his father.

Lucius Malfoy let his eyes sweep the basement. He looked around boxes and in places big enough for a person to hide.

"Draco? My dear son, are you down here?" he asked to the darkness, in his same cheerfully cold voice.

Still no sign of anyone. Lucius heard the cellar door open again.

"Quickly, Lucius! You must leave, we believe the aurors have been notified. They could be here any moment. You must leave! We will keep looking for him." came the voice of a Death Eater.

"Yes, of course. If you do keep searching, make yourselves scarce. The Dark Lord will not want anymore of his followers taken." and with that, he dissaparated.

Loud shouting and popping could be heard outside, but Draco didn't dare move. The Death Eater at the door still hadn't left. He heard more footsteps overhead.

"I want you two to check Diagon Alley with the others. This town is almost completely searched, so we only need one or two left here."

"I'll stay and look in the rest of Hogsmeade. The rest of you should dissaparate. I won't look out of place here." came a muffled voice, Draco could barely make out the words.

"Right then." the Death Eater said, then Draco heard three pops. One was still present.

A loud thud resounded in the cellar. Draco's foot had accidentally slipped from the cupboard wall.

Quick footsteps hurried down the stone steps. "Draco? Draco, are you here?"

The voice sounded oddly familiar. His curiousity got the best of him. Draco shifted positions and attempted to see out the crack better, but the shift in weight caused the cupboard to hitch, opening the door wider with a loud creak. The noise caught the robbed figure's attention and he turned to look at the cabinet.

"Draco! Thank Merlin you're alright!" came a relieved voice. The Death Eater went to move toward him but Draco flinched.

Realising why the boy was frightened, the man took off his hood. It was his godfather, Severus.

"Draco, are you alright?" he asked as he moved toward his godson.

Letting out a sigh of relief he replied, "Yes, I'm fine."

"I was worried sick. I thought I wouldn't get to you in time because I wasn't originally part of this search for you. I had only heard the shouting from inside the Hogshead, so I gathered a dark robe around me and pretended I had been there all along. I had heard that your father was going to escape and come after you. I went to Malfoy Manor and found it practically destroyed from the inside. I was worried sick!" he said, grasping Draco into a tight embrace. "It literally wasn't until just at the top of these stairs that I realised they hadn't found you."

"What am I going to do?" Draco asked, listening to the frightened cries of the people of Hogsmeade.

"Come on, I'm going to get you out of here to safety. They will just think I never found you and you made your way there on your own." Snape answered.

"Made my way where?"

"You'll see." he said, picking up Draco's things and shrinking them into his pocket.

Snape led Draco up the cellar stairs and stopped at the door.

"Here, cover yourself in this." he said, holding up his cloak. "Make sure your face is hidden."

Draco quickly slid on the dark cloak and followed his godfather up into the Hog's Head Inn. The building was empty. After making sure no Death Eaters were near, Snape opened the entry door and quickly led the way through the town.

Seeing that the school was in the opposite direction, Draco asked, "Sev, shouldn't you be taking me to Hogwarts or something?"

"Of course not! I guarantee that's one of the first places they will suspect. I wouldn't be surprised if they already have Death Eaters watching it. No, we are going somewhere much more secret." he whispered as they quickly turned onto a deserted alley.

"Hurry, grab onto this." Snape said once they were deeper into the dark alley.

"Is that a port key?" he asked naively.

"Yes, its for emergencies. By the way, it is wee morning hours, so we may not be warmly welcomed. Well, even more unwelcome." he said mysteriously.

Before Draco could properly respond, he felt the familiar tug on his navel, which sent him spiraling through the air.

Once they landed, Snape wasted no time, but quickly began walking, calling Draco after him. They had been ported to, what seemed to be, a Muggle neighborhood. Hustling along the sidewalk, Severus handed Draco a folded peice of parchment.

"Read it quickly and memorize it."

Draco did as he was told, letting the address of Number 12 Grimmauld Place sink into his mind. Snape snatched the paper back and set it to flames, destroying the evidence. They stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and stood facing a lot between two houses.

"Think of what you read." he instructed.

The address repeated itself in Draco's mind and before his eyes, a large grey house appeared where the small empty lot had once been.

"What the hell?" Draco said nervously.

"Don't worry, but remember, we may not be warmly welcomed." Snape said as he led Draco up the path and to the front door.

Right before he was about to knock on the door, a muffled pop was heard in the distance, along with the barking of frightened dogs and the rustling of bushes. Worried they had somehow been tracked, Snape grabbed the knob and flung the door open, thrusting Draco and himself inside before he slammed the door closed and locked it.

All of the noise and awoken the portrait of Sirius Black's mother, who immediatly started wailing profanities into the air, stirring the whole house. In less than a second, Albus, Arthur, Moody, and Remus bolted into veiw, wands at the ready. Seeing who it was they all calmed down.

"What in blazes are you doin' here at such a late hour Snape!" Moody growled. "And with this boy no less. Coming in here like you own the place, not even bothering to knock..." he continued to complain.

"Yes, Severus, what's going on?" Remus asked groggily. As he spoke the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs resounded.

"Ah, Arthur, that would, no doubt, be the others. Please make sure they stay upstairs, and assure them that nothing is the matter." Albus said, then looked back to Snape and a confused Draco.

"Would you care to explain in the den?" he asked, as he led them into the parlor. "Moody was just telling us what he's seen, but that story can wait."

Once settled, Snape began to explain the events of the past several hours. "And just before we came through the door we had heard, what sounded like someone Apparating, so we just wanted to be hidden quickly." Once hearing that, Hagrid, who had come down stairs after hearing what had happened from Arthur, went to do a perimeter check with Moody.

"Well, Draco, I am grieved by this news, and will gladly let you stay in the Headquarters. Oh and by the way, welcome to the Order of the Pheonix Headquarters. I safely tell you this because I see in your heart that you will not betray our trust."

"No sir, I'm still a bit confused about all of this though." Draco said, then sat quietly thinking, letting his mind process.

"Albus, why is everyone here? I had expected only Lupin and possibly Potter to be here." Severus asked, ignoring his godson's confusion.

Hearing Harry Potter's name jolted Draco out of his thoughts. Potter was here? Is this where he lives?

"Oh dear, a terrible occurrance has brought us here. Harry was attacked, it seems. Lupin was having a small gathering with the Weasley's a few hours before the Order meeting was to be held, when Harry ported on the rug in front of the fire place. It gave everyone quite a scare. I was called immediately and Pomfrey has been watching him ever since. He is rather injured and has not woken up. Sadly, we do not know if he is going to live, nor who has done this to him." he said gravely. "Come, I need to check on him."

Draco, shocked by this news, numbly followed his Professors up the stairs and into Harry's room. He stole a look at the helpless boy and shuttered. The sheets were covered in blood, and there was Potter, battered and bruised.

Snape glided over and mused over the boy with worry. Draco saw the look on his godfather's face and was immediatly confused. Hadn't Severus always hated Potter? Was this just a show for Dumbledore, or the real thing?

"He's a bit more cleaned up then he was earlier, and most of his injuries are wrapped up, but the sight of it still makes me sick." Lupin said as he russled his hand through his hair and looked away, pained.

"I think I might be able to give him a potion or two to try and have him regain consciousness." Snape said, suddenly brightening everyone but Draco's face, who was still numbly staring at the defeated 'hero'.

A few moments of silence came before Dumbledore spoke, looking over to Draco. "Now I know this will be rather bothersome, but this is the only room with only one other person in it. Harry will be staying here of course, but I will also need you to stay in this room. All the other rooms already have two or more people in them."

"But sir, we can't stand each other." Draco said, staring unbelievingly at the Headmaster.

"Oh, I have a feeling your emotions are not that strong towards each other anymore. Besides, with you staying in here you can keep an eye on him and earn trust in all of our eyes." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling wildly.

"Albus!" came a roar from downstairs.

"What on earth..." said Lupin as he rushed to the door.

He was soon pushed away as the bulky frame of Hagrid rushed inside.

"Hagrid, what is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked. "You've probably just stirred the whole house again."

"I'm sorry , sir, but it's right important that I get ya's Moody says. We've found someone stunned out on the corner, and alot o' scortch marks where spells were fired." he said urgently, but in a hushed voice.

Immediately alerted, Dumbledore turned to Draco. "Now is the time to prove your trustworthiness. I must ask you to stay and watch Harry as we search the area. We can't afford anyone, especially the Ministry, knowing what's happening with you being here or Harry's condition. You can go ahead and begin settling in while we are out. Just remember, try and keep your spirits up with the situation. We are all trying to keep you safe here." he said before rushing out the door.

Snape turned to Draco before he followed the Headmaster. "Just watch him, Draco. It won't kill you. He's right, we are trying to protect you as well, not only Potter."

"Fine.." Draco sighed as he watched his godfather leave and shut the door behind him.

He was now alone in the room with his rival of six years, Harry Potter. Cautiously, Draco moved to Harry's side. Up close was a much different impact than seeing the wounds from across the room. The dark spots of bruises and dried blood laced the boy's mangled body.

"The great Saint Potter..." he laughed meekly, but there was no spirit in it.

He couldn't find a thing to mock Harry about in reality. Potter had always been what he himself wanted to become. In truth, Draco had always wanted to be Harry's friend. Ever since that first day at Hogwarts when he was rejected friendship, he hid his true desire from everyone. He even fooled himself into thinking he hated the boy, but he couldn't deny the longing feeling he felt inside him whenever he saw Harry. It just made him wish he had tried to be his friend more in the past, no matter how much the git annoyed him.

He was feeling that same feeling now, only so much stronger. Probably because no one was around for him to put a show up for. He could actually admire the boy in front of him without being taunted.

As Draco was lost in thought, out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry's hand twitch and finger's flex slowly.

"Har..Potter, can you hear me?" Draco said cautiously.

No response, but his fingers still moved. Draco felt the urge to grab Harry's hand, and did.

It felt strange to him, but he welcomed the sensation. He didn't know what it was that caused him to reach out, but he knew he wanted to help.

Draco looked down at his hand entwined with Potter's and began to stroke his thumb. Just a simple gesture of caring, but why did Draco care so much if Potter was alright? He had always rivaled with him. Even though he longed for the boy's friendship he couldn't change the fact that they annoyed each other to no end and more than likely would have become enemies no matter what thier family backgrounds were. Just thinking of it made him laugh to himself. What did he care if Potter lived or died? And if he didn't, why was he still holding his hand?

To his complete shock, Harry's grip tightened. Was he awake?

"Potter? Can you hear me?" Once again, no response as before.

Feeling the pressure of Harry's hand, Draco tried to pull away, but Harry wouldn't let go. Beads of sweat began to form on Harry's forehead and he tossed his head from side to side, gripping ever so tightly to Draco's hand.

"Harry? Come on, Potter, let go!"

"Dra..co..." Harry whispered.

"Harry? Potter? Are you awake?" still no response of consiousness, but Harry continued to mumble. Malfoy stopped trying to pry his hand from Potter's and listened intently.

"No..Dra..co..run.." came the boy's whimpers.

Draco was floored. Harry was dreaming about him? It sounded serious. Harry continued to mumble but it was almost inaudilble, so Draco leaned down to his mouth to hear properly.

"...Vol..dem..ort... stop.. Av...ada Ked.."

Just as Harry was about the finish the curse he was whispering, the bedroom door opened. Ron and Hermione stood in the doorway and locked eyes with Draco as he slowly lifted his head from Harry's face.

"OI! It's Malfoy!" yelled Ron, and both he and Hermione had their wands out facing him threateningly.

"Get ..away...NOW!' yelled Ron, using every bit of self control he had not to start jinxing him. 'You try and kill Dumbledore and Harry after last term...and now have the nerve to show up when Harry's weak and finish the job! You did it! It was you that did this to him wasn't it!"

"He's going to apparate Harry with him!" screamed Hermione, seeing Malfoy's hand still clutched in Harry's.

Draco was scowling menecingly now after being startled in a position like this. " No you twits, I.." but before he got to finish Ron started hexing him.

Ducking down behind the bed, he used this time to pry his hand free.

"Ron STOP! You'll hit Harry!" Hermione yelled.

Flashes of light shot from the tip of Ron's wand unrelentlessly until a rather angry voice interrupted the quarrel.

"What is going on here!" McGonnagal shouted from the doorway.

"We caught Malfoy! And he's trying to sneak Harry out!" Ron claimed as Draco slowly emerged from the other side of the bed.

"Nonsense! We are all aware Mr. Malfoy is here and the Headmaster had simply placed him in watch of Harry. I just left him after he told me about the situation and to come and check on things. I see that Draco wasn't the one I should have been worrying about." she said sternly as she stared at Harry's friends.

"Well then why is he here? After all he did, why is Dumbledore even letting this scum in the same house!?!" yelled Ron.

"I will not have you using that tone with me! Get to your rooms, both of you. If you continue to act like an unbehaved child I will simply have to treat you as such Mr. Weasly. Making a fool of yourself after Albus gave you such high admiration in telling you the truth about Mr. Potter. You should be ashamed. Now go! I will send someone in to see you later."

Professor McGonnagal watched as Ron and Hermione went into his bedroom and shut the door behind them.

"I'm sorry, Draco. Everyone is just a little unnerved today. They don't know about your situation last year as we do now, but I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will explain some of the situation to them. Is everything alright now?"

"Uh..Yeah" he said, thinking about whether he should mention Harry's dream or not, but deciding to wait until Dumbledore came back.

"Alright. Well, I need to go back to Hogwarts for some things, but Albus should be in to check on Harry in the morning. Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy."

"Goodnight , Professor." he said as he watched her close the door on her way out.

Draco breathed in heavily. This whole situation had been a mess. He hadn't known that Weasley and Granger didn't know about Draco's previous run in with Dumbledore. He assumed everyone already knew. During the end of sixth year, Draco had been given the task of killing Dumbledore to prove his desire to be a Death Eater, but in the end found he couldn't do it. He then realized whose side he was really on in the war. Snape then went in to 'finish the job', and Malfoy thought he sincerely had until a few nights later. Snape had taken him into hiding from the Death Eaters for not completing his job. One night during dinner Severus had told him someone would be stopping by, but didn't say who. When the man arrived later that night, Draco realized it was Dumbledore and nearly died of fright. It was then explained to him that it was a scheme to hide Dumbledore for a later plan, but the plan wasn't detailed to him. Albus told him that there were no 'hard feelings' between them, knowing how influential the Dark Lord's power was to his family, and that as long as he was willing to turn over from his past ways there would always be protection for him on the light side, whether he actually helped them in the war or not. After the dinner and several more day's with Severus, he was allowed to go back to his home again; Snape had talked to the Dark Lord and somehow managed to get Draco back in You-Know-Who's favor. He was sure it involved alot of pain on Severus' part. Draco was assured that even though Snape got him out of hiding from Voldemort that it didn't mean that he was forced to be a supporter in reality, just to mock as one in front of Death Eaters and such if he ever had the occassion to do so.

But just because he was not on Voldemort's side anymore did not mean that he was going to be fighting on Harry's side either really. He just wanted to be out of the war, or at least try to stay out of it as much as possible.Thinking of how his loyalty was now technically for Harry Potter's side, Draco looked over at his classmate. He had at least stopped tossing and turning now, but Potter's health still worried him.

Realizing it was nearly morning, Draco sat in the chair and made himself comfy, deciding to try and get some sleep before he was bothered again. Hopefully tomorrow would be a much smoother day.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

"Now go! I will be sending someone in to check on you later." said Professor McGonnagal.

Hermione placed her hand on Ron's shoulder and urged him out the door, knowing he was too angry to make the smart decision on his own. Once back inside the bedroom Ron had been given, Hermione shut the door and cast a silencing and locking spell on it.

"I can't bloody-well believe this! Draco fucking Malfoy is in the same room as Harry and no one seems to give a damn! Has everyone just gone mental or have they forgotten that he tried to murder Dumbledore and Harry?" Ron said as he paced the room wildly.

Hermione just sat herself on Ron's bed and let him vent, thinking to herself the same thing.

"This is insane! Someone had better explain this to us or ...well...I don't know what i'll do but i swear they'll regret it!"

Feeling frustrated and aggrivated, Ron went over to the window and slammed his hand on the glass while he leaned his forehead against it.

Hermione sighed heavily and walked over to Ron, placing her hand on his arm and turning him to face her. She looked deep into his eyes and could see the hopelessness dwelling in them.

"It'll be okay. I'm sure we will get this sorted out. If Dumbledore trusts Malfoy, shouldn't that be enough for us?" she asked.

"I guess it should be. He knows what he's doing...I hope." Ron said, and took her hand as they sat down on the bed.

Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder and he began to brush his hand over her hair, breathing in her scent. She soon fell asleep and Ron layed her down gently. She was so brave, so understanding. If only he could be more like her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Part of Me**

Harry crept down the dark tunnel. It looked somewhat like a sewer, algae and mold growing on the sides, water dripping into the stream he waded through. Voices were muffled in the distance. Where was he? How did he get here?

A light shown on the walls when he turned a corner. As he crept to the edge of the wall, an earsplitting scream came from the room before him.

Harry stopped in his tracks, eyeing the open space before him. It wasn't exactly a room, more like a larger hallway, but he feared to look inside as another yell came from its depths. Curiosity getting the best of him, he peered around the corner. What he saw made his blood run cold. Four Death Eaters with torches in their hands stood encircling Voldemort as he whipped, what appeared to be, a young man. Did he dare move closer? Before he could even contemplate what he was doing, his legs moved him forward.

His splashes were loud in the water, yet no one seemed to notice him. Feeling brave, he pulled out his wand and called out.

"Voldemort!"

Nothing happened, but the boy's screams grew louder. Harry looked up, now almost directly across from him and his mouth dropped.

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, was chained before him like a prisoner, bloodied and bruised. How had he gotten there? What did he do to be treated like that from his own kind?

As if in response Voldemort shouted, "Traitor!".

"How dare you go against the Dark Lord!" came another voice, one whom Harry knew was Lucius Malfoy's.

"You will never win!" Draco raspily urged.

"Ha, with you out of the way Harry will have his missing piece and become vulnerable. He will never know his true strength if I have anything to say about it." Voldemort replied.

"Even if I'm not there to help and guide him, he will learn it from somewhere else! You cannot stop him! He will not become vulnerable because he didn't even know I shared his burden! This will only make him stronger!" Draco spat back at him.

What was going on? Malfoy was against Voldemort and had something he needed? He shared his burden? He needed to know more...

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted as he handed Lucius the whip. "Now beat him again!"

Draco's father, without remorse, pulled back the strand and slapped it with full force on his son's back.

Malfoy yelled out in pain, but dare not cry.

"I hate you! Father, this side will only end in defeat!" Malfoy shot back, struggling with his chains. As he did so, they broke free.

Lucius merely glared at him in disgust, as if it wasn't even his child.

"Let us finish him. He is of no use to me alive; he will serve his purpose in death." Voldemort said as the Death Eaters stepped back.

"No!" Harry yelled, beginning to run towards Draco.

He shouted spells off at the Death Eaters and Voldemort, but they had no effect. Nothing he did was affected in this place.

"Draco, run!" Harry shouted as he sprinted towards him. Draco began to back away, stumbling over his chains.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted, sending the curse surging towards Malfoy's chest.

Everything began in slow motion then...

"NO!" Harry shouted as he ran in front of Draco, but the spell went through him and into the boy.

Turning around Harry watched the spell collide into his 'so-called-enemies' chest. The look of horror and fear on Draco's face was quickly exstinguished as the light left his eyes.

"DRACO!" Harry shouted, watching his limp body fall lifelessly into the murky water.

Harry shot up in a sheet of cold sweat. "DRACO!"

A figure beside him jolted, then fell to the floor before bolting back up. Pain surged through Harry's body and the blood rushed to his head.

"Potter! You're awake!" came a familiar voice.

Looking up Harry tensed. "Draco, but..you...dead..." he mumbled, losing his bearings.

"No, lay down. It's alright. You were dreaming." Draco said as tried to soothe him.

Harry took a moment to breath and realize that he was just dreaming. After that realization passed, he decided to find out what was going on.

"Where am I? Why are you here...Why haven't you killed me yet?" he asked, becoming frightened as he remembered that Malfoy was his rival still in real life and had tried to kill him the previous year.

"Your at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Just lay still. I'll get Dumbledore." Draco said, fearing that anything else he might say would only confuse Potter more.

"Wait! You tried to murder Dumbledore! He's dead and its your fault! Get away from me, what are you playing at? Why are you acting like this...HELP!" Harry began to grow more delusional.

Not waiting another minute Draco bolted out the door to find Dumbledore before Harry attempted to move or passed out.

He rushed down the hall and took the stairs two at a time, the whole while hearing Harry's frantic shouts become louder.

To his luck, Lupin and Dumbledore rushed into view.

"Please, he's woken up and is confused. He thinks your dead and that I want to kill him!" Draco breathed, then bounded back up the stairs.

Albus and Remus followed suit and made their way to the room, ushuring the others who had emerged from their rooms to go downstairs or back into their own rooms.

Finally reaching Harry's room, Draco, Lupin, and Dumbledore filed in and shut the door, silencing and locking it. Albus then turned to look at a now silent and terrified looking Harry Potter.

"Harry, it's alright. Just breath. Yes, I am alive. I had hoped to inform you at your home in Private Drive, circumstances changed that plan. I'm sorry. Will you let us explain what is going on?" Albus calmly urged, then took a seat in the chair beside the bed.

Harry could only nod. He needed to know what was going on, and he needed to know now.

Pain once again surged through his body and he suddenly remembered why, causing his eyes to bulge.

"Lay down please and relax, your too injured. Perhaps after we explain, then you too can divulge your issue to us." Remus said as he walked over to Harry and brushed his hand lightly through Harry's hair before taking a seat on the bed beside him. Draco felt a rush of jealously course through him. Why?

Brushing it off, he lifted himself to sit on the dresser against the wall and prepared himself for the argumentative conversation to come.

.AKAKAKAKAKAKAK.

Nearly an hour later they had summed up their accounts of what was going on. Dumbledore told him of his run-in with Draco and that he was working on a plan for the war. Remus also informed Harry of the saftey measures now being taken with everyone in Headquarters and how everyone is chipping in with Order missions. The Headmaster soon noticed Harry was losing his color again from weakness and realized they had kept him from medicine far too long.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you be so kind as to find Severus for us? Tell him that I need him upstairs in Harry's room. If anyone questions you about Mr. Potter's condition, just tell them you aren't permitted to speak of it and they will find out soon enough. And would you please ask Professor McGonnagal about managing a bed and dresser for you later up here as well?"

"Yes, sir." Draco said, hopping off of the dresser and heading towards the door. Before exiting he took a fleeting glance at Potter, who was staring at him, as though he just remembered the boy was there, then turned and shut the door quickly to do his job.

Harry looked back up at Dumbledore. but before he could even question him, he spoke.

"I know your probably wondering about young Mr. Malfoy here. All I can say is that he has turned from Voldemort's allegiance and is now earning his loyalty by compromising with us. Now, I know this is alot to ask of you, but I want you to try to make amends with Draco. You both have been rivals in the past, everyone can see that, but it takes a bigger man to step past those obstacles and build something stronger. He has already proven that he is willing to try by watching over you while the rest of us were busy with Order business and finding out what happened with you, and also him. He arrived here not long after you did, about 5 hours later I imagine. You see, Severus brought him here because his father escaped from Azkaban and is now in search of Draco, to enlist him as a Death Eater. We are doing the best we can to keep up with both cases, yours and his. Many people in this house still hold grudges over the boy, my trust in him not being enough. Are you willing to help him?"

"Professor, how can we be sure to trust him? How do we know, if he has changed, that he won't go back to Voldemort?"

"We don't, but if we show him that we care about him and are willing to help him, I believe that will make the anchor in his trust in us. Once he trusts us, he will open up to us and with his cooporation, we too can trust him. I can assure you, he will still be distant, and at times even as arrogant as he always was, but our effort will break his walls in time. And you Harry, are the key to it all." the old man said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry thought for a moment. What would he do? This was all so much information to digest at once. He couldn't deny it, the dream meant something, but did Draco truly hold something that he couldn't defeat the Dark Lord without? Even if he didn't, and it was all just a random dream, Harry couldn't help but find the thought of Draco as a friend something enticing and sweetly forbidden. He always felt a rush of adrenaline when he was near the boy. Just the two of them, dualing or arguing, was like leaving this world and entering another. It was something where Harry found himself using any excuse just to pick a fight, to have that feeling of power. It was a feeling he realized long ago that he couldn't achieve without Malfoy. Was that feeling perhaps tied with the message in the dream? Deciding to step out on a limb, Harry gave in.

"I'll do it. I'll try to work with him. I want him on our side and I'll do whatever it takes if I can. Professor, I need to tell.." he stopped mid-sentence, seeing the door open and Snape and Malfoy walked back in.

"What were you saying,Harry?" Remus asked, bringing the boy back to the conversation.

"Oh, um, nevermind. I think I'm feeling sick." Harry said, deciding to think on the subject before he brought it to Dumbledore.

"As you should. You've been through quite alot it seems and the charms Madame Pomfrey placed on you are probably wearing off by now." Snape said haughtily, mixing up the potions he brought up with him.

"Yes, that is what we need to discover. What happened to you Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I...I'm sorry, professor. I just can't tell you. At least not right now. Please understand."

Nearly everyone in the room gave him looks of unsure pity.

"Well, I will not press you to speak as of right now, but I must warn you, we will still be doing our own investigation on this until you tell us or until we discover the truth ourselves. Whichever comes first."

"I understand sir." Harry replied sadly, accepting the potion Snape handed him.

"That will help ease the pain. You already have potions in your system that are working on restoring your health and healing your wounds." Snape said.

"Thank you."

"Well, I think we should let you both rest now. Draco, you can freshen up and change in the washroom if you like while I have Minerva conjure up a bed and dresser for you." Dumbledore offered.

"Thanks." Draco said quietly.

Severus and Dumbledore walked out, leaving Draco to gather his things and Remus to speak with Harry.

"I'm proud of you for pushing so hard. There was a point when we..thought you wouldn't make it." Lupin said, his voice cracking from holding back tears. He leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead.

"I'm alright now. And will you please tell the others not to worry, and that I'll see them as soon as I'm strong enough."

"Of course. Rest well. You too Draco." he offered with a smile to both boys.

Draco looked up and nodded before picking up his night clothes and walked out of the room and to the bathroom.

"Don't kill each other." Lupin added playfully to Harry before shutting the door.

"I'll try..." Harry said more to himself than for Remus to hear.

How was he going to make the first friendly move towards Draco? Maybe he should just wait until the next day. Yes, that sounded good. He suddenly heard a pop and looked over to see a bed appear on the other side of his bedside table, followed by a dresser on the opposite wall. Well, he might as well appear to be sleeping before Draco came in. It would make things easier on the both of them. Harry then rolled over and faced the wall so as not to see Malfoy when he came in.

He heard the door open and saw Malfoy's shadow cross the wall, moving to his dresser then to his bed. Sighing, Draco layed down and muttered a "Nox" to the lights before both boys fell into slumber, each mind resting on the boy across from him.

66666666666666666

Draco slowly opened his eyes and let the bright rays of sunlight filter through his pupils. It was a new day, one that he was sure would include many unwanted moments. Rolling over, he looked at Harry to see him soundly sleeping. Well at least one of them got a good night's sleep.

Draco quietly sat up and stared at the raven-haired boy. His glasses were still on. Had he slept with them on all night? Come to think of it, Draco couldn't recall a time when he had seen Potter without his glasses on. He grew curious and foolishly let his actions take over his better half. Draco leaned down and carefully took the glasses off of Harry's face so as not to wake him and set them on the table. It didn't change much, but it just didn't look the same. No matter how much they lacked of class, Potter's glasses made him unique and he wouldn't be the same without them. Letting his gaze wander, Draco noticed the boy's hair. Still messy and untamed as ever, assuring Draco that his tauntings of Potter not brushing his hair in the mornings were probably true. It looked so soft and inviting, making him want to run his fingers through the sleeping form's hair.

Harry stirred in his sleep, nudging over only a little, causing Draco to flinch. Why had he been staring at Potter for the past five minutes? It was only Potter for Christ's sake, who cares what he looked like in the morning and who cares what his bloody hair feels like! He wanted to grab Harry's glasses and smash them just to prove that he was still himself, but he wouldn't do it. Sighing he stood up and walked to his trunk. He had to remember to unpack his things later, but for now he just wanted a nice, hot bath. Gathering his things he scurried to the washroom and locked the door.

A few minutes later, Harry was stirred from his sleep by the sound of a loud thump coming from the bathroom. Taking a moment to get his bearings, he wondered why everything was blurry. Someone took his glasses off? He remembered leaving them on last night. Reaching over he grabbed them and placed them on his face. Looking about he saw that Malfoy's bed was empty. That must have been who was in the shower. Did Draco take his glasses off? If so then why?  
"Wait, why does it matter?" he asked himself

Sighing he looked out the window. He was not used to laying around and he didn't like it. When would he be well enough to walk on his own? If the potions continued at a fast pace then maybe by another day or so he could at least be allowed to walk around the house for short distances. He looked on the bed side table and saw that a fresh bottle of potions had been placed there. Snape must have come in while he was sleeping. He reached over and downed the liquid, scowling at the taste.

Hearing the shower shut off, Harry let his mind drift to Malfoy. He had to think of a way to build up a civil relationship with the teen. Maybe he should start simple, ask how he is or if he wants to play a game of wizards chess. That game always started up serious talks. He wanted to ask him about his father and why Draco was now against Voldemort, but knew he couldn't just blurt out and say it. Maybe the opportunity would present itself. Who knew just talking to a person could be so challenging?

The bathroom door opened and a half naked Draco stepped out of the steam. Not even glancing over at Harry's bed, he quietly hurried to the trunk and dresser. Sorting through his clothes he found his desired clothing and was about to drop his towel to change when he caught a glimpse of something move in the mirror in front of him, looking up he saw a wide awake Harry Potter looking back at him.

"Bloody hell!" he jolted.

"What?" Harry asked with a confused look.

"You scared the shit out of me that's what. I thought you were asleep! I was about to change."

"Well, go ahead, I won't stop you."

"I can't do it while your looking!" Draco said impatiently.

"Why? Are you insecure, Malfoy. I never thought I'd see the day when Draco Malfoy was afraid to show off himself." Harry replied cheekily.

"Shut it Potter. I'm not insecure, I just don't want to see you get a hard on from lusting after my perfect self!" he shot back mockingly.

"Oh you wish Malfoy! I'd rather gorge my eyes out that see your nonexistant prick!"

"Stop with the sexual banter already its getting me hot and bothered." Malfoy said, pretending to fan himself.

"Ha ha." Harry pointedly laughed.

"Just close your eyes already."

"Fine."

Harry closed his eyes and layed back on the pillow. So much for the civil conversation, but this was a start to a form of communication. It wasn't exactly hatred fighting, more like annoying each other with no intentions to seriously hurt the other. He found it rather fun.

"Ok you can look now." Draco drawled.

He only had a pair of tight black jeans on and was using the towel to dry off his hair. Harry couldn't help but notice how nicely formed Malfoy's chest was. He wasn't built or anything, but he had a desireable look. No wonder all the girls and even some of the guys fawned over him.

The blonde was now combing his hair in the mirror, but he didn't brush it back and gell it like he had done before; he simple combed the tangles out and brushed it so it could hang down a little dishevelled.

"No more slik and perfect hair Malfoy?"

"No, its much more me this way. I'm not the primped up brat my father raised me to be anymore. I've taken more of a route to the rebel brat instead. At least as rebel as i'll allow myself to go. I still have some class." he said as pulled on a dark green shirt. "I've even taken a liking to Muggle clothing."

"So I see. It actually looks nice on you, but its just odd to see the Slytherin Prince out of uniform." Harry said with a smile.

Malfoy grimmaced in response. "We'll see if I still hold that title when term rolls around. I've betrayed the Dark Lord and I'll probably be cursed in my sleep the first night."

"Oh right. Uh, why did you leave Voldemort's side?" Harry asked causiously.

"I'll save that story for later. I'm sure both of us will find ourselves bored over the next few weeks in this damn house. We'll need to stretch topics as long as we can. I'm going to get food. Did you want me to send the Weasel and Granger in to see you?" he asked as he walked toward the door.

"What, no mudblood?" Harry asked, shocked that Malfoy didn't use the hated word.

"No, like I said, I'm not the brat my father raised me to be anymore,' he smirked. 'but I am still a brat."

"Yea, could you actually send Remus in though, or Dumbledore if he's here. I'm not really in the mood to see Ron or Hermione yet."

"Good choice, I wouldn't want to see them either. Off to do your bidding master." he called playfully before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Harry listened as he heard Malfoy's footsteps die down. Well, he couldn't deny that that was a good start. At the end they didn't even argue. There were definitly alot of changes about the blonde, and that intrigued him. He wanted to know more...

Now he waited for either Remus or Professor Dumbledore to come up. Harry needed to tell them about the dream. There was no sense keeping it to himself. Perhaps there was something to it after all...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Already bored...**

Draco strutted down the stairs, looking every bit the act of confidence, but in his mind he was nervous. He hadn't been downstairs with people around since he had been there and he wondered what their reaction might be. Once he reached the bottom he had no idea where to go, so he decided to take a left and at least try to find the front door they came in the night before. The house was dismal and dirty and everytime he turned a corner he felt he needed to wash his hands from the grime. What kind of house didn't have house elves to keep it clean? When he finally reached the front door he heard faint voices from the room down the hall. Draco made his way to the room and peaked in, realizing it was the kitchen. At the table he saw Remus, Dumbledore, Hagrid and Mr. Weasley.

"Ah, hello, Mr. Malfoy." said Dumbledore, noticing the boy's presence. "Come, have some breakfast."

Draco nodded and walked over to the table and seated himself.

"Professor, Potter said he wanted to speak to you and asked me to get you." he said as he grabbed a slice of toast and smeared jam on it.

"Oh, well thank you for letting me know, Draco." he smiled, then looked at the others. "I'll just go and discuss this with him and then see what he needs. Perhaps one of you would show Draco around, seeing as he will be here for the remainder of the summer."

"I'd love to Albus." said Remus pleasently.

"Alright, I'll catch up with you all later." Dumbledore said as he got up and walked out of sight.

"I'm going to go check on Ron and Hermione. Minvera said they had misbehaved last night and I let them wait it out till morning. Better go take care of that problem. See you later, Draco." Mr. Weasley said, winking at the blonde politely.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go and see abou' gettin' them papers he was asking for. Go and feed Fang as well, I've been gone a bit too long I imagine." Hagrid replied while he stomped out of the room.

"Well, its just us then. You eat up and then we'll start that tour. Mind it's not the greatest of places, but its the safest we can find and Harry will one day call it home I hope."

"Yeah..." was all Draco could think to say. Why would Harry want to call this dump home? Wasn't his fancy home with his doting family enough to call home? Apparently nothing was good enough for the Boy-Who-Lived.

Taking his last bite of toast, Draco brushed the crumbs off of his shirt and he and Remus began to walk around the big house.

.AKAKAKAKAKAK.

Arthur walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to his son's room before entering. Ron and Hermione glanced up from their conversation timidly. Mr. Weasley sighed and shut the door behind him, then made his way to sit on a chair in the room.

"Okay you two. What's the problem here?"

Ron had been penting up his frustration all night and now was his chance to let it flow. Hermione knew he was going to explode.

"Dad, why is Malfoy here! We walk into Harry's room, find the ferret, try to save Harry, and we are the ones who get in trouble! You know what a git he is! He tried to kill Dumbledore last year and caused this huge mess for Harry. We, his best friends, had to lie to him about Dumbledore for some stupid plan that we don't even know about! Now, that dumb plan isn't even going to work because Harry now knows Dumbledore is alive and no one even cares that Malfoy is even in the same room as Harry! He could be killed, or taken to You-Know-Who or something! No one cares to explain to us what is going on anymore and I'm sick of it! We haven't even seen Harry yet, and no one has told us how he is or if he's better than before! I just want to know what the bloody-hell is going on and I want Malfoy out or locked up or sent to Azkaban for all I bloody care!" Ron exclaimed at his father, who sat calmly in the chair as if expecting this to happen.

"Are you done?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Well, thats all I can remember to say right now..."

"How about you, Hermione? Do you have an input?" he asked politely.

"Well, sir, I guess I just want to know why Malfoy is here. It obviously is for good reason, and I'll accept whatever answer I get. Also, I am curious as to how Harry is doing."

"Thank you for your mature answer. See son, thats all you had to ask." Mr. Weasley said pointedly.

Ron rolled his eyes and waited for his father to answer their questions.

"It's tricky business is all I can say. Draco is here because Albus trusts him and they settled that whole event this summer. Draco is not on You-Know-Who's side and is willing to cooporate with us. Professor Snape mentioned last night that Lucius broke out of Azkaban and was after Draco, so Severus brought him here. I think he will be staying with us for the rest of the summer. Albus obviously trusts him because he's having Draco stay in the same room as Harry for the remainder of his stay. Now as for Harry, he's fine now. Remus said he woke up last night in a panic seeing Draco in his room and he and Dumbledore had to rush upstairs to calm him down. Which that only made it worse because Harry had to see Dumbledore for the first time since his supposed death. It was very hectic. Remus said by the end of the conversation they were all settled and both boy's went to bed without a fuss. Harry's still in alot of pain and is taking potions to regain his strength, but it might be a long process. Draco came down this morning and said that Harry wanted to speak to Dumbledore, so I think he's doing much better. We just have to figure all of this mess out as we go along."

"I'll bet Malfoy jinxed him in his sleep..." Ron muttered.

"Now son, we have to put aside our anger. Draco is going to be staying here whether you like it or not and we all would appreciate it if you tried to be open about the idea. Harry is taking it rather well and Draco is trying to pull his weight around the house. Which is more than I can say about you."

"Mr. Weasley, do you think we will be able to see Harry today?" Hermione asked.

"Perhaps. It just depends on whether Harry is ready or if Dumbledore will let you. I'll be sure to ask. Both of you can come downstairs now if you like. I'm going to go check on Molly. Come by the flat later, she's waiting to hear word from the both of you. Oh, I think Draco is taking a tour of the house. Please try and be civil..." Arthur said, getting up from his chair.

"Oh, we will Mr. Weasley." Hermione stated before Ron could open his mouth.

Arthur nodded and walked out the door, leaving the two alone.

"I still don't see why we should trust him."

"Ron, just try and make this work. I'm willing to give it a shot and so is Harry apparently. He has alot more to be upset about than you. So just please...be nice.." Hermione said shyly.

"Well, if it means that much to you..." he began.

"It does." she interrupted, looking at him deeply.

"Alright. But if he starts an argument I'm not gonna sit by and let him get away with it."

"Fair enough." she said, her eyes suddenly brightening up.

"Well, come on. I'm starving, maybe the git left us some food." said Ron cheekily as he left the room.

Hermione followed him, thinking to herself. She had to keep Ron away from Draco, or at least keep them from fighting; and she knew just how to do it. Hermione smiled innocently and quickened her steps, catching up with Ron for breakfast.

Harry heard a light tap on his door and looked up to see Dumbledore walk in. Wow, Malfoy actually did something for him. Harry shook his head with a smile, then remember what he needed to talk to the Headmaster about.

"Hello, Harry. I trust you are feeling better?"

"Much, thank you, sir. Professor, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, and I too have something to say, but that can wait. What did you wish to say, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, as he gracefully pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed.

"Well, sir, it's about when I was still passed out. I had a dream. It was about Draco." Harry said, looking up. Dumbledore nodded for him to continue and Harry recounted his whole dream.

"And then Voldemort shouted the killing curse and I was too late to help him. Then I woke up and saw him here, so that's why I freaked out last night. Do you think the dream means anything? I mean, it had alot of truth to it, in a way. At Hogwarts, whenever I would get around Malfoy and we would argue, there was always a sense of enlightenment. Like I was stronger, on another plane or something. Do you think the dream might have been referring to that?"

Dumbledore sat silent for a moment, contemplating the things Harry said.

"Well, I believe you have something. There was rumor that there was a second prophecy. One containing information on how the Chosen One could gain power. I think that perhaps Draco just might be that route to power for you. We all, that is the staff and the rest of the Order, have noticed that at times during the school term your powers would peak, reaching new hieghts. So of course, the staff did a little digging and heard throughout the halls from gossip amongst students that around those times you had been near Draco. It seems a logical explanation, but alot of research is needed to prove that theory."

"So, what should I do?"

"Well, Harry, all you can do is just try to gain Draco's trust. Believe it or not, the boy is vulnerable right now and anything could push him over the edge. If you help him, be the person he can come to, I believe that you may find out for yourself if Mr. Malfoy truly is what makes you more powerful. He will come across many dificulites in this house. All you can do is remember that dream when you feel the need to argue with him, and you will know how to act."

Harry nodded, feeling a bit more relieved that Dumbledore agreed with his theory. "What did you want to talk to me about, sir?"

"Oh yes, well seeing as events have turned out as they have, I've decided that it is time I put my plan into action. Your dream actually is something that may help. I'm going to go out into public and announce that I am alive. You may not see how that is a battle plan. Voldemort believes I am dead. With me gone he got a boost of confidence, feeling even more certain that he could defeat you. When I come back, he will begin to falter. He won't know what move to make or how to act. Fear is a key strategy to move on in war. He, of course, will think we have a plan in defeating him and put all of his efforts into figuring it out. In fact, we don't truly have a plan, but we can play that to our advantage. During this time, now instead of sitting around waiting for the right moment like my original plan in coming up here, you can try to see if that dream is true. If Draco does make you stronger, we have something to back on. If he doesn't, we can still make it work. Voldemort will be vulnerable and confused. Simplicity can often be the determining factor in a war." Dumbledore said, his eye's twinkling madly with jublilation.

"Do you truly think that will work Professor?"

"I do Harry. Alot of thought has gone into this actually. Results should fall to our advantage."

"Well, I guess we could give it a try."

"That's the spirit. Now, how are you feeling? Are you up to some breakfast?" Dumbledore asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, I think so. I feel much better actually. I'm not in much pain anymore. Do you think it might be because..."

Dumbledore smiled knowingly before answering.

"Another mystery you will have to find out on your own with Draco. I'll have a tray brought up to you. Perhaps by your friends?"

"Yes, sir, that would be nice. Umm, when do you think I'll be able to start moving around again?"

"That I don't know the answer to. Madam Pomfrey had the idea of a few weeks, but seeing as you've improved drastically I think I'll send for her to come check on you again."

"Thank you." Harry said as he watched Dumbledore exit the room.

Harry sighed and leaned back on his pillow. He was surprised at how quickly Dumbledore agreed with him about the dream. A second prophecy rumor? If there was one, he had to find out what it said. The Headmaster would be looking into that of course, but Harry had to go on something stronger. He had to come up with a plan to find out for sure. Maybe he would talk to Ron and Hermione about it when they came up. Harry would imagine Ron's reaction to this whole thing. He knew how much his best friend hated Malfoy. He had to work on his own problem with that too.

Harry silently sat for a few more moments...

"This is going to be a long summer." he objected to himself.

Looking over on the bedside table he saw a book. Was it Malfoy's? Peering over, Harry saw that it was a book on Quidditch and International players.

"Perhaps Draco won't mind if I read it for awhile..." he thought to himself. Wait, did he just call the blonde Draco? Way too strange. Malfoy would do just fine for now. Settling himself again, Harry shook the boy out of his mind and began to read.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ron, will you sit down and eat your breakfast!" Hermione scolded.

Ron was peaking out into the hallway, looking around sneakily.

"Well, I don't want the ferret taking us by surprise." he said as he made his way back to his chair.

"Honestly, your going to have to get past that..." she sighed, finishing up her last bite of eggs. "See, I'm already done and you haven't even started."

"Yeah, yeah." he said as he shoved a spoonful of eggs into his mouth and began eating vigorously.

She noticed though that he kept glancing at the entryway. She had to stop him from being so paranoid. Thinking of what to do she came up with a clever plan. She had been wanting to start a relationship with him, but the fool was too stubborn to notice, forcing her to take actions into her own hands. What she had in mind wasn't how she normally acted, but who cares, she had to get his attention, and this would definitely work with his pig-headed brain.

While Ron was preoccupied, Hermione took the time to unbotton her top three buttons to her shirt and pull it down a little, revealing the top of her rounded cleavage. She coughed and pretended to drop her napkin. Ron looked over just as Hermione slowly leaned down.

Ron's jaw nearly dropped. He could see straight down her shirt, causing an uncomfortable rise to form in his pants. She slowly rose back up and flipped her hair off of her shoulder so he could see a bit more flesh, then she placed her napkin down on her plate and looked innocently back up at him. Oh how she hated playing the stupid bimbo, but she could hardly deny that it was working quite well.

"Bloody hell..." Ron murmured almost incoherently.

"Is something wrong, Ron?" she asked, as if nothing had happened.

He simply shook his head and went back to eating, his eyes still wide, but instead of glancing at the door every few seconds, he would glance at her.

Ron had liked Hermione since about second year. She was amazing, smart, and gorgeous, becoming even more so every year. This definitely was a new side to her, but he didn't mind at all. As he thought of the image again he struggled to keep himself from jumping her right then and there. Maybe he should start considering becoming more than friends. It was their final year at Hogwarts after all. And he had all summer to make it happen.

As he shoved the last bit of food into his mouth, Dumbledore came into the kitchen. Hermione blushed and casually pulled her shirt up a little, before he noticed.

"Oh there you two are. I have just come down from seeing Harry and he wishes to see you. He's also rather hungry so I told him you would send up some food for him. That is alright is it not?"

"Oh, yes sir! We'll just fix him a plate right now!" Hermione said eagerly, jumping up and grabbing a tray.

"Excellent. I'll just go check on Remus and Draco. Perhaps call for Madame Pomfrey to come as well." Dumbledore mused as he exited the room.

"Come on Ron, I'm done, let's go see Harry!" Hermione said excitedly as she nearly dragged Ron out of his chair to follow her as she carefully balanced the tray of food.

He couldn't help but smile when they reached the stairs and he had the pleasure of following her up the steps, watching her hips rock back and forth in her tight blue jeans. Shaking his head, he got his mind back on Harry and ran down the hall, skidding to a stop at the bedroom door.

Hermione only knocked once before barging in, startling Harry so he nearly dropped the book he was reading.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione shrieked as she handed Ron the tray, ran over, and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Ahh, easy Mione! Good to see you too." Harry laughed.

She got up and made room for Ron who simply shook his hand. "How are ya mate?"

"I'm alright. Doing much better amazingly. Is that for me?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course not, I brought it up as a snack for myself!" Ron joked, handing the tray over.

Harry smiled and began to eat. He couldn't remember the last time he had a full meal. He knew it was at least two days before he left the Durlsey's.

Once Harry finished, Ron took the tray and set it on the side table. "So, um...how did you..ya know.."

"End up like this?" Harry finished. He knew the whole house was dying to know what happened to him. He really didn't want anyone to find out. Perhaps they would just think he got in a fight with some Death Eater and leave it at that. That story would make everyone happy. The heroic Harry Potter, Savior of the wizarding world, doing his job, fighting evil; not being beaten, starved, and raped by his family. That was the Harry everyone wanted to hear about, and the only one they needed to know about.

"It's nothing guys, really. I'm just want to forget about it. So don't take it the wrong way that I'm not telling you. I just don't want to talk about it."

Ron and Hermione glanced hesitantly at each other, but didn't push Harry to tell. They knew it was his business alone.

"I do have something to tell you both though." Harry said, changing the subject.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, seeing the seriousness on his face.

"Well, when I was talking to Dumbledore, he mentioned a rumor about a second prophecy. In this second prophecy, its supposed to be about how there is something or someone I need in order to defeat Voldemort. We didn't talk about it, but what he said was enough to get me thinking. I need to know what that prophecy says."

"But, Harry. Like you said, its just a rumor. There may not even be a prophecy. Why worry about it. Before you knew about it you had confindence that you could defeat him without anyone's help. Why let this change your attitude?"

"I don't know. But I need as much help as I can get. I'm just a teenager going against one of the most powerful wizards of all time. If there truly is something out there that will help me, I need it. I believe it exists. Don't ask why, I just have a feeling." Harry said before they could question him. He couldn't let them know he thought it might be Draco who was the key to helping him. Ugg he said his name again. MALFOY...not Draco..he had to keep that straight.

"Fine, let's say it is there. How do you suppose you could get ahold of it. It would be with the others in the Ministry of Magic." Hermione urged, hoping to force reason on the boys.

"We could get it!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron don't be ridiculous. You remember what happened last time." Hermione said, not going into details. Sirius had died the last time they went looking for a prophecy and they all had been hurt by Death Eater's spells.

"Come on, think about it. You-Know-Who has no idea what's going on, so another attack like last time won't happen. Plus, there is only the two of us this time. It would be less obvious and we could get it done quicker because we know how to get in now."

"He has a point, Hermione. But don't get too excited about it. I don't think I want you guys to go looking for it just yet. Dumbledore said he was looking into it as well. We will wait a little while, see if he comes up with any information. If he does, then you won't have to go in. If not, we will think of our own plan. I'll let you guys know if I need you. After all, by the time all this happens, I may be up and walking again. That way I can do it myself and not have to worry about you two. Let's not get too excited about that though. Dumbledore said you guys are more involved in the Order now, so maybe you will get to do a mission for him in the mean time. Maybe even about this." Harry explained.

"Yeah." Ron said. Hermione shrugged in agreement.

"So, have you two run into Malfoy yet?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Well, we did yesterday when both of you showed up. We thought he was tryin to kidnap you, but we got yelled at. We haven't seen him since though. Dumbledore said he's taking a tour of the house or something. Probably taking notes and finding the easiest routes for his Death Eater pals to come attack us." Ron said.

"Come on, Ron, he's not that bad. He actually has changed a bit since school. We talked this morning a little and didn't fight or try to kill each other amazingly. We need to try and accept him. If he's on our side, the better it will be for us."

"Oh. please Harry! He's bloody Malfoy for Merlin's sake! We can't trust him!"

"Well, I'm willing to try. Just don't pick a fight with him alright. Especially if I'm around. This is my war Ron and I think I might benefit from his being on the light side."

Ron nodded his head in defeat, but was still mad in his mind.

"Sorry, Harry, but I think we should be leaving. We promised Mrs. Weasley we would go and see them all today. Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Fred, and George are all staying at the twins flat. I told them we would give them an update on your condition." Hermione said, getting up from the bed.

"Oh right, I forgot." Ron said, getting up as well.

"Oh alright. Tell them I said 'hello'. Madame Pomfrey should be here soon to check up on me. They should have more news soon." Harry said.

"Alright. We'll see you later, mate." Ron waved bye and he and Hermione exited the room, leaving Harry alone again.

Keeping Ron and Dra...MALFOY...civil towards each other was probably going to be harder than he had hoped. Sighing to himself, thoughts of the events at the Ministry in 5th year flooded his mind. He hated being back at Grimmauld place just as much as he loved it. It always reminded him of Sirius. Not allowing himself to think on it, Harry let his mind wander to a certain blonde. Images of the boy's chest and messy hair flooded his mind. He really was an attractive boy. He wondered what it would feel like...to press his hands against the boy's muscles...to run his fingers through his hair. He liked it much better messy than slicked back and gelled. He smiled to himself before letting his features contort to disgust. Was he seriously doing what he thought he was doing? Daydreaming about a half-naked Malfoy? Why was it that the blonde forced his way into Harry's thoughts?

"Not too much different from his personality..." Harry laughed to himself.

Finding himself bored again he picked up the Quidditch book and continued reading where he left off. He had only been in Grimmauld Place barely 24 hours and he was already running out of things to do. This was going to be a long summer indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Get out of my Head**

"Well, this is the last hallway upstairs. Not really too much up here though. Mostly just storage space and another room, but no one really goes in there." Remus said, glancing at each of the doors, making sure he wasn't missing anything important.

A muffled screech sounded from the last door on the right. Draco looked at it curiously, knowing the noise sounded oddly familiar.

"Oh, yes that. Your probably wondering what that might be." Remus said sheepishly, leading Draco to the door and slowly opening it.

Lupin stepped back into the hallway and allowed Draco to peak inside. The room was dark, but the sunshine filtering through the window provided some light. In a large heap on the other side of the room, Buckbeak the Hippogriff raised his head and peered at the open door.

"Is that...?" Malfoy asked shocked.

"Yes, its a hippogriff, the one and the same from third year. The one you tried to behead I believe." Remus said with amusement.

Draco looked back up at Lupin as he shut the door and winked at the boy. "Come on. I think there is something downstairs you might be interested in."

Lupin lead the way down the flights of stairs. On the floor where most of the bedrooms were located, Draco and Remus ran into Dumbledore, who had been looking for them.

"Ah. There you both are. How is the tour going?" he asked politley.

"Its quite fine I must say. Draco just had a run-in with Buckbeak." Remus smiled.

"Oh yes. Quite a shock for you I'm sure. Yes, this house is a safe haven not only for humans, but creatures as well." Albus laughed.

"I was just about to show him the tapestry and which curtain to avoid."

"Hm, well that is important. Please continue. I was wondering however if you could tell me where Alastor might be. I only just realized that he never reported about the Dursley's condition."

"That's right, he didn't. Well, its understandable, quite a bit has happened in the past 24 hours. I think he's at the Ministry, but he should be back in an hour or so." Lupin said as he and Draco shuffled around Dumbledore.

"Alright, thank you. Enjoy the rest of your tour. Remus, come and see me later about the meeting." Albus said as he bid them fairwell and went into one of the bedrooms.

Remus looked back at Draco and continued down the stairs. Taking a turn near the kitchen, he paused before entering the foyer.

"Alright. Now, peak around this wall and tell me if you see the large curtain near the bookshelf." Lupin whispered, indicating for Draco to do the same.

Malfoy peaked around and saw it, then nodded to Lupin.

"That is Mrs. Black, Sirius Black's mother. Well, her portrait rather. She is quite a fowl woman when riled up, so be sure to remain silent when passing through this hall. I'm sure you'll hear her rantings during your stay. She is actually related to you. Here, come look at this."

Lupin lead Draco into a small room branching off the hallway and lead him up to a tapestry. It had names and lines drawn all over it, showing a family tree of sorts. Upon seeing it, Draco knew exactly what it was, but he had never seen one so close.

"I believe this concludes our tour. If you like you can stay here and look at it. I need to speak with Dumbledore. I'll see you later, Draco." he said kindly before leaving the blonde to ponder at the family tree.

All of the whole-blooded wizards were on this cloth. He could trace each family down for generations. Seeing how they entertwined. Draco immediately spotted his own name and followed it all the way up. He also saw the Weasley's and his friends' names. It really did interest him to look at how much history and truth lied in the this simple tapestry hanging from the wall. Each person had his own story and each person made his own choices that affected his whole family and resulted in everyone else whose lines were below him on the cloth.

Draco sat down and stared at the lines of lineage. It was intriguing. Pure blood was important to him and it was amazing just to see how the people on this tapestry, well most of them, entertwined and ensured a way to keep that pure blood alive and untouched by muggle relations.

Draco didn't hate the muggles or muggleborn wizards, but everytime pure blood was tainted with muggle blood, a little bit of magic was diluted and taken away. If it kept happening, sooner or later down the line, there would be little to no magical power left in the wizarding world, causing the wizard kind to literally become extinct. That was the purpose of such close marriages between families. They had to keep purebloods around for the sake of magic. But that line of duty crossed into hatred, resulting in people like Voldemort and his Death Eaters who wanted to eliminate muggleborns and such alltogether. That, of course, had to be stopped. The only problem was that most of the pureblooded wizards agreed with the whole idea. He knew he had to make a choice soon. He knew he didn't agree with the Voldemort, but going against him was like turning his back on all he was raised to believe. He also wanted to get closer to the light side..for some odd reason unknown to him. Hopefully everything would just fall into place...but hope wasn't something he relied on that much anymore.

He didn't know how long he sat there, but a movement outside in the hall caused him to jolt from his pondering at the tapestry. Madame Pomfrey had just arrived and was hustling up the stairs after Remus. Was something wrong with Potter?

Draco got up and walked into the hall, bumping into a mop of red hair that had dashed around the corner.

"Oi, watch it, Malfoy!" Ron grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"Shove off Weasel. If you had been paying attention you would have noticed where you were going! But you can't afford to pay for much of anything now can you? Let alone something that should come natural." the blonde sneered.

"Ron, just come on." Hermione said, not wanting a fight to break out in the hallway.

"Watch your tongue and your back, ferret. This isn't over." Ron huffed, trying to look intimidating but failing miserably.

Draco just laughed haughtily and marched up the stairs to follow after Madame Pomfrey.

"Ahh, I can't stand him being here!" Ron yelled.

"Let's go, don't let it get to you." Hermione said as she kept walking, leading the way to the fireplace.

With a shout of their destination, Ron and Hermione floo'd off to give the Weasley's and update on things going on at Headquarters.

Draco couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. It felt so good to be his sarcastic, old self again. Rushing up the steps, he quietly made his way down the hall to his room. The door was slightly ajar. Draco looked around before peaking in to make sure no one saw him.

"I see you're doing much better!" said Madame Pomfrey happily.

"Yes, mam. I was wondering if you might know when I could possibly start walking around again?" Harry said eagerly. Draco had to shift to see Potter through the small crack.

"Well, let me do a checkup first and then we will see. Try slowly bringing your left arm up above your head."

Harry did so, but sucked in his breath and drew his arm back into himself.

"Ahh, let's have a look." Madame Pomfrey said as she took his arm and began gently feeling around the bone. "Still a slight fracture, but it should be healed up soon. Let's try your right arm now."

Harry did the same with his right arm, being a little more cautious this time, but found there was no pain.

"Good! Now, bend your left leg toward your chest. Alright, now the other one." again Harry encountered pain.

"Hmm...well it looks as if your right leg is still mending also. Sit up for me."

He carefully sat up and fixed his position on the bed.

"Okay, well over all your broken bones seem healed except for a couple. Cuts and abrasions are healing nicely. Any pain in your lower back or pelvis area?"

"No mam, just a little weak to move around."

"Why, you have had quite a remarkable recovery. I think once you start using your lower muscles again they will gain strength. I'll have some crutches for you in a few minutes. Just remember, don't move around much. Move a few feet, then rest. Sit down as often as you can and if you start feeling any pain. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, i'll go get some medicines and those crutches." Madame Pomfrey said as she got up and began moving towards the door.

Draco bolted up and sprinted to the stairs, then pretended to walk back up them just as Madame Pomfrey was coming out.

"Oh hello, Mr. Malfoy." she said pleasently as she passed him and continued down the stairs, humming lightly to herself.

Draco looked back and made sure she was out of sight before he went into the bedroom. Harry looked up when he heard the door open and a slight smirk crossed his face.

"I saw you in the hallway you know. It's not polite to snoop around other people's doors Malfoy." Harry said cheekily.

"I can snoop if I choose to, Potter. This is my room too in case you've forgotten. Which, no doubt, you have."

"Anyway, I heard you took a tour of the house." Harry replied, changing the subject.

"Yes, rather bleak. Not to mention the unexecuted hippogriff upstairs." Malfoy said, slightly annoyed.

"Haha, right. That was a nice surprise for you wasn't it? It took alot to get him free you know. Almost got caught by Fudge in the act."

"What? The famous Harry Potter almost getting caught? No! I'd love to see the day..." Malfoy smiled sarcasticly.

"Well, you probably would have if you hadn't gone crying after Hermione socked you in the face."

"I did not cry, Potter. Malfoy's don't cry. And I did not run away thank you, I was merely checking to see if she damaged my flawless features." he corrected.

"Oh, of course." he rolled his eyes, but then took a more serious note. "I thought you were abandoning your life as a Malfoy. Hasn't your father banished you or something?"

"I'm still a Malfoy. Just because I choose not to take the same route the rest of my family took doesn't make me a different person. My father wouldn't banish me anyway. Blood is important to him and when Voldemort is defeated he will let me back in. I'm still his son after all. Hopefully this foul curse that bastard has on him will finally end." Draco said, plopping down on his bed and facing Potter.

"You said his name..." Harry said absentmindedly as he looked at his blanket.

"What?" Draco asked, not understanding.

"Voldemort...you said his name..."

"Oh, so? What of it?"

"Its just that, no one says his name but me. I guess I'm just surprised to hear someone use it without stuttering or shaking."

"Why would I? Its ridiculous. He's just a man no matter how powerful he is. It makes no difference who he is to me."

"I like that philosophy. But what makes you so certain he will be defeated?"

The conversation was growing far to serious for the amount of time they had. Madame Pomfrey would be back any second. He just wanted, needed, to know. Draco looked away and layed back so he faced the ceiling.

"Just a feeling I suppose. I really can't see it any other way. Like there's no doubt he will die in the end. I've always pictured it, and each time it has the same outcome. Voldemort dies by your wand. Of course there were always those moments when I would imagine myself killing the bastard, but those were just feeding my ego. I knew it was always going to be you to bring him down." Malfoy said.

He didn't dare look at Potter. He didn't know what was making him say these things. He was supposed to be sarcastic, bring Potter's hope down, but he couldn't even joke about it anymore. It was something too real inside of him. He didn't know why or how, but he was certain Potter would win. The one detail he kept from Harry was that everytime Malfoy pictured Voldemort dying at Harry's wand, he was standing right there beside the raven haired boy, helping him in the fight. It was a vision he wished he could stop from repeating itself in his head. He didn't want to imagine himself at Potter's side. He didn't want the Savior on his mind all the time. But the fact was that Harry was always on Draco's mind, and both of them were always the winners because they were together.

A silence fell between them, but it wasn't awkward. It was assurring. Harry let a smile grace his lips. Another sign of his dream and Dumbledore's suspicions. He didn't need to answer. It was already known that neither needed to say another word, fearing that it would break apart the most peaceful moment they had ever shared together. They both knew that once this moment was broken they would go back to arguing and taunting each other again until another moment like this happened, but who knew when that would come up again. That moment was ended, however, when Madame Pomfrey came hustling through the door again with crutches in her hand.

Draco used that opportunity to take his leave; he needed to be alone. He had to sort out his thoughts.

Harry watched as Malfoy left the room. Something was bothering the blonde and Harry had the urge to run after him, make him reveal his hopes and fears and tell him everything. It was unnerving and even if it wasn't, he knew he couldn't do it so abruptly as that. It would take time. Hopefully not too much time. Maybe Malfoy just had to sort some things out.

Harry had only just realized Madame Pomfrey was talking to him and focused his attention on her. Crutches. Finally, he could move around again!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione and Ron stepped out of the fireplace and into Fred and George's flat. The whole family gave them welcome, but soon bombarded them with questions.

"How is Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Ginny urged.

"Has he woken up yet?" asked Fred and George simultaneously.

"Alright, calm down everyone. Let's just go in the den and let them tell us what's happeneing shall we?" Mr. Weasley said diplomatically.

Once they were all seated, everyone had eyes locked on Ron and Hermione impatiently for answers.

"Well, Harry is awake and doing just fine. It really is unbelievable. Just yesterday he was in a life and death situation, but now its almost as if he's completely healed. Madame Pomfrey is checking on him now to determine if he will be able to get out of bed soon." Hermione explained.

"Yeah, but we still don't know what happened to him. He won't tell us." Ron said sadly.

"Well why ever not! Its for his own good. Why doesn't Albus get the answers from him." Mrs. Weasly ranted.

"Molly, dear, we can't just force Harry to tell us what happened. I'm sure if You-Know-Who or his Death Eaters were involved Harry would have mentioned it. He obviously just wants to keep it to himself for now. No one try to get an answer from him, understand?"

They all nodded, rather reluctantly, at Mr. Weasley's request.

"Then of course there's Malfoy.." Ron murmured.

"Oh, Ronald, don't bring that up. Just let it alone, will you?" Hermione sighed.

"What about him?" Ginny asked.

"Him and Harry are sharing a room for the rest of the summer. Dumbledore's orders. It's gonna be hell." Ron explained.

"Ronald, watch your language!"

"Sorry mum, but it is!"

"Why's the ferret there? Dumbledore's gotta be bonkers to let him in Headquarters!" Fred exclaimed.

"That's what I said, but apparently everyone is supposed to try and get along with him. He's on the run I think."

"Alright, I think thats enough talk of Draco. He's staying whether we want him to or not. Yes, Albus does want us all to try and accept him despite our history with his family. I'd appreciate it if you would try and do that for all of us, especially Harry." Arthur said to the teens.

"Well, how about you and Hermione wash up? I'm sure its far too crowded in that house, what with Order members popping in and out. I swear, I never know who is staying there and who isn't." Molly said, ushering Ron and Hermione to the bathroom and spare bedroom.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said as she went in and sat on one of the beds.

"I'm taking the twins and Ginny over to Gringotts to see about Bill and Fleur's funds. George insists that he and Fred should set up an account as well. Arthur will be going back to Grimmauld Place for a meeting. You two behave and stay as long as you like. Make sure to eat something too! You both look famished!" Molly said as she shut the door, leaving the two alone.

Hermione glanced at the bathroom door. "Well, I have been wanting a shower, but I have nothing to wear...I'm sure Ginny won't mind if I borrow some of her clothes."

"Yeah, you go ahead and shower first 'Mione. I'll go and see if Fred and George actually have anything edible in this house."

Ron walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen. Opening the fridge he looked at the shelves.

"What do these two eat? There's nothing in here but old fritters and Navy beans..." Ron complained, moving his attention to the cupboards.

He heard the shower turn on and decided he should hurry. Maybe he could have lunch made by the time Hermione got out.

"Ahh here's something. Instant Mac and Cheese..." Ron said aloud as he read the package.

"Well this shouldn't be too hard."

A loud thump and a scream echoed from the bathroom.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, dropping the package on the ground and running to the bedroom.

Ron burst open the bathroom door, wand at the ready. The first thing Ron saw was a running, empty shower, and a puddle of purple sludge smeared on the tile floor around the drain. Ron let his gaze shift up to find a dripping wet Hermione standing on the rug before him, only a small towel covering her.

"Bloody hell..." he said, his mouth going dry at the sight of her.

Looking up at him, she blushed, crossing her arms over her breast to keep the towel in place.

"Are you alright?" he asked once he found his voice again.

"Yes, I'm fine. Uhh. That sludge came oozing out of the soap bar. Must be another practical joke for their shop.." she said as she nervously played with one of the wet strands of hair on her shoulder.

"Ye...Yeah..." Ron said, feeling himself harden as he stared at her.

This was the most of her he had ever seen. The towel stopped mid thigh, revealing her slender, perfect legs and stopped at her breast, showing the round of her cleavage. The image of her soaking wet did not help cool his nerves at all. It took all his strength for him not to act on his impulse, which was to push her up against the shower wall and shag her senseless. His breath hitched slightly, and he hoped she didn't notice.

"Umm, I think I'll uhh, get back in the shower now." Hermione said, embarrassed yet almost reluctant to let him leave.

"Uhh, right. I'll go finish lunch.." Ron stammered as he backed himself out of the door, bumping into the wall and door frame as he tried. He didn't take his eyes off her till he clutched the door handle and shut it closed.

He stumbled back and fell onto the bed, his ragged breathing racking his body. Ron ran his fingers threw his hair. He had to make a move soon. He needed her. Not just physically, which was what was reacting the most at the moment, but personally too. He loved her. Everything about her. But these awkward situations had been making themselves known lately and he took it as a sign. He wanted to burst in there right then and tell her how he felt, but he knew she would just think it was because he had seen her like that. He had to make it special. It had to be perfect.

Hermione let her towl drop and she stepped back into the shower, letting herself slide against the wall and into a sitting position on the floor. She watched as the last bit of purple sludge vanished down the drain. She didn't know why it unnerved her so much. She used to imagine Ron walking in on her in the shower, which of course led to other things in her mind, but the real thing shook her up much more than she thought it would. She didn't know if she would have been able to handle it if Ron had tried to make a move like he always did in her fantasies.

No, she didn't want it to happen like that. Those kind of things were found in trashy romance stories. She wanted something more special. If Ron ever was going to admit his feelings, she wanted him to do it in a proper way. That way she would have no doubt that it was real.

Hermione shook her head and went back to bathing. Good thing she had gone to Ginny's room and borrowed some clothes before she got in the shower. She wasn't quite so adventerous to let it happen again. At least at the moment.

She smiled and as she washed, decided to let her imagination run wild with images of her and Ron.

"Now, remember not to over-exert yourself. If you feel extreme pain at any time, or more pain than usual, contact me immediately." Madame Pomfrey said as she watched Harry move about the room on his crutches.

She had told him to practice around the room a few times before he attempted to go into the rest of the house, just to make sure he was strong enough.

"Yes, mam. I will. Thank you so much!" Harry said happily. The crutches were uncomfortable, but he would rather have crutches everyday for the rest of his life than stay in bed.

"Alright. Here, let's go out side and see how you manage getting down the stairs." she said as she led him into the hall and to the staircase. This was the first time Harry had consciously seen the outside of his room since he arrived at Grimmauld Place.

As he hobbled after her, he glanced in at the open bedroom doors and noticed that some of the rooms that had once been empty now looked like they were being occupied. How many people were in his house?

"Ok, now don't go too quickly, just take your time." said Madame Pomfrey when they reached the top of the stairs.

Harry looked down the steep steps as though he were looking down the side of a mountain. Taking a deep breath he cautiously put his crutches on the first step and moved down. He kept doing that till finally, almost three minutes later, made it to the bottom of the steps.

"Good! Now come back up." she said happily.

Harry sighed. Just doing that much strained him, but he didn't want to lose his crutches so he gritted his teeth and continued back up the steps. He found that going up the steps was much harder and it took him twice as long, but at least he did it.

"Excelent job, Harry!" she praised him.

A side door opened on Harry's right and Dumbledore walked out, looking occupied in his thoughts. Upon seeing Harry up and out of bed, his eyes opened widely and filled with myrth.

"Ahh I see you've managed to move about! Wonderful!"

"Yes sir. I'm really relieved to be out of bed. Much happier too."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Albus smiled in reply.

Remus came absentmindedly walking out of the same room Dumbledore had been in, shuffling through some papers. Sensing people in front of him, he looked up and saw Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore surrounding Harry. A huge smile came to his face and he rushed at the boy, dropping his papers on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright! I really thought it had taken a turn for the worst. You don't know how much this means to me, seeing you walking around after that." he whispered in Harry's ear, tears filling his eyes as he clutched the boy close.

Harry felt a slight bit of pain when Remus embraced him, but he didn't care. It felt so good to have someone's loving arms around him.

"It's okay Remus. I'm fine now." was all Harry could manage to say.

He had an idea of what Remus was going through. Remus had lost his best friends and Harry was truly all he had left. It must have been a scary thing to see his only joy laying on the bed, clinging to life.

"Alright, take it easy on him. He's just now standing and he's probably still weak." said Pomfrey worrily.

"Yes, of course, you're right. Sorry. Are you hungry Harry? Anything I can get you?" he asked as he let the boy go.

"No, I'm fine. I just wanted to walk around the house a bit. Besides, you looked busy when you came out of the room." he said, reminding Dumbledore and Remus of the upcoming Order meeting.

"Oh right, I nearly forgot. We should be getting back to work." Dumbledore said. Then he and Remus rushed down the stairs to continue their preparations.

"I'm going to be leaving now, Harry. Let me know if you need anything and remember what I told you earlier."

"Yes mam. I will. If I have any problems I'll get you immediately." Harry said, assuring her it was alright for her to leave.

"Okay, well take a break before you move around again. I'll be by to check on you in a few days. Goodbye!" she said merrily as she made her way down the stairs and out of sight.

Harry sighed and went back into his room. He needed to sit down and rest for a minute. He was so excited to be out of bed again. Now might be a good time to freshen up in the bathroom a bit, so he made his way into the doorway and shut it, feeling the need to take a nice hot bath.

Draco shut the door to his and Harry's room and sighed heavily. That whole conversation brought up a mess of unwanted emotions. He needed to be alone. Thinking back, he remembered the floor where Buckbeak was located. Perhaps he could stay there for awhile. The hippogriff was not actually real company, and no one went up there except for the morning and night, so it would be the perfect place to think at the moment.

As he made his way up to the room, he thought of his father. Lucius had been a loyal Death Eater, and a loving father at the same time years ago; but when the choice came between Lord Voldemort and Draco, Lucius made the decision to stand by Voldemort. He turned his back on his son and based his life soley on serving the Dark Lord. He was caught though, and sent to Azkaban, where he had been for the past two years until he escaped. Now Draco was on the run from his father..the man he used to look up to...the man he now hated.

He couldn't even think of his mother. She was barely a part of his existence. When he was younger, his mother would hire babysitters and nurses to watch after him, never taking the responsibility as a mother herself. Even though she wasn't worth a damn to him, he hated to see his father hit her. He hated to see her lose herself in a drunken stupor to drown out his father's yelling. He hated having to remember when he walked into her room to find that she had went into hiding. It made him feel useless, unloved, and unwanted.

Draco had finally reached the door and opened it slowly. Buckbeak lifted his head, but soon ignored the blonde and layed back down to sleep. Draco crept along the edge of the wall to the window sill.

"You better stay over there, or this time you will be executed." he warned the creature.

After dusting the sill off, he sat down and stared blankly out the window. It was so beautiful outside. The trees and brushes were green and vivid, complementing the light blue sky.

Draco sighed. He was done thinking of his parents. Now Harry Potter came to mind. He didn't understand why, but the raven haired boy gave him such peace. When Draco was around him he felt so much more powerful, so much more comfortable than he had with anyone else. Feelings that he tried to keep hidden in the back of his mind bombarded their way to the front, causing him to think long and hard about things he never wanted to understand.

When he first stared school, Potter was just some stupid boy who didn't accept him as a friend. Draco hated that and decided he didn't want Harry as a friend either, so he teased and mocked the boy for fun. As he grew older he realized the true facts of the Boy-Who-Lived and, still trying desperatly to please his father, dualed and hexed with Potter, causing anger and hatred to build up in their rivalry. Once his father went to jail, Draco had a change in attitude. He turned his ways from what he used to think of Muggles and those associated with them to good, but got confused on where he stood with Potter. Even though he was still annoyed by the boy, he found himself respecting Potter more and more, which annoyed him even more. As his 5th and 6th year at Hogwarts went on, he found that he couldn't get Harry off of his mind, so he spent his time getting other things to try and replace those thoughts. This was when he found out he fancied guys too.

Once, Draco had been strictly straight, dating girls right and left, earning his reputation as the Sex-god of Slytherin; but then he got bored with just girls, and what was supposed to be a one night stand, turned into many. Then he branched out into both girls and boys, getting anyone he chose and finding himself fancying the male gender more. He wouldn't let himself be called gay though. No, he made sure he remained at least bisexual for his own reputation.

This new found attraction didn't help him though, because he found himself thinking of Harry Potter at the oddest times and even more often than before. Often times it happened when he was in the middle of shagging one of the other boys, which got him even hotter.

Why? He thought he hated those emerald eyes. He thought he hated that messy raven hair. He thought he hated Harry; but if he did, why couldn't he stop thinking about him?

Draco grunted and hit his head against the window. He knew he didn't hate Harry. He admired everything about the boy and even enjoyed their petty arguments. So what did it mean? Could he possibly consider that he might actually like Harry Potter?

"No, thats ridiculous! We aren't even friends!" he said exasperatingly.

"Its not good to talk to yourself. Shows unstability." came a sly voice's reply.

Draco looked up with a jolt to see Snape smirking at him from across the room, leaning on the door frame in his black robes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Confessions of a Broken Teen**

Harry had decided that he was sick of sitting in his room and wanted to at least sit in the den. He was just reaching the bottom step when he heard a pop come from somewhere downstairs. Must be Order members showing up for the meeting.

Harry rounded the corner and nearly tripped himself bumping into Professor Snape.

"Moving about all ready I see." he sneered, looking down on Harry while he brushed off his robes.

"Yes, we are quite proud of him." came a voice before Harry could respond.

Lupin came up and stood beside Snape, smiling.

"Ah, Remus, I'm quite sure you are. Er.. Might either of you know where Draco is? I'd like a word with him before the meeting." Snape asked, a little startled at first, then gave Remus a pointed look.

"Not for a little while, he looked sad the last I saw him though. I think he went to find a place to be by himself. At least that's what I would do." Harry said, but blushed when both men looked at him strangely.

Shurgging it off Snape replied. "Well you're probably right. I think I know where he might be. You haven't said anything careless to him, have you Potter?"

"No sir! Well, I may have brought on an unusual conversation, but..."

"I should have known." Snape said, rustling up his sleeves in annoyance.

"Now, Severus, just go find him. No need to start an argument right here. I'll tell Dumbledore to stall the meeting awhile longer. I believe he wanted to speak to me again anyway." Remus said as he layed a gentle hand on Snape shoulder.

"Ah...yes. Fine." Severus said with a shakey voice, then hurried off upstairs.

"What was that about?" Harry asked as he watched his professor dash up the stairs.

"Nothing." Remus sighed sadly. "You go ahead and relax. I'm going to go see what Albus needed."

Why were his teachers acting so strange around each other. He could have sworn he saw Snape blush at the touch of Remus' hand. And Lupin was far too upset about Snape's quick answer. Oh well, it was probably nothing. What bothered him was Draco. He knew he didn't really think before he asked some of those questions. Maybe they would finally get a chance to talk soon with no interruptions. The only awkward part was getting the conversation started.

He thought of the many possibilities to be the ice breaker. Every one of them were far too serious. Maybe it would just come to him. Hopefully an opportunity would present itself in due time.

"Albus?" Remus said as he knocked on the door to the kitchen, which served as the meeting room.

"Ah Remus." Dumbledore said, stacking papers neatly on each placemat.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, I wanted to see if you could do me a favor."

The werewolf eyed him suspiciously, sensing something was up.

" I want Harry and Draco to attend tonight's meeting. Severus is already handling Draco now, but I need you to get Harry. It shouldn't be too hard. He and his friends have been trying to listen in on our meetings for years. Draco should have the same eagerness to join in as well."

"Why are they sitting in? Aren't they too young?"

"Well, both are nearly of age. Besides, Harry _is_ the war so it's only right that he can be allowed to join in tonight. I'm primarily speaking about my re-entrance into the public and also we are finally going to hear Alastor's report on the Dursley home. Perhaps we can get Harry to tell us what happened. I'd also like to get Draco to feel more involved in the Order. The more he knows we trust him, the more he will trust us. I'm curious as to the events that led up to his leaving the house as well. I know Severus told us, but I'd like to hear the account from Draco's side. He may give us more inside information on the Death Eaters and the Dark side if we boost his encouragement." Albus reasoned.

"I'm not so sure they will talk that easily. Harry seems to be pushing the event out of his mind, and Draco has always been stubborn and arrogant. I can't help but think they would rather not mention anything about either events. Also, why let Harry in now? I mean, I have always been a supporter of letting Harry join the Order because, as you said, he _is_ the war; but you know he will wonder why he wasn't allowed in before. He doesn't understand that the age limit is set for a reason, even if he is the main reason for the meetings. He will also expect to be in all meetings from now on, and will, undoubtably, tell his friends all that happens in them."

"I know, its quite alot to tackle, but if we reason with him it may work. That is why I am hoping to speak with them before hand. I will convince them to keep silent about tonight's meeting. Why only tonight's? Well that is because I am thinking of letting the rest of Harry's friends join in as well."

Remus raised his eyebrows in surprise and then aprehension.

"Now don't give me that look. They are all nearly of age and are as much involved in the war as you and I. With events happening as they are, it is imperative that they know what is going on and start helping with the Order. I'm going to ask Arthur and Molly for their permission tonight during session. Molly won't be too pleased, but I'm sure with Arthur's help we can reason with her."

"Yes, well I cant argue that they all should be informed."

"Good!" Albus said happily, then continued arranging things for the meeing.

"I'll find Harry and we will meet up with Draco and Severus to being them to you as soon as we can." Remus said as he made his way to the door.

Sighing heavily, he opened this kitchen door and left, hoping that everything would go over smoothly that night.

"How'd you find me?" Malfoy said to his smirking godfather.

Snape stalked in the room and over to the window sill Draco was planted on.

"Well it didn't take much intuition. Whenever you're missing, the most obvious place to look would be the least occupied and used area. Hence why I found you in the basement the other night."

"Pity I'm so easily read." he sighed with sarcasm, then went back to staring out the window.

"What are you sulking about? It's not good to brood, look what its done to me." Snape said with a slight bit of humor.

Draco smiled faintly. He admired Snape like he were his own father. Ever since he was young, Draco wanted to be just like him. Aparently Severus didn't mind that much and treated Draco with as much care and love as he had in him, which, to the untrained eye, probably didn't seem like much. To other people Severus was just an evil, twisted git; but they didn't see the real Snape. Of course, he was oozing with more sarcasm and arrogance than Draco himself, but one had to look past that and catch the little hints of humor and honesty in his rants. Behind his greasy Potions master fascade was a man with values and goals who held himself with honor. A man who cared about the well being of others but didn't fuss about like a sissy, instead choosing to get the job done and help in the ways he found possible. It was a quality Draco admired most.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking of father and mother. Potter as well, I suppose."

Snape rested a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I know alot has been placed on you so fast. Even more is coming I assure you, but all of the hardships make you stronger. Don't think so much on your parents. Live for yourself and make decisions regarding on what will affect you, not them. As for Potter, although I dislike him as a student, even I must admit that he is strong. If you are confused whether to ally yourself with him or not I don't know. Just remember that the decision is yours alone. I placed my trust in Dumbledore and the boy, but that doesn't mean that you have to as well. I only brought you here as a safe haven, not in order to recrute you to the side I've chosen. That choice is up to you, but remember to choose it not out of likes or dislikes of the person himself you align yourself with, but the morals and the outcome from the war that person plans to achieve that appeals to you most."

Severus' wise words washed over Draco. He was certain now what he wanted to do.

"I choose Potter's side. I'd rather fight for a side that gives all wizards a chance for civilized union, like we've always had, than a side that fights for the tryannical rule of a Dark Lord of murder." Draco said with force.

"Spoken like a true man who knows his morals." Snape smirked. "However I can tell that wasn't the only reason Potter was on your mind."

Draco glared at his godfather. "Shutup..."

"Still have that fantasy about him?" Snape laughed.

"Are you ever going to let that die? It was nothing! You know I can't stand him! It's not my fault Pansy put that horrid image in my head!" Draco hissed.

About two years ago, Snape had used surprise Occlumency on Draco and saw a disturbing image of his godson and Potter in a most heated act. Pansy had gotten upset with him earlier that day for not enjoying the sex that they had just had, and as an insult she had stated that perhaps he should try getting it from the Golden Boy next time because she was done trying to please him. Of course the image snuck itself into his mind, only for Snape to find and laugh about for years now.

"Alright, forget that. Change of subject. The Headmaster wants you and Potter to attend tonight's Order meeting. That's why I came up here in the first place. I know it seems strange, just go along with it. It means they trust you and that is always a good thing. Now, we've wasted enough time up here. Albus wants a word with you before the meeting, so let's get moving."

Draco didn't really know how to respond to that, but he saw that Snape didn't really care if he had a response or not, so he got up and followed his godfather out of the door, leaving Buckbeak screeching after them, who was thankful that he now could sleep without annoying conversations bothering him.

1234567891012345678910

Harry sat on the sofa in the den and stared into the fire place. He had been reading some of the Witch Weekly magazines Mrs. Weasley had left on the table, but found no interest in them after a few minutes, so he decided just some thinking would suffice. When were Ron and Hermione coming back? Hopefully the whole Weasley clan wouldn't be coming back with them. He loved them, but it would be way too troublesome to have all of them around.

He was sure Ginny was driving herself crazy with worry. She hadn't seen him at all and he could imagine that Ron's stories of how he looked didn't shy from any detail to his gory image the night of his arrival.

Truth was Harry missed Ginny too, even though he didn't want her at Grimmauld place. They had grown close over the past year. Even dated for awhile, but because of the war Harry had to break things off with her. He had asked her to wait for him till it was safe for them to date again. He just couldn't risk losing her to Voldemort.

She was beautiful, smart, caring...everything he wanted in a girl. Ginny had grown alot over the past two years and nearly every boy in Hogwarts noticed. She filled out in all the right places and lost her childish voice and appearance, transforming into a demure young woman. Just thinking about her, what they used to do together alone, made Harry want to snog her right then and there. The rise in his pants was not helping either.

"Oh good you haven't moved since I last left you." came the cheerful voice of Remus behind him.

Harry's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed one of the sofa pillows, focusing on something other than Ginny to fix his growing problem.

"Albus said he wants to see you and Draco now. You just wait here, actually start heading to the kitchen since you're on crutches. I'm going to go find Severus and Draco. Dumbledore wants to speak with both of you boys together."

With that, Lupin turned up the stairs to find the Slytherins.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. How embarrassing would that have been for him. Luckily he had calmed down and didn't have to worry about facing his Headmaster with a full hard on.

Slowly pulling himself up, Harry began to hobble over to the kitchen. Footsteps eminated from the stairs and Snape, Draco, and Lupin began heading his way.

"Alright, you can go ahead in Harry. Let me get the door." Remus said, holding the door open for the boys to enter.

Dumbledore sat in one of the chairs, busy writing till he heard the door close and saw the two standing before him.

"Ahh hello, come, sit down. Now both of you know why you're here don't you?"

Malfoy nodded his head, looking rather bored. Harry however glanced unsuredly at Albus.

"Um, I don't really sir. I was only told you wanted to speak with us."

Dumbledore sighed, but still had a smile on his face. He had assumed Remus wouldn't tell the boy.

"Well, I have decided to allow you and Draco to sit in on tonight's Order meeting. If all goes well than I will consider allowing both of you to join as full members."

"Are you serious? But why now?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"I believe that you are old enough to be allowed to know what is going on in this war. I am going to let you join in tonight, but there is a catch. Neither you nor Draco can speak about anything that goes on inside of the Order meetings to any non members. That includes your friends. If you do, then none of you will ever be permitted to become members. Also, you and Draco will have your memories of the meeting erased. Do you understand the seriousness of this, boys?"

"Yes, sir. So if we don't tell them what goes on in the meeting, then you will let us all become members?"

"More or less. I am not certain how many meetings you will have to be in without them, for you see we are still trying to convince Molly to allow her children to be let in early. The age limit is nearly not even of concern anymore because of the war. Even if you are of age, we must be able to trust you before you can join you see."

Draco sat back and listened as Potter and Dumbledore discussed the event. He was still unsure why he was going to be allowed in when the Weasley lot wasn't yet.

"So why am I sitting in?" Draco interrupted.

Both Harry and the old man looked at Draco as if they just remembered he was there.

"Well, there are a few things we are going to discuss that involve you. Also, I want you to be able to understand what the light side is about." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Draco's eyes narrowed. He had a feeling of what was going to be discussed. He merely nodded. He had to at least try if they were going to.

"Good. Now, go on upstairs. I need to do a few more things before the meeting. I'll call for you both when its time to start."

Dumbledore stood and escorted the two out of the room. "Harry may need some help up the stairs Draco, so be of help if you can." he said before going back into the kitchen.

Draco let a smirk slip onto his face as he glanced back at Potter.

"Shutup..." was all the raven haired boy could muster. As they reached the foot of the stairs, Harry handed Draco his crutches and began to hop up the steps.

Draco followed slowly behind, making sure Harry didn't fall.

"You might want to hurry it up a bit Potter. By the time you make it up the stairs we'll have to go right back down to start the meeting."

"Ha Ha, very funny Malfoy."

Draco found it very hard to keep his glance from straying to Harry's form as it made its way up the stairs. He cocked one brow as he realized how tight Harry's jeans were. How could he not have noticed that before? Better question, why was he noticing now? He concluded that it must have been because he hadn't been physical with another person in quite awhile. Yes, that was it...

"What's so great about the meeting anyway?" Draco said after they reached the top of the stairs and he handed Harry the crutches.

"Well, its basically to me like a right of passage."

"But what does it entail? I mean what all do you do in there?"

"Can I trust you with this information?" Harry said suspiciously, pausing at their bedroom door as Draco opened it.

"If Dumbledore can, why not you?" he said, letting the sneer drop from his face.

Both boys entered the room and Harry layed down on his bed as Draco lay on his, ready to continue their discussion.

"Let me ask you something before I start spouting off information about the Order. Have you truly chosen whose side you are on yet?"

"Yes, I have." Draco stared deep into Harry's eyes. "I'm on your side."

Harry raised an eyebrow, not sure whether to believe him or not.

"Look, I know I've sat there and made fun of your whole existence as Savior of the World, but I suppose karma is coming back to me and making me realize that yours is the right side I need to choose. I never liked Voldemort anyway. He never bought me gifts for Christmas." Draco said, lightening up the moment.

Harry laughed. He was happy they were starting to feel more comfortable around each other.

"I bet that would have been interesting. 'Here Draco! your own torture set!' I can see it now." Harry laughed again.

"I wouldn't put it past him. But anyway, what is the Order all about?"

"Let's see. All I really know is that its an organization that was created to bring down Voldemort. It has secret members, double agents, and all that intrigue stuff. Half of its members follow me around all day to keep an eye on me and do everything they can to keep me in the dark about what's going on." said Harry, throwing a ball up in the air and hitting the ceiling.

"Hmm do I sense some bitter feelings?"

"Well, it gets annoying after awhile. I mean, this is my bloody war and they sit there and pretend like I'm not even a part of it. Like they can just throw me to the side and use me to get what they need. So this, just this little bit of trust they are giving me to be a part of the Order makes me feel not so insignificant. It makes me feel like im actually going to be able to do some good in this war."

"They really do that? I had always assumed they didn't make a move without consulting you first. That you always had special priviliges and got whatever you wanted at home and at school."

Harry sucked in a breath. Draco really thought his life was that blessed?

"No. Far from it. They never really tell me anything. I basically have to figure it all out on my own. I mean I didn't even get to know about the Death Eaters and the Dark Mark until I was in 5th year! I felt like I was the only one who didn't know anything. As for my home life, no one knows how it really is there. I mean, they have a basic idea but I don't tell them everything."

Draco grew solemn. "What is it like? You don't have to tell me the details, but I'm obviously wrong in my assumption and want to know the truth."

Harry thought for a moment. Should he tell Malfoy about his past? Just a week ago they were enemies. Could he really just talk to him like a friend?

"Well, I live with my aunt, uncle and cousin. I don't really know how it was when I was a baby, but for as long as I can remember I've lived in the broomcloset under the stairs. They would lock me in there alot and not feed me for days on end. I did most of the housework and was basically their personal slave. If I did anything wrong I paid for it dearly. I wanted out so badly. I can't stand living in the Muggle world because of them. They never told me who or what I really was and spouted off some stupid lie about how my parents died in a car crash. When I turned eleven Hagrid came and told me about Hogwarts and I found out my parents were murdered. It was alot to take in at once, but over the years I grew to love school and I considered that to be my real home. I had friends for the first time in my life. Every summer I have to go back to the Dursleys though. I can't get any mail there and have to stick to myself, so I basically forget who I am, and think that everyone else has forgotten about me..."

"They haven't. Everytime something happens here, newspapers are filled with questions as to where you are and the amazing things you are supposedly doing to stop Voldemort. You're still their biggest story."

"But that's just it!" Harry said, sitting up to face Draco. "I don't want to be just another story and legend like Lockhart was. I want to be noticed as a person. Not treated special, but not treated badly either. Just left alone and normal! It's all I've ever wanted and people don't really understand why I don't want eternal glory. Then they come to the question of wondering why I ask to be involved in everything if I don't want to be famous. Its hard to explain to them that I have no choice but to be in this fight; so if I have to be, then I want to be informed on what is going on and what I have to do, so that maybe one day after I defeat him, I can be allowed to have a normal life here. Oh, nevermind you probably don't understand either."

Harry laid back down and draped his arm over his face with a sigh. Draco didn't know why but he felt pained to see Potter like this. Broken in more ways than one, physically and emotionally helpless. If Potter faced these thoughts everyday and didn't try to hide from them like he did, then he was a stronger man than Draco could ever hope to become. As he stared at the raven-haired boy, searching for an answer, a horrible thought clicked in his mind. His lips pursed together and he leaned his elbows on his knees, clutching his fists.

"I do understand. We may not have the same lifestyles, but we do have the same pressures. Just like you are pressured to defeat Voldemort, I was pressured my whole life to defeat you. During term, my father would tell me that I had to be better than everyone else, especially you. He told me to bring you down from the inside, and taught me exactly how to do it. Everyone looked to me as the next heir to Voldemort, the one who would help him rise to power. I was trained my whole life for that one purpose, like that is my reason for living, just like your reason is to defeat Voldemort. But that's not the only way we are the same is it?"

Harry looked up to see Malfoy's piercing eyes locked on his own. The silver orbs seemed to be probing his mind, his soul, only to find the answer they had been looking for etched on Harry's face.

"I know the others probably think you had some amazingly daring run-in with a Death Eater, but I know differently." Draco said, watching the walls around Potter crumble as his eyes grew wide with fear. "Those injuries. They came from the Muggles, didn't they."

Silence fell between them. Harry felt his breath coming short. How did Draco find out? Was it that obvious. He was such a fool for thinking he could hide it from anyone...

"Well, go ahead and laugh. Make fun of me like you always do. How did you know anyway? Is it that plain to see?" Harry said as he got up, without his crutches and made his way to the window, fighting off the tears he swore he wouldn't let fall.

"No, it isn't obvious, or easy to see. The only reason I knew was because I have been through the same thing. I wouldn't laugh at something like that anymore. Even if I hadn't changed, I don't think I could find it in myself to make fun of you for it, if not only because I understand what its like. My father... beat me too, as often as he could. When my injuries were noticable he would tell people that I just had some rough training sessions or quidditch practices or something. No one ever found out the truth. I only trusted one person with the truth and that was Blaise. Snape knew too of course, but that was from my father. So you are the only person I've ever admitted that to besides Blaise." Draco said, wondering to himself why he had told Potter that.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better or something." Harry said, anger obvious in his voice.

"No, but I'm trying to let you understand that you're not the only one who is going through that! I know how it feels to wonder everytime you mess up if you're going to get another 'session'. I know what its like to wish you could hide everytime you hear those footsteps coming down the hall. To want to run away but know that you never can run far enough if you tried... because someone will always recognize you. I know what its like..."

Harry softened his features. Well, Malfoy didn't know about the sexual abuse, so he still had some bit of dignity to hold on to. He felt Draco's presence behind him and turned to face the blonde. "You won't tell anyone will you? No one knows about this. Not even Ron or Hermione or Dumbledore. Please don't tell them. I'll tell them one day, just not yet."

"I won't. I promise." Draco said, giving a soft smile before he went back over to the bed. "So what are you planning on telling them at the meeting? You know they are going to ask you about it."  
"I know," Harry sighed. "but nothing seems to work out with what I want to say. What do you think? You're a master of deciet. I can't figure out a good enough story to say that a Death Eater did it. Saying I got in an automobile accident wouldn't work because it wouldn't make sense as to why I floo'd here. I could have said I got in a fight with you if you weren't on our side, now I'm out of ideas." he said jokingly.

"Haha. That would have been believable actually. Hmm...Why not say that you got in a fight with some muggle friends of your cousin's?"

"That actually might work! I have gotten in a fight with them before and it was pretty serious, just not this bad. Everyone knows Dudley's group likes to pick on me, so maybe they would believe me if I said that. Never thought I'd say it, but good idea Malfoy, glad I asked you!"

"My brilliant brain has done it again." Draco joked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well what about you? What are you going to tell them if they ask you too personal questions?"

"I'll figure something out. I've been working on some explainations since I arrived because I had a feeling they would corner me one day. Now I can actually use them. Hopefully they will be believable and I won't get caught in a lie. Then they will hate me for lying and think I'm trying to win back my father's affections and kidnap you or something."

"Even if you did get caught lying, I'd tell them I trust you and that I want you to stay." Harry said as he sat on his bed.

Draco looked thoughtfully at him. "Do you?"

Harry brushed the hair out of his eyes and squinted a bit. "I think I do. Merlin knows why, but I do."

Draco could feel a surge of relief rush through him.

For a moment they stared at each other till a voice came from down the stairs. "Come on boys, its about to start!" Lupin shouted.

"Okay!" Harry replied as he began to get up and situate his crutches.

"I trust you too..." said Draco awkwardly.

Harry smiled; feeling color and heat form in his cheeks he brushed it off. "Of course you do ferret, I'm the Savior of the World!" he joked as he hobbled to the stairs.

"Don't make me knock you down the stairs Scarhead. Then they'll really think it was me that got you like that."

Both boys laughed as they made their way down the stairs, Draco holding Harry's crutches.

When they got to the kitchen door, Draco held the door open so Harry could pass through, but just before he did, Harry saw a flash of red hair in the corner of his eye. He looked to see Ron and Hermione staring at him. Hermione seemed confused and Ron looked tensely angered. Malfoy turned around to see what was holding Harry up and saw the reason.

"Come on boys, we are waiting on you." came McGonnagal's voice from inside the kitchen.

On hearing that, Ron looked away and walked out of the hallway into the den. Hermione shrugged apologetically and followed after him.

"They'll be fine. You're doing this for them after all." Draco assured him.

"And so are you. Thanks." Harry said.

With that, the two entered the kitchen, ready to start the meeting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 The Tears of Men**

Hermione walked into the den of Fred and George's flat and sat on the couch, brushing her wet hair with one of Ginny's combs. She looked over and saw Ron sleeping on the armchair by the fireplace. So many thoughts ran through her mind of what she could do to him that very moment, but knowing she was too good of a girl for any of that, she gently prodded his shoulder to wake him up.

"Hey, you can take a shower now. Go on before your family gets back. I don't want to be too much of a burden on them."

"Hmm...oh..yea right ok." Ron said groggily as he pulled himself up.

Hermione giggled quietly as she watched him sway and stumble on his way to the washroom. He could be so cute without even trying.

It often bothered her to think about it. He was one of her best friends. How could she like him like that? Would it ruin everything if they tried to make it work out? Ron was a great guy, no doubt about it, but what if they did date? What would happen if it didn't work out and they broke up, or if it became too awkward for them to act the same around each other as they did as friends. She didn't mind the fact that there was an added perk of making out and such, but she didn't want the friendship they had right then to change. She loved just being able to talk to him and joke around with him; even drive him crazy with her insistance on homework things first. What if all of that changed? It broke her heart to think about it. What was she going to do? She loved him too much to try and take away anything that might happen between them. She just had to hope for the best if anything happened at all between them. If it didn't, well, that would break her heart too.

With a sigh, Hermione finished up brushing her hair and decided to take a look around the flat. It really wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. Knowing Fred and George, she had figured it would filled with trash and boxes of dangerous, in-the-works products. It was actually set up quite nicely and she wondered how they managed to be so successful.

Peaking into the bedrooms, she nosily rummaged through drawers. Dirty magazines, quidditch trinkets, and other random boy commodoties were all she found. Big surprise...

Hearing the shower turn off she made her way back to the den and sat down to wait for Ron. Not long after, the Weasley family came back.

"Oh , you're still here? I assumed you both would have left ages ago." Mr. Weasley said with smile.

"Yes, we decided to take a shower while we were here. It would be far too occupied at Headquarters so we figured we would get it over with now. Once Ron gets out we will leave though."

"Well, dont be in such a rush, dear! Stay for dinner. That way we can just all leave at one time since Arthur, Bill, and I have the meeting tonight." Mrs. Weasley insisted.

"Only if it isn't too much trouble. I mean I don't know if you might have enough for us as well."

"Oh nonsense, of course we have enough. When you have as many children as I do, one is always prepared! Would you and Ginny like to help?"

"Yes, mam." Hermione answered politely as Ginny nodded.

The three of them then headed off into the kitchen while the boys all sat and took a load off in the den. Mr. Weasley had just started talking about how they could try to add some flare to the twins' business when Ron came in, rubbing his wet hair with the towl.

"Hey, when did you all get back?"

"Not but five minutes ago." answered his dad.

"I see you've taken the liberty to using our shower. Who gave you permission?" George said accusingly.

"Well seeing as Hermione already took one, I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea either."

"We don't mind her using it, thats what the hidden cameras are for. You probably broke them with your ugly bum though." Fred joked.

"Boys!" Mr. Weasly said with wide eyes.

"We were only jokin' dad. Besides, that's Ron's hobby." George laughed.

"Oi, watch it!" Ron said, face heating up. He knew his brothers didn't know about the incident with him and Hermione from earlier, but if they had, they would never let him live it down.

"Anyway dad, have you talked to mum about letting Fleur's parents provide the food for the wedding?" Bill asked, changing the subject.

"Ahh...not exactly son. You know how your mother gets. She's always had the dream of cooking for her children's weddings. I promise I'll mention it to her tonight."

"I don't want her to think I don't want her to do it, but Fleur's family is so..." Bill began to say.

"Classy?"

"Stuck up?"

"Down right snobby?" the twins took turns saying.

"Yeah, pretty much." Bill sighed.

"Don't even worry about it son. I'll handle all of that later." Mr. Weasley smiled and patted him on the back.

"Uhh, where's Hermione?" Ron asked, looking around the room.

"She's in the kitchen with your mum and sister. They're getting dinner ready." his dad smiled, rubbing his stomach.

"Missing her already Ronnikins?" George smiled.

"Don't worry, she can't possibly find the ability to fight off your handsome charm." Fred said with a wink.

"Or could she?" they both laughed, pretending to look astounded.

"Shut it. I was only wondering. Why are we eating so soon anyway?" Ron asked.

"Well, we have a meeting in little while and no one wants to wait until afterward because we aren't too sure how long this one will last." Bill answered.

"Oh. Why aren't you two in the Order yet?" Ron asked, shifting his comment to the twins.

With a loud grunt George looked as his father while Fred answered. "We aren't allowed. See it's not just the fact that you become of age is it dad?..."

"Now boys, don't be bitter. You know how hectic things are right now."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Ron asked, not following.

"Let me put it to you this way little brother. Just because you're going to be of age soon, doesn't mean you're going to be let in just like that." Fred began.

Bill and Mr. Weasley exchanged annoyed looks.

"They have to trust you and know that you will be loyal, first off. Well, you would think that would be no problem and you could get on with it, right?" George included.

"Wrong... if they think you will be too much of an easy target or a burden or something, they won't let you in either. So basically, they aren't going to let us in any time soon because we are too close to Harry and would be easy targets for the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who. So, hate to break it to you little brother, but that includes you." Fred finished.

Ron's face went from a look of confusion to that of anger as he shot a glare at his dad.

"You can't be serious! Tell me they're jokin' dad!"

"I'm sorry but..." his voice faded.

"That's not bloody fair! You mean to tell me that after all this time of saying we could join when we were older, its all rubbish!?!"

"Now, Ron, we can see why you're upset, but its really for your own good and safety." Bill interfered.

"How would it make a difference!? We are already in danger by being Harry's friends!"

"Exactly! The more involved you are, the more apt to danger you'll be. We can't risk losing any of you; neither can Harry." Arthur forced.

"We aren't going to abandon him; he can't fight this alone!" Ron burst, his twin brother's shouts agreeing behind him.

Before Bill or Mr. Weasley could respond, the kitchen door opened and three feminine forms rushed into the room.

"What on earth is all this shouting!" Molly cried.

"Well mum, Ron's just found out that none of us can join the Order." Fred said cheekily.

"What?" Hermione asked, not understanding.

"We can't be in the Order because we are too close to Harry and we might interfere." Ron gritted through his teeth.

"But thats not fair!" Hermione urged.

"Of course its fair! Harry wouldn't want any of you hurt just as much as the rest of the Order. You don't know as many spells and aren't as experienced and would be caught in a second by the Death Eaters!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"How many of them have you fought mum? None! We all have! Without us the Order couldn't have done half the stuff it did last year! Harry needs us. He can't do it all by himself."

"He won't be! He's got the Order and the Ministry!" Arthur shouted with exhaustion from arguing.

"Yeah, and by the time all of you get there all of it will be done! See all you guys do is plan and wait. Meanwhile, Harry, Hermione and I are busy figuring things out and finding out the plots and plans from investigating the Death Eaters. You don't even know half the things we've done without your help or half the things you wouldn't have known about if it wasn't for us!"

"Enough!" Hermione shouted.

Everyone turned their faces to a tear streaked Hermione, no one making a sound.

"Now, I understand why all of you wouldn't let us join when we were younger, but we are old enough now to make that choice for ourselves. Its not fair that you take away the one privilege we've always wanted; what we wanted to help with more than anything. The more you try to stop us, the more we will break your rules to help Harry, and I'm sorry but we will if we have to. He needs us. More than physically being there, but emotionally too. He doesn't need any of our help usually, but he does need encouragement. Just to know that his best friends are with him through it all. It boosts him. You all know he gets discouraged easily, so us being with him affects him outstandingly. You can keep us out if you want, but we will help him no matter what your rules say. Its our turn to take a step in this war."

Everyone was speechless when Hermione finished. The adults wanted to retort but couldn't find the words; and the others wanted to add or agree, but couldn't break the emotion filled silence.

After a minute, Molly cleared her throat softly. "I think we should all go ahead and eat before we leave."

No one argued.

They all ate their meal in peace, occasionally asking for a plate to be passed, but other than that, no words were spoken until it was time for the trip back to Headquarters.

Fred, Ginny, and George were staying at the flat while the others got ready to floo themselves to Grimmauld Place.

"Well, I suppose we will be back late tonight. You know where we will be if you need anything." Mr. Weasley said as they awkwardly stared at each other. Hermione and Ron went first, then Bill, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley followed suit.

When they popped out of the fireplace and dusted themselves off, Mr. Weasley leaned over to the two teens. "Now, don't be going around complainging about this to Dumbledore and the others. They have enough to deal with."

They both nodded just as the other Order members began to make their way towards the kitchen. Ron and Hermione waited by Mr. Weasley so the others could pass. With a nod to them, Mr. Weasley made his way into the kitchen as well. Before the door shut a voice rang out.

"Come on boys, we are waiting on you."

Ron and Hermione looked back to see Draco and Harry smiling as they came around the corner until they saw each other.

Draco was holding the door open for Harry, but both were staring at Ron and Hermione apprehensively.

Ron's lips thinned and he felt anger and jealously rise up in him. Without a word, he turned his back on his best friend and his worst enemy, and left the room, Hermione quickly on his heels.

Stomping into the den, he began to pace back and forth, not needing to speak because the anger on his face spoke volumes enough. Hermione timidly sat on the couch. She knew better than to try and get in the way of him right now, so she decided to wait it out. She had a feeling he was going to explode any minute, needing to vent about what he was feeling, but it never came. She watched him pace back and forth for a good ten minutes before he made his way over to a wall and began to slam his fist into it repeatedly. He soon stopped and with a loud sigh, his anger turned to hoplessness and he settled himself on the floor in front of the fireplace, staring into the fames.

Hermione decided it was safe enough to move closer now, so she went and sat next to him, looking into the flickering flames as well. They sat in silence for awhile, collecting their thoughts, before Ron quietly began to speak.

"What's happening Hermione? I'm just not understanding anything anymore. Finding out that we can't join the Order was one thing, but seeing that Malfoy went in with them, laughing with Harry, that's something I just can't take. He was our enemy; he tried to kill Dumbledore, yet everyone seems to have forgotten that fact but me. If they wouldn't let us, people who have fought the good fight, who've always been on the light side enter, why would they let Malfoy in? Someone who fought alongside You Know Who, ruined our plans...why would they accept him so suddenly? It just doesn't seem right to me." Ron said slowly.

"I know Ron, but I'm sure its for a good reason. Dumbledore wouldn't put everyone in harm's way on purpose. If Draco is up to anything, he would be able to figure it out. Also, Harry is trying to give him a second chance and asked us to do the same, so I'll do it for his sake. As for the fact that Malfoy is in it before us, I agree that its not fair. They should have at least let us in today also. Alot of changes are going to be made soon Ron, and we have to be ready for anything."

"Yeah, I know Mione. I just still don't trust the ferret. I'm going to be watching him. If he tries anything, I'll make sure he regrets ever coming here. But I suppose until then I'll try not to be bothered by him, at least for Harry." Ron said, laying on the floor to stare at the ceiling.

Hermione nodded and layed down also, leaning her head on Ron's shoulder with a yawn. Ron blushed a bit, but looked over at her serene face as she shut her eyes. She was the picture of beauty. Feeling a little tired himself, Ron shut his eyes and leaned his head on the top of her's. Soon both fell asleep in the den on the floor, no light or noise but that from the fire.

111222333444555

The meeting was going rather placidly so far. Several curious looks had been given to Harry and Draco during the roll call and the old business reports though. Kingsley and Arthur gave a quick overview of what little they had discovered on their look out of Ministry official's conduct and associates, followed by a group discussion of who was rubbing shoulders with the wrong people and for what gain. After the discussion, Albus had only one other topic he wanted to discuss.

"Now as most of you have noticed, Harry and Draco have joined for tonight's meeting. If everything goes as I hope it will," Albus then looked pointedly at the boys, " then they will be joining permanently from this meeting on."

Several murmurs were exchanged and surprised looks were given at this news.

"Before we get into all that however, Alastor, would you please report what you saw at the Dursley's home."

Harry tensed, but he tried not to make it noticible.

"Yes of course. Well, truth be told there isn't that much to tell. I went there and everything was normal-like. The Dursley's seemed to barely even notice that Potter was gone. They boarded up his room and didn't even flinch at the stained blood on the floor, just passed it by like it wasn't even there. I also heard the fat man say that they had shipped him off to some boarding school for criminals. Nothing too unusual to speak of around the place either. No signs of struggle outside or reports of disturbances from the neighbors. It was almost like Potter was never there."

Every head turned to Harry. He didn't dare look anyone in the eye.

"Harry, can you please tell us what happened?" Dumbledore asked slowly.

Harry simply shook his head no.

"Harry, we need to know what happened. We only want to help you." Remus tried.

"There's nothing to tell! I...I got beat up by Dudley's friends and I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out." Harry said, a little too quickly.

"He's lying!" came an exclamation from a man neither Harry nor Draco recognized.

Harry looked up, fear evident on his face. "No, really, my relatives didn't care and would have let me bleed to death, so..so I had to come here."

"Prove it! No teenage boys could inflict that much damage without someone noticing! Give him the Veritaserum already!" the man shouted to Dumbledore.

"What!" Harry panicked.

"Hey, shut your face before I rip your throat out!" Draco stood up and glared at the man.

The man slyly smirked back. "I'll bet it was one of your little friends that did it, or perhaps your own father. Who knows, maybe even you."

"I said shutup!" Draco shouted, and before he knew it he lunged at the man.

Severus and Remus dived down onto Draco and pulled him off while Hagrid took a grip on the man's shoulders.

"Silence! Kimbly, I let you sit in on this meeting for Ministry purposes. How dare you act upon your own and interfere!" Dumbledore seethed.

"You know he's a Death Eater's child, he could be working for You-Know-Who just like his father!" the arrogant man sneered.

Some apprehensive glances shifted Draco's way as the members nodded in agreement. Draco narrowed his eyes at the man, but stayed still as he felt Severus and Remus tighten their grip on his arms.

"Keep him quiet!" Dumbledore hissed. Anger pouring out of his eyes.

Arthur cast a silencing spell on Kimbly and Hagrid held him at his side for the rest of the meeting.

"So who do we give the potion to?" McGonnagal quiered once everyone had regained some composure.

"Me!" Draco stated.

Everyone looked questioningly at him. "Potter just told you what happened to him so there is no point wasting a rare potion to hear the same story. I want to prove that I am on your side, and no one will believe me unless I take it because of my past and my parents. I don't want there to be any doubt in your minds that I am against Voldemort." shudders swept through the room at the mention of the name. "So give me the bloody potion already!"

"No, Malfoy, you don't have to do..." Harry started, afraid for the blonde.

"It's fine. It would be a waste on you anyway Saint Potter." Draco smiled and pretended to be his snobbish self, a hidden resolution behind it that only he and Harry shared.

"Draco, are you sure?" Severus asked, knowing what might come up if the boy agreed to it.

"Yes, Sev. I'm sure. They need to know." Draco angrily shot a sneer at Kimbly. "Plus I want to teach that man to watch his tongue before he judges someone!"

"Alright. Let's do this the sane way. Those agreed on Draco taking the potion, show by a raise of hands." Dumbledore asked tiredly.

Over half of the members rose their hands, so the vote was clear on who was to take the potion.

"You win Draco." Dumbledore said as he floated a chair up to the front of the room. "Take a seat."

Draco and Harry exchanged an understanding look before the blonde made his way to sit in front of the Order.

"Severus would you like to do the honors?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't think I could keep it on my conscience." Snape said nautiously.

"I'll do it." Remus stated. "Okay, keep your arms down and just drink the potion." he instructed.

Draco did as he was told and shivered as he felt the cool liquid ease down his throat. Once his eyes glazed over, they began the questioning.

"What is your name?" Remus began.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Your age?"

"17 as of last week. My birthday was on the 5th of June."

"What school do you attend?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Where are your mother and father?"

"I don't know where either of them are."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore took over.

"My mother ran off a few months ago. My father just escaped Azkaban."

"How do you know this? What made him escape?"

"I know this because he wrote a letter to me, telling me I was to become a Death Eater. I believe it is the same reason he escaped at the wishes of Voldemort."

"And did you become a Death Eater?"

"No, I ran away before my father could find me. He did search for me, but Severus made sure I could remain safe and took me here."

"Why didn't you want to become a Death Eater?"

"I thought I always wanted to be one, but I grew to hate them over the years. I hated the man they served."

"Why?"

"Because of what he had turned my father into. Before Voldemort, my father was a powerful man of his own means, but once all of this started, he turned my father into a hateful person who cared only for himself and his lord."

"Did your father ever know you hated You-Know-Who?" Remus asked.

"He had a suspicion, but he made sure I never doubted the Dark Lord's powers anytime I showed signs of resistance."

"How do you mean?"

Draco struggled, sweat forming on his forehead. "I...I don't.. want to say."

"He's fighting the potion." Remus mused. "Draco, don't, you need to comply with the potion for us to truly believe you."

"Now, Draco, how did he ensure for you not to go against Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco shook his head, clamping his mouth shut and now pouring in sweat. His blonde hair was plastered to his forehead and he began to turn white. Snape anxiously rocked back and forth, worry evident in his eyes.

"Please, stop, he doesn't want to answer!" Harry urged.

"He has to!" Snape finally snapped. "Draco, tell them. If you don't the potion will backfire and have harmful effects on you. Just tell them!"

"Fine! He raped me!" Draco yelled.

Harry caught his breath, feeling shame encircle him. Snape turned away and slammed his fist into the wall, then leaned his head on it. Molly gasped in horror as Arthur covered his mouth in his hands. The rest of the members sat silent, even Kimbly didn't try to move.

Remus sagged his shoulders, knowing he had to finish the questioning, his tone grew harsh with anger.

"How many times..."

"I don't know. I never wanted to count, but it went on for almost three years." Draco said menacingly, fighting back tears. He wouldn't let them see him cry. "When I was younger he used to only beat me, but then in my 4th year I guess he didn't think that was degrading enough. When I would be at home for the summer he did it about once every two weeks. During the term was the only time I didn't really have to worry that much. But if he ever came up to visit or if I had to go home on holiday, he would do it much more often; making up for lost time I suppose."

Silence grew throughout the room. Snape couldn't take it anymore. Turning around, he asked "Draco, are you on Harry's side and will you help defeat the Dark Lord!?"

Looking deep into his godfather's eyes he answered, "Yes."

"There, you have your answer, can we end this now?!" Snape said, turning toward Dumbledore.

"Yes, Harry, take Draco upstairs and keep him there till morning. Minerva, would you please help them upstairs." Dumbledore said quietly.

"Of course, come along boys." she said sadly.

No one said a word as they watched the boys leave. Once they were gone, Bill sighed. "Bloody hell."

"Severus, did you know about this?" Albus asked.

"Of course I already knew! I was probably the only one who did! Why do you think I tried to make him not take the potion!" he said, pacing angrily around the room.

"Why didn't you tell us." Albus demanded.

"What could you have done? Nothing! Even if you had told the Ministry about it, you know nothing would have been done. They would turn the other cheek and call it a false accusation. Yes, I gave my word to Lucius that I wouldn't tell a soul, but it was more for Draco's sake. No one needed to know, and he didn't want anyone to know. I can only hope he doesn't hate me forever. I should have interfered." Snape said hopelessly, sitting in one of the chairs.

"We cannot let this get out. Alastor, you know what to do." Dumbledore said, glancing at Kimbly.

"Aye, that I do." he said, taking Kimbly from Hagrid and headed out the door.

"I think we all agree that tonight's meeting is adjourned. I will contact you when the next meeting will be and decide what we should do and announce it then. Remember, do not discuss anything outside of these walls to non-members. You're dismissed." Albus concluded.

Everyone slowly exited the room, solemn expressions etched in their faces, till only Dumbledore, Severus, and Remus were left.

"Well gentlemen, I'll be heading off. I think a large bottle of scotch will be in use tonight."

"Alright Albus, we'll be in touch." Remus said.

With a nod, the old man left, leaving Remus and Severus alone.

Remus' heart was breaking as he stared at the broken man in front of him. Severus was leaning on the table, his head cradled in his hands as he let his hair fall over his face.

"Severus, you don't have to be so strong," Remus said, causing Severus to look up. "Just let it out."

Severus held his gaze for a few moments before he felt the searing sensation of hot tears streaking down his cold cheeks. A feeling he hadn't felt in years. Remus half-heartedly smiled, then moved his hand to cup Snape's face, brushing the tear away with his thumb. The exhausted Potion's Professor couldn't take it anymore and finally collapsed into Remus' chest, letting himself have the deprived cry that he had been holding for far too long.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 The Curse of Regrets**

"There, you have your answer, can we end this now?!" Snape said, turning toward Dumbledore.

"Yes, Harry, take Draco upstairs and keep him there till morning. Minerva, would you please help them upstairs." Dumbledore said quietly.

"Of course, come along boys." she said sadly.

Harry placed his hand on Malfoy's arm and gently pulled him out of the room, no one making a sound as they left.

Professor McGonnagal walked behind them, inaudibly talking to herself and occasionally sighing or snuffling.

Harry turned to see the blonde walking numbly beside him. Draco had just admitted to the Order that he had been raped throughout his teenage years. It made a huge impact on Harry. Malfoy had given away his deepest secret, all so Harry wouldn't have to tell his own.

As they entered the den, McGonnagal instructed them to be silent, pointing to the sleeping forms of Ron and Hermione on the rug in front of the hearth. The three silently made their way up the steps and finally to the bedroom, McGonnagal helping Harry with his crutches.

"Now, Harry make sure Draco stays inside of here until morning. The potion has not fully worn off. If anything happens come and get us. Don't answer anyone's questions if you don't feel safe in your judgment to answer. Someone will be here in the morning to speak to you, I'm not sure who yet, probably Remus or someone already staying in the house. Stay out of trouble and remember, if you need us, feel free to contact us." she said, offering her goodnight to both boys and leaving them quickly, muttering something about waking Ron and Hermione up before the meeting was dissmissed.

Once the door closed, Harry went over and locked it, making sure no one would come in that night. Turning back he saw that Draco had gone over to the window and was now sitting on the ledge, peering at the moon. Harry set his crutches down and hobbled over, not really sure of what to do.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, coming up to lean against the wall beside the blonde.

"Yeah."

Silence lasped again. Harry sighed and stared up at the moon as well.

"Why did you do it? You could have let me take the fall. No one needed to know that about you."

Draco turned his attention to the raven-haired boy.

"Harry, look at me and listen to me full well because you know I'm still under Veritaserum and can't lie. I did that because if you had told them your secret, it would have leaked out. The world can't afford a broken savior. Once everyone had found out, you would have been in the papers again, and everyone would have been trying to protect you, to make sure you were never alone and they would never give you a moments peace. The people would panic, thinking they had no one to turn to and the whole thing would be a mess. Plus, you would have to walk around, having people feel sorry for you and give you pitying looks, knowing that your biggest secret was out. Soon, Voldemort would get wind of it and use this weakness to his advantage. Trust me Potter, I had less to lose." he said as he headed back over to his bed.

Harry sighed and continued looking out the window. He had to tell Draco the whole story. It was only fair.

Thunder boomed through the house, announcing the down fall of rain as it began to cascade upon the roof.

"Draco, I need to tell you something." he said, intently staring at the moon.

Draco turned and looked cautiously at the boy.

"I, never really, told you the truth..about what happened to me at my Aunt and Uncle's house. I did get beaten, but that's not just it either. The..same thing happened to me..that happened to you."

"They raped you?" Draco asked, looking down at his clenched hands.

"Yes. My uncle did. He didn't do it as often as your father did to you, but I thought I should let you know. That's what happened to me. Before I came here, my uncle beat and raped me worse than he ever had done before, and I knew that if I stayed, I wouldn't make it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I was just afraid of what you would think. I didn't know you had gone through the same thing."

Draco got up and walked over to Harry's side. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault this happened. I didn't tell you either, so I know how you feel. Fear that people will think you're weak or sick. It's not something we need. That's why I took the fall for you earlier. You need to be as strong as you can for this war. No one needs to know what holds you back."

Harry looked over and smirked at the blonde. "Who knew you could be so sensitive."

"No one. Tell a soul and I'll rip your throat out." he said with a joking wink.

Lighting flashed outside and both boys looked down in the yard to see two moving figures. The forms were moving quickly and jerkily, and with the next flash of lighting the boys could tell that it was Moody and Kimbly. They both appeared to be struggling with one another.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, leaning closer on the window.

A flash of red light shot from one of the men's wand and streaked across the distance between the them and slammed into Moody's chest, flinging him backwards.

"Oh God, Kimbly is escaping! I've gotta get help. Stay in the room Draco. Turn the lights out and stay hidden. Don't come down unless we say to." Harry said, grabbing his wand and rushing out the door,leaving his crutches behind.

Draco felt helpless, but understood why he had to stay upstairs. What was going on? Why had Kimbly attacked the ex-auror?

Doing as Harry instructed, Draco turned off the lights and layed on the bed. He would find out what was going on once Harry came back up. It was starting to unnerve him, so he hoped Potter would hurry.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Harry clambered down the stairs, ignoring the pain in his legs, and turned the corner, running into Ron, Hermione, and Professor McGonnagal, who were now sitting on the couch, casually talking as if nothing were happening.

"Mr.Potter? What on earth are..."

"It's Kimbly! He stunned Moody!" Harry said, catching his breath.

"What! Oh heavens are you sure?" McGonnagal asked, getting up and rushing to the kitchen with Harry at her side.

"Yes, Draco and I saw it through the window!"

"Ron, Hermione, go upstairs and to the library. Floo for help and stay in your rooms!" she said with determination.

The two teens ran upstairs and out of sight as Harry and McGonnagal burst into the kitchen. Remus and Snape were sitting close together, both composed yet looked quite sullen.

"Quickly, Kimbly has attacked Alastor! We must find him!"

At her words, both men shot up and bolted out the door into the rain. The four looked cautiously around as they searched for Moody in the grass.

"There!" Remus shouted, pointing to a dark, solid form on the ground.

When they reached him, Snape did a quick overview to determine what he had been hit with.

"Its a dark curse. I have to get him to the lab in the basement."

"But it hasn't been used in years. Will there be anything useful down there?" McGonnagal asked in concern.

"Yes, I left a few things there in case, and a hidden phial closet is down there as well. Try to find Kimbly. He can't have gone far." Snape said as he levitated Moody beside him and walked into the house quickly.

Just as Severus entered the den, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Arthur, and Tonks came down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Dumbledore asked worrily.

"Ron said Moody's been attacked?" Arthur said, coming up behind him.

"Yes. as you can see, he's been hit with a dark curse. I'm going to try and revive him, but Kimbly is still out there."

"You heard him, lets go." Dumbledore said, casting a glamour charm on himself so he wouldn't be recognized.

The four wizards hustled outside and up to the other group.

"Harry, which way did he go?" Remus asked once everyone had gathered.

"That way, behind the shed." he said, pointing to his left.

"Alright, Harry you go back inside with Draco. In case something happens we need you here and out of harms way. Aren't you still hurt? Go rest before you damage yourself more."

"Yes sir." he said, a bit reluctantly, but hurried his way inside.

Once inside, thunder shook the house and Harry rushed through the entryway and up the stairs. Ron peaked his head out of the door to his bedroom.

"Hey mate, what's going on?" he asked in concern, Hermione close by his side.

"Here, let me in, I have alot to tell you." Harry said, going inside and getting comfortable.

He told them bits about the meeting, nothing he would get in trouble for, and nothing about Draco's past. He did mention how he couldn't tell them anything about the meeting's meaty details to ensure them all entering; but all he really told them, was that they went over Voldemort's plans and a man from the Ministry was sitting in on the meeting. He described to them that Kimbly had an outburst and was magically held silent and still. He also told them that Moody went to Obliviate the meeting from Kimbly's mind, but he had gotten away before anything happened and he stunned Moody with a dark curse. Now they were frantically looking for the fugative before he told any information he heard.

"Bloody hell. Why did they let him in there in the first place?"

"I agree, it was very unwise of them." Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not sure. I guess Dumbledore had to prove to the Ministry that they were really against Voldemort."

Just as Harry finished his statement, the sound of shattering glass met their ears.

"Draco!" Harry yelled, "Stay here no matter what!" he said to Ron and Hermione before getting up and running into his and Draco's room.

Broken glass was strewn about the floor and Kimbly was standing with his wand pointed at a weaponless Draco.

His gaze shifted over to Harry. "Don't move or the Malfoy boy dies."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "What do you want with him?" His dream of many nights ago flashed through his mind. He needed Draco to defeat Voldemort. Did the Dark Lord know that?

"His father greatly misses him." Kimbly said with a vile sneer.

Draco clenched his fists at his side. He couldn't move...for Harry's sake. Right before Harry had burst in, Kimbly had said that he was planning on taking both boys back to Voldemort. He had to help somehow while Kimbly's focus was on Harry.

tyuilsdsjdhgapuwethna;gha;ewih dont care lol

"Remus, have you picked up his scent?" Tonks asked through the howling wind and rain.

"Yes, but its very faint."

"We are nearly three blocks from the house by now, do you think he might have disapparated?" Dumbledore asked, looking around and scanning the perimeter.

"He might have disapparated, but I'm not sure where to. His scent has just stopped."

"Alright, Nymphadora, Hagrid, you both keep looking, call for backup from the other members if you need it. The rest of us will head back to headquarters and make sure everything is secure there with Harry and Draco."

Parting their separate ways, the rest continued searching while the other four hurried back.

"Minerva, Arthur, I'll need you both to go to Flitwick and ask him if the offer is still open. I had Ron and Hermione visit him earlier because I couldn't make it. Don't ask details, just ask for a yes or no answer and the soonest date. Report back to me when you know."

With a nod, both disapparated, leaving Remus and Dumbledore to make their way back to the house.

"Do you think he's a follower of You-Know-Who?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I believe he is connected to him somehow, but I don't believe that he is a Death Eater. He had no mark and Severus did not recognize him, neither did Mr. Malfoy. If he leaks out that I am alive before the proper time, our plan is ruined."

"What is your plan Albus?"

"I'll mention it soon enough, but now is not the time." he whispered back.

Once they reached the house, Remus lifted his head in the air. "Kimbly's scent is strong again..too strong, he's here somewhere."

Dumbledore's eyes shot up to the bedrooms. "We must hurry!"

They both ran inside, hoping it wasn't too late.

12345678901234567890

"His father misses him greatly." sneered Kimbly.

"Well thats a right shame isn't it. He finally sees how he misses his son at the last minute. What a convenience." Harry said mockingly.

"Sometimes the love of a father is at a convenience, but you wouldn't know would you? You never had that priviledge."

Anger boiled inside of Harry, "Stupi.." but before he could finish his spell, Kimbly hit him with an "Expelliarmus!"

Harry's wand flew from his hand. "Foolish move Potter, now you're unarmed. You should really control that temper, the Dark Lord was right about you."

"What exactly did he say?" Harry asked, gritting his teeth.

"Just that the simplest way to hassel you would be by insulting your parents. I hadn't even said what I was going to before you reacted. Kidnapping you both proves easier than I expected. I will be rewarded greatly for my services. The new information of Dumbledore being alive is going to promote my standing as well."

"Well I won't leave without a fight, and I'm sure Voldemort wants me untouched. I won't cooporate so easily."

"No? Crucio!" Kimbly said, turning back to Draco, hitting him hard with the curse.

Draco fell to the floor, writhing in agony. "Still not willing to cooporate?" he said evilly, still concentrating the curse on Draco.

"Stop!" Harry yelled, moving towards the Kimbly.

"Take another step and I will kill him. No one cares if he lives or dies."

Harry stopped in his tracks. What would he do? "Fine, I'll cooporate, just stop!"

Kimbly let up on the curse, facing Harry with a sly grin. "I thought so."

Draco felt like thousands of knives were cutting him open from the inside out. Hearing Harry agree to cooporate, he felt the curse lift. No, Harry, don't ... he thought. Forcing open his eyes, Draco saw that Harry's wand was only a few inches away from his hand. It had been thrown slightly under the bed from the Expelliarmus curse. He had to act fast.

Harry looked behind Kimbly and saw Draco inching his hand closer to the wand. He needed to distract Kimbly.

"First of all I need to know, who are we going to see? Did Lucius send you, or Voldemort himself?"

"Neither, I just happened to agree to go on an important assignment that the Ministry appointed me to, only to find out that Draco is here in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. The Dark Lord of course will be pleased with this outcome now that we can defeat you. The Dark Lord also would love to see Draco again, although I know Lucius has been itching to see his dear son a bit more." he insinuated. "Yes, Draco will get quite a warm welcome." Kimbly said, turning around to face the blonde.

Panic flashed in Kimbly's eyes, but before he could react Draco shouted, "Crucio!"

The man fell to the floor and dropped his wand to clutch his sides. Harry scrambled over and took the wand, just as Remus and Dumbledore burst through the doorway.

"Finite Incantatem!" Remus shouted at Draco. Then turned to Kimbly, "Incarcerous!"

It was over. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, then ran over to Draco's side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just need to rest. The pain will go away soon. It always does." he smiled through gritted teeth.

"Is everything alright? What happened up here?" Remus demanded.

"Kimbly broke though the window. I came in and he had Draco at wand point and was going to take us to Voldemort. I lost my wand and Draco was Crucio'd because I wouldn't agree to leave with Kimbly. I said I would agree if he stopped and Draco took him off guard before I cooperated. Then you two came in."

"I saw that you used an Unforgivable on him as well." Dumbledore said, looking accusingly at the blonde.

"Sorry sir, I had to give him a taste of his own medicine." Draco winced.

"Well let's get him back into bed and get a relieving potion from Severus." Dumbledore said as he and Lupin carefully hoisted Draco into his bed.

"What about him?" Harry asked, pointing to Kimbly.

"Obliviate!" Remus shouted. "Now he's taken care of. Let's get him out of here while he's unconscious."

"Wasn't that a bit harsh Remus?" Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Let's see how Moody is doing while we are down there. Will you two be alright?"

"Yes sir." they both said.

"Alright, we will get that relieving potion. Severus will probably bring it to you because I'm sure he will be worried about you when we tell him what happened." Dumbledore said as he and Remus walked out the door, leaving the two teens alone.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked, going over and cleaning up the glass on the floor.

"Yeah, the pain is already starting to go away." he lied.

"Malfoy, why didn't you let Kimbly take me to Voldemort?" Harry asked, lookng confused.

"Bloody hell Potter! I already told you I was on your side!" Draco said, a bit annoyed.

"Ha, I know, I just wanted to hear you say it again. Who knew, the ferret, finally on my side for once."

"Shut up Potter. You're such a vain twat."

"Hey!" Harry laughed in mock hurt.

The laughter died down and their conversation turned serious. Harry looked over at Draco. "So Kimbly said Voldemort didn't know where we are, do you think he was telling the truth?"

"Yes. It might be a good idea to put up extra wards just in case, but I honestly think Kimbly was the first to know."

"Besides Snape?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, besides Snape, and he wouldn't tell. Believe it or not Sev is a good guy, he hates Voldemort. He has been more of a father to me than my own and I can promise you, he's on the right side."

"Fine. I'll trust you. But if you're wrong..."

"I'm not."

"Okay. Well I'm gonna go check on Ron and Hermione. I kind of left them in their room. I'll be back in awhile."

With a nod Draco watched Harry leave. Sighing he relaxed into the bed. The pain was still coursing through his body, but slowly easing up. He hoped Severus would get there soon. Till then, he tried to focus on his pain, instead of on the raven-haired boy a few doors away.

blank blank blank blank

Severus scoured through his phials, occasionally adding a drop or two of this and that. Sweat formed on his brow as he hurridly tried to concoct the antidote for this deadly curse that had been caste on Alastor Moody. Guilt began to plant itself in his mind as he recalled how he had helped create this curse.

Severus was supposed to be working as a double agent, and he was, but the only problem was that he had let himself be pressured by the Dark Lord. You-Know-Who had given an order for the Death Eaters to create a new curse, with Severus and Avery in charge. Normally, Snape would have told the Order this new information, but the Dark Lord had prepared for someone to tell his secret. He announced that every Death Eater had to take a Vow to never reveal this curse's formula, nor the antidote to anyone. If they did, the vow would slowly constrict their lungs and stop their blood flow, killing them in a day. Therefore, Snape never revealed the curse to the Order, and now a prized member's life was on the line. Damn the Dark Lord, and damn himself for ever allowing himself to be drawn into this hell. Moody was one of the best, if not the best Auror out there, but even skill can't save someone from a curse like this. Although Moody appeared to be merely stunned on the outside, he was being dissolved on the inside. The only way to tell that the curse had even been caste, was to look for the slightly red moon-crescent sliver's above the eyelashes. Severus had to make the antidote, and fast before Moody was lost.

SHORT PAUSE SHORT PAUSE

Lupin and Dumbledore quickly left Harry and Draco's room with an unconscious Kimbly levitating his way behind them.

"This is a sticky situation Remus. We are going to have to alter Kimbly's mind. The Ministry is expecting a full report from him on how the Order meeting went, but we couldn't keep his information on the meeting. How much of his mind did you obliviate with that blast?"

"Only the meeting. I know it sounded powerful, but I was just a bit angry."

"I see, well that's good. Now, lets hold him in the cellar until tomorrow morning when everything has calmed down. Then we can give him a few moments of the meeting, but nothing revealing. That way he has something to report on to the Ministry." Dumbledore concluded. They reached the end of the stairs and made their way to the cellar, where Severus was busily working on the antidote.

Severus looked up momentarily and sighed with relief. "Lupin, can you give me a hand? I need you to stir this while I prepare his entry point."

"Of course. So you're almost done then?"

"Yes, just a few more touches." he said wearily.

"Good, "Dumbledore said, levitating Kimbly to an empty room and locking him inside, " let me know how it goes. I just thought of something that I need to correct in my files. It could prove useful. Will you two excuse me. Remus, go ahead and tell him. I don't know when I'll be done."

"Alright. Once we finish this I will."

"Let me know of his condition." he said, and after casting a pitying look on Moody, he left the room.

"What do I need to know?" Severus said, pausing from preparing Moody.

"Nothing until you finish this. One thing at a time Severus. You're almost done anyway, correct?" Remus said while stirring the potion.

"Yes." He said, getting back to work.

The two remained silent as Severus came over and filled a phial with the potion. He went over to the cabinet and got out a lid for the phial, which looked oddly like an eye drop top.

Remus stepped aside and watched the black haired man work precariously. Keeping his hand steady, Severus leaned over Alastor's face and put three drops into each eye, then put three into his mouth.

"There, now we wait a few minutes for it to kick in."

"How do you know it will work?"

"The reaction wi...I'll just know." he said, saving himself. He wasn't sure if explaining what happens when you know the antidote works went along with giving away the secret, so he just rather stayed away from it.

Remus curiously looked at Severus' face. "Something is wrong."

Snape rolled his eyes in disgust. "Why do you always suspect the worst? Just because I don't tell you how I know doesn't mean anything is wrong."

A murmur came from behind them and they turned to see Moody stirring.

"Alastor!" Remus hurried over to his side.

"Are you in anymore pain?" Severus asked, skipping the niceties. Remus looked strangely at him.

"No, it stopped right when I woke up. Where's the grimy son-bitch that did this!" he squirmed.

"No, lean back, Dumbledore and I are taking care of it. You lay here." Remus said, urging him back down.

"I've never seen a curse like that. It burns you on the inside. You can feel your organs disinigrating, you're completely aware but you can't do a thing about it."

"That's horrible..." Remus said, astonished.

"He must have been a Death Eater. Only they would come up with curses so powerful."

"He isn't, he didn't have a scar, but he is working with You-Know-Who. After he escaped, he led us all on a chase, but snuck back here. He tried to kidnap Draco and Harry. He didn't succeed thanks to the boys' quick thinking, but Draco did undergo the Cruciatus curse." Remus explained.

"What!" Severus roared.

"That's what I was supposed to tell you Severus, but you needed to finish the potion first." Remus tried to explain.

Severus scowled and went up the stairs.

"Wait here and rest." Remus said to Moody, then rushed up the stairs after Snape.

"Not yet Severus. Not until you tell me something." he said, pausing midway up.

"What the bloody hell is it!" he said, stopping at the top of the stairs and turning to face him. He just wanted to get to his Godson.

"How did you know about the curse?"

"You know, reading helps if you look in the right places."

"Bullocks! How can you know of a curse that Moody wouldn't know of if it wasn't recently created! And how did you know the antidote? It sounded to me like you had it memorized. You didn't even have to look at a book and you knew exactly what to do!" Remus said, getting angrier by the second.

"I ..." Snape, stuttered. He had never seen Remus that angry in a long time. He didn't know what to say, anything he did would be his death sentence. He had to word himself carefully.

"It was recently created by the Death Eaters." that wasn't giving the potion away...he was still safe.

"If the Death Eaters truly did create it, why hadn't you told us before!"

"I have my reasons!"

"Why would you keep such a deadly curse from us? Whose side are really on Severus! You obviously don't care what happens to any of us if we can't even trust you to give us all the details."

Snape rushed down the stairs and wrapped his hand around Remus' neck, forcing him against the wall.

"Don't you ever say I don't care!"

"Well do you? Alastor might have died Sev! Don't you think a curse as bad as an Unforgivable is worth telling?"

"Yes!" Severus said, letting go and turning his back to Remus.

"Then tell me what it is!"

"I can't!"

"Why not!"

"Because .."

"Because why Severus!"

"Because I'll die!"

Remus paused. "What..."

"I made the curse...I took a Vow for Voldemort, if I tell any details to the curse, I'll die." he said, giving up the fight. "So if saving my own life by keeping this a secret means that I don't care, then I'd rather die. Would you like me to tell you! You want to know so bloody badly!"

"No! Sev,... I'm...I'm so sorry. I..." he tried to reach out to Severus, to hold him, but he couldn't.

"Just leave it...You might want to go tell Dumbledore that Moody is awake." the seething man said bitterly, going up the stairs to check on his Godson.

12345678910herecomesmore10987654321

Harry hadn't even been gone ten minutes before the door creaked open again. "Well you're back so.. oh, Sev, its you."

"Nice way to greet your Godfather. Are you alright?" he said, quickly coming up to Draco's bedside, leaving on his mask of indifference.

"Yes, I'm fine. The pain is practically gone. It's not like its the first time."

"I know that, but it doesn't make it any less important. Take this just in case." he handed Draco a phial from his cloak.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked in return, seeing Snape's uncomposed demeanor.

"Draco, do you remember Kimbly from any of the Death Eater meetings or being at your father's house before?" he said, skipping the question asked to him.

"Uh, no, I've never seen him before. Are you wondering how he is working with You-Know-Who too?"

"Yes, but that probably isn't the best thing to be talking about behind closed doors. I was only wondering."

"How is Moody? What was he hit with?"

"He should be fine. He was hit by the curse of no name. Remember the one I told you we couldn't speak of?"

"Yeah, so you helped him in time?"

"That, and the old codger will never die no matter how much one might hope..." Snape said, morphing back into his sarcastic self.

Draco smiled, then leaned back on the pillow. His smile faded however before he spoke. "Sev, are you thinking about what I said in the meeting?"

Snape tensed. He had completely blocked the meeting from his mind and everything that Draco had said about his father. Everyone had been so caught up in the drama of Kimbly escaping that it slipped everyone's mind he assumed.

"I'm sorry if it bothered you, but I had to tell someone. I didn't want to, but I had to."

"I know Draco, its alright. I just wish it never happened. Don't be sorry for something like that though. It will make you stronger in the end."

"Yea, I hope so. Me pretending to be strong is annoying me." he smirked.

"You seem to be taking on a new personality the more you stay here. God-forbid you turn into another Golden child."

"That will never happen Sev. I am trying a different outlook though. Alot has happened in the short time I've spent here."

"Well, there are no rules saying you can't stay yourself, so don't think you have to change."

"Alright." Draco yawned.

"Here, you need rest, that potion seems to be kicking in. If Potter comes in here screaming about Quidditch or how badly life is treating him, just throw something heavy at him and tell him thats a personal message from his Professor saying to shut the bloody hell up."

"No problem there."

"Goodnight Draco." Snape said, quietly turning out the lights and exiting the room.

Draco closed his eyes and suddenly realized how tired he was. What time was it? Better yet, what day was it? He had lost track of time staying in Grimmauld Place. Then again, there wasn't really a need for it. Draco fell into a slight sleep, Kimbly's voice saying "No one cares whether he lives or dies" echoed through his head. Luckily his sleep was soon disturbed by the sound of Harry coming into the room. He heard the boy sneak in, change quietly, then hop into bed. Alot had to be discussed in the morning, he just hoped he could get a good night's sleep before hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 You Choose**

"I'll be back in awhile." Harry said as he left his and Malfoy's room.

What a night this had been. He and Malfoy had been given permission to attend the Order Meeting. He told Draco about his abuse. Malfoy had confessed by way of Veritaserum that he had been abused and raped by his father . A spy of Voldemort's sat in on the meeting. Moody was attacked, and both boys were almost kidnapped. Just thinking about it all made him want to sleep for a week.

Pain shot through his body as he made his way to the room of his best friends. He had been running around and not resting or using his crutches like Pomfrey had said he should. Honestly though, how can one think about crutches when so much is happening?

Giving a quick knock on the door, Harry announced that it was him and went inside to tell his best friends what had happened.

It actually didn't take that long. He skipped all the details and just told the basic information. Hermione of course was terrified and worried sick for Moody and Draco. Ron was constantly changing his point of view. First he stated that he had agreed with Kimbly's outburst, but once he heard that he had been working for Voldemort, he accused Malfoy of lying about not knowing Kimbly. Harry was just simply too tired to fight with it.

"Alright. Look, you guys, I'm in alot of pain and I just need to get some sleep. I need a day or two to relax, so don't take it personally that I'm going to be avoiding you. Hopefully things will calm down, but for now let's just make it go a bit slower if we can."

"Of course Harry. I can't believe you rushed around like that in your condition. Go ahead and rest. We will see you when you are feeling better." Hermione said. She and Ron then gave Harry thier goodnights and ushered him off to bed.

Harry left the room and stumbled to his own, quietly entering. He saw that Draco had already gone to sleep, so he quickly dressed and tried not to wake him before taking his healing potions and crawling into the sheets of his own bed to a much needed sleep.

HEREWEGOHEREWEGOHEREWEGO

Ron locked the door once Harry had left and ran a hand through his hair.

"This is all happening so fast. Everything seems to be going wrong." Hermione sighed, sitting on the bed.

"Isn't it odd how everything was fine before Malfoy showed up.."

"Everything wasn't fine Ron, Harry was on the verge of dying." Hermione inserted quietly. "You can't blame him for that as well."

Getting up, she gathered her things and headed into the bathroom to get ready for the night.

Ron rolled his eyes and layed on his bed. Why were girls so emotional? It was plain to see that the ferret was up to something. Shaking his head, he got up and took off his pants and changed into his grey t-shirt. He didn't really mind sleeping in only his boxers and a shirt with Hermione around anymore. As long as he was under the covers before she came in. She still had a thing about 'seeing more than what was appropriate' she had said.

Ron layed back down just as Hermione came into the room dressed in cloud covered night pants and a light blue tank top.

A smile came to his lips as he noticed her tank was a snug fit and a little low. He should have shared a room with her ages ago.

Hermione crawled into bed and whispered 'Nox', sighing in her comfortable sheets.

Ron huffed, too bad he knew nothing would happen anyway.

() (-)()()($$)()

Everybody slept in the next day, but most of them at least got up at some point. Before Dumbledore went to bed in the wee morning hours of that night, he had arranged for other Order members to be on high alert security of Grimmauld Place. No need to take risks.

The only two who didn't crawl out of bed with everyone else were Harry and Draco. Even Moody was up and about.

"They did have a hard time yesterday. It won't hurt anyone for them to have an extra lie in." Dumbledore told everyone at lunch.

Little did they know, rest wasn't exactly being achieved upstairs. True, the boys were sleeping, but can you honestly say a sleep filled with horrible nightmares could be called rest?

Draco was covered in sweat as he relived the events of the Order meeting in his dream. Kimbly was shouting about how he was a Death Eater's son and wasn't to be trusted. Only this time, everyone seemed to agree. They all began shouting at him, calling for his death. Then the faces morphed to those of the Death Eaters, still taunting him. Dumbledore changed into Voldemort, who started saying, "No one cares if you live or die." Draco clutched his eyes closed, then slowly opened them again. Now it was his father, in the room he was most often raped in, repeating "No one cares if you life or die." Draco shook his head "Father, no..." A tear fell from his eye and his father changed in to Harry. Potter had his wand in his hand and a hateful look on his face. "No one cares...if you live...or Die!" he said, laughing spitefully. "Now DIE!" A flash of light follwed and Draco woke himself up with a yell as he jolted upright.

Draco looked around. He was finally awake. Taking in a sigh of relief, he tried to slow down his heart rate and even his breathing. Malfoy looked over and saw that Potter was dreaming too, muttering something about 'prophecies' and 'Sirius'. At least he wasn't screaming. Draco ran a hand through his hair, realizing that he was drenched in sweat.

He wasn't going to be able to sleep until he felt clean again. Silently standing, he muttered a cleaning spell on the bed, then made his way to the bathroom to rinse off in the shower.

After setting his fresh clothes on the counter, Draco turned on the shower and undressed himself.

Once the water was warm, Draco stepped in and let the refreshing water cascade down his body. That dream had really unnerved him. Did no one honestly care if he lived or died? No, he was sure someone did. And Potter...why did that last scene in the dream still bother him. After all, it was only a dream, right?

Draco massaged his temple. Hopefully those dreams wouldn't be reoccurring. Washing himself off, Draco enjoyed his last few seconds in the water before deciding that he was tired again. Malfoy turned off the water, dried himself off, changed into fresh boxers, and headed back into the room.

Glancing over, he noticed that Harry appeared to have stopped dreaming. That was a good sign, hopefully now both of them could get some peaceful sleep. Draco crawled under the covers and closed his eyes, falling asleep in a matter of moments.

BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH

"Alastor Moody will you just sit down!" Severus snapped. He had been trying to get Alastor to compromise so he could see how he was recovering. Snape really was not in the mood today.

"Fine! I told you, I'm perfectly alright! Just let me at that Kimbly and I'll teach him a thing or two!"

"I'm sure you would, and break a hip while you were at it." Snape said as he rolled his eyes.

Moody mumbled to himself as Severus check the slits abve his eyes and a few vital signs.

"See, I don't know what you were complaining about, that didn't take long at all." he said as he hurried him off of his counter. He honestly just wanted some peace and quiet for awhile.

"And Alastor, don't go near Kimbly. You heard what Albus said."

"Yeah yeah. Young ..think they can tell me what to do..." Moody mumbled as he staggared back upstairs.

Young...maybe compared to Moody he was, but he didn't feel like it anymore. God forbid if he ever ended up as insane as Mad-Eye.

"Wotcher Severus!" came an annoying voice from upstairs.

"Ugg..What!" he asked, just as Tonks came whirling down the stairs.

"Dumbledore wants you to be at the memory alteration. We won't be doing it for another hour, but he wants to make sure you don't get involved in something time consuming till then. Oh whats this!" she asked, her short term memory obviously taking over.

"Don't touch anything. Everything is highly valuable down here and I would appreciate it if you would vanish from my sight..." he said, exhaustion evident in his voice. As he was following her, making sure she didn't break anything, Remus came silently down the stairs, his hands in his pockets. Snape was too busy to notice.

The sound of breaking glass erupted in his ears and he flinched before looking to see the damage. Luckily it was only a vial of his calming draught. He had plenty more.

"Tonks! Will you ..." Snape began, but lost his words when he saw Remus. 'Oh lovely just what I need..' he thought.

"I know, leave. Geez, you don't have to be so uptight Sevy." she said with a smile on her face.

"Well if it weren't for annoying nicknames given by girls who should have left five minutes ago, then perhaps I wouldn't be so uptight!" he said, cleaning up the mess.

Tonks sighed and whispered to Remus on her way out. "Wish ya luck! Make sure he goes to the alteration okay?"

After seeing Lupin's confirming nod, she skipped up the stairs and out of sight.

Remus gave a sigh and went over to Severus' side. "Here, let me help."

"No, it's done anyway. You might want to keep that handful lover of yours out of my way. I can't afford her annoyance's down here."

"She was just telling you to go to the alteration, which you need to. And she isn't my lover."

"Well, what would you call her?"

"A friend. It's only a friendship, Sev." Remus said plainly.

"So that's what they call it these days." Snape smirked, going over to work on his simmering potion.

"That's what they call it because that's all it is. I don't care for her that way. I don't think I ever will like she expects me to." he sighed.

"You should tell her then. Obviously she doesn't have a clue." he said , sounding bored but was truthfully interested.

"I have told her. Dozen's of times. She just thinks I'm gong through depression over Sirius or something. Of course I'm depressed about Sirius, but that's not why I don't want to be with her. It's not that she isn't beautiful either. We just...don't click. And that's not what I came down here to talk about. How do you always get me off track?" he ended with a feeble laugh.

"So we don't have to talk about what you actually came to talk about." Snape said, skipping to the point. He added another drop from a vial, stirred in the mixture and turned around to face Remus. "Or perhaps it was to make it less awkward to begin the conversation. You choose."

Remus smiled. He loved Severus' dry humor. It always lit a spark in him. But he grew serious once again because he knew another argument would erupt in a few minutes.

"I've set my potion to simmer a few more hours. You have my full attention Lupin. What have you to say?" Snape said. He knew the conversation wasn't going to be a pleseant one. Irritation started to mount inside of him already.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night." Remus began.

"Which part?" Severus said, purposely being ignorant.

"All of it. Not telling you right away about Kimbly's attack. Making you say more than you needed too, both about the curse and Draco."

"But that's not all you came to say is it. Why don't you just skip the apologies and go straight to the point. I know Albus sent you down here to get the details from me so why don't you just do it already." Snape said, a little more harshly than he had wanted, but he was angry, what could you expect?

"Look, I honestly do feel bad about what happened! I'm not just some messenger boy you know! I actually care what happens to you!"

"And I'm not just some bloody spy working for both sides! I have feelings and my own thoughts too. Do you know what its like Lupin? To have two masters? To have neither side trust you? To walk around every day knowing that you're hiding something from both masters and that one slip up could kill you either way? It's not bleeding easy!"

"I never said it was! Severus please, I just want to make things easier for you! If I could take any of it away from you I would! Now I'm just trying to do my job. Please don't make this harder than it has to be!" Remus exclaimed, his heart hurting.

"Fine, what does the old man want to know?"

Remus took a calming breath. So much for a non-awkward start.

"Why hadn't you told anyone about Draco's situation?" he questioned.

"Didn't I answer that last night? I made a promise to his father. More importantly, Draco wouldn't have wanted any special treatment. He's a strong boy and wants to make it on his own. I helped him when he would let me, but I swore to him I wouldn't tell a soul. No one would have found out anyway if the Veritaserum questions hadn't strayed, so technically this isn't even relevant to anything that is going on."

"Okay. here's one a little more on topic. Did you know Lucius had broken out of Azkaban, or that he was going to be broken out?"

"No. We had been discussing it in Death Eater meetings, but the Dark Lord never gave me a specific date. He only said, 'when the time is right'. I don't think anyone knew until the night it was to happen, and only the one's who were chosen to help in the task knew first. I found out that he had escaped when he called us all and told us Lucius was free. He wasn't at the meeting, apparently the Dark Lord knew because he didn't make a scene that Lucius wasn't present. Immediately after that I went to the Malfoy Manor. It was in shambles on the inside and no one was to be seen. In Hogsmead I found that all of the Death Eaters were searching for Draco. He had escaped his father and was on the run. When I got to Draco I brought him straight here before anyone could see."

"Well someone did see you." Remus said.

"What? Who?"

"Remember when you said you thought someone was following you? Hagrid had mentioned that scortch marks were found. We went to go look, but you came down here remember? We never told you, but we found someone. He wasn't a Death Eater, but we think he was another Kimbly. A spy. We obliviated his memory as well. Albus doesn't think its safe here much longer. He is looking into another place to move headquarters for awhile. At least until everything calms down." Remus explained.

"And why did no one tell me this! Did none of you, once again, trust me to know that truth!" Severus asked.

"Dumbledore didn't want You-Know-Who to question you about it."

"I've been questioned before and never revealed anything, why does he worry now!"

"I don't know Sev. You know how Albus gets." Lupin said sympathetically.

"I'm just so tired of it. What else does he want to know?"

"Um let's see, did you know of any planned attacks on Harry? We still aren't sure if his story is credible."

"No, the Dark Lord hadn't thought of anything that short term. He would have made sure Potter died if he had an attack. I also believe Potter would have told you if he fought with a Death Eater or the Dark Lord himself. He's never failed to mention it before."

"True. I just wish he would tell us what happened. I do agree with Kimbly on the fact that I don't think it was his cousin's friends that did it."

"Well, if Potter thinks its worth telling, then he would have. It must not be anything he thought you should worry about." Severus said.

"I guess you're right. Well, I think that's all."

"What? No questions about the curse. I was sure Dumbledore would have wanted to get me as close to death as he could for information on it." he said with a smirk.

"I never told him." Remus said, looking down.

"You didn't? Why?"

"I didn't think he needed to know." Remus smiled.

Severus was touched, through his thick armor of insensitivity, by the small gesture Remus gave.

"I apologize for getting angry earlier. I'm just so tired of everything." Severus offered.

"I know. I'm sorry as well; that you have to go through so much. You don't deserve this kind of treatment they give you." Remus stated. His heart broke for Severus. He never knew how much stress the man was under until now. "Come on. I'm sure the alteration will be soon. Let's get something to drink before hand."

Severus nodded and followed Remus up the stairs. At the top of the stairs to the cellar, they passed Hagrid and Kingsley, who apparently were coming down to retrieve Kimbly. Good thing the conversation ended when it did. No need for even more awkward situations.

MOREMOREMOREMOREMORE

Half an hour later, everyone was assembled inside the den. Ron and Hermione were telling Mr. Weasley goodbye and everyone was waiting for their departure. Albus thought that it would be safer if those two stayed with the rest of the Weasley clan until different arrangements could be made.

"Professor Lupin? Can you please tell Harry bye for us? He's still sleeping and we didn't want to wake him." Hermione asked.

"Of course." he smiled.

"Go on you two. Everyone is waiting at the flat." Mr. Weasley said.

The two nodded and both stepped into the fireplace, flooing out of sight.

"Now that that is taken care of, let's get down to business. Is he unconscious?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, he can't hear us." McGonnagal said.

"Good, now what events should we let him remember and which should we not?"

"Well, we want it to look like we are actually accomplishing something in the meetings, but we don't want to give out information that is important. I say we just let him keep the memory of the beginning of the meeting with the roll call and the discussion on who is conspiring with each other in the ministry. We would have to make sure Harry, Draco and I couldn't be seen in any of the memories. Also come up with a less abrasive ending. That seems like it would cover it to me don't you think?" Lupin offered.

"That sounds logical. The real question is, does You-Know-Who know that he came to a meeting?" Tonks asked.

"No, I'm positive he doesn't. If he had known, he would have had some sort of celebration, and more than likely had me try to weasel my way into it as well by playing the 'good teacher' card." Severus said. "I think the memories are fine. I believe Kimbly didn't even tell him that the Ministry told him he was going to veiw a meeting, so the Dark Lord won't be expecting any kind of report from him. All should be well. But I do know that if Kimbly remembers seeing you, he will eventually report it to the Dark Lord."

"But Albus, if he reports back, then he will tell that you are alive. Won't that spoil your plan?" Minerva asked.

"No, you see he would report straight to the Minister first, who already knows I am alive. He has been sworn to secracy of course. I have decided however, that my coming out should be soon. Tomorrow I have a secret meeting with the Minister and I plan to have him call a press conference. At that press conference I will turn up and announce that I am indeed alive. I will not explain how or why, simply leave them guessing. I meant to tell everyone at the meeting, but seeing as things didn't go as smoothly as planned, the others will have to find out when the rest of the Wizarding World does." Albus stated.

"You think now is the best time?" Arthur asked.

"I do. Better now than never. But that is neither here nor there at the moment. Is everyone agreed on the parts of the memory alteration?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, let's begin then."

They worked meticulously for almost two hours. Each moment in the memory had to be carefully scanned and altered for no signs of Harry Draco or Snape, and also no scenes of topics that didn't need to be shown. By the end of it, everyone was thoroughly drained.

"Good work everyone. Let's lay him on the couch. He should wake up in about ten minutes once the sleeping spell wears off. Once he wakes up, we will tell him that he slipped on the staircase and hit his head. He won't ask too many questions. We will send him on his way after that. He knows not to tell anyone other than the Minister about seeing me. A secret little memory I gave him in the process. That should give me ample time to come out before he realizes that he should see Voldemort about what he has seen in the meeting. Until he wakes up and leaves however, someone should stay upstairs and keep an eye on Harry and Draco. We don't want them coming down stairs while Kimbly is still here. That would cause far too many problems than we need to deal with."

"I'll go." Remus said.

"I'll go as well. I need to bring up more potions for the both of them. I'll just run and get them. I need to stay out of sight also. If he sees me with the Order then its all for naught in my case." Severus said as he turned to go to the cellar.

He was back in the den in less than a minute and both men headed for the upstairs rooms.

"Alright, everyone else, go about your usual business. Everything seems to be taken care of. I'll wait here for him to wake up." Albus said.

With that everyone took their leave and Dumbledore waited for the plan to go into action.

WORDSWORDSWORDS

"You think all of this will work?" Remus asked.

"Probably not." Severus smirked. "But who's to know unless mistakes are made, or the right choices. Once again Lupin, you choose."

All the werewolf could do was roll his eyes. He supposed that meant yes, it would indeed work.

They both encountered the room and knocked. No answer. Remus quietly opened the door and peaked in. Both boys were sleeping.

Remus went back into the hall and whispered to Snape. "Here, hand me Harry's potions and you can take Draco's. I would like to sit in there for awhile."

"I'll stay as well. I want to see if Draco's sleeping habits are changing."

With a nod, both entered the room and went to their designated boys. Snape set Draco's potions on the dresser by the mirror, a place where he was sure Draco would look. He then settled himself on the window ledge next to the bed, where he could clearly see the boy as he slept.

Remus placed Harry's potions by the boy's glasses. The first thing Harry would go for. Looking around, he spotted a chair not too far from Harry's side table. Remus settled himself and watched as the boys slept.

It was silent for about half an hour. Severus saw a movement out the window and cast his eyes to see what it was. Kimbly was leaving, rubbing his head with the believed lie that he had hit it while slipping. Snape quietly pulled down the shades and looked back over to Remus, who now had a questioning look.

'Kimbly' he mouthed, and got an understanding nod back. Both resumed to their silent watch of the boys. They didn't have to sit in there. No one told them too, but both wanted to. Harry was all Remus had left, and Draco was all Snape ever truly cared for. They both chose to stay.

After a few more minutes, Remus began to doze off. Snape merely watched him in thought. A jerked movement in the sheets caused both men to awaken.

Harry, it seemed, was beginning to dream. The boy began to murmur, then tossed and turned. Severus got up and walked over to Harry's side to wake the boy, but Remus stopped him.

Snape looked at the werewolf, but only saw a shake of the head to tell him to leave Harry alone. Snape didn't understand, but stood back and watched.

Harry's mumuring became louder, forming real words. None of it really made sense though. Random words like 'the' and 'with' and 'wizard'. Nothing at all to give away what he was dreaming of. After a few minutes of thrashing about however, another voice came out of Harry. It was raspy and thick with malice.

"I asked of you one task." Snape recognized the voice immediately as the Dark Lord's. He faltered back a little, but remained calm on the outside. "One that should have been simple, but you couldn't accomplish it. Where is he, Lucius? Answer me! Crucio! I free you of Azkaban and this is the thanks I get? I need him Lucius! You will find him and bring him to me. At all costs! Crucio! Am I understood? Go!" Each sentence was broken with wheezes and hackles. Harry stopped thrashing, and his wheezing died down to normal breaths in a matter of moments.

A thud was heard on the other side of the room, and the men looked up just in time to see Draco throw open the door and run out of the room.

"You go. Do you have a dreamless sleep potion here for Harry?" Remus asked. Snape got up and hurried to the door.

"Yes on the right." Snape said, then closed the door behind him,

Now which way did Draco go. Luckily Kimbly wasn't in the house anymore, but still, if Draco went downstairs, he hoped no one else was here that shouldn't see him. Deciding that his godson wouldn't hide in the same place twice, he didn't bother to check Buckbeak's hiding place, so he went downstairs.

Severus took a mental note of relief when he saw that the den was empty and the house seemed quiet. That luckily meant that no one was around anymore. Walking around he thought of all the places Draco might be, then remembered something that Remus had once mentioned. 'He seems to like that old tapestry.' Of course. The Pure-blood tapestry. He went down the hall and slowly looked around the corner. Draco was seated against the wall, his head leaning back and his eyes shut, a serious look on his face.

Snape came into view and stood in the doorway. "Draco..."

The blonde didn't flinch or open his eyes. Apparently he knew the man was there.

"I feel so guilty." came the reply.

"Why?"

"Because if I had stayed, my father wouldn't have to be hurt like that. He wouldn't have to be punished."

"How much of the dream did you hear?" Snape asked out of curiosity.

"The whole thing. I had already been awake for a few minutes, but I was too lazy to open my eyes. But when I heard that voice I opened them. I hate that man! I hate his voice! I hate his being! I wish I had been asleep. I wish I didn't know what he did to my father. I wish I had just taken the Dark Mark."

"No you don't. Don't ever say that!" Snape said. Not with concern in his voice but evident annoyance and anger. Draco looked up in confusion. "Your father may have chosen the wrong path, but he was decieved. He did it for his family! He believed that by choosing that side, he would have a garanttee for your futures. Along the way he got caught up and changed for the worse. He wasn't always like this Draco and you know it. Do you honestly think that the father of your childhood would want you to get the Dark Mark? No! You knew he was going to get punished by you running, but the father you loved as a boy would have wanted you to run. So do not feel guilty about leaving him how you did. If had seen how much he has changed, I believe he would have wanted you to run. I'm not condoning his actions at all Draco, but he made his own choice and he's too caught up to find his way out. You're a man now and you have to take that responsibility. Part of that responsibility is accepting that not everything is fair. Giving up on everything so easily because someone you once cared about is getting hurt isn't going to pass. This is a war Draco, it's not all going to go your way. Now get up and clean yourself off."

Without another word, Severus swooshed out of the room, leaving Draco to ponder on his speech.

He knew Severus was right. No matter what his father had done for or to him in the past, it didn't really matter. All that mattered was the present. And in this present crisis he wasn't going to let that bastard of a 'lord' scare him into giving up. He was a man now and he had to make his father proud, the father of his childhood.. If ever the day came when his father would be back to himself again, then he wanted to make that Lucius proud; not the one being controlled by Voldemort. He realized that he didn't hate his father. He hated what his father let himself become.

He stood up and brushed himself off. Snape was right. No sense changing to please others. He had to stay strong, and stay true to himself. No one was going to take that free will away from him.

Draco got up and made his way back to his room. He wasn't tired anymore, but some more clothes would be nice. Malfoy's didn't walk around in just boxers anyway. Food would be nice after that as well. He hadn't had anything to eat in quite awhile.

When he finally made it to his and Harry's room, luckily with no witnesses to his atire, he silently opened the door and looked in. Apparently Remus had taken his leave already. Draco walked over and pulled on a shirt and pants before exiting the room and leaving Potter to sleep. He really hoped that this time, maybe Potter could get some rest. He didn't look too good.

SPACEYSPACEYSPACEY

Remus watched as Severus went after his godson. Sighing, he looked back at Harry and gently pushed the boy's hair out of his face. It was frightening really, actually seeing Harry in one of his dreams. When he spoke in the voice of You-Know-Who, Remus about had a heart attack. He imagined how much worse it must be to be in Harry's position. To actually see it in your mind, and be him in your body.

At least Harry had stopped dreaming. Remus uncorked the vial of dreamless sleep potion and sat Harry up. Apparently the boy was dead tired, because he didn't wake up. So Remus had to carefully help the boy swollow the potion, making sure he didn't choke. Once that was done, Remus layed him down and stood. Hopefully that would help. Until then, he had to find Dumbledore and explain what had just happened. He also hoped Draco was alright, but Severus had to handle that. It wasn't anything he knew about. Strange thing was, Draco seemed upset at hearing his father be tortured. One would think, that after your father had done something so horrible to you, that seeing his pain would not be so bad. Remus shook his head. He wasn't that heartless.

He leaned down and kissed Harry on the forehead, then quietly made his way out of the room to find Albus.


	12. Chapter 12

**GO TO BOTTOM FOR CH.13 ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!**

**Chapter 12** **Is It Over?**

"I see, well not much can be done. The draught has been given to him so that is all we can really do." Albus said, referring to Harry's dream.

"But who do you think it was about? Harry or Draco?" Remus asked in concern.

Albus took this moment to think. He and Remus were at Hogwarts in the Headmasters office. All of Albus' things were still in there, even after McGonnagal 'took over', for once he had announced that he was alive, nothing changed on the inside, but on the outside was a veil of secrets.

"I do not honestly know Remus. If you told me the exact details of what you heard, then it could easily be referring to either of them, which is a grave understanding indeed. I beleive that Grimmauld Place is no longer safe for them."

"What do we do? Where could possibly be safer?"

"Well, I have actually been working this out long before the action ever became needed. You see, I had thought that a backup would be needed eventually and thought now would be the perfect time to get it. Fillus Flitwick and one of his aquaintances had a place in mind. I had been looking into it for quite some time and was going to meet with them the day before yesterday to finalize the deal. Of course, as events work out, that was the day of the tremulous arrival of both Harry and Draco. I sent young Mr Weasley and Miss Granger to tell Fillius that I would meet them at a later date. This morning was that date. After seeing what has happened, I realize that we cannot wait anymore. I went to them and now the place is ours. It is much like this place, unknown, in a Muggle neighborhood, a place no one would suspect. Quite random in it situating as well. Charms and wards are covering it and it is highly secured. I believe it is the safest place for Harry and Draco to stay." Dumbledore said with a satisfied smile.

"What about the Order?" Remus said after taking it all in.

"It will also be held there, but I have realized, that if Grimmauld Place was discovered and is being watched, then it would be noticable that it is all of a sudden unused. So I have been thinking that we move the headquarters to the new location, but still have Grimmauld Place as just an extra storage place and a rest house during the day if one needs a break. I also think it would be safest to have Grimmauld Place be the main entrance to the new headquarters for now just to keep up appearances. I would have everyone come to Grimmauld Place, but Floo from there to headquarters. You see? That way, all of our documents remain safe, the boys remain safe, the Order remains safe, and the house has the illusion of the being used the same amount of time."

"I see you put alot of thought into it. I guess it sounds as good as we can hope for now. When do we move?" Remus asked.

"We start today. I'll have a team over moving the documents, while you and Severus get Harry and Draco out. I'll give you the new address later. I've already gone over and checked the wards for the past few weeks. It is stable. All hopefully will go well. You can inform Severus next time you see him. I have already spoken to the team who will be moving the archives. During the next meeting I will have everyone meet as normal, announce the new headquarters and have everyone Floo there. I believe it will all work out."

"I hope so Albus. We could all use something good right about now."

"Well, I think I have everything I need here, let's head back." Albus said as he and Remus grabbed the boxes of documents from the office and prepared to floo back to Grimmauld Place.

SIGHSIGHSIGHSIGHSIGH

Ron flipped through his Quidditch magazine, bored out of his mind. Hermione was off shopping with his mum and Ginny. His dad was probably either at the Ministry or at headquarters doing something with Charlie, Bill, and Hagrid. His best mate was probably still sleeping with his worst enemy right beside him. Who knew where everyone else was. He however, was at the flat, laying on the couch, staring at a magazine that he had read probably ten times.

"Stop jerkin off and get off your soddin bum." Fred's voice rang out from the kitchen as he and his twin brother made their way into the den.

"What is it?" Ron asked annoyed.

"Come on, we are going down to the shop to test some new items that might help with the Order, you can help us." George said.

Sounding better than what he was doing, Ron hopped up and followed his brothers down the stairs and into the shop.

"You know our inventions pretty well right?" Fred asked.

Ron nodded.

"Good, we need you to walk through the store and write down what you think might make good use with a few alterations. Be open minded, anything can work. We just need an outside opinion." George said as he handed Ron a clipboard and pen.

"Get to it!" the twins chipped in lightly, then walked into their office, leaving Ron to do his task.

Well, it wasn't what he had in mind, but it was better than nothing.

...SLIGHT...

Hermione shook her head, "No, that really isn't your color Ginny."

"I agree dear, far too deep, it makes you look ill." Mrs Weasley chimmed in.

They were all walking down the strip, having a 'well deserved spree' as Mrs. Weasley called it. Currently they were in Madam Malkin's trying on dresses for the fun of it. After all, why buy one? No one knew when they would need to use another one anymore.

"Really? Oh well." Ginny sighed, going back into the dressing room to change into her regular clothes.

"Well, girls, I think our last stop is Flourish and Blotts. Ready to go?"

Hermione nodded and Ginny agreed as she stepped out of the stall. Mrs. Weasley went to the cashier and bought the fabric she needed to mend Arthur's vest and soon they were on their way.

Once out in the open air Hermione looked around. It was such a nice day. Barely anyone was out shopping on the usually busy market streets. Apparently everyone was at work, so there were only a few other casual strollers..

Mrs. Weasley opened the door to Flourish and Blotts, ushuring the girls in. "I'll just be a few minutes dears. You two can look around."

Hermione and Ginny nodded and headed off to the section of 'teen reading', which consisted of anything from self help for teens to quidditch highlights to study guides.

Ginny found herself scanning the shelves in the romance department. Hermione sighed. She didn't see an interest for such books.

"Look Mione! This one tells you how to attract the guy you lost! Its perfect for me!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Ginny, you didn't lose Harry. I thought he explained that to you. You told him you understood." Hermione said, a bit on edge.

The girl sighed. "I know you're right. It just feels like I've lost him. He doesn't seem to want to talk to me anymore like he once did. He didn't write me one letter since we broke it off. I just miss it; I miss him."

Hermione went over to her friend and gave her an understanding hug. "Don't worry about it. I know it seems horrible right now, but if you two are supposed to be together, things will work out perfectly. If you aren't, then you will know and the answer will be obvious. Just give it time."

Ginny nodded. "I think I'll get him this book on the Dark Arts and Unique Spells. I'm sure he wants something to do while he's cooped up in that room."

Hermione smiled and nodded. Ginny didn't know about anything that had happened at Grimmauld Place yesterday afternoon and the previous night. In fact, none of the Weasleys besides Mr. Weasley and Bill knew. Mr. Weasley thought it would be best if no one knew until everything got settled.

Ginny grabbed the book and both girls made their way up to the front of the store. Mrs. Weasley was still lookng apparently so Hermione went to take a seat in one of the chairs to wait. Turning around, she paused. Lavender Brown had just come into the shop. Hermione felt her blood boil as memories of last year rushed into her mind, memories she wished she could forget.

Ginny finished paying for her book and walked up beside her friend. "What's up?" she asked after seeing Hermione's look.

Glancing over, she saw the object of attention. Ginny glared. "Want me to hex her?"

Hermione weakly smiled. "No Ginny, that's okay. She hasn't done anything."

"Hasn't done anything! She practically ravished Ron in front of you! I'll teach her a thing or two about keeping her hands off..."

"Ginny really! It's fine. What's done is done, its in the past. She left him and he doesn't care for her anymore. Really, its fine, let's just go." Hermione pleaded. Ginny could hear the pain in her voice. It was obvious that she had tried to forget the whole thing ever happened, but upon seeing Lavender, that flood gate of depression flowed out.

Mrs. Weasley walked up to them with a bag in hand. "Alright girls! Are we ready to head back?"

"Yes mam." Hermione said softly, leading the way out of the store and not dare looking at Brown.

Lavender looked up as the group passed by her, just noticing them. Awarness of the awkward situation crept to her and she quietly slipped down another isle, letting the group leave in peace.

Ginny wished she could have ran over and punched the daylights out of Lavender, but chose to hold that out for her git-brother Ron.

The trio of girls made their way back to Fred and George's shop, ringing the bell as they entered.

"Welcome!" said the twins, running out to greet their visitors.

"Oh, its only you." Fred said, dropping the pleasantries.

"We thought it was a paying customer." George finished.

"Honestly, always out for a dollar." Mrs. Weasley sighed, heading over to the stairs that led to the flat.

"Well, its the dollar that makes the business mum. Is that food I spy?" George asked, peering into a bag Ginny held.

"Yes, and its for your dinner, that your 'dollar' didn't buy, so don't eat any junk food." Mrs. Weasley warned.

"Fine. We won't." the boys sighed.

Ron peaked around one of the isles and saw what all the noise was about.

"Oh, how was shopping?" he asked.

Hermione looked up and saw that he had asked her. "Oh, fine. I'm going to have a lie down before dinner." she said. Her voice was filled with sadness and melancholy. A confused Ron watched her walk up the stairs after his mum.

"What happened?" he asked his sister.

"Lavender Brown." Ginny said in a tone that meant it was his fault.

Ron opened his mouth when he realized his sister's answer had a deeper meaning than the present. Yes, he guessed that they had seen her on their outing, but that question and answer seemed to resonate the whole situation. Aka, in his mind, the question changed to "What happened in between to make Hermione and me end up so strained lately." and the answer was "You and Lavender Brown."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Ron, realizing he understood her double meaning, and stalked up the stairs as well.

Fred and George looked at each other, then back at Ron. "Honestly little brother." Fred said, shaking his head.

"Why is it that you always seem to piss girls off?" George finished.

The two shrugged and went back into their office, but not before shouting. "Get back to work!"

Ron took the clipboard and banged it against his head. Stupid mistakes... As he got back to recording items, thoughts of last year with Lavender guiltily flowed through his mind like a reel of regrets.

LALALALALALALALALALA

Draco pushed his plate away, satisfied with the meal he had just eaten. No one had really bothered him, just Hagrid, who had come in to get a few glasses of water. The great oaf made a brilliant display of himself by making the largest mess humanly possible. Well, he wasn't a human, but a giant after all. Draco had held his tongue from making a snide remark but shoving a peice of bread in his mouth. Luckily the fool left without doing any harm.

Other than that, the meal was very filling. He made it himself too, which at first was to his utmost disgust, but once it had been made he was quite proud of himself. Speaking of eating, Potter hadn't eaten in awhile either had he? Draco didn't really care, but he wanted to make another sandwhich and bowl of soup, just to show off his new found 'cooking skills'.

After making the meal, Draco carried the tray up to the bedroom and burst through the door.

"Get up Potter. Time to eat!" Draco called out, rather loud and rudely.

Much to his surprise Harry didn't move. Draco's brows furrowed. He set the tray down on the dresser and went over to the bed. He pulled back the covers and intook his breath. Potter was pale as a ghost. Draco feared the boy was dead and shook his body.

"Damnit Potter get up!" But the boy still didn't move. "Shit!"

Draco checked his pulse and watched his chest for any signs of breathing. There! A faint pulse, and his chest was moving ever so slowly that it was almost unnoticeable.

Draco tried to wake Harry up again, but when he wouldn't stir, the blonde ran out the door to find help. He rushed down the stairs and turned the corner, directly bumping into someone's large frame.

Looking up he saw that it was Hagrid. "Quick! Get help! It's Potter!"

"Wha's happen'!" he urged.

"He's sick or something, I don't know just get someone!" Draco said, starting to get angry.

"What's going on?" said Bill, who had heard Draco from the other room.

"It's Potter! Something is wrong!"

"Hagrid, tell dad to get Dumbledore!" Bill said as he ran up the stairs, Draco right behind him.

"Where is he?"

Draco got in front, leading him to the room and up to Harry's side.

"Christ..." Bill gasped. Just to make sure, he as well checked for a pulse. Harry's eyes were still closed so he opened the lids and checked the pupils. They were responding to the light, which was a good thing.

"I'll be back. Come down and tell us if anything changes. We are going to try to get help." Bill went to run out the door but was immediatly halted by the forms of Remus and Dumbledore barging through the door.

"What's happened?" Remus demanded.

Draco merely pointed, not feeling the need to say it again, for both men had just laid eyes on Potter.

"Draco, go and get Severus, he should be in the cellar. Bill, floo for Madam Pomfrey. Quickly!" Albus said, worry evident in his voice. Both dashed out of sight.

Remus placed his hand against the boy's cold face. "Oh, not again. I can't lose him Albus. I can't."

"Now, don't talk like that, we don't even know what's wrong yet." Dumbledore said, trying to comfort the man. "I'll be right back. I don't want alot of people in this room. I'm going to tell most of them to stay down stairs and go about their task at hand. This moving has to be done today, no more distractions. We can't afford to wait."

"I agree, Albus. I'll wait here with Harry." Remus said strongly.

Once the old man was out of sight, Remus broke into tears. Harry, his Harry looked on the verge of death once again. What had happened? Was it the dream? Or maybe the potion Severus had given him affected him? He had just been in the room with him earlier and he was fine. Remus couldn't help but blame himself. Maybe if he had stayed, Harry could have been helped sooner. Who knew how long he had been laying like this.

Severus must have ran to the room, because he came bustling through the door out of breath. From one look at the scene, Severus thought the worst. Remus was crying over the pale form of Harry, who appeared as if he had died.

"Severus, is he alright?" Remus asked.

Snape felt a pang in his chest at seeing the tear streaked face. He went over and checked Harry, looking at the boy's overall skin tone and appearance. Luckily Madame Pomfry and Dumbledore came into the room.

Albus ushured Remus over to the side and they both watched as Severus and Poppy worked and diagnosed the boy. Severus left several times and brought up random potions while Poppy administered the medical spells required.

All the two men in the corner could do was watch and wait.

Downstairs, Draco was sitting on the couch, staring at the fireplace and tapping his nails on the side table. He felt useless. He couldn't help with the Order documents, and he wasn't allowed to be upstairs. What had happened to Harry?

Professor McGonnagal had arrived a few minutes earlier, asking where everyone was. When Draco told her, she immediatly panicked and began to pace the room, muttering to herself, which was what she was currently doing.

Stupid Potter, always managing to worry the shit out of everyone. Draco remembered how often Potter hurt himself in school. Sometimes he would openly mock him, but for the more serious injuries Draco truly did worry. Some things never changed. In his case, it only got worse. Now that they were remotely civil and shared a common bonding, Draco felt a bit more emotion toward the boy, whatever case called for it. In this case, it was sheer worry.

About forty minutes past by before they saw Lupin and Dumbledore head down the stairs, followed shortly by Snape and Pomfrey.

"Albus! Oh, how is he?" She asked, moving out of the way so they could come relax in the den.

Draco got up and let them sit down. He went to lean by the fireplace to hear what they had to say.

"It appears as if Potter's body went into a deep state of shock. He apparently overexerted himself yesterday by not resting or using his crutches. He put pressure on all of his injuries and ignored the pain. His body couldn't take anymore, so while Potter was in his sleep state, his body almost completely shut down in order to heal itself." Snape said, sitting on the couch and relaxing his muscles.

"That is natural, but usually not so extreme." Poppy continued. "In such a deep state of repair, it looked as if his blood flow had slowed down to barely a crawl and his pulse slowed down his heart rate. We gave him a few potions to deal with cell repair and a blood quickener. He also will be confined to his bed for the next two days. The good thing about his body shutting down and going into repair mode is that it finished healing the bones and fractures he had already. Now the only things he has left to heal would be a few bruises and cuts, but the rest is done. He won't need his crutches, but only if he rests for two days without moving about too much. If he stays relaxed and does not push himself, he will be back to normal in no time."

Everyone audibly breathed a sigh of relief. Some were surprised to hear Draco and Severus do so, but both played it off as if nothing happened by staring absentmindedly at some random object in the room.

"Poppy, do you think that we will be able to move Harry today to his new room?" Albus asked, causing Draco to look up questioningly.

"If you levitate him. I suggest that you apparate him with a stretcher safety spell that mediwizards use on patients. As long as you keep him relaxed and still, I don't see a problem." she said.

"Thank you so much Poppy. Sorry to have been calling on you so often as of late." Albus said kindly as he escorted her to the fireplace. Draco stepped out of the way and over to Severus.

"Not at all Albus, it is my job after all. And make sure to reach me if anything else happens. Once the two days of bedrest have past, I want him out and about. He needs to get his muscles working again. He could do with some fresh air as well." she smiled wearily, then floo'd off to get some rest.

The rest of them looked around the room at each other before Dumbledore interupted their thoughts. "Well everyone, we have three hours to move out as much as we can today and get these two setteled. Remus, I think Severus needs an explanation. Draco, you can come with me to your room and I will explain what is going to happen."

Albus led Draco up the stairs. Severus slowly looked over to Lupin with eyes that flashed in annoyance as if to say, not again.

"I know what you're thinking Severus, and trust me, I really was about to tell you this time. You see, I just found out when I was in Albus' office, that he has a new headquarters for us. Harry and Draco are to be staying there and I believe he mentioned to me later that it is a mansion of sorts, so there is a basement that should fit your liking to a potions study. He told me to tell you when we got back here, but right when we showed up, Arthur and Hagrid said that something was wrong with Harry. So that is the only reason I hadn't told you yet, honest." Remus explained quickly.

Severus fought the urge to smirk and simply said, "I suppose that is acceptable." with a sneer. "So you say this place is large?"

"That's what he told me. From all he explained of it, it seems to be a mansion with alot of acreage and land. All of it is magically warded and defended with spells. Its said to be hidden more then Grimmauld Place."

"I see, well, come on. You can help me package my potions and prepare to move while you continue explaining." Snape said, quickly leading Remus down to the cellar with his arrogant demeanor holding its place to hide the slight happiness he felt at having a sufficient place for his potions. He wasn't going to let it get to his head. He was still better than such foolish emotions.

BREAKBREAKBREAK

"Alright everyone, is everything in order?" Albus asked as he looked at the group in front of him.

The Order team had worked non-stop for the remainder of the day, getting as many documents and important items together as they could allow. Now boxes were piled on each other and sitting in front of the fireplace, waiting to be taken to its new destination. Everyone else was waiting as well for the new address and to see the new headquarters for the first time.

"Alright, I want the team to go first and put the boxes in the room that is to the right of the corridor, it is a rather large den, so you may be overwhelmed, but it is the first door on the right wall. Set all the boxes down in there and wait in the den for the rest of us here to arrive. The address is on this peice of paper, you know what to do." he said, handing them each a slip of paper. Luckily since he was the new owner of the house, he allowed himself to be secret keeper and write the address down for others.

As the members slowly filed out by grabbing a box and flooing away, Dumbledore held Lupin and Snape back for a moment.

"Alright, I know you want to get your potions safely over Severus, but right now I want to focus on getting Draco and Harry over first. Besides, do you really want to risk having someone bump into your priceless potions?" he asked, seeing the perturbed look on Snape's face.

"I suppose not, God-knows some imbecile will make a shamble of all my work." Snape said in agreement.

"Very well, I want both of the boys moved at the same time. So I suggest that you visit Draco first, gather his things, then work on levitating Harry safely over. They both have separate rooms this time so it might take a little longer to get them both situated, but that should only garantee for the safety of your potions." Albus said with a smile.

He handed both men a map of the house. The layout was huge. Luckily, Draco and Harry's rooms were only a hall away. They could have been several halls away, or even a floor or two apart. Albus then floo'd over to give assignments to everyone waiting, leaving Snape and Lupin to do their tasks.

"Let's get this over with. I don't see why Draco can't move himself, he's capable enough." Snape sneered as he walked along with Remus to the boys' room.

Remus just smiled in reply. Severus rolled his eyes in disgust of the man's ability to find humor in any situation. He wasn't talking however. Come to think of it, he hadn't said a work since they packed his things in the cellar.

After reaching the top of the stairs, they quickly entered the room.

Draco was stretched out on his back across his bed, casually flipping through one of his favorite books. All of his bags were packed and situated neatly at the end of the bed. Harry lay on the bed beside his own, still unconscious. His bags were being magically packed at the moment. As the last item flew into the bag, it closed itself and the room was still once again.

"Are we already here?" Remus asked happily, yet his voice seemed strained.

"Yes." Draco said, closing his book and setting it in the bag beside him.

"Well come on, let's get Potter up." Snape said.

The three of them went over to the bedside. Snape did most of the work, but Draco and Remus helped by shrinking all the bags and putting them in their pockets. Snape made sure that he had cast a medical levitating spell to ensure that Potter wouldn't be jostled about during the Floo. It was a tricky situation, transporting a patient through the floo network.

After one last check of the room, they all went down the stairs and into the den, Harry floating behind them.

"I'll go first with Potter. Then you two can follow." Snape ordered, then was off, carefully holding onto Harry.

Luckily when he stepped out, there weren't many people around. He stood aside and waited for Draco and Remus to come through. When they did, he pulled out his map.

"Alright, Draco, your room is on the second floor and in the left wing, last door." Snape said, quickly moving to the stair case.

"Bloody huge house. Waste of space, I say." he muttered, turning the map in his hands to decipher its many rooms.

"At least you have your personal dungeon." Remus said, a hint of smile at his lips.

"At least..." he agreed, but the demeanor of his companion was starting to get to him.

After about five minutes of walking, which is alot for just a house, they made it to Draco's room.

"I trust you can unpack yourself. Here is a map of the house." Snape said, doing a copy spell on the parchment.

Snape quickly walked out of sight, and Remus nooded his goodbye to Draco before leaving after the man and the levitating Harry.

Harry's room happened to be on the same floor, but was in the right wing and the third door down. After another few minutes of walking, they made it to Harry's room.

They carefully placed him on the bed and undid the tag along and levitation spells. They also set his bags to automatically unpack before they left. Making sure everything was fine, they left the room.

"I think it would be wise if we found the room to set the potions in first. No sense tripping over our feet to look at the map." Snape suggested.

They both walked down the staircase and looked at the map. "The stairs are in the foyer on the left." Snape noticed.

Both men made their way through the den, into the entrance hall and into the foyer. Upon finding it, they went down and looked at the surroundings.

"Spacious enough. There are plenty of shelves and the counter has a built in sink. Not too distasteful. Almost as efficient as the one at Hogwarts. This will do just fine."

Remus still remained silent, simply smiling as he followed Severus up the stairs and back into the den.

The silence, although Snape slightly enjoyed it, was beginning to disturb him. Remus was never that quiet. Something had to be wrong.

He stopped at the fireplace and turned to face the man. "What is the reason for your quietness today?" he barked.

"I'm sorry? I hadn't realized my silence was affecting anything." Remus said, looking away and walking to the fireplace, where he immediately floo'd back to Grimmauld Place.

That action did not bode well on Snape. No one walks out on a conversation he started. He followed suit and when he exited he saw that Remus was sitting on the couch.

"This is not like you. Amazingly I must admit that I prefer your lighthearted rambling then the silence you have immited." Snape tried with joking sarcasm.

"Who is to say I am not allowed a day where I simply don't feel like talking?" Remus started back, no humor in his voice.

"Lupin, what is bothering you?" Severus asked, a bit on edge at the tone.

"The past Severus! That's what's bothering me, but it is nothing I can change it. I think about it from time to time and days like this happen. Its nothing I haven't done before. You were probably just too preoccupied to notice. Now can we please get this moving. I don't want to talk about it right now." Remus said, standing to grab the boxes.

Snape merely nodded. Remus' outburst bothered him, but he chose to comply and get the potions moved. He would find out what was wrong later, but for now he decided to not talk much either, letting Remus think over whatever was on his mind.

BOREDBOREDBORED

Draco was completely bored. He unpacked his bags and read some of his book. That took up a good two hours. But now what? His stomach started growling. Dinner, that's something to do.

He pulled out his map and looked at it, searching for the kitchen. During his scan of the paper he spied Harry's room. Well, at least he didn't have to share a room with the annoying prat, but a lonely feeling was still in the back of his mind.

With a sigh, he got up and went to find the kitchen.

The day had gone by rather quickly. After waking up in the early afternoon, and the chaos with Potter, then the move, everything seemed to come to a close that much quicker. He wasn't even remotely tired. Who knew what he was going to do tonight. He just knew sleep probably wasn't one of them.

When he reached the staircase, he looked at the view. This house was more like a mansion, and it sadly reminded him of Malfoy Manor. He should like it here, homes like this were what he grew up to love, all he ever wanted. So why did he wish he was back at Grimmauld Place? He didn't. He loved it here. He had to lie to himself.

He shook his head and arrogantly marched down to the kitchens. Just being in a place like this made him want to act superior to those around him. It was like a twitch you can't get rid of, something that automatically happens, no matter what you would prefer. It was in his blood. He was a Malfoy, and this house seemed to demand that he act like one. It was domineering in every aspect, just like his father. A pure-blood must have owned it previously. It just had that air about it. Besides, no common person could own an estate this large.

Entering the kitchen, he found Bill and Arthur Weasley having a snack. Apparently they were done unpacking Order items.

"Ahh, hello Draco, have a bite to eat! The kitchens are fully stocked, so you can have anything you like. How do you like the new house?" Arthur asked politely.

"Thank you. And as for the house, it reminds me alot of home. So I guess it's both a good and bad thing. I haven't seen much of it at all though. Only my room and the path that led me here." Draco replied with a cool tone. He was getting better at watching his temper around the adults. He was quite proud of himself.

"Well you'll have plenty of time to see the rest of it. We will be off now. Nice chatting with you, but we have to head back over to the flat. Goodnight!" Mr.Weasley said happily.

"Night." Bill said.

"You too." Draco said, nodding as the two left.

Now he could get something to eat in peace. As he went over and rummaged through the pantry, he heard Dumbledore's cheerful voice enter the room. So much for eating in peace.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy! Everything unpacked?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent, excellent. Making some supper I see. Might you bring something up to Harry for me? He should be waking up soon and I know he hasn't eaten in awhile."

"Uh, sure, I suppose." Draco said, gritting his teeth.

"Good. Now he might not be cooporative, but make sure he eats no matter what. And don't let him out of bed unless its to use the restroom. He can't be walking around for at least two days."

"Yes sir."

"Alright. Thank you my boy, now I must be preparing for tomorrow. Another big day ahead." he said, with a twinkle in his eye.

That damn twinkle..Draco thought to himself. Dumbledore hustled out of the room and Draco sighed. Why did he sign up to babysit Potter? Sticking his head back in the pantry, he got two of everything he himself was going to eat, the second of course, being for Potter.

"The whinny bastard better be grateful." Draco sneered. Yes, this house was definitly affecting him.

--------------INFO ON CH 13 BELOW-----------

OK YOU GUYS...so ive tried to update for the past 2 days, but it wont let me! everytime i try to add the chapter, it says the network cant be reached...so i thought it would only do that for that night...nope..3days later and its still happening! i hope it fixes soon bcuz i actually finished the chapter in record time! sigh...dont hate me, ive really tried to update...someone fix this thing!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Emotions Run High**

Snape and Lupin had just finished unpacking the boxes and setting up the brewing stations. The whole process had been done in practically complete silence. The only words ever spoken were Remus asking where he should put a certain item. Usually Snape liked silence. He liked the awkwardness of a situation. But not this time. This time it was awkward for him, and not the one accompanying him. This silence worried him, which was an emotion he wished he didn't have, but to deny the fact that he worried for Remus would kill him. He needed to know what was wrong. It was driving him mad.

"Everything is done right?" Remus asked in a sadly tired voice, then began to walk away.

"Yes, but don't think you are getting off that easily. You are going to tell me what you are thinking." Snape demanded.

"Why can't you just use Occlumency on me. You know I wouldn't fight it in this state." he said a little bitterly.

"I wouldn't use it on you. I want to hear it from your mouth."

Remus sighed. He knew there was no sense in avoiding it. He was going to have to talk about it someday, he knew. No day was a good day to do it. Some things were just better left in the past. Old wounds would be reopened with this discussion, but he couldn't avoid it anymore apparently. It had to be done.

"Let's go upstairs and into the dormitory hall. We will find an empty room, which shouldn't be hard, and talk there." Severus said as he led the way.

On the way, they passed a few people, of course getting stares. The two were known to hate each other, well, supposedly hate each other. The two had a history. As students, they tormented each other, then one year, they seemed quite close. No one knew why, but it didn't take long and that hatred was back, more on Severus' part than Remus. Remus seemed placid about the whole situation, never using a harsh word to Severus unless necessary. Snape, however, was the opposite. So for the people casually strolling about the manor, to see these two walking together, realizing that they had spent a good deal of time together over the past two days, curiosity and amazement rose.

"Is something wrong with Harry or Draco?" Arthur asked as he passed. He and Bill were headed into the kitchen for something to snack on before they went to the flat. Of course that was what they all thought. Why else would Severus and Remus be seen together?

"More than likely, when is there ever not; but that is not on my mind right now. If you would excuse us." Snape said rudely.

Remus gave them an apologetic look, then followed Snape as if he were a student who was in trouble. Everyone in the room just looked after them curiously, then went back to their business.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Snape took a right and went to the very back of the East Wing, where another staircase was located.

"No one should be bumbling about up here, so we can talk without interruptions." Snape said matter-of-factly.

Remus just nodded and followed him. This really was a huge house. Without a map, one definitly wouldnt know where to turn. Passing through the halls, Snape finally decided on a room, then opened the door and held it open for Remus to pass inside. Once they entered, Severus locked the door and cast a silencing spell on the room so no one could hear.

"Now, what is upsetting you?" Snape cornered, turning around as Remus sat on the bed.

"I don't know what you're expecting me to say." Remus said sighing.

"I expect you to tell me the reason you are silent, why you are melancholy, and why you are referring to the past." Severus said menacingly.

"Sev, what do you honestly think? Have you really put it that far from your mind that you don't remember what happened?"

"It depends on what memory you are choosing to recall..." he said shiftily.

"Stop dancing around the subject! This is exactly why I choose to remain silent and keep my thoughts to myself, because you never want to talk about it! You play these stupid mind games and leave like you always do."

"Me? Dancing around the subject? What the bloody hell do you think you have been doing every time I've asked you what is wrong!?!"

"Well, have you thought that maybe I would be more open about it if you would at least show that you care about what I'm saying? Everytime I brought it up years ago you would leave and tell me you didn't know what I was talking about! You know damn well what I am talking about Severus! I'm talking about us!" Remus was tensed up now.

Severus unfolded his arms and paced the room, rubbing his fingers between his eyes.

"So I stopped. I stopped bugging you about it. I went along with your stupid idea of pretending it never happened, but it did! Do you hate me so much for it? You ruined me Severus! For what? A mistake on both of our parts!" Remus screamed as tears filled up in his eyes.

All severus could do was stare. He wanted to forget all of the events that led them so far apart.

"You never explained what happened. You never told me why you did as James and Sirius said and went to the Shack that night. I know I should have told you about me, which was the mistake I made. I was in my wolf form! If I had any control over myself back then you know I would have stopped. I cared for you so much." Remus said slowly.

Severus was listening, but he was more preoccupied with his own thoughts, his own memories from that night. The night that changed everything.

**MEMORY**

"Come on Snivellus! Can't you throw one decent punch? Or has your mum not taught you that far yet?" Sirius Black laughed as he and his friends stood outside the Transfiguration classroom after the lesson, randomly taking punches on Severus Snape.

Many joined in the fun except for Remus Lupin and Lilly Evans, who were silently watching from the side. Remus looked pale and ill, while Lilly was fuming.

"Leave him alone James! You are such a vain prick!" she said, storming off.

"What? Lilly, wait!" James said, running after her.

"We'll continue this later, Snape." Sirius warned, running off after James, calling Remus to follow.

"I'll be there later, I've got to head to the library." Remus yelled, giving a pointed look to Severus, then walked away.

Severus sighed. At least he only had one more class in the day to deal with those annoying dunderheads. Brushing himself off, he made his way to meet Remus in the library. Luckily it was right before lunch, so no one would be in the library for fear of missing any gossip.

Right as he walked in and a few isles down, he was grabbed by the hand and pulled into a dark corner, suffocated by the lips of his 'enemy'.

He pushed Remus against the shelf and ran his hands over his body, ravashing in the pleasurable, stolen moments he recieved from his secret lover.

After a few minutes of passionate groaping, the two relaxed and leaned against the shelf.

"I'm sorry they do that to you. If only I could tell them that we were together, then they would stop." Remus sighed.

"No they wouldn't. You know them. As long as you aren't the one mocking me, I'll go through it a thousand times more. Besides, I couldn't let you risk losing you're friendship with them, no matter how unworthy I think they are. Lilly knows, but that is all we can afford." Severus explained.

"I know. And you know too that I would never talk badly about you. Who knew that after one night of detention we would end up like this months later? Promise we won't let anything tear us apart."

Severus merely smirked and kissed Remus softly, hoping that the kiss would suffice as the answer he was afraid to give. "We need to go."

"Hey, I..I'm not feeling well. I'll just see you tomorrow afternoon, alright?" he said. Severus gave a nod to say he understood. It was the full moon, but Remus did not know that Severus found out a few months ago that he was a werewolf. Snape kept that information to himself, believing that if Remus wanted him to know, he would tell him.

Both gave one more kiss before leaving the library to join their friends in the Great Hall.

The rest of the day went smoothly for Severus, but that night was a different story. As he entered one of the bathrooms to wash his hands, he heard the annoying laugh of Sirius Black. Hoping to avoid another fight, he ran into one of the stalls and locked the door. There were other people in the bathroom, so it wouldn't look suspicious. There he waited.

"I know did you see his face in History of Magic? He was obviously drooling over Lucius Malfoy again. I'm telling you, Snivellus has gotta be getting off on his pictures down in the Slytherin dorms. 'Oh Lucius, harder, yes!' " James laughed, immitating a crude scene of Snape getting screwed.

Random people began laughing in the room. He set his jaw. Those bastards.

"Yeah, what a bloody queer. Might want to keep your eyes open Sirius, he'll be after you soon." Remus joked.

Severus felt like a knife had just been thrust into his heart. How could he...

"If he even tries to come near me with that look, I'll hex his nobs off. Come on, I'm starving." Sirius said, leading his friends out of the bathroom.

Severus waited in his stall until every last person left, which took quite some time, till he finally emerged. He wouldn't let himself cry. How could he have fooled himself into thinking that Remus actually cared for him. How could he if he would openly humiliate him like that? Snape washed off his face, then set out to his dorms. He just wanted to be alone.

He was almost half way there when a familiar voice rang out. Turning he saw Potter and Black heading his way. Pettigrew and Lupin were no where to be seen.

"Off to see your sex-idol? Does Lucius know your out strolling the halls instead of attached to his dick? Doubt he would notice with all the suckers who follow him anyway." James mocked.

"Just shove it you over-hormonal twat!" Snape barked.

"Those are fightin words right there. I'm sick of you always being in the way. You're a sick queer and need to be taught a lesson. Or are you afraid to fight us?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not afraid."

Potter and Black looked at each other, a mischevious spark in their eyes. "I assume you know how to get to the Shreiking Shack right?" Potter sneered.

"Of course." Severus hissed. He knew that was where Remus was, but he didn't care. He knew what would happen if he showed up. Remus would tear him to pieces. But he didn't care. He wanted revenge on them all. Any sort of pain would be better than the ache in his heart; and if he was going down, he was bringing them all with him.

"Meet us there at half past midnight. Be ready for a brawl." Potter said, shoving him with his shoulder as he walked past with Black, laughing as they stalked off.

Yes, Severus would get them once and for all tonight. At this point he didn't care whether he lived or died. The only thing that kept him going was Remus, and now that he had betrayed him, he didn't care. He would bring them all down. Remus would be found out as a werewolf and tried for murder in the Magical Creatures Department. Potter and Black would be found guilty of assisting in murder by 'leading' him to the scene of the crime. And he would be in no more pain. It was perfect. It was going to end tonight.

Of course things didn't go as planned. Yes, when he arrived, Remus tore him to shreds, but didn't kill him. Everything was kept under wraps. Potter and Black were barely punished, Remus was found out and had to have a trial, though he amazingly recieved minimal charges and continued school. Snape was left with scars, not only on his body, which were barely visible after healing, but on his heart and mind, which he saw every day. After that night he didn't speak to Remus. He never told him that he knew he was a werewolf before the incident. He hated him now, for breaking the only ounce of trust he had in anyone. Lilly soon left him too, saying that their friendship would be too awkward with her dating James. Everything went wrong, except one thing. He knew Remus was heartbroken too when he left, and that was enough satisfaction for him. Lupin used him. He had no pity for people like that. And so it continued.

Soon, he joined with Voldemort, revelling in the revenge he would ensue, but after a year or two, he realized it wasn't even in his cold heart to do it. He then became a spy with the Order and found himself back in the presence of his school enemies. The Potters were soon extinguished, save the baby. Snape did morn for Lilly, though no one knew. Sirius was sent to Azkaban for their murder. Lupin then left, claiming it was too much to handle. Many years went by and Snape's anger subsided, but his habits of sarcasm and hatred stayed in place. Then Remus came back and emotions were strained, he soon brought Sirius back with him, proving his innocence. Finally, when Snape had thought they all got the judgement they deserved, they were coming back to haunt him. He chose to stay out of there way as often as he could. A couple more years passed and so did Black, beyond the veil, leaving Remus to wander friendless, besides his only link, Harry.

Now here they were. Both broken and tired. Age taking its toll. Severus knew, though he tried to deny it, that the void in his broken heart was never mended. He missed Remus, despite it all.

**END MEMORY**

"I cared for you so much." Remus said slowly.

Snape triggered out of his memory in a rage. "Cared? You never cared! It was all a lie back then and I hurled myself into believing in such foolish emotions!"

"What do you mean? I..." but Snape cut him off.

"Do you remember the events of that day!"

"Yes...I replay it all the time in my head, at least what I was myself for."

"Then you should remember the last tender moment we ever shared. You should remember the lie that came from your mouth when you wished they wouldn't treat me as such. ...You should remember mocking me! I was there, in the bathroom when you openly mocked me in front of others! I was in the stall, listening to you as your words cut through me, scarring me forever to believe that no one will ever care!" Severus yelled, restraining himself from cursing the man in front of him.

Remus sat in shock, realization dawning on his face. Snape couldn't take it, he had to get away. Breaking the spells, he threw open the door and stalked off, leaving Remus in his state of shock as tears streamed down his face. What had he done?...

WOOWOOWOOWOOWOOWOO

Draco grunted as he kicked open Harry's door, carrying in the tray of food. Potter was still out of it. Damn, he had hoped to scare him, he smirked.

Shutting the door behind him with his back, he went over and set the food on the dresser, then sat in the chair by the bedside table.

With a sigh, he looked around. Apparently Potter's things has assembled themselves in its proper places. The room still looked dull and dreary. Taking his eyes back to Potter, he watched the boy sleep. His face wasn't contorted in a horrid dream finally. He looked at peace. His skin also wasn't cold and clammy as it was earlier, now it was warm and back to its normal healthy color. Of course, as Draco looked at the boy's body, he noticed the obvious scars, some of which had been there previously. Now that he wounds recently inflicted on him from his Uncle were gone, Draco could see the past damage. It was hard to realize its truth. He got lost in the maze of scars on the boys chest, slowly noticing the tone of the muscles, the line and curve that led to the neck and up to the serene face. How could a boy, the Savior of the fucking Wizarding World no less, hide so much hurt from his peers? Why hadn't his friends noticed before?

Obviously the Weasel and the other stupid Gryffindors shared a dorm room, and he was sure there were times when shirts would be off. Did they honestly not notice this? Were they so thick to think that it was all from Quidditch or random accidents. Damn their pathetic honor. What honor can a boy going through so much possibly still have? Though he hated to admit it, Harry was strong. Stronger than he would ever be. For that he admired him.

Getting up, he went into the bathroom and closed the door, feeling the need to wash up before he ate.

Draco must have made alot of noise, because soon enough Harry woke up. Rubbing his eyes he reached for his glasses and put them on his face with a yawn. What happened? He couldn't even remember the last thing that he did.

After a few good stretches he finally focused his eyes and looked around the room. Where the hell was he! He jerked up in his bed and bumped the wall, looking around frantically for his wand or anything remotely familiar.

At the sound of the bump Draco opened the bathroom door and looked in the room.

"Oh, you're up. Calm down, I'll explain when you lay back down and relax." Draco said loudly as he went back in the bathroom and turned off the water.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"Are you calm?" Draco questioned, his eyebrow in the air.

"A little."

"Good enough. So here's how it is. Your body went into shock and shut down, so you've been out all day. We also moved to a new headquarters which is as big as bleeding Hogwarts. That about covers it." Malfoy said with a drawl as he picked up the tray of food and plopped it on the bed.

"Now eat. I made it myself! No its not poisoned." he said as he took his own plate and sat in the chair by the bed.

Harry started incredulously at Malfoy. Why did he seem to always miss the important things?

"I'm not hungry." Harry said as he looked down at his food, finally digesting the situation.

"Too bad, Dumbledore told me to make sure you ate and I'm not allowed to leave until you do. Oh, and you're also bed locked for two days."

"What!" Harry shouted.

"Its your own fault for running around without your crutches like a douche." he smirked.

"Just shutup Malfoy, at least I was there to save your arse. Where is this place anyway?"

"No idea. All I know is how to get to my room, your room, the kitchen, and the den. Tomorrow I'll get a better look around." he said, ignoring the 'save your arse' part.

"UGGG" Harry moaned, pulling the pillow over his face. "I can't believe I'm stuck in this bed while you go off looking around in new headquarters that I've never even heard of..." he said, putting stress over every word.

"I think you'll live Saint Potter. Now eat. Although I would love to shove it down your throat myself, I don't think that would bode well with my predicament in staying here. I may have actually earned some people's respect." Draco said as he took a bite of his sandwhich.

"Well, its not surprising. You've done well, for a ferret." Harry smirked, eating a little of his food.

"Ha, Ha. Well, this 'ferret' makes your food, so I suggest you watch it." he joked.

"And what would you do? Poison me?" Harry answered, sitting up in his bed a little by fluffing his pillow.

"You never know now do you." Draco said, his voice almsot getting caught in his throat.

As Harry moved around in his bed, Draco noticed how the same chest that he had been inspecting earlier, was moving gracefully, showing off his muscles. The trail of hair that led down past his boxes made Draco bite his lip. How he would love to explore further. Images ran through his head and he knew it must have been obvious that he was distracted. His eyes kept darting from Potter's face to his chest and lower. He felt himself growing hard. He had to take a shower or something. He needed a release. He hadn't done anything in a few days and now realized how uncomfortable that really was.

Harry slowly ate his food, noticing that Malfoy wasn't paying much attention to anything. Harry took the time to look over his attire. The blonde was wearing a tight green shirt, with acid washed, light denim pants. They weren't too tight, and weren't too big, making his lower body look absolutly tempting. Harry had to admit that Draco was hott. He felt the urge to throw his food aside and pull the other boy on top of him, but soon scolded himself. He liked girls. He liked Ginny. This was just a phase...

"Here, I ate as much as I could." Harry said, snapping Draco out of his fantasy.

"What?..Oh, right okay." he said, grabbing the tray quickly. The jerked movement caused the drink to spill over in the tray, a little splashing over and wetting the Harry.

"Damn, sorry." he said, cursing himself for getting so distracted. He went to grab one of the napkins and help Harry clean off the bed.

When he leaned back in, he felt a hand grab his wrist. Turning to look he found himself staring into Potter's glazed over eyes. Before he could even realize what he was doing, his lips were on Harry's, slowly savoring the taste.

Wait, what was happening? Did he kiss Harry, or did Harry kiss him? All he knew was that it felt amazing. Sparks of desire flowed through his veins. Once again, whether it was him or not, the kiss stopped and they both pulled away, out of breath and flushed.

"I...I've got to go." Draco said, grabbing the plate and trying to keep his calm atmosphere about him. It was nothing...he had to act like it was nothing.

Harry sat in shock. Had he really just kissed Draco? He seemed to have lost his hearing, for all he saw was a placid look on Draco, even though his face was colored and his breath was hard. The calm blonde's lips moved as if he was saying something, he then grabbed the tray of food and left. What had he... they ...just done?

Draco left the room and closed the door behind him. Bloody hell. He never thought a simple kiss could feel so amazing. Fuck Harry for getting him this aroused! There was no sense as to why he had gotten so turned on. It was Harry fucking Pottter! It had to be his hormones. Yes, that would be a good excuse. Cursing himself, and Harry, he made his way to his bedroom. Once he entered, he set the tray on the dresser to deal with later, right now he had a bigger problem, that was steadily growing. Damn that Gryffindor! He hated him...

Silencing the room and locking the door, Draco threw himself on the bed and unzipped his pants, thrusting his hand down to his aching cock. With each stroke he replayed the kiss, telling himself how much he hated Harry. He had to hate Harry...nothing should feel that good...he hated him...

When Draco closed the door Harry got his senses back. Okay, so he..and Malfoy...just kissed. Not only that, but it was the most amazing kiss he'd ever had. Nothing turned him on that much! Just thinking about it caused a rise in his boxers. It was just because of Ginny. That was it. He hadn't had even the smallest peck on the cheek since he left Hogwarts at end of term. It was just him missing Ginny. He had imagined her kissing him, not Draco. That was the only logical excuse, he thought. Rubbing his erection he decided to think on Ginny, not the blonde who was bombarding his mental picture at the moment. He was straight...and he liked girls...not boys...not self-centered Slytherins.

HEHEHEHELOVEIT!HEHEHE

Ron huffed as he set the clipboard down. He was finally done with his task of finding new inventions for the Order. It was about supper time and he was starving. Climbing the stairs into the kitchen, he was bombarded by his mother.

"Hurry and wash up Ronald! We are all about to get started." Mrs. Weasely urged, setting a bowl of mashed potatos on the table.

Ron nodded and went to this sink to wash his hands. Sitting himself at the table, he looked around and noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Mione?" he asked.

"She doesn't feel well. Went to bed early." Ginny said sharply.

Sure she did. More than likely she was still upset at him. He had to see her right after dinner.

He didn't join in for the conversation at the table, focusing primarily on Hermione, until his dad and Bill showed up.

"Hello, all." Mr. Weasley said, exhaustion evident on their faces.

"Hello dear, how was your day?" Mrs. Weasley said, coming over and kissing him lightly as she ushered him to the table.

"Eh...Eventful. Looks marvellous Molly." he said as he sat down and looked at the meal.

"Yea mum, thanks." Bill said as he too sat down to eat.

"How eventful?" Mrs. Weasley asked, sitting back down, frowning slightly.

"Well, Harry had a bit of a fit." he said, trying to find a way to say it without worry anyone.

"He got the spasms!?!" Molly cried.

"No, nothing like that; but his body did go into a sleep state. Well, Bill saw it first hand." Arthur said, changing the conversation over to him.

"Yeah, Malfoy had said that something was wrong with Harry, so I went upstairs with him and I almost thought he was dead. His body was pale and his skin was cold. We got some help though. Snape and Madam Pomfrey came and said that his body went into a shock or something and it shutdown to heal itself. He should be fine in a few hours, but he has to stay in bed for two days."

"Oh the poor dear." Molly sighed.

"But, on the brighter side, we apparently have new headquarters." Arthur chimmed in, seeing everyone's solomn faces.

"What?" Fred asked.

"Where?" said George.

"Well, Albus just told us today and we started moving boxes over. It's huge is all I can say, a mansion, no mistake. It has acres of land and could match any aristocratic home I would wager."

"How could he afford it?" Molly asked.

"It's Albus, how does he afford anything." he countered.

For the rest of the evening dinner revolved around the new headquarters, and even through some persistant questions of Harry, it remained pleasant. Once it was over, the twins and Bill went to the room they were sharing while the whole family was staying, and Ginny stayed in the living room to read. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided to go to bed early. Ron, however, needed to talk to Hermione, so he made his way to the guest room that Hermione and Ginny were sharing.

With a light knock on the door, he let himself in. Hermione actually was sleeping. She had dozed off reading her school books. Ron smiled and walked over, sitting himself on the edge of the bed. He took the book from her hands and set it on the table. Taking the quill she had on the side, he scribbled a quick note on one of her spare parchment papers. When he finished, he folded it and set it by the book, where, if she woke up, she would notice it first. Looking back at her sleeping face, he gently pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

She was so beautiful. He hoped she would forgive him for his stupid mistakes last year. He loved her, both as a friend, and more. Not wanting to disturb her, he quietly got up and left, going back to the den, where he now slept on the couch. He told Ginny that she could go to bed if she wanted, but to be quiet because Hermione was asleep. Whether she left soon or not, he didn't know, because soon after he layed on the couch, he drifted off to sleep.

Hermione heard her door open and fluttered her eyes open. Ginny had just come in.

"Sorry." she said, seeing that she woke her friend.

"No, its alright. I hadn't meant to fall asleep anyway." she said, looking around confused as to where her book went.

Looking on the table she saw her book, but on it was a note.

"I'm going to get ready for bed." Ginny said, retreating in the hall to the bathroom.

Hermione took this time to grab the parchment and read what was written.

_Mione,_

_I wanted to say that I was sorry personally, but I just couldn't find it in myself to wake you. I know I made a mistake last year. A major one! I don't know why I ever got with Lavender. I don't want to say that I used her, but I know that I didn't care for her as much as I should have. I couldn't, because all I ever thought of was you. Whenever I was with her, you were on my mind. Whenever I kissed her, I imagined it was you I was kissing. I don't understand why I avoided you, treated you so badly. You were..are..my best friend, and I treated you like you were nothing to me. You deserve a better friend than me. I'm so sorry, I do know one thing though, and don't take this the wrong way. I realize, that no matter what, I wouldn't change what happened. I wouldn't change the fights we had, or my being with Lavender. The only reason I say that is because, that time taught me to appreciate you more. Once it was all over, I realized how important you are to me, and how I can't stand having you distant from me. I'm sorry I had to figure it out that way, but I am happy I at least found out instead of staying oblivious. You are my best friend Hermione, and I love you. So forgive me for not waking you, I just couldn't, and I knew I would chicken out in saying this if I had woken you. Please forgive me for being such a thickhead._

_Your best friend, (one of them),_

_Ron Weasley_

Hermione folded the note back up and smiled. He had come to her while she slept. The note touched her, making her heart feel warm. She placed it inside the book and put it back on the table, hiding it from Ginny as she came in.

"So, you still miffed at Ron?" Ginny asked.

"No, not anymore." she smiled.

Ginny just shook her head and layed down on her bed. "Night." she said, rolling over.

"Night, Gin. Nox." Hermione said, smiling in the dark, soon drifting off to sleep.

WOO...hope yall enjoyed that! sry it took awhile to update, computer wouldnt let me. then i added it and took it off again lol. but here it is. hope u like it! R&R. dont worry, im working on the next chapter, dunno when it will be done tho cuz im workin out kinks, then im also gettin ready for a banquet, senior exams, and senior trip. so forgive me if its not as soon as you hoped, but ill try!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 The Calm**

Snape was seething. How dare Remus open up such wounds! How dare Remus try to blame it on him! Slamming the door shut, leaving the said man in the room, Severus billowed down the hall. He was pissed off to know end and had no idea what to do now. He honestly didn't want to work on potions at the moment, knowing he would have to botch the whole thing. He didn't have to work on the transformation potion for that damn werewolf till the morning. He just continued walking. He had no idea where he was going, but it was a hell of a lot better than staying anywhere near that man.

He supposed he could find a room to sleep and call his own. There wasn't an adjoining room to the cellar unfortunately, so he had to stay upstairs somewhere. Maybe if he found a room he could just get some sleep, forget about the whole thing. Highly doubtful...

Deciding on a room, he opened the door, made sure it wasn't occupied, and shut the door, locking himself in. He had no desire for anyone to barge in without his permission. Sighing, he flicked his wand at the closet, causing his things to appear. Luckily, with this huge mansion, there was a bathroom for almost every room. Gathering his things, he went into the bathroom, turned on the shower and undressed.

He was still upset at the whole episode, but knew his anger would surpass. He stepped in and let the warm water soak his hair, scrubbing it quickly. Severus let Remus play through his mind. Memories of their simple romance in their teenage years. How could he have honestly put any trust in something that was bound to fail? Especially considering their age and aptitude for a hormonal need of change. It was stupid. He hated how he let some stupid childish fling haunt him for years. He knew they were going to have to talk again. Lupin, of course, would come up with some noble sob story, but tonight he didn't want to hear it. Severus wanted him to think good and long about what he had said. Maybe he would feel an ounce of the hurt that Severus had everyday since that horrid day.

Feeling that he had showered well enough, he stepped out and changed into some more casual clothing for sleeping, dried his hair, then tumbled onto the bed. No need to think on annoying things when you could avoid them in sleep.

12345678912345NEXT DAY6789123456789

Draco opened his eyes, letting the light from the window adjust his sight. Amazingly he had a peaceful sleep. No dreams at all. That surprised him. He at least thought some dreams about Potter or some sexual fantasy would come up, but no, just peace.

Deciding he didn't want to lay in bed all day, he got up and scratched his head. What would he do today? Obviously breakfast, but what then? He moved over to his dresser and saw the tray of food from the previous night.

"Might as well take that down." he said, pulling on some jeans and a tshirt.

After fixing his hair and washing his face, Draco grabbed the tray and opened the door to make his way down to the kitchen, but not before grabbing the map and stuffing it into his back pocket.

Luckly he remembered how to find it. When he stepped in, Tonks was at the sink, and Remus was at the table, looking groggy and ill.

"Wotcher Draco! Lovely morning!" she said happily greeting him. "Here, let me take that and wash it up. There some eggs and ham on the table there."

Draco nodded and sat down, looking over the meal with hungry eyes.

"Morning Draco." Remus said, forcing it out. Not that he didn't want to say hi to Draco, but he really just didn't want to speak at all that morning.

"Good morning." Draco said aristocratically. Godawful habit.

Grabbing a plate, he began to take a few eggs and a slice or two of ham. He savored the taste of food in his mouth.

"So, what are your plans for the day Draco?" Tonks asked.

"I don't really know. I suppose I'll look around the manor."

"You should go outside and see the lake! Its a great day to be outdoors, don't you think Remus?" she smiled.

"What? Oh, uh, yes splendid day. You really should get some fresh air, you've been cooped up inside for a few days now." Remus said, after being awoken from his distractions.

"I'll be allowed outside?" Draco asked, surprised.

Remus removed his hand from his forehead and looked questioningly at Draco.

"Well of course. You're not a prisoner. You know that right?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. I just didn't think many people would trust me to go out in case I leave or something."

"Well I don't know about you leaving, but I don't think you would. Where would you go? Plus, you don't even know where we are. Besides all of that, you're an Order member now, I'm pretty sure we can trust you." Remus smiled weakly.

"Alright, I guess I will go outside." Draco said, shoving the last bit of ham in his mouth. "Thank you for breakfast."

Getting up with a nod to the other occupants, he walked back into the den.

Now, where was that map? Where was the lake, and how was he supposed to get there? Finally finding it in his back pocket, he looked and found his destination.

A door to the back estate was on the back of the house, on the other side of the reading room, which was behind the den. He was never getting rid of this map, he sighed. Stepping into the yard he noticed how much it reminded him of home. The sculptures, the bush carvings, the marble stoned walkways..all too familiar. He made his way down the path, hoping it would lead him in the right direction.

After a good twenty minuets of walking, he finally spotted the lake as he came over a hill. It was amazing. The trees and grass were vivaciously green as their reflection shimmered off of the cool blue waters. The breeze rustled his blonde hair as he walked off the path that circled back around to the manor, and walked on the grass down to the edge of the lake, where an oak tree's limb hung low over the water. This would be his spot. Sitting down in the shade, but not before checking for dirt and such, he looked out at the massive estate. It was perfect. Not a soul in sight. Laying back, he found himself thinking on his situation. In turn, it of course led to thoughts on his family. What would his father think if he saw him now, laying in the grass, a member of the Order of the Phoenix? Fratranizing with dirt and more dirt, his father would say. He didn't even truly know if he had it in him to fight against what he had been raised to believe, against his friends and family.

Draco missed his childhood. The days before his father changed. They were still proper and sophisticated, about the same as they were now, but his father wasn't sold out back then. His family loved each other to some degree. They didn't spend much time around each other, and you might not even be able to tell from just a glance, but they did love each other and enjoy their life. He missed the days where he didn't have to worry about anything but whether his nanny got him sweets or not.

A smile spread to his face. He was a brat when he was younger. He still was, but the image of his tiny blonde self stamping his foot on the ground and giving a cold sneer to his butler for not listening to him brought the grin. This probably wasn't something to smile at. Anyone else who saw it would say how much of a spoiled, misbehaved child he was, but Draco didn't care what anyone else thought. He honestly wouldn't trade a thing from those days. It made him who he was, even if it did turn all wrong.

He didn't even know if he would change where his father and family stood now, in allegiance to Voldemort. If his father hadn't, where would he be now? What would he be like? He may never have gotten over much of his pride. Oh, he still had pride, enough to dish out to all of Hogwarts, but he had grown for the better lately. Would he give that up?

He hated having to think about it. Why did everything have to be so different. Why couldn't he just have stayed a little child in Malfoy Manor, before the Dark Lord rose again. Why couldn't he make time freeze back to when he was happy? Why did he feel like he had to change? Why couldn't he just stay Malfoy? Too many questions. Too much thinking, all to the point where in the end he didn't give a damn. He still was a Malfoy, and damnit he was going to act like one.

CONFUSIONCONFUSION

Remus had finally managed to get away from Tonks. She had been badgering him all morning about 'them' and where he stood on the matter. Try as he might, he couldn't get it through her delicate head that he wasn't the type to settle down, and that she needed a good man who would. At least, thats what he told her. She did need a good man who could tolerate her and love her, but he knew he was flat out lying about settling down. He had wanted to for the longest time, but one person was keeping him from that goal, who also was causing him this headache at the moment, whom he also didn't want to think about...

He needed to get away from Tonks for awhile, and the perfect excuse was the need to see Harry. Of course, that wasn't just an excuse, he really wanted to see Harry, see how he was doing and talk to him, but it was an added bonus to be away from Tonks.

Knocking lightly on the door, Remus peaked his head in to see Harry staring idly out the window from his bed.

"Bored are we?" he said, putting on a smile as he stepped into the room.

"More than you can imagine. How are you?" Harry said, a large smile creasing his face.

"Better question, how are you? You're the one who has gotten into some serious bouts with distress."

"I'm fine. Honestly. I just over-did it, but this is what I get for it. Two days of torture lying in bed with nothing to do."

"Oh come on, its only been a few hours since you've been awake. It can't possibly be that bad. You also don't seem to be that bored. When I came in it looked like you had alot to think about. What's on your mind?" Remus asked.

Harry tensed. He had been thinking about Draco, and last night. He couldn't really tell Remus that, at least not yet.

"I don't know. I guess just everything thats happened so far. All this in just three days time. I can't imagine how it will be next."

"Well, don't think too hard on it. Hopefully it will get easier now that Albus is coming out in the open. He's actually there right now, his address to the press. I don't know what goes on in that man's head, but if he sees its going to work, I'll trust him."

"Why didn't you go with him?" Harry asked.

"Well, Severus...Minerva, and Arthur went, so I just, didn't see the need to go." he stumbled.

Harry furrowed his brow, something was up.

"He could have used all the support he could get. I mean really, people are finding out he faked his death. That's a big thing to convince others that it was for the good of everyone."

"Well, someone had to stay and watch you and Draco."

"We don't need babysitters. Besides, Tonks is here, and Hagrid was earlier. They both came in and saw me this morning."

"I just didn't want to go alright?" Remus said, urging Harry to drop it.

"Okay. So what is this strategy supposed to do again? Coming out in the open so strangely?" Harry said, finding a way to ease the conversation.

"Dumbledore said that You-Know-Who would ultimately be shocked into fear. He will think that we have something up our sleeve to take out on him. This will cause him to worry and falter in his moves, making it easier for us to spot his weaknesses and destroy what we can. I'm hoping that will work."

"Yeah, but either way, I have to find..." but he stopped short. He had almost mentioned the Horcruxes outloud, but saved himself. He wasn't quite sure who knew about them and who didn't. Better to keep it under wraps. "..to find a way to bring him down myself." he saved.

"Well, either way, we will be right there with you, backing you up." Remus smiled.

"He isn't mentioning much at the press conference is he? He isn't mentioning that me or Malfoy are with him right?"

"No. He isn't mentioning any plans for our attack on You-Know-Who, or anything about being in contact with you. Obviously we wouldn't mention knowing where Draco ran off to or where Lucius may be. The Prophet is going crazy with rumors about their disappearance. It's also mentioning quite a bit on you, as usual, but still. They want to know where you are as well, now that Hogwarts is temporarily closed."

Harry looked away from Remus and at his fingernails, which seemed fascinating at the moment.

"You know you can't avoid this forever Harry. I don't buy your story of getting bullied by your cousin's friends. If I didn't think Draco's need to prove his innocence was greater at the moment, I would have voted for you to take the Veritaserum." Remus said.

"What!"

"I'm sorry Harry, but you can't keep this from us. It's important!"

"It's not as important as you think it is! It has nothing to do with anything going on in this war and I don't see the point in wasting everyone's time mentioning it!" Harry argued, glaring at the man.

"You can't keep it inside of you. You don't get that way by random accidents. You've got to tell someone."

"I have..." Harry said calmly.

"Really? Who?" Remus persisted.

"Remus please. I'll tell you when I'm ready. Just, don't try to get it from someone else okay?" Harry pleaded.

"I won't Harry. I just want to know who you trust so much to confide in." Remus smiled weakly.

"Well...Malfoy." he admitted.

"Really? Well, that's unexpected.. Does that explain why he took the truth serum instead?" Remus asked.

"Yes. Look, I'll tell you. I really want to, but not yet. Can we change the subject for awhile?"

"Sure."

Harry sighed and leaned back on his pillow.

"So, where is Malfoy?"

"He's out on the grounds. Tonks suggested that he go see the lake."

"Lovely, I'm stuck here while he goes out and enjoys the new headquarters that I never even heard of..." Harry sulked.

"We never heard of it either until yesterday. Albus kept it all a secret and decided it would be safer to stay here at the last minute."

"What about Grimmauld Place?"

"We still use it, but more as a decoy. No one is in there except for Buckbeak, who Hagrid is taking care of presently. He is going to be moved here and fly in the open air once again. He's been cooped up in that room far too long. Hagrid wanted to do it today, but Dumbledore insisted he wait until everything here is settled." Remus rambled.

Harry's thoughts remained on Grimmauld Place. Sirius gave it to him, and he truly didn't want it anymore, but it didn't feel right to just throw it away like that. It was an important part in Sirius' life, even if he despised it as well.

"Well, that's good about Buckbeak. Will it be safe for him to fly around like that though?"

"Oh yes, these are massive grounds. No one for miles. And even so, we have protection wards and a barrier set up, so he won't be able to fly out of the grounds. We are going to try to set a concealment charm on him for when he flies too close to the edge." Remus explained.

"Miles? Where is this place?" Harry wondered.

"Believe it or not, its pretty close to Malfoy Manor."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous? Why on earth would this be a good spot for the Order headquarters?" Harry worried.

"Albus has his reasons, that's all I know."

They both kind of lapsed into a non-awkward silence, thinking about things they wanted to talk about.

"So..how are things with you and Tonks?" Harry asked.

Remus sighed. "Well enough."

"No offence, but I can kind of tell that's an understatement. What's up?"

"I don't know. I've just not found myself as attracted to her as I think I should be. I like her, shes a smart woman and amazing at that, but I don't care for her that way. I feel guilty because I know I led her on; I just didn't want to hurt her feelings by rejecting her emotions."

"I could kind of tell you weren't interested in her." Harry said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Ron and Hermione swore up and down that you were, but I could see it in you're eyes and the way you acted around her. It was more out of respect than love. Does she know?"

"Apparently not. She was confronting me about it earlier. I don't want to flat out say it, but shes not giving me a choice. I don't want to lose her friendship though."

"Is that what you're so sulky for?" Harry asked.

"Sulky? Am I that easy to read?" Remus smiled weakly.

"Not usually, but I could tell the second you walked in the door that something was bugging you."

"Well, yes I guess it is the whole thing about her, plus it doesn't help fighting with Severus all the time, and worrying about you."

"What's the greasy git done this time?" Harry snarled.

"That greasy git is your teacher, you should show some semblance of respect." Remus said warningly, though he couldn't help but laugh.

"Well?" Harry asked, ignoring the previous statement.

"We just seem to be at tooth and nail lately. Bickering about the past and whatnot."

"You both seemed to be around each other alot when I first got here so I thought you were trying to get along."

"So I had hoped, but apparently old habits die hard." Remus sighed.

"I'm sorry all of this is putting stress on you, especially me." Harry said, after a pause.

"It's not your fault. You can't help what's been happening around here. I just worry about you."

"I know, which is why I think I'm ready to tell you what happened to me." Harry said, looking at the blanket to avoid Remus's eyes.

"Really?" Lupin asked seriously.

"Yeah, just, please Remus, I promise I'll let everyone know when I'm ready. I just, can't seem to do it."

"Alright Harry, I promise." Remus said, happy that Harry finally was placing some of the trust he had with Sirius in him.

"And promise not to make a big deal about it alright?"

"Just tell me Harry." Remus said softly, avoiding the promise.

"Well..I guess ever since I was little, things at my Aunt and Uncle's weren't terribly great. Of course, you knew they kept me in a cupboard, but at times they also wouldn't feed me." Harry started, feeling a bit more confident as he continued, trying to hurry through his tail. "They had me doing all of the housework, and if anything was done improperly, I was punished. At first it was just the food, but as I got older it got worse. My uncle started to get violent and would hit me when I did something wrong."

Remus's face was set, not saying a word, but screaming on the inside.

"Soon, he didn't even wait for me to do something wrong, he would just beat me because I was a burden. I was always sent back to the cupboard and never taken to the hospital for my injuries. About three years ago things got worse. One night he called me into his room and locked the door. He started out just beating me, which I already thought was horrible, but... now I wish that was all he had done. He...he raped me ...for the first time that night." Harry stumbled, not sure how to word it easily.

Remus drew in his breath, but didn't say a word, waiting for Harry to continue.

"At first he only did it rarely, but after awhile he did it more often, till towards the end it was about twice a week. He began to mix beating with sex and said he enjoyed hearing me scream. I learned to get used to it. But this last time was too much. He had beat me with a chain, then tied me up with it and forced me to have sex with him again. After that he said how sick I was for doing it, then beat me to the state where I knew I wouldn't live if I stayed there. I took the emergency portkey Dumbledore gave me and went to Grimmauld Place as soon as I was able to move."

Harry looked out the window, glad he told Remus, but ashamed. Angry tears streaked down Remus's face. How could they have done that to him? How could that sick bastard of an uncle find it in himself to deamean his nephew for all these years that way? How could he, any of them, have not noticed sooner.

"Oh God Harry. Why...Why didn't you tell us. We could have gotten you out of there, we would have had you stay somewhere safe.." Remus said, his voice scratchy.

"I don't know. I guess I just got so used to it, I didn't think it mattered. Dumbledore had told me that it was the one place that was safest for me from Voldemort. Ironic huh? The one place that was the safest for me, was the same place that was the most dangerous."

Remus got up and embraced Harry, sobbing into his shoulder. Harry, in turn, did the same. They stayed like that for quite awhile, till both regained some composure.

Harry wiped his eyes. "You can tell them about it when you want I guess. I want Dumbledore to know, I just don't think I could tell it again. It was hard enough doing it twice to Malfoy and you. I don't want anyone treating me any different though alright? I've made it fine with no one knowing and I don't want to be treated like I can't handle things on my own. I have for years now, so please don't let them make a big deal about it. I'd rather everyone just forget the whole thing."

"Alright Harry. I don't know if I will tell Albus just yet, but I will let you know when I do."

"Thanks." Harry smiled.

"So you trusted Malfoy with a secret that big? How did he react?" Remus asked, lightening the subject.

"Yeah, I just felt like I needed to tell him. I didn't tell him all of it at first though. I only told him about the beatings, and in turn he had told me that his father beat him too. After the incident with the Veritaserum though, I found out that he had been raped as well, so that night I told him the rest of the story. I guess we both knew we had found someone who knew what the other was going through."

Remus smiled. "I'm glad you two have found something, bad as it may be, to be able to understand one another better."

"It's still hell being around him. He's still the same arrogant Malfoy, but whenever we get into a serious conversation, all of that seems to disappear and he is a normal person." Harry said.

"Yes, I believe he will be difficult to get along with, but we have to try. Even if its just one more person, we need to save as many from the darkness as we can. Things will only get worse for him if he stays on You-Know-Who's side." Remus agreed.

The dream and second prophecy came to Harry's mind. If only Remus knew...he had to get that sorted out. The sooner, the better.

"Well, are you hungry? I suppose its near lunch. I'll have Tonks send you up something. Albus's conference should be over. He's definitly going to want to talk about it. The papers are going to have a field day. I'll see you later Harry. Try to keep yourself entertained." Remus said as he was exiting the room.

"Alright, I might read or something. And yeah, I am a bit hungry." Harry said.

Remus gave a nod and shut the door. His eyes were still red and his cheeks still flushed from the revealation of Harry's wounds. How could he have been so blind? The thought of it tore him apart, making him want to go over to the Dursley's and tear that fat pig apart.

He definitly needed some time to collect himself after that. Just thinking about it made him want to cry all over again. Keeping himself composed enough, he made his way to the kitchen, asked Tonks to make Harry some food, and quickly escaped back to his room before she could question him. Dumbledore wasn't supposed to be back for a little while more, he knew, but he had to get ahold of himself before he saw him. He wasn't planning on mentioning it today to him either. He would eventually, just not right now.

Once he was safely back in his room, the tears spilled out as the image of Harry on the hearth the night he ported there flashed in his mind.

Harry took a calming breath. Good, he had finally told an adult what happened. It really felt much better getting it off his chest, but still didn't help his depression.

Sighing he looked out the window. So Malfoy was out there somewhere, roaming around. He had to get that dream straightened out, and the rumor of the prophecy. So much was riding on that one factor. What would he do about the Horcruxes if Draco really was important in the fight? Did he need to have Malfoy with him to destroy them? He had been planning on doing it alone. He knew Ron and Hermione had assumed they would be joining him, but this was something Harry had to do on his own. If he needed there help, he would get it, but for the most part he had planned being on his own. Would this whole thing with Draco change that?

Also, he was hoping, now that Dumbledore had come out in the open, that Voldemort wouldn't try to hide his Horcruxes even more. Some good, and bad things could come about from this. Hopefully more good than bad. Dumbledore was a smart man. He knew what he was doing, Harry hoped...

YIKESYIKESYIKESYIKES

What an annoying morning... Severus had woken up, only to remember that he had to accompany Dumbledore to his press conference. When they arrived, Dumbledore of course, was hiding. The Minister had said that it was an important issue they were there to record, and up pops the old man, giving everyone a start except for the Minister, himself, McGonnagal and Arthur, who had all known he was coming out that day. They were also standing on the platform behind him as detail. Some of the Order members who were there as Aurors or just in the crowd were stunned to see Albus had came out and not told them, but feigned surprise at his being alive like everyone else.

Dumbledore didn't say much. Merely that he was alive and that things would be taken care of. He also did his usual "be careful of the Dark Lord and his followers speech" that he gave so much.

Obviously everyone had questions as the Prophet, the Quibbler and other news sources snapped photos. They all simply replied 'no comment' and escorted Albus to a Ministry car. After that, they met with the Minister at the Ministry and discussed the same exact things they had mentioned in the conference over lunch. Finally Albus said that they could return to headquarters.

Now they were presently standing in front of the fireplace at Grimmauld Place, waiting to floo over to the new headquarters.

"I'm going to stay here for awhile and check on Hagrid. He should be upstairs with Buckbeak. The rest of you can go on and do what you need to." Albus said, then headed off up the stairs.

Fine with Severus. He was the first to grab some floo powder and reach 879 Peadmont Estate, which was the address of the new headquarters.

Taking a deep breath, he knew he could finally relax. He did need to check on the Wolfsbane Potion. It was almost done, just in time too for the full moon was not too far away. He would just give the finishing touches and give it to Remus later. Severus wasn't nearly as upset as he was last night. He was still annoyed, but when was he not. Might as well get the awkward apologies out of the way. But that was all later, right now, he needed to get that potion completed.

SHORTPAUSEHEHE

Draco jerked himself awake. Looking around, he saw that an acorn had fallen on his chest. Leaning back down, he realzed that he had fallen asleep watching the clouds. How mundane of him. Oh well, it was relaxing, so he wouldn't complain too much. What time was it?

Draco sat up and stared out at the tranquil waters of the lake. It looked inviting, and to tell the truth, he hadn't gone swimming in quite awhile. Why not go now? There was nothing else to do, and the weather was pleasant enough. Before he could go swimming though, he had to find something to swim in, and grab a bite to eat.

With his stomach urging him, he got up and brushed the dirt off of himself, then headed back up to the manor.

Luckily, when he got there, no one was in the kitchen, but he still had to go to his room first. Why was this house so bloody big! He thought of stopping by Potter's room, but decided against it. No need to make his day horrible.

Once he reached his room, about five minutes later, Draco went through his drawers and found an old pair of shorts. These would have to do. After he changed into them, Draco grabbed a towel and headed back to the kitchen. He was going to make this day relaxing no matter what. On his way out he grabbed some bread and meat, then headed out into the sunlight.

Hopefully there were no creatures in the lake. At least strange one like in Hogwart's lake. He thought about how to check for them as he strolled through the garden, eating his quickly made sandwhich. While he walked, he felt as if someone was watching him. He turned around, no one was there. Draco looked up at the Manor windows to see if anyone was looking, but he couldn't see any faces. Probably nothing, he thought, continuing on his stroll as he ate his lunch.

The sun warmed his pale skin during his walk back. He hoped the water wouldn't be too cool to his sensitive touch. He should probably lay out a little longer since he had just eaten. When he finally made it back to 'his spot,' he sat down on the bank and let the shallow water soak his feet. So very refreshing.

Now would be a good time to scare off any unwanted fish or other creatures in the water. Draco picked up a few rocks and carelessly threw them into the water, causing enough disturbance to make anything near him leave. Draco didn't think it was so bad here. Sure he was basically alone, but he was while he was back at home too, so it didn't make that big of a difference. At least he could swim in peace. Draco got up and slowly waded into the lake, letting his body get used to the temperature. He could almost hear his father scoffing now. Malfoy's never swam in the filth of unclean lake water. Draco smiled; he never felt more free as he began paddling around in the crystal blue lake.

YAWNYAWNYAWNYAWN

"Come in." Harry called when he heard a light tapping at the door.

Tonks cheerily came in the room, balancing a tray of food.

"Here you are!" she said, placing the tray on his lap. "Remus never told me what room you were in; took me fifteen minutes to find! Sorry if the meat pie is a little cold."

"No I'm sure its fine, thanks Tonks." he smiled, taking a bite.

Tonks rambled on a bit as he ate about events in the Prophet, Quidditch matches, and things of the sort, nothing too important, but enough to keep Harry entertained.

Well look at the way your bed is situated. Can't see a thing can you? Here, let me move it closer to the window, that way you can actually look at something other than the wall." she said once he had finished.

Using a levitating charm very carefully, she slowly lifted the bed a few inches off the ground and moved it next to the window.

"There! How is that?"

"Thanks! Now I can see what it looks like outside. Wow its awsome." he said, pulling up the blinds.

"Yeah, massive. I haven't even seen half of it yet. Oh look, there's Malfoy." she said, peering out the window.

Harry looked down and sure enough, there was Malfoy, casually walking through the garden in...oh my...ratty old shorts...only shorts. He had a towel draped over his bare shoulder, and was eating something.

"I guess he's off to swim in the lake. I bet that should be nice for him." Tonks said.

Harry was staring at the blonde, and noticed just in time that Malfoy had turned around and was now looking at his window. Harry leaned back a little, hoping the shadows might camoflauge him. Apparently it worked, because Draco merely shurgged and continued on his way.

"Well, seeing that reminds me that I, unlike him, don't have leisure time. Sorry Harry, but I've got some work to do. I'll catch up later!" Tonks said, then left the room to go about her business.

Harry said goodbye, then turned back to the window and watched as Draco, a little further away now, made his way into the woods. He stared after the blond until he couldn't see him anymore. How he envied that boy. He would give anything to get out of his bed. Hopefully the next day would go much faster.

Harry tried to stifle a yawn. He was sure someone would come up later, if not only to tell him hello. Hopefully it would be Dumbledore to tell him some news, but until then, a nice nap didn't sound all that bad. Now that he had a full stomach he could enjoy a short sleep.

OK yall, im back! hopefully this will suffice for a few days. I know, not much happened, at all in this chapter, but the next one should have most of the stuff ive been waiting on put in it. i wanted to put more in this chapter, but then it would be like...7000 words and yea, too much for one chapter, at least right now. but dont worry, the next one should be up soon. im already started on it. i think yer gonna love it !


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Whispers of Change**

"Hurry up you lot. We can't take all day." Arthur said as he gathered his family, plus Hermione, in front of the fireplace at Fred and George's flat.

They were all going to go and visit Harry at the new headquarters and take a short look around the place.

"Now, we won't be staying long, Harry needs his rest. So don't bagger him about anything. Understood?" he said once all eyes were on him.

All gave quick nods and were soon on their way to Peadmont Estates, going through Grimmauld Place first as ordered.

When they arrived, Albus was casually resting in the den talking to McGonnagal. "Ahh, look who has come to visit." he said with a smile.

"Yes, they've all been rather impatient to see Harry." Arthur said.

"Well in that case, let me lead you to his room. Rather large house you know, quite easy to get lost if you don't know where you're going. Will you accompany us Minerva?"

"I really should. Haven't spoken to Mr. Potter all day." she said, getting up and following the group.

"Harry should be quite pleased. He hasn't seen much of anyone today I don't believe. He does miss his friends dearly. Even young Mr. Malfoy seems to be having a better time than he is; but luckily day after tomorrow he will be up and about. Madame Pomfrey wants him energized and outside, even if it doesn't seem safe to the rest of us." Albus explained as they made their way up the winding staircase. The teens were mesmerized by the grandier of the manor. They had never been in a home so large.

As they rounded the corner, they came across a flushed and tired looking Remus, who was just closing the bedroom door.

"Oh, hello. Good to see all of you." he said with a start.

"You too Remus. Are you ill?" Molly asked in concern.

"Oh, no, just coming near that time, you know. I was just going to get something to drink and trying to alter tihs map so it shows people's rooms." Remus said casually.

"Oh yes of course. Well I do hope it doesn't cause too much trouble for you. We were just on our way to see Harry. Would you like to join us?" she asked politely.

"No, that's quite alright, I saw him a little while ago. He would enjoy seeing you all though."

"Well you get some rest mate. I'll try to keep this lot quiet for you." Arthur said with a nod.

"It's no problem, I'm going to have a short rest before I get the Wolfsbane from Severus. You all go on." Remus ushered.

The group nodded and went on their way after Dumbledore to find Harry's room. Two hallways later, they arrived.

"Alright, I'll just go in first and make sure he's awake and prepare him. I'll get you when he's ready." Dumbledore said, then stepped into the room.

"Now, No major questions remember? Harry is tired and probably weak; anxious no doubt to get out of bed as well. Keep conversation as light and simple as you can." Arthur said.

"We aren't staying long, so make this visit count." Molly warned.

Dumbledore popped his head out of the room. "Come on in, he's ready to see you all."

The Headmaster smiled as the large family marched in, causing Harry's grin to grow.

"Hey guys." Harry said.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny came and sat around his bed, while the rest filed in a line beside it.

"Feeling alright dear?" Molly asked. "Been eating enough?"

"Yes mam, in fact Tonks brought up some food earlier. "

"Are you in any pain?" Ginny asked, worry evident on her face. This was the first time she had seen him all summer.

He smiled warmly at her. "No, I'm fine. Just feels like my legs are asleep, thats all. No pain at all."

So they carried on like that for a few minutes, discussing trivial things like Quidditch, and major things like the upcoming marriage of Fleur and Bill.

"Actually, there is a bit of a pickle on that.." Bill said awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked, sensing a problem.

"Uhh, lets wait till we get back to the flat to discuss it." Bill said.

"Oh, how long have we been here? Far too long I'm sure. You must be exhausted Harry. We'll get out of your hair." Arthur smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

"Before you leave Arthur," Dumbledore started, seeing the fallen look on Harry's face at the mention of their leaving. "I think it would be alright if Miss Granger and young Mister Weasley stay. We have plently of rooms and I'm sure Harry would enjoy the company."

"Oh, well I suppose that's fine, thank you Albus."

"What! Why do they get to stay? I haven't seen Harry all summer! Can't I stay too?" Ginny said, getting a bit annoyed.

"Well..Ginny..that might just be too much. Harry still needs to rest.." Molly tried to explain.

"No, no, its fine Molly. It's obvious she would love to stay near Harry as well. I see no problem. As a matter of fact, once the rest of the rooms are set up, the rest of you are free to stay whenever you wish as well." Albus offered.

"That's very kind of you! We might stay a night or two now and then. Thank you Albus. Well, come along you lot. You three need to get your things as well." Arthur said, ushering his group out the door.

They all said their goodbyes to Harry and left the room, following Dumbledore as he led the way back down.

"Well, I'll send these three back in an hour or so. Are you sure its fine that they stay?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, of course. Now go on. Thank you all for stopping by. I'll let you know when its accessible for all of you to stay." Albus said.

The family said goodbye and floo'd back to Grimmauld, then to the flat.

"Alright you three, go gather your things. Quickly now." Molly said as soon as they all piled out of the fireplace.

The three teens ran to their rooms and began packing, while the rest of the Weasleys sat in the den.

"So what's all of this talk about a problem with the wedding?" Mr. Weasley started.

"Well, you see, Fleur is stuck at her home and isn't able to come back." Bill started.

"Well, you'll just have to postpone the wedding won't you?" Molly asked.

"See, there's the pickle. She can't come back over because her parents won't allow the wedding to happen unless its over there. She says its always been in her family that the women are married in Paris. It's actually more of a requirement in her Veela side that all women are married in Paris, otherwise their bond to their husband won't work and the marriage is insubstantial and nonexistant." he explained.

"What!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "You are telling me that we have to cancel all of the plans we have made so far and pack up and pop off to Paris!"

"I know mum, we tried to find a way around it, but there is no other way unless we just don't marry."

"And why didn't she mention this to us before!" she said, considering the latter.

"I suppose she didn't think it would be a problem..." Bill mumbled.

"Not a problem! Well, maybe not for Miss Galleons over there, but for the less fortunate its a big problem! We can't afford to send the family over there!"

"Now Molly, I'm sure we can think of something. You do want to see your son's wedding don't you? And I'm sure we have enough. If we get Fred and George to pitch in it should be fine. We will just have to budget carefully after the trip." Arthur explained to his wife.

The twins got up and joined the other three teens, who were peaking out the doors to see what was going on, then they all quickly dispersed to finish packing. Luckily the flat was small enough so they could all still hear the conversation from the rooms.

"Yes, I suppose that is just what we are going to have to do. So much money..."

"Don't worry mum. Charlie and I are paying for ourselves, and Harry I'm sure would insist on paying for himself. I don't know about Hermione but if she needs the funds I wouldn't mind helping. Also, Fleur's family is providing the cost for the whole wedding, so everything else is paid." Bill explained.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "So, that's that then. When do we need to leave?"

"By the end of the week.." Bill said apprehensively.

"Oh dear...they just want us to have heart attacks don't they." Molly fanned herself.

"It'll be fine mum." Bill laughed.

"Well, I'll go fix supper I suppose. Hurry up you lot! I want you to eat before you leave!" she called to the others, then bustled into the kitchen.

Back in the rooms, Fred and George were helping the others pack, excitement evident on all of their faces about the upcoming trip to Paris.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Albus had just seen the Weasley's off and was on his way back up to Harry's room when he passed and irate Severus Snape.

"Something the matter Severus?" he smiled.

Snape rolled his eyes. "No, just in a pleasent mood." he quirped sarcastically. "Have you seen Draco?"

"No, must be out strolling the grounds. Fine day to do so! You should joim him Severus! Get some color back into you!" Albus laughed, patting him on the shoulder before he continued back to Harry's room.

Snape merely sneered, then with the billowing of his robes, descended back into the potions lab.

Dumbledore knew Harry was going to want to hear details, but tonight was not the best night to tell all. He decided tomorrow would be better. Now came the task of convincing the boy that it would be best.

With a quick knock on the door, he came gliding into the room.

"Well, your friends are packing and will soon be staying here to keep you company. But don't fret. Tomorrow is your last day stuck in bed, then you can be out doing what you please."

"Thank you sir. I really can't wait." Harry smiled, a yawn soon following.

"I will leave you to get your rest. Let us know if you need anything." Albus said, but then noticed the questioning look on Harry's face.

"I know you want to hear what I have to say on many subjects, but that can wait until the morning. I will see you first thing. We have much to discuss." Dumbledore said, but his smile was no longer there.

This greatly bothered Harry as he watched his headmaster leave the room.

He sighed. Maybe Ron and Hermione would come and see him later. In a way, he didn't want Ginny to be there, and in all honesty he didn't know why. He loved Ginny. He guessed it was just the awkwardness of seeing each other again. That was it, he told himself, ignoring the flash of blonde hair he saw in his mind.

LALALAGOODSTUFFCOMINGISWEARLALALA

Remus waved his wand, "Mischief managed." he said. It had taken him half the day, but he finally made it. He had changed one of the maps Dumbledore had handed out, to be sort of like a Maurader's Map, only this one showed every aspect of the house and its occupants. He had also made maps for everyone in the manor, but it merely showed how to get from one place to another. They were nothing like his Mauraders map.

He had to admit, the distraction helped keep his mind off of Harry, for the most part. He was still crying the whole time he made it, or at least sniffling.

He hadn't gotten any rest, which he knew was a bad idea since the fullmoon was coming up. But how could he with so much on his mind. His memories of Severus were still taunting him, while now he had the image of a raped Harry to accompany it. So much grief...

Ever since he was a boy...being beaten and raped like that. Remus hated himself. How could he not have noticed? How could none of them have noticed? Did they all see, but choose to believe that everything was alright? He had always known that things were bad at the Dursley's; but that bad?

Tears fell from his eyes as he stumbled to the door, map clutched in hand.

He couldn't wait anymore. He had to find someone...he had to vent. He had been hiding all day, and now he couldn't hold it through the night. He couldn't tell Dumbledore, not yet anyway. He could only think of one person he could, no, needed to see.

Severus slammed his door shut. He was not in the best mood. Without any luck of seeing Draco, he had to give up and wait until later to find him. This was not his day...

The Dark Lord had summoned them earlier, luckily it was when he had slipped out to buy more ingredients for his potions. It was not pleasant. He had been upset about not finding Draco yet. Even more upset at how none of his followers could find any clues.

**Flashback...**

"No matter. The boy will stupidly make himself known soon. After all, how can he stay sane when he finds out that his mother is dead?" he hissed wickedly.

Snape tensed and felt a jerk in his gut. Narcissa was dead? He shifted his eyes in Lucius direction.

"Yes, believe it or not, the dear wife of Lucius has died. Quite unfortunate. It wasn't even at my hands. She died by her own. Apparently, news of her son's departure was too much for her to handle. She was found with an overdose of a variety of pain killer potions in her system. We are sorry for your loss Lucius. She was a fine, Pureblooded witch." Voldemort said, nodding his head in Lucius direction.

The Death Eaters murmured their regrets and listened for more instruction from thier lord. He only said a few more short words, then dismissed them, saying that their next meeting would be sooner than they believed.

**End Flashback...**

How much sooner Snape didn't know. The only thing he did know was that it wasn't going to be easy telling Draco of his mother's death. Though the boy wasn't quite close to either of his parents, his mother was still the more affectionate one. He was afraid of how Draco would take it.

After pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey, Severus sat in a chair beside his fireplace and sipped the contents as he stared into the fire.

How could he keep Draco a secret much more without putting the Order in danger? The Dark Lord would no doubt believe that eventually Dumbledore came to his rescue, but that would mean that soon he would be asked to do some spying. The Dark Lord would want him to snoop and find out where Draco was hiding from Dumbledore. Maybe even do some serious damage by having an attack.

He downed the last bit in his glass before setting it on the side table and running his hands through his hair, leaning his elbows on his knees. What was he going to do?

A faltering knock resounded on his door.

"What?" he asked wearily, not even removing his head from his hands.

It came again. Grumbling, he got up and stomped to the door.

"What is it!" he hissed as he threw open the door.

His glare fell to shock and worry as he saw a very disheveled Remus standing at his door. He had a map clutched in one hand, and his other balled in a fist. He seemed to be out of breath, on the verge of hypervenhilating, with tears pouring down his face.

"Lupin? What's wrong?" he asked, wincing as he heard his voice crack with worry.

All the man could do was shake his head as a sob escaped his lips. He looked like he was trying to communicate with his hands, but couldn't get the point across.

Snape poked his head out the doorframe and looked around before staring back at Remus. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"...Harry.." Remus croaked.

"Potter? Has something happened again?" Snape asked, placing his hands on the man's shoulders.

Remus shook his head. "..I...I know what..how..he ..." but he couldn't speak anymore as the hot tears seared his cheeks.

"Come in, sit down, take a deep breath, and tell me what's wrong." Severus ordered, pointing to his chair.

Remus nodded and made his way to the chair, sitting and covering his face in his hands. Severus sighed and poured another glass of firewhiskey, handing it to Lupin.

He took it and gulped it down far too quickly.

"Merlin Lupin, what has gotten into you!" he said, coming over to sit on his bed.

Remus took a deep breath. He was a bit more calm now than he had been and felt that maybe he could get his point across without bursting into tears again.

Severus was worried, though he tried to show nothing but passive curiosity on the outside. It was apparent that Lupin had been crying for hours. His eyes were bloodshot and his skin was clammy and pale. It felt like he had been waiting forever until he finally heard Remus begin to speak.

"I saw Harry today." he began, looking deeply into the fire. "He ..told me what happened to him...how he came to be so hurt."

Severus nodded, but didn't say anything, waiting for Remus to continue.

"It's horrible Severus... How can you do that to a person...a child! It was that damn family of his! That bloody bastard of an uncle!" he shouted.

Anger seeped off of Remus in waves as he cried. He couldn't sit anymore, now he was up and pacing the room. Severus believed now would be a good time to put a silence and locking spell on the room, so he did.

"Did you know they starved him!? Beat him since he was a baby!? Shoved him to live in a broom closet for all of his years!? That bastard took everything out on him! Beat him within an inch of his life for years and no one sodding knew! His own uncle raped him Severus!" Remus shouted, stopping in front of the dark man and dropping to his knees.

Shock flooded through Severus as he stared at Lupin. Potter...how could it happen...to him of all people..? Pain and hurt for the boy took hold in his chest as Remus kept talking, barely above a whisper now.

"For the past few years his uncle has raped him on a regular basis, still beat him like he used to, and no one ever knew. How?...he sat in our classes, we saw him up close, how could we not have known something was wrong? Did we just..ignore it?..."

"He said, that the last time was more brutal than ever. He had been beaten so hard that he knew if he stayed, he would die... He said that he always felt like he was going to die when his uncle beat or raped him, but this time...this time he knew... That is the only reason he came to us... Severus, if he hadn't come he would have died! If he...if he didn't think he was going to die, he would still be over there, going through this! How could we have let him go through that!" Remus yelled, crumbling over and pounding his fist into the floor as he sobbed.

Severus felt guilt and sorrow wash through him as he knelt down beside the broken man. He lifted up the man's face and stared into the glassy eyes before enveloping him in a warm embrace.

This wasn't how he normally was, but he didn't care. He couldn't act normal anymore. Everything was turning to chaos. He had to be something strong for Remus. He hated seeing him hurting and would do anything to wipe the tears from ever coming again.

"He's safe now." Severus said as he shushed the crying man.

He leaned back and brought Remus with him so they were both still holding onto each other, but leaning against the bed. They stayed just like that, silent, with Severus soothing calm circles into Lupin's back, for awhile until Remus had ceased crying. Both now sat just pondering.

"You know...we aren't too much different, you and I." Severus said softly. Remus sat up from his comfortable position and looked into his eyes.

"We seem to be in the same boat here. Both with broken boys on our hands, both being the only thing they have left..." he said as Remus layed his head back down onto Severus' shoulder.

"Yes...did you know that Draco was the only person he told...before me of course..."

Severus smirked with surprise. "Well, thats something you wouldn't expect, but I suppose its not that strange, seeing as they both went though the same thing. Its no wonder they aren't at each other's throats anymore."

"Well, now you've gone and jinxed it." Remus chuckled.

Contented silence wrapped around them once again. Neither wanted to move from their spots. It was so comfortable..it felt perfect and right that they should be there, just like that.

"I'm sorry..." Remus whispered. "For what I did to you back then. I..I didn't know that what I did would hurt you so badly. I was so used to covering our secret up that I didn't even realize what I'd said. Then I physically hurt you too. God, I don't blame you for hating me... I would hate me too.." he said, now feeling the awkwardness and trying to pull away.

Severus wouldn't let go however, instead he turned Remus to face him and stared deep into his eyes. He hadn't been this close to Remus since that day so many years ago. But instead of being angry at the memories, he felt..something different. Something he hadn't felt in so long. The longing to pull him close, to breath in his scent...to just...

"It's getting near dark." Severus said, jerking himself away and standing. "You should get some rest. The full moon will be here in two days and you have too much stress on you right now. Get some sleep."

Severus offered his hand out to help Remus up. He sighed disappointedly, but accepted the hand and got to his feet.

"I still don't know where I'm going to be going for the transformation. I can't stay at the shrieking shack anymore.." Remus said.

"I know. I have to speak with Albus soon so I will bring it up then. Till then, here is your Wolfsbane." Severus handed Remus the phial and then ushered him out the door.

"I'll just make sure you make it back to your room without causing any more disturbances." Severus smirked.

"Oh of course. Always looking out for the well being of others I see."

"Naturally."

Remus smiled at their little passive attempt to play off Severus' better side. He could have sworn Sev had felt something in that room too... Apparently he was mistaken. He wasn't going to give up though. There was always a chance. There had to be...

They continued on in silence until they reached Remus' bedroom.

"Well, goodnight. Thank you for listening. I'm sure I must be a bother to you." Remus said before he entered his room.

"Even so, I'm always looking out for the well being of others, remember." Severus smirked, then said his goodnight as he turned and headed the other direction.

Remus smiled. Always hiding behind that mask more like it, he thought. He then retired to his room, to get that sleep he had been telling everyone he needed.

What had he been thinking! He almost...agg! Snape scolded himself as he walked down the staircase. That would have been the worst move! Especially at a time like this. It just wasn't right. He had to pull himself together. He cared for Remus, no doubt about that, but was Lupin really as caring to him as he seemed? Was it just his kind nature, or true feelings? No one had ever cared for him the way Lupin did all those years ago, and no one since. If he had a chance with the man, he wanted to make sure nothing would get in the way. He had to be sure of his feelings, and Remus'.

Severus smirked at himself. All of those years of pretending to hate the werewolf were all going up in smoke.

MOREMOREMOREMOREMOREMORE

"Are you lot going to see Harry?" Ginny asked once they had all made it to Peadmont Estates.

"Er.." Ron began. He didn't really want his sister to come. They had to discuss some important things with Harry that Ginny didn't need to hear.

"I'm sorry to say it, but no one can visit Harry tonight." Dumbledore said as he approached them. "Yes, I just went to see him and he said his muscles were hurting and that he needs to sleep. I've sent Remus in there to watch him overnight. So I am sorry but all visits must wait until morning." he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh dear.." said Ginny.

Ron and Hermione sighed, but listened as Albus kept talking.

"Here are your maps. Seeing as this estate is so large, Remus has made us all maps that show us how to get from one place to another. For example, if you want to find your way to your rooms, simply say, 'Hermione Granger's room,' and there you see it shows you a line to follow on the map. Same works for everywhere else in the house. Just say your destination and the map knows where you are already. Magic, fine gift." Albus laughed.

"So, any questions? No, well off you go. Goodnight!" he said.

Hermione and Ginny turned and went on there way, but Dumbledore held Ron back and waited till the girls were out of earshot.

"You and Miss Granger may see Harry tonight. I made up the part about Remus watching over Harry and his muscles hurting. I assumed you both would like some quality time with him." he smiled, then turned and walked away.

"Ron, are you coming?" Hermione called. They had already reached the marble stair case.

"Yeah!" he said with a smile, running to catch up with them.

Once they reached the Dorm floor they realized that their paths split. Ginny was on one of the north hall's, while Ron and Hermione's rooms were on the west hall.

"Well, goodnight Gin. See you tomorrow." Ron said.

Hermoine waved her goodbye as Ginny trudged along with her bags levitating behind her.

They followed the map till they reached thier bedrooms, which were only a few doors down from each other. Neither had spoken about the tender note Ron left Hermione the night before. Both chose to act as if nothing had happened, and went back to being normal around each other.

"Hey," Ron called. "Dumbledore said that me and you could go see Harry tonight. He only made that story up for Ginny."

"Oh! Excellent, I really wanted to talk to him tonight!" Hermione said happily.

"Yeah, I'll come knock at your door in an hour and we can go see him. Let's unpack for now." he said.

Then both retreated into their rooms, which were nice and spacious, with their own personal bathrooms.

TIMEFORTELLETUBIESRIGHTHAHA

Draco sat up. What a long day. He had been swimming and tanning the whole time, also napping out in the sun. Getting up the courage, he even had climbed onto the tree with the low laying limb and scooted out over the water, jumping in for fun. It was like he was a young child again. The only thing different was that he was alone; but he preferred it that way. If anyone had seen him goofing off like some freak from Ravenclaw, he might as well give up his Slytherin title then.

Getting up, he picked up his towel and shook the grass and dirt off, wrapping it around his waist as he walked along the trail to the manor. He wanted to see the sunset so he made himself wait, enjoying the view was the sun's golden bursts broke into shades of purple and pink before fading into darkness.

His stomach growled as he trudged along. Come to think of it, he hadn't eaten anything since that pathetic excuse for a sandwhich earlier.

Finally reaching the garden, he could see into the elaborate glass windows etching the kitchen. Moody, Dumbledore, and Severus were in there, and it looked as if a heated topic was being discussed.

He pushed open the door and all eyes flew to him. It was eerily silent for a moment as he shut the door, staring back at the three men.

"Hello Draco, how was your day?" Dumbledore said, breaking the silence.

"Uh..fine thanks. I'm just going to grab something to eat..." he murmmured.

"There is some extra food from the dinner Tonks made earlier if you'd like some. It's on the counter." Albus offered.

Draco nodded, glancing at Snape and Moody. Moody looked...intimidatingly crazy, as usual; but Snape looked oddly anxious.

Severus noticed the boy looking at him, so he spoke. "Draco, we need to have a word with you."

"Yes sir?" Draco asked, taking a bite out of the food on his plate.

"Severus, maybe we can talk about this in a few minutes. For now, let him eat." Albus said, pity shinning in his eyes.

"Fine." he replied curtly.

"So Alastor, you say you're feeling much better? Kimbly's curse didn't complicate things for you?"

"Ahh no Dumbledore, I'm healthy as ever, thanks to Snape here. Took a day off to rest and now I'm ready to get back to work."

"Good, I should have some assignments that need looking into. We need still need to focus on what happened to Harry as well."

Draco choked on his food and took a drink of water, mumbling his apologies. Severus tensed.

"I'm telling ya, it's like the Muggles don't even care thats he's gone! No clues or anything as to what happend. Only that locked door and blood stains like I mentioned before."

"I'll have to ask him again about it. I really don't want to pressure him, but the sooner we get it sorted out, the sooner we can move on to other things." Albus said, thinking of the problem.

"Albus, I've been meaning to ask you.." Severus said, changing the subject before he or Draco gave something away.

"Oh?"

"Lupin? Where is he going to stay?"

Draco relaxed. Thank Merlin, he couldn't have kept a straight face for much longer without yelling about Harry and what happened.

"Well, I've thought about it, and really here is the only place I can think of." the Headmaster replied.

"There's no where else? He won't like it..." Moody said.

"I know, but since the Shrieking Shack is unusable now, we have no other place. The only reason we kept him there so long was because it was the only place we could send him without forcing him to be with the others." Albus said. Everyone knew that by others, he meant Greyback and the other werewolves.

"I suppose you're right. Should we begin setting up a room then? Making necessary preparations and spells?" Severus asked.

"Yes, we'll start on all of that tomorrow."

Everyone turned when they heard Draco clank his plate into the sink. Silence enveloped the room again. Severus sighed...it was time to tell him.

"Draco, come sit." Severus ordered in the kindest voice he could muster.

The blonde did as he was told. Severus didn't want to be the one to tell him, so he cast a pleading..well..more like threatening look to Dumbledore, who immediately got the hint.

"Draco, I'm afraid we have some troubling news, but we thought it best that you know now, instead of finding out later. We recieved word that your mother was found dead this morning." Albus said softly.

Draco stared at the floor, showing no emotion. Severus sensed the boy's Slytherin side kicking in, putting on his mask of indifference. Strong boy...

"Apparently the Death Eaters stumbled upon her in the early morning hours. I'm sorry." Albus said.

"Did they kill her? Did my father.. Did Voldemort kill her?" Draco asked. Snape twitched a bit at hearing his 'masters' name. And again as Albus repeated it.

"We aren't sure. Voldemort said that she killed herself, but we cannot be positive on that."

"I see." Draco nodded, his stone face still in place. "I need some air, if you'll please excuse me." he said casually, then walked out into the garden.

"Well, that was horrible..." Moody said gruffly.

"Indeed it was. Severus, can you see to him? Moody and I will retire to my office to talk on assignments. I believe the boy may need his godfather, a fellow Slytherin, someone who can explain it better to him at the moment." Albus sighed, then he and Moody left the room.

Severus sighed as well. The boy was so strong to keep his composure like that for so long. Not even a flinch. It almost reminded him of a younger version of himself. Snape pushed open the door only to be welcomed by the sound of retching. Yes, break when no one is looking; definitely a mimic of himself...

Severus walked over and sat on the closest bench, watching the hunched over figure of Draco shudder as he convolsed the food he just ate. It may have seemed cruel to anyone other than a Slytherin to stand idly by as someone you cared about was having such a hard time, but it was how they liked it. They didn't need anyone's help. If they recieved any, it meant they showed weakness, and that was a flaw in their pride. All Draco could truly stand on was himself and he didn't need Severus holding his hand all the time.

It was a lesson in taking what life throw's at you, and it had to come now. The boy was already forced to grow up so quickly, given the situation of his father and the...positions he was put in. This was just another stumbling block Draco was going to have to crawl over, even if it took all his strength. That was the only way he was ever going to survive.

Draco heard Snape come outside, but he didn't look up. He usually hated when people saw him at his worst, but Severus had seen so much more. It comforted him that the man was there, and comforted him even more that he wasn't nursing all over him. He knew he needed to be a man. Of course it was shocking. His mother was dead... but being babied over wasn't going to help him at all. He didn't want that. He would rather be left alone to deal, but he knew he needed to talk to Severus, and that was why the man was waiting over on the bench.

Draco picked himself up when he was sure he had nothing left to retch, then wiped his mouth and sat on the bench beside Snape.

They let some silence pass between them before beginning the conversation, letting their senses relax.

"So, do you think it really was a suicide?" Draco asked.

Severus pursed his lips and looked up at the moon. "I'm not sure. If it was, I don't think it was lack of any help. It would seem to me that someone led her to believe the situation was worse than she could imagine. Why else would she let herself be so immersed. She had, we believe, been overdosed with painkiller potions. So you see, why would she need them, if she didn't think the situation was growing out of hand? She was the one who didn't want you to be a Death Eater after all. It has so many possible outcomes either way."

"Well, did my father seem upset by it?"

"He seemed impassive to tell the truth. I was quite confused. Half of him looked sad, yet the other half looked smug."

Draco sighed openly. Severus felt a wave of guilt as he looked back at the blonde.

"Listen to me Draco. I know Lucius cared about your mother. He cares about you too. He's just so caught up in his master that he can't see that its tearing his life apart. He's trying to make a better life for his family, but I think now, with you running away, and his wife passing on, I think he sees that his faith on the Dark Lord is nothing to hold to. The life he was hoping to bless you with is crashing around him and he sees the flaws. I really believe that its only a matter of time before he turns. He just has to build the courage."

"I don't even know if I can believe that. I can't believe that everything he did to me was all for the Dark Lord. I can never forgive him for it..."

"I don't think he would expect you to. He is still your father however. He is still your blood and nothing can erase that."

"I know..." Draco said quietly.

Severus stared back up at the moon. Almost full...

"Your mother would be proud of you Draco. For standing up for what you believe. Don't let anyone try to persuade you. Always follow your own mind and whatever you feel is the right thing." Severus said, then stood up and walked back into the kitchen.

Draco looked up at the sky and watched the stars twinkle above him. He would make his mother proud, and maybe, in the end, even his father too.

BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH

Ron slipped out of his bedroom and hurried to Hermione's door, knocking quickly.

"Ready?" he asked when she poked out her head.

"Yeah! Let's go."

"Harry's bedroom." Ron stated as he held the map up.

The line glowed and they started walking the path to Harry's room. It wasn't far luckily and they quietly knocked.

"Harry?" Ron said, peaking his head in.

"Hey, come on in."

The two smiled and bounded in, shutting the door and locking it. Hermione cast a silencing charm and Harry gave her a questioning look.

"Sorry, but we really didn't want Ginny to come along. I know it seems rude but we just wanted to talk openly." she explained.

"It's fine." Harry smiled. He was glad she wasn't there to tell the truth. "So how's it going?"

"Great! Guess what!" Ron blurted.

"Uh..."

"Bill and Fleur are getting married in Paris!" Hermione squealed.

"Mione..." Ron sighed.

"Sorry, its just so exciting!"

"What? Since when!" Harry asked.

"Apparently that's what Bill had to tell Mum and Dad when we left earlier. He said its part of her family ritual or something. We all have to be ready by the end of the week to leave."

"Wow...bit of a rush don't you think?"

"Well, thats them for ya. I just think they want to make it official as soon as possible, you know." Ron winked.

"Ron get your mind out of the gutter!" Hermione scolded. "Anyway Harry, have you found out anything new about that prophecy?"

Harry felt a sinking feeling. He hadn't even thought of it much since he told them.

"No I haven't, but Dumbledore said we are going to talk tomorrow. He might mention something then."

"Oh, well I suppose that's something. Also, I hate to ask, but have you thought any more about the Horcruxes...what the last few might be?"

"A little, I have some ideas, but nothing positive. I don't want to jinx it so don't get all upset if I don't talk about it." he said as casually as he could.

"Oh of course! No, its fine! Right Ron?" she said hurrily.

"Yeah mate." Ron agreed.

"Thanks guys. Don't worry. If there is something I think you should know, I'll tell you." Harry smiled.

"So, how are things with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"...Eh...Eventful at times." Harry laughed.

"He's not drivin you bonkers yet?"

"No, not really. I mean its only been three days, despite all thats happened. I don't see him that much. I haven't seen him all day actually."

"Well that's a blessing." Ron joked.

"He's not that bad you know. At least not all the time." Harry defended.

"Yeah, well like you said its only been three days. Might be sucking up to people, you know."

"Yeah maybe.." Harry said, not really looking for a fight.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well Harry, I can see you are tired. We will see you tomorrow! We can maybe work out the whole prophecy situation."

"Alright. Thanks for giving me some company." he said.

"Night mate." Ron said, opening the door when Hermione took off the spells.

"Night." Harry said as he watched his best friends leave.

Hermione and Ron closed the door and walked back the their rooms.

"You know you could give Malfoy a chance." Hermione said.

"You're joking! After all he's said about you and me and Harry!"

"Well that was the old Malfoy. Maybe this whole situation of staying with the Order and running from his father is a sign that he has changed."

"That...or he is playing his cards right and waiting for his chance to strike.." Ron warned.

"Ron really! You're going to have to drop this childhood arguing!" Hermione rounded on him.

"I will when I feel I can trust him. I can't just forget all those times he made fun of my family...mocked Harry's parents...called you a mudblood! I'll never forgive him for that!"

"I have! Yes, it hurt, but I don't want to rule out the possibility that he can, or has changed." she said a bit more calmly.

Ron turned and took her by the shoulders. They had just reached their hall and he was walking her back to her room.

"Look, I just don't want him calling you things like that, embarrassing you. You can't help who or what you are and you have no reason to hide it. You're beautiful, smart, caring, and if he can't respect you for that I won't let him get away with it."

Hermione melted into a smile. He was so serious, concern shinning in his eyes. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her scent. She was perfect.

He lifted up her chin and pushed the hair out of her face. Before he could control himself any longer, he leaned forward and captured her lips in his. Neither hesitated as they savored the taste of the other, wrapping their arms around each other. Hermione's sweet taste electrified his tastebuds. He deepened the kiss, but she shyly pulled away with a smile.

He simply stared at her as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you..." he whispered, rubbing his hands along her arms.

She looked back into his eyes for assurance and found it. "I love you too." she said, the smile never leaving her face.

Hermione pulled his face down and kissed him again. "Goodnight." she said, then walked into her room and shut the door.

"Night.." Ron said.

He turned to walk back to his room, the biggest smile plastered on his face. He shot his fist into the air in triumph. Oh, it was better than he could imagine! The girl of his dreams was finally his!

He quickly opened the door to his bedroom and went inside, eager to think on his beautiful girl as he slept, reliving the kiss with each breath.


	16. Chapter 16

**woohoo another chapter up! sry it took so long! hope you enjoy it! the next one is better! **

**Chapter 16 Courage**

"I want you back by morning. If all of your records match I'll figure out what to do from there." Albus said to Moody just as Severus walked into the office.

"Right ya' are." Moody said, then nodded to Snape as he walked past him and out the door.

"How was Draco?" Albus asked, grabbing a lemon drop from his jar on the desk.

"As can be expected. He is taking it rather well, even so."

"Has he gone up to bed?"

"I'm not sure. I left him outside to be to himself for awhile. I'm sure he'll come in shortly if he hasn't already."

"Well, that's good. He's a strong lad." Albus said, watching as the fire licked at the wood in the fireplace.

"Yes. He has it in his blood."

"Any new developments on the other side?"

"Not from what I know so far. I am having a bad feeling about the werewolves though. Greyback has come to visit several times in the past week from what I've heard from some other Death Eaters."

"I had a feeling. I'm worried about that. Especially when it comes to finding out exactly what's going on. The only one who could possibly gain information first hand would be Remus, but I don't want to put him through that. He has said that he would go no matter what if its for the better cause. I just worry that one day he'll be found out and it will be over for him." Albus said somberely.

Severus nodded and folded his arms. He didn't like that idea at all.

"Quite a busy day tomorrow." Dumbledore said, changing subjects.

Snape lifted one eyebrow in question.

"Well, in no particular order, Hagrid is finally transporting Buckbeak here, so we have to set up the charms around the Estate. I have to meet with the Prophet for an interview sometime that day, then later the Minister. I also have to meet with Alastor. Kingsley said that Kimbly showed up for work so I'll be visiting him to make sure the alteration is still working. Oh, and I promised Harry we would talk in the morning about certain matters concerning the war. We also need to set up Remus' room for the fullmoon. So you see it's quite a busy day and I'm sure more will happen than we planned." Albus explained.

"Lovely. I was hoping for a positively dreary day tomorrow." Severus smirked.

"Weren't we all." Albus laughed. "I suppose we should get some sleep before that early start. Goodnight Severus."

"Indeed. Goodnight." Severus said as he exited the room.

He walked through the den and to the stairs, glancing back at the office. Where did that man sleep anyway? Shaking his head he headed up to his room and prepared for the annoying day that would await him come sunrise.

NanananananananaHeyHeyHeyGoodbye!

Draco shut the door to his room and headed to the sink. He had the worst taste in his mouth from being sick and had to brush his teeth.

He wanted to go talk to Potter. He didn't know why really, he just knew that he wanted Harry to hear of his mother's death from him and not from someone else. He wanted Potter to at least hear his side and understand his feelings about it.

After thoroughly brushing his teeth, Draco rinsed his mouth out and looked up in the mirror. What a sight. His hair was an absolute mess. Frowning, he wet his hands and ran them through his hair, brushing it to look at least decent.

That should do it. It wasn't slicked back, but it still looked aristocratic and sexy, just as he liked it.

Draco grabbed his map to remind him where Harry's room was, then exited his room and set off down the hall. How exactly would he say it? In a way he wanted to scream it at the boy, as if it was all his fault and should have prevented it. At the same time he wanted to burst into tears and be the dramatic type, but that didn't suit him at all now did it. Right...

He shook his head. Why was it so important in how he told Harry? Just the fact that he was telling him was good enough. Why was he telling Harry again? Oh yeah, because he didn't want anyone else to mix up his feelings about it. Right...

He took a turn down the left hall and passed the staircase. Everyone was asleep, or at least in their rooms. He hoped he wouldn't have to worry about anyone coming in and bugging him about leaving Potter alone.

Draco knocked on the door and opened it, not really caring if Harry invited him in or not.

"Uhh, hey." Harry said awkwardly.

He had been reading in one of the books Ginny gave him. He dog-eared the page and set it on his side table.

"Hi. Feeling better?" Draco asked. He was stalling. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He couldn't just blurt out that his mother had died...

"Yeah I feel fine. My muscles ache from laying here, but tomorrow is the last day I'll have to so I can manage."

"That's good."

Harry was too smart. He caught the tone of Draco's voice.

"What's wrong? You're not acting like...well..how you normally act.." Harry asked, tilting his head in question.

"Gee thanks..is this any better?" he said sarcasticly. "Well Potter, I'm not having the greatest of nights." he said, sitting on the chair beside Harry's bed.

"Why?"

"Well, Snape told me that my mother died." he said calmly. It wasn't because he didn't care. It was because he cared too much...

"What! When?" Harry asked, shooting up right. He regreted it a moment later when his muscles protested.

"Don't do that!" Draco shouted, pushing him back down. "I don't know when exactly. Some time last week, could have been yesterday for all we know."

"God Draco...I'm so sorry." he said softly.

"Don't be." Draco said, a little more forcefully than he wanted.

Harry looked concerned.

"No really. I am upset about it, but it doesn't hurt as much as it should. I never really spent much time with her. She cared, so I heard from other people, but she never showed me personally that she did. It's still a shock and it won't be the same ever again, but I can't say it makes much of a difference. Don't look at me like that. I'm not glad she's dead or anything. It's just I never knew her enough to be truly hurt by it. She's still my mother and it was an unfortunate loss, but the fact of what made her die upsets me more."

"How did she die?"

"Overdose. A Death Eater just happened across her body, which I find strange as I'm sure you do. She went into hiding weeks ago and there was no sign of her, nor any idea of where she went. How convenient that as soon as she died someone found her. A Death Eater no less. Not to mention that it's right around the time my father broke out." he sneered to himself.

"You think he had a hand in it?"

"No one knows yet. I don't want to think about it either. Not yet at least."

"Right." Harry tucked that memory away. He would definitely check on that further, but he wanted give Malfoy some time to grieve, however he did that... "Well, whether you want me to be or not, I'm still sorry for you're loss."

"Thanks. I just wanted to let you know before everyone else started rumors about it first."

Harry nodded and silence enveloped them. He had to think of something to say..he didn't really want Malfoy to leave, he was company after all.

"So, uhh, I heard you went out on the grounds today."

"Yeah. I haven't seen much of it though. The only place I made it to was the lake, and I stayed there all day. Quite relaxing. What about you?" Draco asked, adding a smirk at the end.

"Oh ha, we both know I layed in bed all day. A few people came to visit, but it just felt like today lasted forever. Ron and Hermione are staying here now."  
"Oh joy..." Malfoy said, rolling his eyes.

"They said that Bill and Fleur are getting married in Paris."  
"I still can't believe she chose to marry a Weasley of all people."

"Are you ever going to stop making fun of them?" Harry asked, more like questioned threateningly.

Draco countered it with a mocked look of shock. "That's unnatural!"

Harry could tell he was joking and busted out laughing from the 'horror' etched on the blonde's face.

"Is the whole clan porting over to see the wedding?"

"Yeah." Harry left out the fact that he was going too.

"Can they afford that? Seriously though, I'm not making fun of them, just wondering."

"Well, they said they were going so I suppose they can." Harry said, understanding where he was coming from.

Draco nodded and looked out the window. "Full moon is coming."

"Yeah. I dunno what Remus is going to do."

"I heard Sev mention it to Dumbledore, but I kind of tuned out after that. They probably mentioned it while I was getting food."

"Oh." Harry looked down at his bedspread. "I told Remus what happened when he came to visit today."

"Oh really?" Draco asked, surprised. "How did he take it?"

"As expected I guess. I just felt guilty keeping it from him. I told him he could tell Dumbledore if he wanted to, but I doubt he will unless he has no choice."

"Do you think he will tell anyone else?"

"I don't know, and at this point I don't really care. I just don't want them baggering me about it. I don't need their pity and I don't want them to know the details from me. I've told you and Remus and that's enough for me."

Draco felt his chest tighten. Harry respected him that much to tell him personally? First no less. They really had changed so much over the past few days.

He was kind of surprised that Dumbledore hadn't questioned him more about his situation with his father. It would probably come up again. The old man was more than likely just giving him time to relax from the Veritaserum experience. He saw Harry yawn and realized that he had been staring.

"I should be going. It's getting late. I just wanted to see how you were, talk about what happened."

"Yeah I understand. Thanks Draco, and once again, I'm sorry for your loss." Harry said sadly.

"Thanks Harry." he said, purposely using the boy's first name. It wasn't just for nicities, it actually meant something. In its own way, it meant that he was serious and appreciated everything...in less words of course.

He nodded and took his leave, shuting the door softly behind him.

Well, that worked better than he had thought it would. He sighed and made his way back to his room. It did feel better, to get it off his chest. He did feel strange though. Like it was all some odd dream. Like he would wake up and none of this would have happened. He wouldn't be with the Order, he wouldn't be running from his father, he wouldn't be spending time with Potter, and his mother wouldn't be dead.

But he knew it was real. He just had to get used to it. Nothing was ever going to be the same again.

Harry smiled till Draco shut the door. He wasn't expecting to hear news like that. Narcissa Malfoy...dead? Draco was right, he did sense something off about the sequence off events. It was very convenient how everything seemed to happen around the same time. He would try to have that investigated more, but until then, he wanted to keep Draco in better spirits. He didn't want him to bottle up his emotions though. He just had to be strong for him and wait. If he wanted to break, Harry would be there for him.

He pulled up his covers and settled into the bed. The dream flashed in his mind. No, he didn't want to think about that...he couldn't let that happen. He would figure it all out. He would make it work...somehow.

LALALAIMGETTINGRANDOMWITHTHESELALALA

The next day things were in an uproar at the Estate. Dumbledore was running everywhere, tending to things he needed to get done, and Snape realized that he had to help more than he wanted to.

"No, free him by the forest. He will enjoy it much better." Dumbledore told Hagrid quickly as he patted Buckbeak through the cage he was transported in.

"Righ' ya are sir."

"Moody, we need to have a talk before I go to see Harry, but it has to be after I go to my meeting with the Prophet and the Minister, which I'm running late for. Stay around the Estate if you can." he said, rushing inside and past Alastor Moody.

Snape was standing by the hearth in the den when Albus came rushing in towards the fireplace.

"Severus could you start seeing to Remus' room. He needs that place set up by tomorrow."

"Fine. You are coming back to assist are you not?" he asked carefully.

"Yes, yes but at the moment I'm far too busy. Tell Harry I'll see him later, around lunch." Albus said, then whisked off.

Bloody brilliant...Severus thought. Seeing Potter was the last thing he needed in his day. Well he supposed he should bring the boy some breakfast. Remus would kill him if he didn't. Actually he needed to check on Remus too before he looked for a room to put him in.

Severus billowed down to the kitchen and started looking in the pantry.

"What you lookin for?" Tonks asked as she hovered over the stove. Why anyone let her cook was beyond him...

"Potter needs breakfast so I thought I might as well bring him some since I have to see him anyway."

"Well here! I was just making some for everyone. Take a plate to him!" she said cheerfully.

Nodding his thanks, he accepted the plate and headed to the staircase and up to Potter's room. Luckily he remembered where it was and didn't need his map.

With a sharp knock, he opened the door and looked at Potter who was putting on his glasses to see who was at the door.

"Oh, morning professor." Harry said, slightly shocked to see Snape of all people bringing him breakfast.

Severus walked over to the bed and handed him the tray. "Potter." he nodded. "The Headmaster wanted me to tell you that he won't be by to see you until lunch. He had a meeting to attend."

"Oh I see. Thanks."

Severus turned to leave but knew he wouldn't make it before he heard Potter speak again.

"Sir, uhh, how is Draco doing? About is mother and all..."

Snape sighed. "I assume that he is hurting. It's not an easy thing, no matter if you were attached to them or not. He is strong though. He is hiding his sorrow well."

"But he shouldn't have to! It's not healthy to bottle it all up inside like that!" Harry said, getting a little upset.

Severus turned and looked at the Raven haired boy. "You wouldn't understand. It's not a matter of bottleing it up. It's a matter of being stronger than your weakness, of overcoming what brings you down. One must do it if they want to keep ahead in life. Knowing you've never learned anything all these years I've taught you, learn this. You must do what you can to survive, but always follow what you know you have to do, whether it means surviving or not."

"Is that what you did! You did what you could to survive by sticking with Voldemort till you knew it wouldn't get you anywhere!" Harry burst. He hated it when Snape proved a good point, and regretted what he said the second it flew out his mouth.

"Hold your tongue when it comes to matters you don't understand!" Snape lashed. "Yes, I did what I could to survive, but I also did what I was told to do from Dumbledore so if you have a problem, which I'm sure you do, take it up with him! I don't like what I've done either, but its all experiences you learn from. Before you make a fool of yourself again, listen to the last part. Follow what you have to do, whether it means surviving or not. That means that you do what you know is right, no matter what the consequence. This is completely off topic now. Just let Draco heal how he must. Babying him won't allow him to learn anything. He has to understand that life is going to be hard, and one just has to grin and bear it. Help him if you must Potter, but don't make a shamble of the strength he's given himself." Snape was more calm as he finished, leaving Harry to think.

Severus turned and walked out. Merlin that boy was so infuriating. He knew it wasn't all Harry's fault though. Severus had made his own mistakes and that is why people looked at him the way they did. He had to accept that, and he would. All he could do now was repent for what he had done.

WHATABURGER!THERE'SONENEARYOU!

"Remus you really should eat more!" Tonks insisted.

"No, really I'm fine. I've stomached all I can for now." Remus said, putting his plate in the sink.

"Alright. Well, what are you doing for the rest of the day? You know we haven't spent much time together."

"I'm sorry Tonks, not today. It's just...the full moon is coming and I have to get ready." Remus explained.

"But you still have all of tomorrow to prepare. Just a little bit of time is all I'm asking Remus. Tea or something! Please..." she pleaded.

Remus sighed guiltily. "Alright."

Tonks beamed in satisfaction. "Good on ya! We can have it in the gardens this afternoon. Is that alright?"

"Fine. I'll come down around two." he said, waving behind him as he walked out of the kitchen.

Remus sighed. Why couldn't he just tell her like it was? Because that would be mean and heartless... But why did he have to suffer guilt trips every time he went near her? Why couldn't he just pretend like it was friends drinking tea together? Because it wasn't...

He began walking up the stairs and saw Severus heading down the hallway.

"Morning Severus." Remus called, causing the man in black to stir a little.

Snape turned and looked at Remus. "Morning. I was just heading to your room." he said when the man caught up to him.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Unfortunately you are going to have to stay at Peadmont Estates for your transformation, so we need to set up your room."

"What? I'll be staying in the house?! Shouldn't I at least stay outside in a shed or something? I'm sure they have a place they can lock me in..."

"I don't know. That might not be wise because Buckbeak is here and I'm sure Albus and Hagrid don't want anything to happen to him."

Severus cursed himself. That sounded horrible...like Remus was just some wild animal that couldn't control himself...

Even if he was, it still wasn't the same.

"I'd rather it be Buckbeak than one of you.."

"I'm sorry I'm sure if we ask Albus to move Buckbeak for one night, it wouldn't be a problem."

"Do you think? That would be great. I'd feel much better about being outside away from everyone. I just don't want anything happening...just in case..." Remus said sadly.

"I know." Severus patted him on the back. "And just in case our plan doesn't work, let's look for a room in the manor for you to stay tomorrow night."

Remus nodded and they set off down the many corridors looking for a room suitable enough. After a few minutes of searching, they realized that the rooms closer to the dormitory area probably wouldn't be best if Remus did have to stay inside. So instead, they trudged up the stairs to the very top, where at least 2 floors were between where the others slept, and a room for Remus.

They began opening doors and peaking in. Every room was pretty much empty except for a dusty old chair in some and a book shelf in others. Remus finally found one that he thought might be suitable.

"What do you think of this Severus? It's spacious enough and far away from anyone else." Remus asked, looking back at the other man.

"I suppose it's fine. Let's keep this as a back up if Albus says we can't let you stay outside somewhere." Severus answered, looking at the dusty books in the corner.

Remus smiled and walked over to the window. They were so high that you could even see the lake from the window if you looked above the trees. The fields around the premisis were covered in beautiful flowers and the stream leading to the lake sparkled like diamonds as the sun reflected off of its surface.

"Wow... How did we ever manage to find such an amazing place?" Remus asked, more to himself than anyone.

Severus came and stood beside him, looking out the window. "Yes, its quite a view. Too bright for me, but maybe sometime during the night I can take a walk and look at the grounds."

"It wouldn't kill you to get some sun Severus." Remus joked, pushing the other man slightly.

He merely rolled his eyes in reply and walked away. "I haven't seen you out in a few days either."

"I know. I wish I could have used my time better. Maybe after the fullmoon I can take a walk. Maybe...we can take one together...at night if you prefer?"

Severus was kind of shocked. Hmm...a midnight stroll with Remus? That shouldn't be too bad...

"Yes,maybe." he replied.

Remus smiled at the man then continued gazing out the window. Severus opened a book and glanced at the pages while he watched the light haired man out of the corner of his eye. Amazing how such simple gestures pleased him...and just that thought warmed his cold heart.

RATATOULLIEORHOWEVERUSPELLIT

The next few hours went slowly by. Outside, Hagrid was busy setting up a place for Buckbeak. Charlie had apparently come home, much to his mother's glee, then annoyance because he was just going to have to port back over at the end of the week to Paris. At the moment, he was helping Hagrid with a leanto and shelter for Buckbeak. Remus and Severus parted and attended to other things, Tonks swept off to the Ministry, and Ron and Hermione went to Fred and George's flat. Ginny chose to stay so she could see Harry, which was where she was presently.

Harry, of course, lay on his bed and was looking at a Quidditch magazine that Ginny had snitched from the twins. She was contentedly settled on the bed right beside him, snuggled up close and reading with him. He had an arm wrapped leisurely around her waist and she rested her head on his chest. They had been like that for at least an hour and a half until Harry started feeling a bit awkward, and he didn't know why.

"Look, Gin, you should probably get going. I don't want someone walking in and seeing us like this. Dumbledore is supposed to be coming, and who knows who else might stop by." he said, sitting up slowly.

"Oh Harry, just a bit longer. We haven't been this close in ages, and I certainly don't think we used our time appropriately..." Ginny smiled seductively, leaning close to him.

"Really Ginny, you do need to go." but Harry couldn't help being a bit turned on by that, so he let Ginny come closer, moving his lips against hers.

"Ahh!" Harry yelped. Ginny lept back and Harry grabbed his forehead.

His scar started burning madly and he rubbed it, hoping to ease the pain.

"Are you alright?!" Ginny asked worridly. "Is it something I did?"

"N..no, its just...Voldemort..." he stumbled.

The pain finally eased away a few minutes later, leaving Harry with a massive headache.

"Are you alright now?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, its gone. Sorry, that came at a really bad time." he laughed.

"No, its fine, you can't help it when you feel him." she said, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, well, I guess you really should get going." he said, looking at the clock and seeing that it was close to lunch.

"Alright, but we need to spend more time together when you're better." she said, ruffling his hair. "See ya."

With a wink, she was up and out the door. Harry sighed. Finally...she was gone. Well that was awkward timing for his scar to start hurting. Great impression, yell in pain while you're kissing her. Well, it was an excuse to stop. He didn't know why he felt so strange around her. He still loved her, but after that kiss, it was proof that the spark had left them. If it hadn't been for the jolt from Voldemort, he wouldn't have felt anything. It was like snogging wet paper... Maybe it was just all that time spent apart. He also really wasn't in the mood at the moment. That had to be the reason. He still felt the same towards Ginny in his love for her, but it just seemed awkward. She was right. They needed to spend more time together and try to regain that feeling between them that they once had.

Luckily he didn't have to think on it much longer because Dumbledore came bustling in.

"So sorry to have kept you waiting. Very busy morning." he said tersely, going straight to the chair by Harry's bed.

"Uhh, no problem." he answered as he rubbed his scar, a bit unnerved by his Headmaster's demeanor.

There was a pause for a moment or two and Harry sensed a bad feeling...

"Well, I have some news." Albus began, setting a silencing and locking charm on the door. "There was such a prophecy that we had mentioned before. The problem however, is that it has been destroyed. No one quite knows when. It could have been destroyed on accident or on purpose. My best guess is that is was on complete accident while you were in the Department of Mysteries near two years ago. Some prophecies were destroyed, and that one may have been in the lot." Albus explained.

"Great...well, is there anyone who knows what it said?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure. We are looking up on it, and it definitly wasn't Trelawny, but that prophecy could have been made by anyone. Either way, the chances of ever finding out what the prophecy said are close to none. But just the idea that knowing a prophecy as such existed should give you more reason to develope a closer bond to Draco. If he can help you in any way, take it."

"Yeah. We are starting to talk a bit more. We aren't always fighting. It's like a complete change. I don't know if I'm exactly happy with that or not, but if it helps win the war, I'll do anything." Harry said.

Albus nodded and looked at Harry as the boy went to rub his scar again.

"Tingling?" he asked.

"A bit, sir, yes. A few minutes ago it started burning. Voldemort must have felt something." Harry said.

"Actually he probably found out that I'm alive. I was surprised you hadn't felt anything before now. News must have come slow to him."

"Yeah. What do you think he will do for his first move?"

"Well, I heard that he has been dabbling with the werewolves again. He has a plan to use them soon I believe. Hard part now is finding out where and when."

"Are you going to have to use Professor Lupin?" Harry asked worrily.

"I didn't want to, but the more I hear about it, the more I think we just might have to. I'm just uneasy about sending him back to the pack because if they find out who's he is or what side he is on, it won't be good." Albus said.

"Does he know?"

"Oh I'm sure he knows about them being contacted by Voldemort, but he doesn't know what they are planning. He has said that he would be willing to spy on them, I just wish we had another way."

"What about Professor Snape? Can't he just ask Voldemort or some of the other Death Eaters?"

"Not without looking too suspicious. You see, the inner circle is very complex. If you don't know the details to something, you don't go asking. That's like sneaking around the Dark Lord and punishment is severe for that. Severus is already being closely watched by some Death Eaters and Voldemort doesn't feel safe around him anymore, but he can't send him away because Severus knows too much and has never failed Voldemort at anything. He's gone through more than we can imagine, and it took him a long time to gain that trust the Dark Lord has bestowed in him. I don't want to risk our biggest inside lead." Albus explained.

"I guess you're right." Harry couldn't deny the fact that Snape was useful as a spy, even though he still didn't trust him as much as he probably should.

"Have you thought anymore about the Horcruxes?" Dumbledore asked.

"A bit, but I haven't a clue what to look for. I mean, its obvious to look for artifacts from the Houses, but if those are a bust then I don't know where to look. I think Draco might be able to help me there. He might know or have heard of things from his father. After all, he did live in a house based off of the Dark Arts, so he might be able to help me on things I wouldn't think of." Harry explained.

"Yes I believe he would come in handy. Just remember, it won't be some silly trinket. Tom liked to collect 'trophies' that meant something to him, or objects he stole from others."

"Right. I just hope we can find them in time. I don't want the war to start before I even find them. I guess soon after I get better I need to leave right?" Harry asked.

"Yes I think that would be best. I don't want to send you off by yourself, that's just not safe but I suppose its easiest. Are you sure you don't want Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger to help you?"

"Yes sir I'm sure. I don't want to put anyone I care about in danger. But sir, I do think it would be best if I brought Draco. I mean, I don't want him hurt either, but he would be the most helpful to me, and he's...well..he's a Slytherin so he could help me sneak around.." Harry interjected.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, I can't say I don't agree with you there. But we will talk about that more when its time for you to leave. You won't be leaving until after the wedding, so we will have another talk before then."

Harry nodded and he knew Dumbledore would ask him...

"Is there anything you want to tell me Harry, before I take my leave today?"

There it was...that horrible question that always made Harry feel guilty.

"No sir." he answered, not avoiding the older man's eyes.

He knew Dumbledore already knew there was something, but Harry knew that Dumbledore wouldn't push for an answer. He would tell him one day, or at least get Remus to, but he just couldn't do it now. The memory was still to fresh. He still had nightmares about it.

The Headmaster looked down sadly at Harry, but accepted the answer given to him. "Alright. Well, if I hear anymore news I will let you know. Till next time."

Harry said his goodbye as Albus walked out of his bedroom, then hung his head in his hands. It was too much to handle. A war, and his own personal problems? Why couldn't he have just been someone else? Because then he wouldn't be himself. He wouldn't have known the life he had with fun and friends and magic, and he wouldn't have ever known there was something more. He hated answering his own questions.

Sighing, he relaxed back in the bed and tried to make sense of everything going on, at least figure out some sort of a plan on what he would do next.

DIDYALLKNOWITSAFULLMOONTONIGHT?FORREAL,WHATACOINCIDENCE!

The rest of the day moved by just as fast as the morning hours. Harry was starting to feel more energetic, Hagrid and Charlie had finished building Buckbeak's stable, and Dumbledore nearly finished all of his work. Remus actually enjoyed his tea outing with Tonks that afternoon as well. They talked about several things, but amazingly stayed off of the topic of their relationship, much to his pleasure. Ron and Hermione had finally made it back and were presently telling Harry about the huge mess the twins had made in the shop. Apparently one of their boxes of Wild-Fire Wiz-Bangs exploded and made a disaster area of the shop. Draco hadn't made an appearance all day, but no one thought anything of it, because they merely assumed someone else had seen him. Also, Severus had been given the okay to let Remus stay outside during the fullmoon.

Their plan was to allow Remus to run free through the grounds. Hagrid would bring Buckbeak inside tomorrow and have him stay in one of the upper rooms for the evening for safety. Also, the boundaries of the property would be charmed so that Remus wouldn't be able to break out and run off, and the house was surrounded with the same charms so that he couldn't get inside. The idea seemed pleasing to everyone. However, when Severus came down later for dinner, he found news that did not settle well with him.

"No! I'll just find another way to gain information! I'm not useless yet." Snape argued.

"I never said you were, in fact, you are the exact opposite. We can't afford losing you as a spy."

"But you can afford losing Lupin's life!?"

Severus was seething. He couldn't let Remus go back with the werewolves. It was too dangerous...he would find another way.

Dumbledore sighed. "No, we can't afford to lose Remus either. Alright Severus. I will give you one more chance. The next time you are given an opportunity, find out as much as you can about the revolt with the werewolves. If you can't come up with enough solid information in time, we have to send him."

Severus still didn't like the idea, but it did buy a bit more time for him to try and get Lupin out of it. He had to get more information.

"Fine."

"Good. Now, have you seen Draco today?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Well, neither has anyone else apparently. I would like you to check on him. I'll be having a talk with young Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger if you need me."

The old man then walked off. Severus furrowed his brow. Draco hadn't been seen by anyone? All day? He was sure someone would have seen him...

Severus turned and hurried on his trek to Draco's room.

Remus walked leisurely down the hall. He wanted to see the library and check out the selection of books. From what Tonks had said, it was something to take a look at. As he walked through the dorm hall his nose caught scent of something that made him twitch. Now that the full moon was close, his senses were at their peak. He knew that smell... blood.

Remus turned and saw himself next to a door. Wasn't that Draco's bedroom? Fear gripped him and he walked to the door. Should he knock? No...something told him he just needed to go in..

He quickly opened the door and looked around. Draco wasn't in there. He followed the scent and it led him to the side of the room. The bathroom door was open and the light was shining on the carpet of the bedroom. He heard a sniffling sound. Draco was in there.

He cautiously made his way to the opening and stood in the doorway. What he saw made his skin crawl. There was Draco, leaning against the tub, pale as a ghost. Blood lay in splatters and small pools around him and it streaked his arms. A knife lay beside him on the floor in one of the pools, shinning in crimson.

Draco heard the man and slowly lifted his head. His face was tear streaked and blood was smeared on his face from where he had obviously tried to wipe the tears that had been falling for who knew how long.

The blonde didn't act surprised, or try to hide what he had been doing. All he did was look helplessly at Remus before another hot tear fell from his silver eyes.

"Oh..Draco.." Remus said, before rushing over and pulling the boy into his embrace.

Draco clung to the older man and let himself cry.

"Shh...its alright..." Remus cooed, positioning himself on the floor next to him.

Just from that embrace he was already covered in blood and his shirt was stained from it. The smell didn't help keep the wolf inside quiet either, but as long as it wasn't the fullmoon, there was nothing to worry about.

However now, he did need to worry about Draco.

"I..don't know why I did it..." Draco said. Remus hadn't noticed but the boy had managed to quickly control his tears. Probably that Slytherin pride. "I woke up and just felt horrible...about my mother...my father...everything. It seemed too much to handle. I didn't think anyone cared."

Remus stayed quiet and listened, letting his embrace fall from the boy, but left one arm around his shoulders. He had to let Draco vent. He had seen someone do this before...and knew exactly how to handle it.

"I've never cut myself before. I'd never been too keen on self mutilation. I got enough inflictions from my father.." he sneered bitterly, ".But the second I slid that knife across my wrist ... when I felt the hot blood leak out...it felt like I had some sense of control. Like I had a control over what could hurt me, and what couldn't. I realized that if I let it happen..let it end...I wouldn't have to feel hurt from anyone else again... Later though...I just couldn't find it in myself to do it...in a way I wish I would have just had the courage to do it...end it all..."

Draco grew quiet. Remus sighed and gently grabbed Draco's hands, carefully pulling his arms out. He looked down at the cuts, then back up at Draco, locking his eyes.

"At times.. people lose the courage to live. But, if in their hearts there is something they believe in, their courage will never truly disappear..."

Draco's eyes softened as he looked at the man in front of him and Remus continued.

"Your courage was still there Draco. It was just telling you that you need to focus it on something other than the courage to be a coward. Life won't be easy. It will throw some hard punches your way, but you have to be ready to face them fighting back. There is something you believe in... if there wasn't, you wouldn't have had the courage to stop. You understand that there is something you have to do. How would you be able to do that if you weren't here? Don't prove yourself weak by weakening yourself. You are strong, and you will be strong. All you can do is let life's occurances mold you into the man you are to become."

Remus smiled and focused his attention back on Draco's arms. Pulling out his wand, he cleaned up the cuts and sealed the wounds, then cleaned the mess on the floor.

"Have the strength to stand?" Remus asked, getting up and offering his hand down to Draco.

Draco nodded and pulled himself up, wobbling a little but gaining his balance back. "Thank you Professor." he said, pulling up a half smile.

"It's fine. You aren't the only one I've come across like this. Its just another one of those things that life likes to throw at me." he winked.

In the other room, Severus leaned against the wall in the shadows. He smirked. Yes. Thank you ...for then and now... he thought to himself. He quietly pushed himself off the wall and left the room. Severus knew that Remus was aware that he was in the other room. He would just let him handle it...after all...Lupin had done it before.

**so everyone got the little inuendo at the ending right??? i hope so. if not im sure ill mention it in another chapter. well...till the next one! ps..next chapter...harry and draco-ness...hehehe. **

**loves bigred**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Changes in Us**

Harry was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to fall alseep, because the sooner he went to sleep, the sooner he could wake up and get out of bed. The only problem was, he was too excited to sleep.

Dumbledore had come in the room earlier and asked for Ron and Hermione, so Harry was presently waiting for them to return. Ginny had gone to the flat for the night on Mrs Weasleys wishes and wouldnt be back until later tomorrow afternoon. At least he had a little peace. Maybe that could get him to fall asleep.

Where was Draco? Oh well, he would just have to see him tomorrow. He had plenty of ideas to try and get on Draco's good side, and they just might work. Before he could finish his list of what he would do, Ron and Hermione came back in.

"Hey, that didn't take too long." Harry noticed.

"Nope. He just wanted to give us another assignment." Ron smiled. He felt rather important.

"Oh really? What about?" Harry asked, a bit jealous, but still happy for his friends.

"Oh, he wants us to go to Paris with Kingsly and Moody tomorrow! We are going to be checking the perimeter and making sure its safe for everyone, especially you, to be there." Hermione explained.

"Oh, well that sounds fun." Harry smiled.

"Yes, I can't wait. Maybe we will even have some time to see the sights. Won't that be great Ron?" she said, grabbing his hand and leaning her head on his shoulder.

They had told Harry earlier of their relationship. He wasn't mad like they thought he would be, but relieved. He knew they liked each other from the start and was so glad that they finally worked it out. As long as they didn't get too lovey dovey in front of him, it would be fine.

"Yeah, that would be amazing Mione." Ron said, staring longingly into her eyes.

"Anyway..." Harry said, snapping them out of their trance.

"Sorry Harry. We really should go and let you sleep. Can you believe it? Tomorrow you will be up and having fun!" Hermione squealed.

"Yeah I really can't wait. I hate this bed." he laughed.

"Right mate. Well, we will see you when we get back. Don't get hurt again." Ron joked, pushing him slightly.

Harry laughed and said goodnight to his friends as they walked out of the room, hand in hand. Just as soon as they left he felt a yawn. Finally! Now he could go to sleep.

He turned off the lamp and curled up in his sheets, thinking of his day tomorrow.

YAWNIMTIREDTOO

Ron quickly pulled Hermione out of the room and down the hall. He was so lucky to have a girl like her. They giggled quietly as they fumbled through the halls, teasing and tickling each other till they finally made it to his bedroom.

"Come on." he said sweetly, kissing her arm and pulling her into the room.

He shut the door and did the usual spells, then turned to face Hermione. She smiled sweetly and ushered him to the bed, kissing him as they sat.

Ron pulled her close and she ran her fingers through his hair, stiffling his moan with her lips. He ran a trail of kisses down her jaw and onto her neck, licking and nipping at the tender flesh as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

She ran her hands down his spine, her fingernails digging through his shirt from the pleasure. He lowered his trail of kisses down her neck line and cupped her breast as he slithered his hand up her shirt. His cold fingers caressed her warm bosom as she arched from the chill it sent through her body. Her nipples hardened as he pulled off her shirt and massaged her breasts with his tongue.

Hermione squirmed under his pressure and he gently guided his hand down her stomach. She pulled up his mouth and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, running her hands along the muscles outlined in his shirt. He moaned and lowered his hand to grab her belt buckle. Hermione felt a jolt in her stomach and grabbed his hand, breathing heavily.

"Not yet. I'm not ready..." she whispered.

"That's alright." Ron smiled. "I love you, don't let me rush you."

He kissed her again and she cradled up next to him, running her fingers over his chest as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm, lulling them both to sleep.

TRANSFORMERSWASAWSOME

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm fine now." Draco assured the older man.

Remus had taken Draco into the bedroom and they talked for awhile, but it was getting late. Remus just wasn't sure about letting Draco stay the night alone. What if he had a relapse?

"Well..."

"It's fine. I'll more than likely fall asleep right after you leave. I'm exhausted." Draco explained, yawning.

"Alright. I'll see you around. You know where to find us if you need anything." Remus said with a nod, then left, shutting the door behind him.

He sighed. What a night. There was never a dull moment in the past week... No matter where they were trouble seemed to follow and he was sure more would come.

Remus let his feet carry him and soon looked up to see that he had managed to lead himself to Severus' room. Remus knew Severus had been in the room earlier. He could sense it anytime he went near him. Gathering some courage, he knocked on the door. There was no way he was going to bed anytime soon.

Severus groaned as he looked through his notes. He was busy trying to perfect one of his potions. After all, what else would he do?

Licking the tip of his quill, he scratched some notes on a spare parchment as he glanced at the journal entries he had written during his experiment.

He sat there for a moment or two after that, skimming through the pages until he heard a knock on his door. Sighing he put the quill back in the ink well and pushed himself up to answer the door.

Severus unlocked the bolt and pulled the door open to see Remus standing before him, staring at the ground.

When the light haired man heard him, he looked up and smiled. "Care for that midnight stroll?"

Severus stared at him for a moment with his usual non caring glare, but then looked at the other man's attire and smirked. "Not until you change your shirt." he said, backing up and letting Remus follow him inside.

"What? Can't stand the sight of blood?" Lupin asked jokingly.

"No, more like you won't be able to stand the smell of it much longer. I know your sense of smell is much stronger right now and I know it has to be bothering you." he said as he pulled open his drawer.

Rummaging through his drawer, he pulled out a white, open V-neck, long sleeve shirt. It had string ties on the collar, but they were the kind you would leave undone and the sleeves were rather puffy. Severus looked at it, then tossed it to Remus.

It only took a second before Remus began chuckling. "How do you, no offence, own a shirt like this? It's white..and...pirate looking."

"Oh shutup, obviously I don't dress like this all the time." he sneered, bringing attention to his black robes.

Remus just smiled and pulled his blood stained shirt off. Severus' sneer instantly fell and he turned back to his desk, straightening his papers. Like that wasn't obvious...he rolled his eyes at his childish insecurity as he felt his face grow warm.

No...Slytherin's didn't blush. Especially Slytherin men. Especially Severus Snape. That snapped him out of it.

He turned back to face Remus once he had pulled the shirt on. It actually looked much better on Lupin.

"Ready?"

"Fine." Severus said, ushering them out the door.

They walked in contented silence through the house until they reached the kitchen, where Tonks and McGonnagal were sitting having a serious conversation. Both fell silent as the two men entered the room.

They looked at each other, then looked at the men and noticed that they were heading to the door. "Where are you going?" Tonks asked.

McGonnagal raised her eyebrow in question as she glanced over the two. Snape rolled his eyes. He wished people would stop looking at them like that whenever they went somewhere together.

"We are going for a walk." Remus answered with a smile.

"This late?" Minerva noticed..

"Yes, this late, now if you'll excuse us." Severus said, opening the door and motioning for Remus to go.

Lupin nodded politely to the ladies, then exited with Snape following.

"That was a little rude don't you think?" Remus smiled as they headed into the garden.

"Well if they would stop discouraging things like this with their stares then maybe I wouldn't have to be rude." Severus said, picking up the pace as they walked along the path.

Things like what? Remus wanted to ask. He knew that Severus meant their sordid friendship, but still, it could have meant something more, right? Instead he merely nodded.

They kept walking, looking at the scenery as they came to the end of the path, then marched into the woods. The moon was practicaly full, obviously, so there was enough light for them to see.

"Thank you for helping Draco." Severus said quietly.

"It was nothing. I couldn't just let him sit there. It did bring back memories though."

"Yet still you kept calm about it and helped him instead of getting angry with him."

"Well I learned from the last time..."

"The last time was still effective." Severus smirked as they sat down on the hill overlooking the lake. The stars overhead sparkled above them as Remus lay back in the grass.

"Yes, but I felt horrible afterwards and felt like I didn't help you at all. It just scared me. I guess this time I wasn't so frightened. It was like I was prepared. I guess I just took it as a second chance of back then. It was as if I was seeing you there all those years ago; I had another chance to handle it better."

Severus looked over at Remus as he lay in the grass staring at the moon that balanced his whole life. He felt a tug in his heart as he remembered that night. The night Remus saved his life. How could he have ever ignored it? It was like he had forgotten about the whole thing when he spent all that time hating him. He felt like a fool.

"You handled it perfectly. I think if you hadn't done it the way you did, the message wouldn't have hit me as hard. I was too stubborn..."

"Was?" Remus asked sarcastically. "You're more stubborn now than ever."

"Either way. You helped me that night and I never picked up a blade for that purpose again. Your words stuck with me, even after I made myself believe I hated you." Severus stared at the forest over the lake.

Remus turned his head and gazed at Severus, who was purposely avoiding his eyes. "And do you hate me now?"

Severus felt another jab in his chest. He hated that feeling. "...No."

**Flashback**

Severus slammed his books on the floor. Great...detention was in ten minutes. He would never make it on time thanks to that damn report keeping him in the library for an hour.

He quickly gathered his things and left the dorm room at a fast pace. He wouldn't even have to be there if that stupid Lupin kid hadn't gone and spiked his potion during class; then they wouldn't have been arguing in Arithmacy, which is where they recieved the detention.

Severus practically flew up the stairs and out onto the grounds to meet his professor in the court yard. Of course Lupin was already there.

"Late Mr. Snape. That will be five points." his professor said.

Oh joy, another thing for his classmates to hate him for.

"You will be staying in the Forbidden Forest tonight boys. Call it a learning experience. As in, learn to get along and cooperate while you're out there. It isn't going to be easy. There are creatures out there that can kill you, but you have to work together to make it out. We have certain alarms and such set off in case of emergency rescue, but otherwise, you are in this together from this point on. Consider this a last enjoyment of the old rules. Once the new decree is passed from the Minister, punishments like this will be abandoned." he said cockily.

The two boys looked at each other, then back at the professor as if he were crazy.

"Here are some things to help you both tonight. I'll see you back here at sunrise. Good luck."

He held out a bag for Remus to take and then sent them off, watching as they entered the forest.

"This is insane." Remus said aloud once they had went a good ways into the forest.

Severus snorted. "Damn right its insane. I shouldn't even have to be here. You're the one who messed with my potion."

"For the fifth time, it wasn't me!" Remus said, getting annoyed. "It was James. I told him not to, but he did anyway. I just happened to be between you and him and you automatically thought it was me."

Severus didn't reply. They continued deeper into the forest, not really knowing where they were heading. It was almost dark when detention started and they really needed to find a place to make camp. Somewhere safe.

"Have I ever done anything bad towards you?" Remus asked. "No, its not in me to do that sort of thing, so stop putting me in the same category..."

"Will you just shutup! I'm trying to find a safe place for us to stay the night."

"Not until you stop blaming me for this." Remus countered.

Snape sighed. How annoying. Lupin had never done anything personally to him, so he knew he had to admit it.

"Fine. I don't blame you, but maybe if you didn't hang around people like them I wouldn't associate you with their category." he added. Of course, he had to have the last word.

This time it was Remus who didn't speak. They both continued on for awhile longer, no where seemed safe enough to stay. Were they going to have to keep wandering around all night? The rumbling of their stomachs finally stopped them, and the fact that they couldn't see.

"Check that bag and see if he put any food in it. We missed supper." Severus said, sitting on the ground, with his wand illuminating over the bag.

"Well, here's a small lantern." Remus said, handing it to Severus who preceded to light it. "All I see is some bread, but that's better than nothing."

"Bloody hell, he wants to starve us too."

Remus chuckled. It felt a bit weird for Severus. He'd never spent more than a few minutes with anyone at school because they all ended up running him off. However now, Remus was being nice to him, and making him feel accepted. Probably because of the fact that they were both facing dangerous situations tonight.

Remus broke the bread and passed half to Severus. They ate contentedly with the lantern glowing between them.

"I'm sorry."

Severus looked up in question. "For what?"

"For what my friends do to you. I don't like how they treat certain people, especially you, but they don't listen to me when I ask them to stop."

"Some friends."

"They are! Really, they can be good people, its just sometimes they let their pride get the best of them."

Remus knew he wasn't helping. Severus had a point in his own way, but Remus knew his friends cared about him, it was just other certain people that they didn't care for at all.

"Well, don't be sorry for something you didn't do. Your apologies can't make up for their mistakes."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Remus sighed.

"Come on, there has to be a spot safe enough for us to stay. I have a strange feeling and I don't ..."

"Shh." Remus whispered, putting his hand in front of Severus. "Do you hear that?"

Snape strained his ears to listen, but only heard the trees swaying in the night. "No..."

"...Quick. We have to move." he said urgently.

"Why? What do you hear?"

"I don't know, but something's running this way."

"Maybe its the professor.."

"Highly doubt it. It's something a bit bigger." Remus said, grabbing the other boy's wrist and leading him quickly through the dense thicket.

"How do you know?"

"It's obvious, you just aren't listening hard enough. Hurry! It's getting closer!"

Remus stopped, grabbed the lantern and blew the flame out, sticking it back in the bag before he slung it over his shoulder.

"Why did you do that? Now we can't see!" Severus argued.

"I can, come on. That light was a beacon for whatever is following us. Just stay close."

He grabbed Severus hand again and led him through the woods. After a moment, the sound of snapping branches and rustling leaves reached their ears.

"What is..."

"Told you, now hurry!"

The boys ran through the night, getting scraped and cut by branches the sway too close as they whiped by. A low growl emmited behind them, causing them to pick up the speed. Lupin, who was leading, had no idea where he was going, but kept jumping over logs and shrubs to gain a lead.

His eyes grew wide when they came to an opening in the forest. They were trapped at a cliff. It wasn't extrememly high, but it was high enough and the rocks at the bottom also kept him from leaping. Severus looked over the edge with the other boy.

"What do we do?..." he asked, his voice shaky.

The sound of breaking limbs and rustling leaves came closer, causing both to turn and look towards the woods, slowly backing up.

What could they do? There was no where to run. Both ways could lead to death. Remus felt the ground beneath him shift, and just as he looked behind him, he felt the soft edge crumble. Severus was closest to the edge and he fell as the ground collapsed.

"Snape!" Remus shouted, falling to the ground and peaking over the solid edge he was griping to.

Severus was hanging on to a tree root with all his might, struggling to pull himself up.

"Hold on!" Remus shouted. He reached down and tried to stretch towards the other boy, but he was just out of reach. A howl emitted from behind him and Remus threw himself upright and stared as the creature stalked out of the forest.

"Hang on awhile longer Snape..." Remus growled over his shoulder.

It was a werewolf. Remus stood slowly to his feet and glared a warning. He felt his nails lengthen in response and his muscles grow tight as his werewolf side fought for dominance. He was going to protect himself and Severus, no matter what. Luckily Severus was hanging below the edge, so he couldn't see what Remus was doing.

The older werewolf came closer, sniffing curiously. Remus didn't move. He knew the rules and how to play to survive. Finding no threatening scent, but a defensive scent from a younger kin, the werewolf relaxed. He rose his head and stared into Remus' eyes, then howled and sleaked back into the forest to find new prey.

Remus breathed out slowly, closing his eyes and letting his claws retract. He heard Severus struggling and rushed back over to the edge, stretching a bit further than last time and finally grasping the boy's hand. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at Snape.

"Hang on tight." Remus said, pulling Snape up and back over the edge.

Severus toppled onto the hard ground, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Fine."

"Where did that creature go? I heard it howl so I know it was close..." Severus said, looking around.

"Back into the forest. It must have found something better to chase." Remus nodded.

Severus didn't say anything, but looked at the ground thoughtfully. They lay there for a few minutes, letting themselves adjust to everything that had just happened.

"Do you want to just stay here? I have a feeling nothing will come this way because of the cliff." Remus asked.

"As long as we stay far enough away from the edge then I don't see why not." Severus agreed, grabbing the bag and moving towrds the treeline. "You don't think that creature will come back?"

Remus shook his head. Obviously Snape didn't know what had been chasing them. Good thing too.

They found a spot in between two trees and started setting up for the night. They pulled out the lantern and set it in the center for light, then pulled out the blankets.

Severus lay on the ground and stared at the black sky above him, while Remus leaned against one of the trees, staring at Severus with an angry glint in his eyes.

He was in a very tense mood. The werewolf encounter had awakened his senses and he wasstill trying to control them, but what he had seen a few minutes before was burnt on his mind. He had to know...

"Show me your arm." he ordered, his voice low and strained.

"What?" Severus asked, shifting to sit up.

"I said, show me your arm."

The boys locked eyes, Snape's uncertain glance with Lupin's cold gaze. When Severus didn't move, Lupin angrily grabbed Snape's wrist and stretched the arm out, pulling up the sleeve.

Fresh, red slices and white, jagged scars were etched onto his arm. Lupin hissed and threw the arm down, grabbing the other to reveal more. It made him sick with rage. He threw that arm down too and reared back his own. Severus flinched, but Remus swerved at the last second and slammed his fist into the tree beside the boy's head.

"What the hell is that?" he yelled, getting an inch from Snape's face.

Severus countered Lupin's contradicting glare. He was still frightened though. There was something odd about Lupin right now... He never got this angry...ever.

"You did that didn't you! How? How could you do such a bloody stupid thing!" Remus yelled.

Severus shoved Remus off of him. "You don't understand. People like you never understand."

"People like me? You know nothing about me...but I know enough about you to see that this is low even for your situation!"

"You don't go through what I do every fuckin day Lupin. You have your arsehole friends to turn to, but I have no one! No family, no friends, no one who gives a damn whether I live or die! This is how I cope. This is how I deal! So don't get on my case when you have everything I don't!" Severus screamed, rising to his feet and turning to walk to the edge of the cliff.

"You think that justifies it do you? Bullocks!" he yelled, grabbing Severus' arm and turning him around to face him. "Listen to me!"

"What!"

"How long have you been doing this..."

"I don't know. Two years maybe..." Severus said, huffing and looking away.

Remus dropped his arm. "Bloody hell Severus. Why? Couldn't you find another way to deal? This way...all it does is make you look like a fool! Believe it or not Snape, I looked up to you!"

Severus looked back at Remus. No one had ever told him that before...

"I always thought you were so strong, for how you took everyone's abuse. How you took your burden and didn't let it bother you. Now...knowing that you do this to yourself...cut yourself...hurt yourself!...it makes me think you aren't so strong at all! You're a coward! You're trying to back out the easy way, leaving everyone else who is brave enough to face life all alone! How can I look up to someone like that?"

Remus turned around and walked to the nearest tree, slamming his fists into the bark over and over again. Severus felt broken. He had failed the only person who ever looked up to him, without even knowing it. Not anymore. He was going to be stronger than this. He would make it right. Snape turned and went to Remus' side, grabbing his fist in mid air.

"Stop." he ordered. "Look, I honestly never thought me doing this would hurt anyone else. I never thought people would find out, or care. But its not easy Lupin. Live in my shoes for a day...just one day to see what its like. I get mad at myself for letting myself be pushed around, for becoming the object of everyone's amusement, for letting myself feel hurt when the day is done. That was how I punished myself. It made me stronger."

"Is that what you think? It didn't make you stronger at all Snape. Being strong is being able to ignore what everyone else says and not focusing so heavily on other people's thoughts of you."

Remus turned and grabbed Severus by the arms and looked at him. "Please, promise me you won't do this anymore. If you need anyone to talk to, come to me. Seriously, I want to help you. You don't have to resort to this ever again. You have me now. A friend."

The two smiled at each other and Remus patted Severus on the back with a laugh. "Now come on. If we are going to be friends, I want to know as much about you as I possibly can!"

Severus smirked. Gryffindors were so bloody random.

The two continued talking for the rest of the night. No other creatures bothered them and nothing went wrong. Just time for each other. A friendship had begun, which neither of them knew would lead to much more. They met their professor at sunrise and told him their learning experience, and were dismissed from detention to sleep for the rest of the day in their dorms. Thank Merlin for weekends.

**End Flashback**

Severus sighed. He was upset at himself for forgetting that night, forgetting how Remus had helped him. He looked over at his companion, his first true friend, and found him asleep in the grass. Gryffindors... they invite you to go for a walk, then fall asleep on you. How perfectly fitting of them, he smirked. He should just let him sleep, but then that wouldn't be very Slytherin like of him now would it.

He quietly pulled out his wand and levitated Remus up by the foot, causing quite the amusing shriek from Remus.

"Awake are we?" he said with a smirk.

"Oh haha Severus very funny...This was not how I preferred to be woken up." Remus pouted.

"Well we don't always get what we prefer." he smiled, then slowly lowered the other man onto his back.

Remus sat up and rubbed his head. "What time is it?"

"Probably about one in the morning. We need to get back so you can get some rest before the fullmoon tomorrow night." Severus said, standing to his feet.

"Right."

The two walked back in silence, savoring the beauty of the night. Luckily Minerva and Tonks had gone when they reached the kitchen. Everyone was probably asleep.

"You think Draco will be alright?" Remus asked.

"He's always managed just fine. I'm sure he can make it through the night, especially after you talked to him. You have a way with making people feel guilty." Severus smirked.

"Oh that's what it is, is it?" Remus laughed.

They finally made it to the dorm hall and Remus opened his bedroom door. "Thank you for taking that walk with me Sev."

"I should be the one thanking you. Goodnight." Severus said, nodding his head before he turned and took his leave.

Remus smiled. What a night.

WHEETWOOILOVEANIME

A glimmer of light shinned through his eyelids, causing Harry to moan in frustration. Stupid sunlight. He rolled over and covered his head in the blanket. Just a few more minutes...

Harry bolted up right. It was his third day! He could get out of bed! Harry's sleepy state immediately diminished and he jumped out of bed, stretching his legs out.

It felt so good to be up! He yawned and walked into the bathroom with a bounce in his step. He was itching to go outside and do something. After all, it was Madam Pomfrey's orders.

Harry brushed his teeth and ran a hand through his hair after he had changed into a red tshirt and blue jeans. Good enough. He threw on some shoes and rushed out the door, practically skipping all the way down to the kitchens.

"Good morning all!" Harry said happily as he came through the door.

"Why good morning Mr. Potter!" McGonnagal said sweetly. "Happy to be out of bed?"

"Yes mam! I can't wait to get outside." he said, sitting down at the table.

Tonks brought him a plate. "Wotcher Harry! I'm getting better at this cooking thing! Try it, I made eggs this morning!"

Harry smiled as he took the plate and drink that she handed him. Everyone seemed to be happy this morning. Hagrid came up behind him and ruffled his hair, telling him to be careful, as Charlie slapped him on the back gleefully. The two then headed out the door to do some work. Remus and Severus walked into the kitchen a few moments later. Remus smiled wide and rushed over to Harry laughing and giving him a huge hug. He seemed the exact opposite of how he look. Severus however had a smirk on his face and seemed exactly how he looked as he sat down in a seat and began to eat his breakfast.

"Has Draco been down this morning?" Severus asked Tonks.

"Yes actually, he came down pretty early. Him and Dumbledore ate together, then Albus left and Draco went outside." she explained.

Snape nodded and continued eating. Remus sat down beside Harry and began to eat. The conversation was pleasant overall. No upsetting topics were pushed and even Snape seemed to be enjoying himself, well, once can only guess.

"Sorry to rush Harry, but I've got to go get ready for tonight. Thanks for the breakfast Tonks." Remus said, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"Isn't Severus helping you?" Minerva asked, giving Snape a questioning gaze.

"Yes, I am...thank you for reminding me..." Snape said curtly, putting the Prophet down and getting up.

"Lighten up Sev, it won't take long." Remus laughed, then exited the kitchen.

Severus rolled his eyes and followed suit.

"Thanks for the breakfast Tonks, it was great." Harry said, getting up and setting his plate in the sink.

"No problem Harry." she smiled.

"Now do be careful Mr. Potter, we don't want any more accidents." McGonnagal warned.

"I will Professor." he said, rushing out the door, leaving the two ladies to talk in the kitchen.

He stood on the tiled path of the garden and took a huge breath of fresh air. It felt so good to feel the sun on his skin and the wind in his hair. He took this time to stop rushing. Now that he was outside, he wanted his day to go as slow as possible. He leisurely strolled down the path, looking at the expansive grounds. It was bigger than he thought. He wondered if anyone had actually seen all of it yet. If this property went for miles, who knew what else lay on it.

He kept walking down the path and through the woods till he saw the glistening waters of the lake through the trees. When he reached the tree line, he looked down from the top of the hill and over and field in front of him down to the water. Amazing.

He walked down the hill towards the only tree that was at the waters edge, but before he walked up on it, he saw a sight he never thought he'd see. Draco Malfoy was asleep in the tree on a low limb hanging over the water. It was somewhat adorable. Kind of...

A smile creased his face and he quietly climbed onto the limb. Luckily the wind was blowing, so the sound of rustling leaves covered what noise he did make. He inched his way up the limb till he was right beneath Draco. The blonde was in a deep sleep, napping carelessly on the limb. Sunlight and the shadows of the leaves danced on his flawless face as his delicate hairs shifted in the breeze. He almost didn't want to ruin the moment...almost...

"Wake up Malfoy!" he shouted, causing the blonde to throw open his eyes, then Harry pushed him off the limb and into the blue water with a splash.

Harry burst out laughing and had to clutch the limb to keep from falling himself when Draco emerged his head, thoroughly soaked.

"What the hell Potter!" Draco shouted when he looked up and saw the culprit laughing. "This shirt was expensive I hope you know!"

That only caused Harry to laugh even more, closing his eyes in the glee. Draco sighed shook his head. Seemed as if Potter was back to his insane self now that he was out of bed.

"Think its funny do you?" A smirk twitched at his lip as he got an idea. While Harry was distracted from laughing, Malfoy took this time to grab the boy's hand and pulled a shocked Harry into the water with him. Now it was Draco who was laughing.

Harry came to the surface and gave a half hearted glare to Malfoy before he too started laughing again, then splashed the blonde in the face.

"Hey!" Draco growled, splashing him back.

Thus the war began. Harry and Draco forgot all about their soaking wet clothes and kept swimming and playing just like they were kids and childhood friends. It really was a sight that anyone who knew Harry and Draco would pay to see.

Draco dived under and grabbed Harry's legs, causing him to yell just before he was pulled under. Harry then jumped out of the water and onto Draco's back. They wrestled back and forth for awhile until Draco called for a timeout.

"No fair, you nearly pulled my hair out." Draco said aristocratically.

"You've got to be kidding me. We were wrestling Malfoy, what do you expect!" Harry said, half kidding.

"Well, that's just got to be unlawful, no one can touch a Malfoy in order to damage their majestic features." Draco said, dramatically waing his hands around his face.

They both knew it was only a joke, but still, there was a meaning behind everything they said that reflected how they really felt.

"Oh yes of course...Why make you any uglier!" Harry laughed.

Draco scowled and splashed him in the face. "Fine, how about a race then? Whoever makes it to the other side and back first wins and the loser has to admit that the other is gorgeous beyond belief."

"I have a better idea. The loser has to do something that the other thinks is fun, but it has to be a surprise, and it has to be enjoyable to the winner, otherwise the bet is lost and a consequence is given." Harry offered. He had a perfect idea. He was going to let Draco win anyway, because he really wanted to do his idea. It was all for sake of the prophecy of course...yes...and finding a way to defeat Voldemort. Otherwise, things like this just wouldn't happen. Right.

"What kind of consequence?"

"Uhh I dunno...they have to...eat a raw fish." Harry made up. Childish yes, but still effective, because neither wanted to eat a raw fish, and Draco was going to win anyway.

"Fine, deal." Draco said, shaking Harry's hand.

"Alright then, ready? Steady...Go!" Harry shouted, and both boys took off.

It looked like Harry didn't even have to pretend to let Draco win because the blonde was already way in the lead. He was obviously a way better swimmer than Harry thought, so Harry gave it his all.

The boys finally dragged themselves out of the lake a few minutes later, completely out of breath. They both layed on the grass and spread out so the sun could warm them, and perhaps dry their clothes.

"Alright, you win." Harry said.

"Of course I did Scarhead, what did you expect?"

Harry snorted and closed his eyes, taking in the heat from the sun.

"Well, that was a fun way to start the day." he laughed.

"Feel good to be out of bed?" Draco asked.

"More than you know."

"Oh I know, trust me."

Harry gave him a questioning look to go on.

"Well, it was one of those days when my father would.. ..well ..you know...anyway, because it was too much on me, I had to stay in bed for two weeks. It was horrible. The only people who came to talk to me were the maid and the butler to ask what I needed. My mother came about three times for a few short minutes, and my father came every other day just to tell me what a disgrace I was that I wasn't able to take it. I went crazy. To me dying was better than staying in that bed alone."

"I'm sorry. I can imagine it. I was complaining after only two days and loads of visitors." Harry said sadly, sitting up.

"It wasn't your fault so don't feel sorry. I learned alot, even though the method wasn't the best." Draco explained.

They stayed quiet for a moment, listening to the birds chirp.

"Well hey how about we get on with your surprise from winning." Harry offered.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"You'll see."

Harry pulled out his wand and muttered an incantation so quiet that the blonde couldn't hear. He waited a few moments before he looked up on the hill and smiled. His broom swooped down and just as it passed him, he grabbed ahold and jumped onto it. He laughed and steered it back beside Draco.

"Care for a ride?" Harry asked.

Draco looked speechless for a moment, then a smirk creased his face. "You know I never thought I'd see the day when I'd gladly ride a broom with you. Imagine how strange it's going to look."

"About as strange as we did a few minutes ago in the lake." Harry laughed.

"True." Draco nodded, then accepted Harry's hand, sliding onto the broom stick behind him. "You know, maybe this isn't a good idea Potter. I might just learn all of your Quidditch tricks."

"Well, Malfoy, I don't think we will be playing each other again so its a little late now. Get ready." Harry warned.

He felt Draco slide his hands around his waist and it sent a shiver up his spine. He wondered if Draco felt it too?

"Alright, hold on tight ferret." he said, then pushed off at top speed.

He hadn't flown since school and it was like a rush of adrenaline. He soared into the clouds, then ducked and rolled, causing Malfoy to tighten his grip around Harry's waist. Harry didn't know why, but he enjoyed the feeling and did more tricks just to keep it going.

He looked out over the trees and saw a barn. Remembering that Buckbeak was staying there, he smiled wickedly and decided to give Draco another surprise.

"Hang on." he said, then a second later began to nose dive.

Malfoy barely had a good enough grip before he felt himself practically falling. He pressed himself tightly to Harry's back. Riding a broomstick definitely wasn't the same as flying one. He never knew what Potter was going to try. It excited him, and being this close to Harry wasn't helping his situation either. Images ran through his head, some he had imagined before, but the memory of Snape laughing at them during that surprise Occlumency moment caused him to change his thoughts.

Harry slowed down and stopped by the barn.

"Looks like Hagrid and Charlie aren't here." he said. "Come on."

The two slid off and Harry shrunk the broom and put it in his pocket.

"What you do that for?" Draco asked.

"Time to change vehicles." Harry joked, pointing to Buckbeak who was grazing under the leanto.

"You're jokin right? I'm not getting on that thing!"

"Come on, if you do it right this time, then you won't have the same problem as third year."

Harry walked slowly up to Buckbeak and bowed, recieving one in return. He patted the creature and looked at the hesitant blonde.

"This will be fun. I promise." Harry said reassuringly.

Draco rolled his eyes and gave in. He cautiously approached the Hippogriff and bowed as Harry did. It took a moment, but Buckbeak bowed back. Malfoy felt a little relieved.

"There, much better than last time." Harry said, hopping up onto its back.

Draco stepped closer, still hesitant, but Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him up before he could stall any longer.

Malfoy flinched when he got on top of the beast, but relaxed when he realized Harry still had his hand in his. "See that wasn't so bad." Harry said, his voice a little silky.

Malfoy's cheeks tinged and he cleared his throat as if that would cover it. He slowly wrapped his arms around Harry's waist again. "No it wasn't."

Harry blushed this time, but turned his head forward before Malfoy could see. Why was he feeling like this? It was the feeling he used to get when Ginny would be near him back in sixth year. Surely it couldn't mean the same thing?

Harry grabbed Buckbeak's mane and urged him forward. The beast began to gallop and then lifted off to soar into the air.

The thrilling sensation came back to Harry, reminding him of his third year when he first rode Buckbeak, but he could tell Malfoy wasn't finding the sensation so thrilling. He had forgotten that he was nervous too the first time he rode.

Buckbeak flew above the trees and over the lake, causing the blonde to grip tightly to Harry's shirt. His breathing was heavy and Harry could tell that he was a bit scared of falling. He couldn't help but smile.

His arm took control of itself as he pulled up his hand and rested it on Draco's for reassurance. The grip Malfoy had immediately softened and they flew like that.

"Just relax and enjoy the flight, that's all it takes. Nothing will happen to you, I promise." Harry called over his shoulder.

Draco nodded his head and looked down at the lake, watching their reflection in the water. It actually was enjoyable...riding the Hippogriff of course...

"Put your hands in the air!" Harry shouted.

"Are you mad Potter?"

"Go on, its fun!"

Draco carefully did as he was told, then felt the rush of excitement. He started to laugh and felt his muscles loosen up. Harry couldn't help but smile too. He pulled out his broom from his pocket and held it out to the side. With one quick motion he enlarged it and jumped off of Buckbeak, free falling with his broom in hand.

"Harry!" Draco yelled in fear, looking down as he fell, but sighed with relief when he saw Harry jump onto his broom and zoom back up. "Don't do that you idiot!"

"Live a little Malfoy!" Harry laughed. "Look, he's all yours to fly now!"

The two soared side by side, Malfoy was getting better at controlling Buckbeak, and soon the two were looping and diving as one. Little did they know that they were being watched from below.

WEETWOOO

"Well there's something you don't see everyday." Charlie said, squinting as he looked up over the tree line.

"Wah? Well wadaya kno'!" Hagrid said as he looked up.

They had gone up to the house and were eating sandwiches on the garden patio for lunch with Remus, Severus, Minerva, and Tonks.

Remus smiled as he watched the sight. Even though they were so far away, it was obvious to everyone as to who the two flying were.

"I never thought I'd ever see those two get along." Tonks said.

"Never in my days either but then again, they aren't the only ones." Minerva smiled, focusing back on her sandwich.

Everyone brought their gaze down and looked at Remus and Severus. Severus merely grunted and rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his tea. Remus choked a little on the bite he took, and gulped down some tea to hide it.

"Lovely day isn't...More tea?" he asked, avoiding everyone's eyes.

Severus smirked. Way to play it off Lupin...that wasn't obvious at all.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Full Moon**

Harry hated to admit it, but he and Draco needed to land. They had been flying for an hour now and Buckbeak was getting tired. He was having fun though. They had played tag and follow the leader, really intense and vicous versions mind you, but it was time for a break. Motioning to a field below, Harry led the way on his broomstick down to the ground. Harry popped off his broom and stretched as Buckbeak landed near him, letting Draco slide off. Draco patted the creature's beak and stroked its feathers back, smiling serenly. Harry couldn't help but smile back as he watched the blonde. He was so different when he wasn't around people who would judge him. Malfoy stood back and watched as Buckbeak trotted off into the thicket, more than likely to head back to the leanto.

He turned around to see Harry smiling foolishly. "What are you gawking at?"  
"Nothing at all Malfoy." Harry said after shrinking his broom and putting it in his pocket. He sat down in the grass and layed back. It felt so good to just stretch out, he could almost fall asleep.

Draco rolled his eyes, but soon joined Harry on the ground, relaxing in the field. If only he could see himself. Lying in the grass like some stupid Gryffindor. He didn't even care that his hair was slightly messed up. Wait...his hair was slightly messed up? Draco sat up and began smoothing out his locks. Well, maybe he did care.

He re-situated himself and crossed his arms over his upright knees, staring as the tall grass swayed in the breeze. So much had changed so quickly. He would have never believed a week ago that he would have gone through what he had. He would never have guessed that he would have happily had Harry Potter's company. Then a brick wall of sadness hit him. He would have never guessed that his mother would be dead...

It was all his fault. If he hadn't been such a coward, his mother might still be alive. He never even got to tell her goodbye.

"What's on your mind?" Harry spoke up. Draco had almost forgotten he was there. "And don't try to give me some stupid line like 'nothing'. People don't look like that when it's nothing. Especially you."

Draco looked down at the grass and pulled a few strands. "I was thinking about my mother. I know I said I didn't care, but…." He said softly.

Harry lowered his eyes with a nod. He had thought Draco wouldn't want to talk about it, but soon he heard the blonde's voice again.

"I ..I was thinking about how things might be different. If I had stayed with the Death Eaters, then she might still be alive. She wouldn't have had to go into hiding. It's all because of me. I was too afraid to stay with the Dark Lord. I just wish that I could redo it all…."

"Don't think like that." Harry said forcefully. "Do you honestly think your mother would have wanted you to risk your life being in Voldemort's service? I have a feeling that she wanted a better life for you than the life she and your father chose. Look where it led them… I guess if I've learned anything over the past few years, it would be that you can't look back on the choices you made, because it will only cause you to trip up on the things you need to choose now. Do you really think it would be any different if you had stayed? Think…"

Draco pondered for a moment on Harry's words. "No, I don't think it would be. If I had stayed it would probably have been much worse. I might be dead by now, along with her.. and who knows what things I would have done. Everything happens for a reason and I have to accept the choices I made because I can't change them."

Harry nodded, glad Draco was starting to understand. He was glad he could accept the truth better than Harry had…

"When did you become so wise Potter?" Draco said lightly. The air of sadness still hung over both of them.

"If you can call it wisdom….I call it learning from a mistake, and hoping no one else has to suffer as much as I did from self-blame."

"You're talking about Sirius Black aren't you? I never really understood that whole situation, but from what everyone else said, you were very close to him."

Harry nodded. "Yes I was. I had only known him for nearly two years before he died. There was even a point when I had blamed him for everything back in third year before I knew who he was. I believed what everyone else thought they knew; that he was my dad's friend, and that it was him who betrayed my parents to Voldemort. Later I learned that it wasn't him and it was all a scheme that Pettigrew came up with. Sirius was always faithful to my parents, and suffered a punishment he didn't deserve. I grew so close to him, but he was taken away. I blamed myself for the longest time. If it hadn't been for me he would have still been alive. But I can't be sure of that. Something else could have happened to take him away later. I made a choice and I have to live with the choice I made. Sirius wouldn't want me to think on it for one minute. He died fighting for me and I'm sure if there was a way he could prefer to go, it would be in action. So I have to keep looking ahead, and not regret anything I did, and so do you."

Draco sighed. He felt ashamed. He had always thought the wrong thing about Sirius Black. He had helped spread those awful rumors. He had no idea how close Harry had been to Black.

"I'm sorry for what I did to make things difficult for you and Black."

Harry stared at Draco for a moment. He wasn't used to the blonde ever apologizing for anything, and he had been doing it a lot lately. "It's fine. In a way, I'm grateful, because if it hadn't been for things keeping me back from him, then I would have been closer to him than I was, and the blow would have been alot harder on me."

"Still, it was a twatish thing of me to do."

Harry couldn't help himself and smiled, then giggled, then started laughing uncontrollably.

"What?" Draco asked, utterly bewildered at how Harry's mood had changed.

"Twatish?" Harry gasped between laughs. "Sorry, but that's hilarious. "Draco Malfoy calling himself a twat!"

"Oh shutup." Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry smiled warmly. There it was again, that feeling he had been getting…

"Come on, let's walk back to the lake. I want to see some of the estate on land." Harry smiled, pulling himself up.

Draco sighed dramatically. "Fine, if you want me to over-exert myself…then by all means lets walk."

He got up and brushed the grass off of himself before walking in stride with Harry back towards the lake.

Harry ignored Draco's protest and strolled through the field towards the shady trees. He wondered if any other creatures lived in the woods surrounding Peadmont Estates. Surely with the vast amount of property, something had to live in the forest. Hopefully nothing dangerous.

He was content thinking in his own mind as Draco trudged along beside him. Obviously with the lack of conversation, the blonde's thoughts were racing. About what, Harry wasn't sure, but with the way Malfoy's face was contorting he knew it was the kind that couldn't stay bottled up inside.

Of course, seeing Draco think caused Harry's mind to wander as well; more than likely about a completely different topic. The contents of the prophecy, or lack of, were haunting him. What did it say? How was Draco Malfoy possibly going to help him in the battle between him and Voldemort? Maybe it wasn't the battle itself he was supposed to help with, but the preparations for the battle? He was sure Malfoy had a lot of background when it came to thinks like the Dark Arts. After all his family was the most well known for such things. Maybe he could help in finding dark artifacts, hell he might even know inside information on Voldemort himself.

Was it possible for him to help Harry in his quest for the Horcruxes? The more he had thought about it the past week, the more he felt that he couldn't possibly bring Ron and Hermione. One, it would put them in harm's way, and two, he wouldn't be able to look where he thought was best and follow his own instinct. They wouldn't really know anything useful concerning Voldemort, and if he really needed back up help, he could always just ask Hermione to look something up for him or do some research.

He also didn't want to bring an older member of the Order with him either. They would be pestering him about the dangers and his safety and would be even more clueless then Ron and Hermione when it came to the instructions Dumbledore gave him, because so far he was sure no one else knew of the Horcruxes.

Draco seemed more and more like the only logical person he could bring. Of course he didn't want to see him hurt either, but it was less likely for Malfoy to get in a predicament he couldn't weasel out of. He was sly and cunning and knew more than probably anyone else did, besides Snape, about the inside workings of You-Know-Who.

He still wasn't sure however. He would admit that yes, he had been having some awkward feelings whenever he would get around the boy, but did that honestly change anything? What if Malfoy betrayed him? No, he wasn't on Voldemort's side anymore, so maybe it was all in his head. He just couldn't seem to put their past rivalry behind him long enough to trust the blonde with everything. He was going to have to wait…to make sure that Draco was the one he needed to bring. So far everything pointed to yes.

Of course he had already discussed all of this before with Dumbledore, he just wanted to be absolutely sure.

He looked over at the blonde, as if seeing him would give him his answer. He simply got a half hearted sneer in return.

"What was that? It was pathetic." Harry said, referring to the sorry attempt at a sneer Malfoy had given him.

"Yeah well, I have a lot on my mind." Draco sighed, excusing his action.

"Is it still about your mother? I know you need to mourn and everything, but you really should.."

"No, not about my mother!" Draco snapped. "It doesn't concern you so just drop it."

"Alright, it was just a question." Harry sighed.

They continued walking in silence till they finally reached the lake, the slowly sinking sun glittering over the waters. They still had a good hour of daylight, but Harry wanted to see the sunset. It was something he really wasn't able to enjoy since Hogwarts, and who knew when he would ever be able to enjoy it again.

Harry found a nice grassy spot and sat down, looking around as the light cast a pink and orange glow over the trees. Draco gracefully lied down a few feet away, his face however still showed that he was fighting an inner battle. The blonde rolled up his sleeves and rested his arms on his knees, just as Harry rested his gaze on Draco's arms.

What he saw scared him. Swollen and angry slashes etched his arms, causing Harry to feel sick, sad and angry all at once.

"Malfoy…" Harry said, his eyes lowered and shut. His voice was barely above a whisper, but it held a cold calmness about it that would cause anyone to be on edge.

The blonde tensed at the tone of voice. "Wh..What?"

"What the hell….is on your arm?" Harry's voice was positively icy now, as if he was controlling himself from lashing out.

Draco's eyes widened as he looked at his own arm, seeing the result of his episode the night before. He remained silent, wondering what he should say or do …

"I said, What the HELL happened to your arm!" Harry yelled, getting to his feet as he took heavily controlled breaths.

Draco's face fell from a look of apprehension to a scowl as he too stood to his feet. "What the hell does it matter to you what's on my arm! I mean I'll already have the sodding mark on one arm soon enough, so why not add this to the other! I thought I'd try to be symmetrical!" Draco countered, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

He turned and began to walk away.

Harry cursed and kicked the ground. "Why!" he shouted.

Why did Malfoy do that to himself? It hurt Harry to see him like that. So broken that he felt the only way to heal the inside was to damage the outside. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to kill whoever made Draco go over the edge. He wanted to scream at him. Harry started towards the blonde. He wanted to hold him. He wanted to pull him close and tell him everything was going to be okay. But most of all, he wanted to punch him!

Harry grabbed hold of Malfoy's arm and yanked it so he faced him. "WHY!" he shouted again.

"I don't sodding know alright!" Draco yelled, crumbling inside. "Maybe it was the fact that my mother is dead. Maybe it was the fact that my father was never there for me! That he always hurt me, that I could never be good enough! Maybe because I still want to make him proud but I feel like I'm betraying him so I know I never will!"

Harry's anger broke as he watched the blonde fighting back his tears. He was trying to be so brave.

"Maybe its because no one trusts me! I can't make anyone proud of me! I can't do anything right! Snape and Lupin have talked to me about all of this, but I still keep thinking about it all. I'm bloody-well trying to be different than who I used to be, while trying to hang on to any fucking shred of dignity that I have, but apparently that isn't bleeding enough!"

Draco just stood there screaming. Harry stood back and listened. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to make it all better. He wanted Malfoy to know that he, Harry, did care! That he knew it wasn't easy for Draco. That he would be there for him if he needed him.

"I don't know why I'm bloody trying! I might as well just hand it all in because everything only seems to be getting worse and worse! Well you know what? WHY! It's my turn to ask why! Why can't I be good enough? Why can't I just be strong enough to accept that I'm not?"

Harry was squirming inside…he listened as Draco poured out his soul. It was heart wrenching to hear what the blonde was going through on the inside, when on the outside, all this time, he seemed so stoic. Suddenly Harry raised his chin and clenched his fist with resolution.

Draco still screamed. "I want to know what I can do……I need to know! What is it I can do to end it! This fucking hopelessness I feel every time I try to--." But his sentence was cut short as he felt himself being pushed against the tree behind him and Harry captured the blonde's lips in his own. Malfoy's eyes grew wide and a single tear escaped and slid slowly down his cheek. Fear encompassed both of them, but soon Harry began to slowly strengthen the kiss, moving his lips against the others. Draco closed his eyes and he too opened up to the kiss, bringing his hands up to hold Harry's arms, willing him to never let go.

Harry placed one hand on Draco's hips and he lifted to other to get lost in Malfoy's hair. Both moaned at how perfect the moment felt. But of course, nothing so perfect can last.

"Harry!" came a distant call.

The moment was broken. Both boy's eyes snapped open and they released one another. All they could do was stare at each other in shock of what had just happened as another call rang out from over the hills.

"Harry, where are you?" it was Ginny. Why the hell was she not at the flat where she was supposed to be.

"I…I've got to…" Harry muttered. He slowly backed away, not taking his eyes off of Draco until he reached the top of the hill when Ginny came up behind him and took his hand, pulling him. Harry looked at her, then back down at Draco, then turned and disappeared over the hill.

Draco took his shaking hand and brushed it through his hair, then inhaled slowly, remembering whose hand had just been tangled in it.

He slid down the tree and sat in the grass, trying to control his emotions about what had just happened. He licked his lips and tasted Harry.

So many thoughts ran through his head. Was it out of pity? Was it genuine? Did he just have a lapse of reason? Either way, the outcome was the same.

Harry Potter had just kissed Draco Malfoy. Again.

HOWFRIGGENEXCITINGWEE!

Harry was shaking as he walked back to the manor. He couldn't even concentrate on what Ginny was saying.

"I…I'm sorry, co..could you say that again." He asked once he had gotten some semblance of control over his mouth.

"Harry, really, this is important! Luna's just arrived! There was an attack...Neville's in St. Mungo's!" she cried.

Harry swore and shot down the hill with Ginny running behind. Ron and Hermione, who had also been looking for him, met him half way, then all four dashed into the house. The kiss, forgotten.

GASPPOORNEVILLEOMG!

Harry sprinted into the den and slid on the hardwood floor as he tried to stop. He had been running through the lower floor, trying to find anyone who knew exactly what happened, but couldn't find them anywhere, till now.

"What…happened." Harry gasped as he was trying to catch his breath.

Everyone in the room turned to look at him by now. Apparently, this event had called for an Order meeting, because everyone was present, plus Luna. Most had a sullen look on their faces.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny finally caught up and stood quietly behind Harry.

"Harry, where is Draco?" asked Dumbledore gravely.

"Uh..He..He's outside. What's happened to Neville?" he asked.

"Would someone please go find him. I know he is perfectly fine, but after what has just happened I feel as if he would be safer if he were in the house. Call it mother hen syndrome if you will." He said softly.

"I'll get him." Severus said, billowing from the room.

"Alastor, what were you saying about Kinglsey?" Albus asked, turning back to the room.

"Well, when we heard what happened, we discussed what we should do, so I figured it would be less suspicious, if seen, that Shacklebolt would be in Paris, being the Prime Ministers right hand man and all. He is staying to finish the job and put up safety spells for the wedding. I went ahead and brought these two back." Mad-eye said, indicating Ron and Hermione.

"I see, fine work." Albus said.

"Uh..excuse me…" Harry said. Remus awkwardly looked over at Harry, as if in apology.

Albus turned to face the Weasleys. Mostly Fred and George. "And things are smooth in town? No disruptions or odd happenings?"

"No sir." Said Fred.

"Just the usual noise." George added.

The rest of the family nodded in agreement.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on!?" Harry yelled.

The room went silent and looked at Harry. Dumbledore sighed as he turned to face the boy.

"I'm sorry Harry. My mind is just distracted in preparations and needs for safety precautions. Ahh, Draco, come join us, I was just about to explain what has happened." Albus said as Draco walked into the room with Severus ushering him inside.

Harry took a seat on the armed chair that Remus was standing behind, while Draco took to following Severus and lean against the wall in the back.

Once everyone was now settled in their places, Albus began to speak.

"It seems that disaster won't leave us alone. A tragedy has occurred today regarding Neville Longbottom. Being the brave young man that he was,…" Draco snorted at this, silently of course so only Snape could hear. Severus smirked but they both regained composure at the seriousness of the situation. "…Mr. Longbottom has been secretly gaining information on the Death Eaters. Obviously, none of us had knowledge that he was doing such a thing, otherwise I'm sure we would have stepped in and prevented this from happening. He had been following a suspected Death Eater for a few days now, finally getting proof by visual of the Dark Mark. Neville's luck did not stay however, for on the same night that he had caught the man in the act, the same Death Eater found him. He kidnapped the boy, after much of a struggle, and took him to an abandoned shed, where he tortured him unceasingly for two hours." Albus said gravely.

Those who had not known the details cringed and murmured at the news.

"Sadly, it does not end there. The Death Eater then tied Mr. Longbottom to a post in the barn, and set the place in flames. He was obviously new to the dark business, for he soon left the scene, not making sure that his work was done. This was very fortunate for us, because Neville managed to escape the burning shed and apparate to the Lovegood's home. Luna here, who has been managing on her own, took it upon herself to take the boy to St. Mungo's, where she then contacted Miss Granger with those bewitched coins from the days of Dumbledore's Army. They then contacted us. Severus and I visited Longbottom to view his injuries and assure ourselves that no complicated dark magic was used on him. It was then, after Neville described to us his assailant, that we realized the identity of the man who did it. None other than Miles Kimbly was behind the attack."

Gasps and murmurs began to filter throughout the room.

"The same Kimbly from the meeting Albus?" Minerva asked, though she very well knew the answer.

"The one and the same." He said solemnly.

Harry and Draco caught eyes for a moment, before looking away. Severus placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. Malfoy looked up and saw that his godfather's face was set as stone.

"Now, I don't want anyone to panic. Neville will be fine. Yes, he still has some burns, but he is ready to get back out there and continue what he was doing. Of course, we won't allow it. He needs to stay in the hospital for awhile to heal, then find a safe haven from any Death Eaters that may be looking for him. I'm sure everyone wants to visit him as well, but I'm afraid that won't be possible. You see, even though he is in a protected room at St. Mungo's, it is still unwise to let certain people see him. It would cause too much suspicion. Therefore, I believe the only people it wouldn't be dangerous to allow to see him would be the Weasley's, Miss' Granger and Lovegood, and I. Of course, Severus, you can as well since you've already gone once, but only go when I accompany you."

Objections rang out from some of the other people, Harry included. Severus merely rolled his eyes. As if he would ever visit Longbottom on his own accord.

"Listen carefully. I know it doesn't seem fair, but Mr. Longbottom's case has more than likely been heard by the Dark Lord. They will want him exterminated before he reveals another Death Eater. That explains why he is in a protected room. It does not look suspicious for those that I mentioned to visit him, but everyone else it would. Harry, I will need to think more on your situation. No one knows where you are yet, remember? I don't think it wise to draw attention to your friendship with Neville. The Prophet also likes to lurk around the hospital to find an interesting case, and if you are spotted, there will be a publicity uproar. Yes, I believe I need to think on that decision more."

Harry sighed but nodded his head. Dumbledore made sense. He didn't want anyone to get hurt because of him.

"Well, it is near dinner time, so I suggest everyone go back home and get some rest. Think on Neville and remember what I've told you. We must be careful in these times. Severus, Remus, I would like to speak with you for a moment before nightfall. The rest of you are dismissed."

People began to slowly leave the room through floo and the other's who weren't leaving waited around to talk.

Tonks and Mrs. Weasley went in the kitchen to begin cooking. Apparently the Weasley's were staying for dinner.

Harry watched as Dumbledore quickly led Remus and Snape out of the room. He and Malfoy locked eyes once again from opposite sides of the room. Before either of them could do anything though, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny surrounded Harry.

"Hey mate, we get to stay for dinner, but mum wants us to spend the night at the flat. She is really worried about something happening to us while we are separated from her. Hermione will be stayin here though." Ron said.

"Yes, I thought it would be nice to keep Luna some company. I don't know how long she's staying." Hermione explained.

"Right. Well, look I'll see you guy's at dinner. I have a lot on my mind right now." Harry said wearily.

The trio nodded and Ginny rubbed his arm reassuringly. He smiled, then walked out of the den.

He took his time though. He didn't really have a specific destination in mind, but needed to just walk out some of the stress.

He took a turn down a hall he hadn't gone before and noticed no one was around. This suited him. He needed some alone time after that…all of that.

The hallway had high vaulted ceilings and the walls were actually windows. Harry stopped for awhile and stared out at the sky. The last rays of daylight were disappearing into night and the first stars were beginning to shine. Sighing, he thought of his day. How such an awaited day turned out like this. And to think of everything that had happened that afternoon. He didn't know how long he stood there, but long enough so every aspect of his day went through his mind. He shook himself back to reality and continued to walk down the hall, till he reached a large wooden door at the end.

It was locked. "Alohamora" he said as he pulled out his wand.

The latch wouldn't budge. Nice… preferring not to bother with it, he put his wand away and headed back from where he came, glancing once again at the now completely darkened sky as he passed down the hall.

When he reached the entrance hall, he heard the light chatter and occasional clang of pots from the kitchen, reminding him that dinner was going to start soon. He quietly made his way up the steps, he wasn't really that hungry anymore.

When he reached the top of the steps, Harry turned and headed off down the hallway. He let his feet lead him as he tried to make sense of the jumbled thoughts in his head. So much was bombarding his mind that he had no idea how to single one thought out. This led him to think that maybe it wasn't so safe for him to not have learned Occlumency. After all, with so many important facts and leads in his head, all Voldemort had to do was take one glance and have enough information to destroy the light side. But even he probably couldn't make anything out the confusion reigning in his head.

Harry sighed again, he was doing a lot of that lately, as he looked up from the ground. He didn't recognize the hallway, but assumed he was still in the dorm area. As he walked, he heard something. It was so silent he couldn't tell what it was at first. The more he walked the louder it got, reminding him of his second year in Hogwarts when he heard the voice of Voldemort. This wasn't the same though. Keeping his guard however, Harry silently edged along the hallway, coming to a door that was slightly ajar, the light from the room penetrating on the floor of the hall.

Harry peaked in and saw Hermione kneeling on the floor, her arm around Luna. Harry caught his breath as he saw the tear streaks on Luna's face. He had never known Luna to be the type to cry.

"I..I just…want Neville to be… alright." She said through sobs. "He tries to be..like Harry..so much, but he..can't. He..isn't.."

"Shh, its alright. All you can do is be there for him Luna, like you were last night. He knows he can come to you." Hermione soothed.

"He..looks up..to Harry so much. I'm just afraid that..the next time he does something …to help Harry…the war…I'm afraid he'll… die…"

Luna curled over and sobbed into Hermione's shoulder.

"No, don't think like that. Neville is stronger than that. Shh, it's going to be alright. Ginny will be up here in a moment with some food. You need to eat, get your strength back up." Hermione said, rubbing circles into her back.

Harry's breathing grew shaky as he backed away from the door. Neville could have died…trying to be like him…

Harry dashed back down the halls. It was all his fault. Neville was only trying to help Harry and his cause. Harry should have been out there doing all of that. The Order should have been doing that. Instead they were all sitting around Headquarters while innocent people did the work instead.

He reached the landing and sped down the stairs, bumping into the Ginny along the way, but never noticing.

"Harry?" she called as she balanced her tray, but he didn't stop; Harry just ran out the side door and into the night.

Ginny furrowed her brow, but turned and headed up the stairs and back to Luna's bedroom.

Hermione had finally managed to calm the girl down just as Ginny came in.

"Here you go Luna. Some dinner for you. You don't have to eat it all, just make sure you eat something alright?" Ginny said, placing the tray in front of Luna.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Yes, eat a bit. Don't worry, we'll go see him tomorrow, but you need to get some rest." Hermione smiled.

"Alright, thank you both. I'll be fine now." Luna said, mustering up a smile.

"Well, we will leave you to eat and rest. Goodnight." Hermione said, getting up and moving towards the door.

"Night." Ginny smiled.

Luna nodded and both girls left the room to go down to the kitchens and join the rest for dinner.

"Ahh there you girls are, how is Luna?" Mrs. Weasley asked once they had entered the kitchen.

"Upset, but we calmed her down a bit. She's going to get some rest." Hermione said, taking her place by Ron.

"We are going to see Neville tomorrow right? We told her we'd go with her." Ginny asked, sitting beside George.

"Yes, we will. Fred, George, are you going to come with us?"

And so the conversation started. The Weasley's discussed who was and who wasn't going to be going tomorrow, while the rest carried on another conversation, discussing plans and such for precaution.

Draco sat silently by his godfather, listening to both conversations for several minutes as they finally mereged to focus on something else. Hagrid and Charlie had just walked in from the den.

"Well, we got Buckbeak settled upstairs. He wasn't too happy to come inside I'll tell ya tha'." Hagrid said as he and Charlie sat down.

The teens all started to focus on their own conversation,seeing as Fred was caught putting something in Ron's drink. Draco rolled his eyes and listened to the adult conversation instead.

"It's for his own good, we can't have him out there with Remus running around tonight. No worries, he'll be back outside in the morning." Charlie said.

Apparently dinner was over, because some of the teens had gotten up and were leaving the room, emersed in their own conversations. Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione all made their way into the den. Ginny put her plate away last and headed out the door to catch up with the others.

"Excuse me for a moment." Draco said, pushing himself up from the table and rushing after Ginny.

He stopped her in the hallway. "Hey, sorry, but have you seen Potter?" he asked. "Uhh, Dumbledore was wondering so I thought I'd ask." He covered.

"Erm..Oh, yes, I saw him run outside about half an hour ago. I guess he wasn't hungry. He seemed kind of upset." She said pointing to the side door. She was a little unsure of why Malfoy was talking to her, so she rushed off to the others who were already relaxing in the den.

Draco was frozen in fear as Ginny skipped away, completely unaware. Harry had gone outside? But Remus was out there….

He got ahold of himself and ran back into the kitchen, bursting through the door, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Draco, what are…" Severus scolded, but Draco cut him off.

"Potter's gone outside!" he yelled.

"What? How do you.." Dumbledore began to question.

What the hell was with these people. Harry was outside, who knew where, with a werewolf on the prowl!

"He wasn't at dinner! I just asked Ginny and she said she saw him run outside about thirty minutes ago!" Draco forced.

Everyone got to their feet and pulled their wands out.

"Now wait one moment." Albus said, his voice stern. "First, someone check their map and see if the layout works on the grounds. If we can find him on the map, then it would save a lot of time."

Moody pulled his copy out and stepped out the door to test it and see if Harry's name popped up.

"No, it only works in the house." He replied gruffly.

"Damn. I want everyone in groups. No one is to be out by themselves. Molly if you would stay and keep the children inside. Let us know by Patronus if Harry comes back while we are looking for him. If anyone else finds him, you too send out a patronus to let us know."

"I'm going too." Draco said forcefully.

Everyone looked surprisingly at him, but Albus had a knowing look in his eye.

"Of course you are. Severus, you and Draco go together and check the perimeter of the lake and inner grounds. Moody, Arthur, Tonks, and Hagrid, I want all of you to go to the southern border of the estate and split into groups of two, working your way back up here on either side. Charlie, Bill, you two go outside of the grounds and check the main street. It won't be good if he wandered around so close to Malfoy Manor. Minerva and I will check around the outside of the house and the side gardens. Until you are sure those areas are empty, don't leave that route. After you've searched your assigned area you can just keep looking anywhere until someone has found him, just don't all look in the same place. Spread out, but stay in groups of two. Keep your eyes open for Remus. If there is a problem and you need help, send a flare spell. Send warning by Patronus if you've found Harry. Now go." Albus instructed.

Everyone took off and went to their assigned routes, keeping their eyes peeled for Remus or Harry.

DANGERDANGERDANGER!!!!

Wind rushed through Harry's hair as he soared through the night sky. It felt so relaxing to ride his broom at night.

After he had heard Luna and Hermione's conversation, Harry had ran outside and sprinted to the forest, needing an escape from his guilt. Once he had finally calmed down, he remembered that his broom was still in his pocket. He pulled it out and took off, where he had been flying ever since. He had no idea how long he had been up there either.

Circling high above the trees, watching the stars, he was completely oblivious to all else. A few times he thought he saw something move beneath the trees, but assumed it was just the wind blowing the branches.

He was starting to get sore, so he flew down to the lake, landing by the tree. Memories of that day flashed through his mind as soon as his feet touched the ground. That was the very spot he had been sitting when he saw Draco's cuts. He let his gaze lift from the ground as Draco's shouts ran through his head. There was the tree…where he had so forcefully kissed the blonde. A blush rose to his cheeks as he remembered the taste…remembered enjoying what he felt.

He turned away as he remembered Ginny coming with the bad news. Why is that whenever he has one moment of happiness, it has to be drowned out by sadness? He wasn't going to deny it from himself, that kiss with Draco was the best thing that happened to him all summer. Why, he didn't know. I mean sure him and Draco weren't enemies anymore. Maybe he could call them friends, but that was no excuse for him to have done that to Draco…to even have considered doing that.

Besides that, he was straight. He was with Ginny. He wanted it to work out with her, really. So why did he want to avoid her all the time? Why did he think such thoughts about Malfoy? He had to get himself straightened out. He couldn't let anything ruin his chance of getting a friendship going with Draco. He needed him, so said the prophecy, to beat Voldemort..he guessed. He couldn't let anything cloud his mind. They were in the middle of a bloody war for goodness sake.

Harry shook his head and stretched a little. He had seen this high overhang of a hill earlier while he was flying and really wanted to check it out, so he climbed back up on the broom and flew off into the sky.

MUCHTIMEPASSES

Where the bloody hell was Harry! Draco thought as he and Snape silently searched the grounds. It had been hours and no one had found him yet, so he guessed because not one spell had been fired.

Luckily Remus hadn't been seen either, but that might not have been such a good thing.

Draco was getting anxious. There would be times when he was positive Harry was somewhere near him..like he could sense it, but he never saw him. They couldn't go calling out his name either, in case it attracted the werewolf. So the two were stuck wandering around with no leads.

"Was the Weasley girl sure she saw Harry run outside?" Snape whispered bitterly for the tenth time.

"Yes! She saw him run out the side door. That's all she said." Draco answered, just as annoyed.

"Well where the bloody hell could he be? How can no one have found him yet?"

"Like I would know!"

"Well, where did you and Potter go today?" Severus asked, like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Uhh, we stayed at the lake awhile, then he took me flying on his broom. After that we went to find Buckbeak and we rode him. Then…well…that's about it." Draco said, not wanting to mention the last part.

Snape stayed silent for a moment. They had already circled the lake several times.

"Flying hmm…" Snape murmured, more to himself than Draco. He looked up in the cloudy sky and frowned. "Of course."

"What?"

"What did Harry do with his broom after that?"

"He shrunk it and stuck it in his pocket….why?"

Severus smirked. "Isn't it obvious? That's why we haven't seen him all night. He's been flying."

Draco pondered this revelation. It would make sense. Potter did say he was most relaxed on a broom. "But how can you be sure?"

"I can't be positive, but knowing Potter it's the closest lead we have. Come with me. I think if we check the skies we might just find him."

"But how?" Draco asked, jogging to catch up with his godfather.

"There is a telescope in one of the rooms on the top floor. Remus and I found it while checking the rooms. We might be able to spot him with it."

The two men hurried along in the night, passing the lake and heading back into the woods. Both stayed silent and kept a wide eye out for anything moving in the shadows, and another eye on the sky. Buckbeak's shed was coming up, and they were almost to the gardens.

As they walked, they heard a noise. Stopping dead in his tracks, Severus halted Draco, straining his ears, peering into the darkness.

And from the shadows they heard "Stupefy!"

HEHESOHAPPYWATCHEDPOA!

Minerva and Albus walked around the house for what felt like the hundredth time. They hadn't found much of anything that led them to believe Harry was there. Obviously the others had the same problem.

"I just don't know where he could be Albus." Minerva said fearfully. "It's nearly four in the morning. You would think someone would have found him by now."

"I know Minerva. I too wish we could find him. I partly feel responsible. If I had told him Remus would be staying outside, then he might not have chosen to hide here. Whatever the outcome, it won't be good for either Harry or Remus. Guilt will lie heavily with them both."

"Should we check with the others? See if they've spotted anything?"

"No, we'll just keep looking. If daylight comes and no one has seen him, we will take more drastic action."

SOHESBEENGONEAWHILEGEEZ

Harry sighed. The overhang on the cliff had the most spectacular view. He noticed the cave jutting up from the ground near some rocks in the side. He wanted to go in, and layed on the side of the hill for the longest time debating on whether to enter or not. His better judgement over ruled though, and he decided he would wait until tomorrow afternoon to explore it. Maybe even bring someone with him.

He didn't want to say who, even though as he thought 'someone', Malfoy's smirking face came to his mind.

What time was it? After flying around for hours, taking a swim in the lake, and laying out to dry, he knew it must be near dawn. At least he was more relaxed and didn't completely blame himself for Neville's predicament.

A yawn interrupted his thoughts. He really should get to bed now. He'd already be sleeping most of the day tomorrow. Harry picked up his broom and took flight. The chill of the wind nipped at his face. He must have been flying in fog. As he flew he felt his eyes grow heavy. Maybe it was better if he landed and walked the rest of the way. No need to crash.

Harry flew lower and made it to the other side of the lake before landing. He shrunk his broom and shoved it in his pocket, beginning to walk through the misty woods.

He couldn't really see much. The fog was rolling in fast, a good sign that morning was approaching. Sticking to the path he had taken so many times that day, he continued on.

As he came upon Buckbeak's shed, he heard a noise. It sounded like the creature was whimpering and banging on the shed. He'd better go see if Buckbeak was alright.

Harry walked cautiously up to the door of the barn and looked inside.

He couldn't see at first, so he stepped in a little more and let his eyes adjust. He could hear the stratching and the sound of hay being shuffled from inside one of the stalls.

He moved a bit closer and saw the creature's form moving.

"Buckbeak? You okay?" he called.

The creature stopped moving. Harry still couldn't see. "Lumos." he called.

As his wand lit, the area around him came to light. Buckbeak was still in the shadow of the corner. Harry took a step closer and froze as the creature came into view.

A werewolf was crouching in the corner. It squinted its eyes and began to growl, crawling closer to Harry.

He began to panic. Was this Remus? Yes, he remembered Remus' form, but why was he out here...

Harry swallowed fearfully and backed up. "Remus?" he said, so soft it was barely audible.

The werewolf only snarled. Harry reacted when it lunged at him. "Stupefy!" he shouted.

Moony was knocked back a little bit and whimpered at the slight sting it felt. But the pain was gone and rage took its place. He snarled and growled menacingly as Harry backed further from the beast.

The werewolf crawled closer to Harry and stood, ready to strike just as someone burst into the barn.

Draco Malfoy sprinted to where Harry stood and pulled him into his arms, back towards Moony like a shield between the creature and Harry. Moony reared back his claw and struck Draco's back, sending both boys crashing to the floor.

Draco still clung to Harry as the raven haired boy clutched Malfoy's shirt. "Draco!"

Malfoy sat up and pushed Harry behind him as both boys scooted back into the corner. Moony drew himself back up and howled as a spell was shot into his chest. Snape ran over to the boys and stood in front of them as the beast was knocked into the further corner.

It was an advanced spell. He hated having to use it on Remus, but it was the lightest one Severus knew of. Normal spells barely worked on the beasts, so the Death Eaters had created a number spells in order to keep the werewolves under their control.

"Are you both alright?" he asked quickly.

"Yes, I've just got a scratch, he mostly got my clothes." Draco explained as Harry tightened his grip on the back of Draco's shirt.

Draco put a protective arm behind him to Harry's waist, as if to reassure and protect him more.

Moony was getting back onto his feet, shaking his head and getting his sense of balance back.

"Remus, I know you are inside of there. You haven't taken your potion, you must awaken yourself. You don't want to harm us! Its Severus, Harry, and Draco. Remus wouldn't want us to get hurt Moony!"

The werewolf glared at Severus and howled. The cry was earsplitting and it only took the second that Severus flinched his eyes for Moony to strike.

Snape was caught off guard as the werewolf tackled him to the ground, knocking his wand from his hand. Moony ripped and tore at Severus' flesh as the man tried to fight back. It was no use though. Moony threw him around like a ragdoll and tossed him to the other side of the barn, where he was knocked unconcious. The boys cowered in the corner, not dare making a move in case Remus turned his wrath on them. They had to watch helplessly as Severus was ripped to shreads.

Moony wasn't done with the man who caused him pain. He ran over and continued to tear at him mercilessly, snarling and howling all the while.

Harry clamped his eyes shut, no longer able to stomach the sight before him. Draco stared in shock as his godfather's body was mangled before his eyes. But a whimper from Moony caused both boys attention to be brought back to the werewolf. Moony backed away from Snape and looked at the door of the barn. The sun was coming up. It was still rather dark, but the dawn was breaking as the soft, refracted light filtered through the doorway.

Remus whimpered and groaned as he crumpled in on himself, his body contorting in transformation. He dragged himself into a corner and lay on the hay, twisting in agony till his transformation was complete. He then lay still in the hay, clothed only in the tattered pants that had managed to secure themselves on Remus the whole night. Then everything was silent, save for the heavy breathing from Harry and Draco.

Both boys bolted up and crowded around Snape. The sight was hard to look at. His clothes were torn to bits and his face and hair were matted with blood and dirt. The blood escaping his body, staining his clothes and skin.

"Severus..." Draco shuttered. His voice catching in his throat.

A moan came from the other side of the barn and Harry looked up the see Remus stirring. He cautiously got up and began to make his way over to the other man.

"Remus?" Harry called, still wary.

Lupin went still. "Harry?" he asked, turning over where he lay and looking up at the boy coming closer to him.

"What...why are you..." but he went silent as his gaze fell from Harry to the sight not far behind the boy.

"...Severus..." Remus whispered. Realization hit him like a train as he began to panic. "Severus!"

Remus stumbled and crawled his way over to where the Snape lay. Tears began to stream down his face as he sat up and pulled Severus halfway onto his lap, cradling his head in his arms.

"Wake up..please...wake up!" Remus yelled. When Severus didn't move, he began to wail. "Wake up! You've got to wake up!"

Draco stood and Harry joined him at his side. Lupin looked up at the two.

"Go get help! Hurry!" he cried.

The two nodded and began to move as Remus crumpled into the broken man on his lap, rocking back and forth as he sobbed.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." he gasped between soaked breaths.

The two boys turned back for a moment, to look at the sight, then ran outside. Draco stopped a little ways from the shed.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, stopping a few feet away.

"Sending a flare..." he said as he shot a spell into the sky.

"Who's going to see it!" Harry asked, worried that they were wasting time.

"Everyone. It's a signal. We've all been out looking for you all night." Draco said.

But before either could say anything else, eight people apparated around them.

"Draco! Is everything alright? Harry!" Tonks yelled, her wand at the ready.

"That's the wrong spell boy. You were supposed to send that if there was trouble but thank Merlin..." but Moody stopped short as Draco interrupted him.

"No, Snape is hurt! Come quick!" he yelled, as he led the way back into the shed.

The others quickly followed, but only Draco, Dumbledore and Harry entered the shed, the rest gathered around the door and looked in. Everyone went silent.

Remus sat on the floor, cut up and dirty, clutching a bloody Severus in his arms. Lupin heard people come in and he lifted his tear stained face to look at Albus.

"Help him...please..." he whispered, still shaking from the sobs.

Albus took a deep breath to steady himself before he spoke.

"Minerva, send for Madame Pomfrey and make sure she brings the things required for this situation. Tonks, Bill, Charlie, go set up a bed in the Hospital Wing. It's in the left corridor from the side entrance. Alastor, go down to the potions lab and bring up anything you might think is useful. Arthur, make sure the children and Molly are out of the way. I don't want them seeing this. We don't need a scene." Albus ordered.

The six left to do their jobs as Dumbledore turned to Hagrid.

"I need you to carefully carry Severus for us. Harry, Draco, help get Remus on his feet and help him back inside." Albus said.

Hagrid and Harry moved to where Remus and Severus were. Harry held Remus' hands as Hagrid carefully picked Snape up and walked over to Albus.

"Come on Remus." Harry urged softly.

Remus stood and Harry supported him on one side as Draco came and supported him on the other.

"Alright, let's go." Albus said gravely, as the five made their way back up to the manor.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 New Look on Life

Once again, chaos reigned in headquarters. Madame Pomfrey and another mediwizard were locked in the hospital wing, working tirelessly on Severus. Amazingly Harry found that the hospital wing, was in fact behind the very door he had tried to go through hours before.

At the moment, Albus, Remus, Harry, and Draco were all waiting in the other room for news.

Draco was silent, sitting on the couch in the corner furthest away from everyone else. Harry was sitting beside Remus, sneaking glances at the blonde. Remus wasn't crying anymore, but he was in a sort of trance in depression. Albus was pacing the room, often offering up a comforting word to assure them all that Severus would be all right.

After about two hours of waiting with no word on the inside, Madame Pomfrey and her associate exited the room. Immediately Remus was on his feet and beside Albus, to whom she was talking.

"I think he will be just fine. Luckily he recieved no bites from the attack, but he was quite injured. He may be out for awhile, but that is good because he needs his rest. As long as he doesn't move from the bed, Severus should heal well enough." Madame Pomfrey explained.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that Severus hadn't been bitten.

"I can't thank you enough Poppy." Albus said with a deep bow.

"Tosh Albus. Like I've said every time I've been here over the past two weeks, it's my job. Now, I'll be by to check him in a day or so. Let me know if he wakes up, and do not let him out of bed." she ordered.

Albus and Remus nodded in understanding. She turned to look at Harry.

"Feeling better? No complications?" she asked him.

"No mam, I'm feeling much better thanks." he said.

With a nod, she and her associate were escorted to the den by Albus.

Remus plopped back onto his chair with a sigh.

"See, he'll be fine." Harry said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yes. You two should get some sleep. You've been up all night I expect." Remus said.

Harry blushed crimson with shame. Remus didn't know that it was technically all Harry's fault that Severus ended up like this. If he hadn't run outside, then none of this would have happened.

Draco looked at Harry, then nodded back at Remus.

"He's right, come on, let's get some sleep." Draco said, urging Harry out of his thoughts.

He merely nodded and walked out the door, Malfoy on his heels.

They were almost half way up the stairs before Draco dared to speak.

"Harry...I.."

"Don't. I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry this happened to Snape. Even if he isn't my favorite person I wouldn't wish that on him. I hurt more people tonight than I could imagine. I'm sorry alright. Just leave me alone." he said. His words had no malice, but sorrow.

Draco watched as the raven haired boy vanished up the stairs and off down the hall to find his room. He wanted to run after him, but knew he shouldn't, at least not right now. He would only make it worse.

Instead he went the rest of the way up the stairs, and set off to find his room and get some sleep.

OOOOXXXXOOOOXXXXOOOO

"It's already dinner time and you haven't had any sleep, the least you could do is eat something." Albus argued.

"No, I'm fine really. I'm not hungry, or tired, just...just let me stay." Remus pleaded.

Albus merely sighed and walked away from the man. Draco was standing at the door, coming to check on his godfather after his nap. Albus knelt down and whispered in the boy's ear.

"See if you can at least get him to agree to eat."

Draco nodded. He wasn't sure how he was going to do that, but he'd find a way. Remus had helped him, so now it was his turn.

Dumbledore walked out of the room and Draco stepped forward. Severus was lying on the bed, looking as though he were fast asleep. Apparently, from what Draco guessed from the conversation before, Lupin hadn't left Severus' side yet.

"Hello Draco." Remus sighed as he looked up and saw the blonde beside him.

"How's he doing?"

"Alright I suppose. He hasn't moved though, but at least that means he isn't in pain, right?" Remus asked.

"Yeah."

Draco took a seat on another chair beside the bed. They stayed silent for a few moments before Remus spoke again.

"Can you tell me how it happened?"

"If you want me to." Draco offered.

"Please."

So Draco began. He told Remus about how Harry had disappeared not long before dinner, and they had been told that he had gone outside. He told him how they had split into groups and searched all night for Harry, and how they found him in Buckbeak's shed with Remus. He then carefully told him about how Severus got in the way to protect Harry and himself.

"I'm sure that's why he did it, you know? Because he knew you wouldn't want Harry to get hurt. He won't blame you. I know he won't. If anything he will blame Potter." Draco said, trying to lighten the moment.

"Yes...I understand now. But I suppose that still doesn't change the fact that my claws did this to him. Either way, you might want to check on Harry. If I know him like I think I do, I'll bet anything that he understands what all happened last night was his fault. He just has to understand that he couldn't have prevented it. He didn't know I was outside. If he had, I know he wouldn't have gone out there. Just, go make sure he understands that its not his fault. We should have told him." Remus asked Draco.

"Alright. But I think you too should take the blame off yourself sir. You can't help what happens to you during the fullmoon. So at least eat something. Sev wouldn't want you starving yourself on his account." Draco said as he got up. "I'll ask someone to bring you something to eat. At least eat it for him."

Remus nodded appreciatively as Draco walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Malfoy hoped his speech worked. He was sure too that Harry was brooding up in his room. No doubt thinking of skipping another meal, which would mean that he hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. Draco determined to bring a tray up to Harry's room when he went to check on him.

Malfoy scoffed at himself for a moment as he entered the kitchen. Merlin he was becoming a bleeding-hearted Griffyndor.

Not many people were there for dinner. Most of the Weasley clan had left, save the Weasel and Weaselette. Granger was still there as well. Lovegood apparently crawled out of her depression and decided to join everyone at dinner. Draco wondered if they all went to see Longbottom today?

Dumbledore, Hagrid, McGonnagal and Tonks were seated at the other end of the table, conversation lacking, until Draco's presence gave them reason to speak.

"Well?" Albus asked, concerned about Remus not eating.

"He'll take a plate. I'm not sure how much of it he will eat, but I think he will eat some." Draco said.

Ron glared at the blonde's presence, which gave him a kick in the shin from Hermione, who apologetically smiled at Draco.

Malfoy simply ignored the whole lot and walked over to the adults.

"Oh good, I'll bring him a plate." Tonks said, rushing up to the stove.

"Come sit." Minerva said. She must of thought he was destrought over Sev's injuries, or scared from Remus' werewolf form. Not a chance.

"No thank you. I'm just going to make myself and Potter a plate. He hasn't eaten in awhile and I promised Professor Lupin that I would check on him." he said politely.

Ron furrowed his brows. Draco rolled his eyes. Apparently the other half of the Golden Trio was oblivious to the whole story of the previous night.

"Yes yes, I've been meaning to speak with him as well. Tell him I will be up shortly." Dumbledore ordered.

Draco nodded. He then grabbed the plates Tonks had handed him, and exited the room.

BLAHBLAHSTALLINBLAHBLAH

Harry rolled over in his bed and looked out the window. It was just getting dark out. A waste of a day, but its not like he would have wanted to go do anything anyway. He felt horrible about everything. Everyone must hate him... it was his fault Neville was hurt..and it was his fault Snape was hurt...

A knock on his door reminded him that he couldn't hide forever. He didn't answer. He saw his door open anyway, and in walked Malfoy with a tray of food.

"You could answer when someone knocks. It's not like my hands were full or anything..." he drawled sarcastically.

"I didn't answer because I didn't want to see anyone." Harry sneered.

"Well too bad Potter. You're going to have to see people once in awhile. I was sent up here to tell you to stop moping around. We all know you are blaming yourself for this, and its not your fault."

Harry snorted and wriggled deeper into his sheets.

"Its not! You had no idea Lupin was out there, thats why we were all so worried! We thought you might get hurt! It's not your fault. You always tell people to stop blaming themselves when something goes wrong, but you do it more than anyone. So just shut the hell up and stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Draco argued.

Harry scowled at the blonde at first, but Malfoy was right.

"Now sit up and eat." Malfoy said, a little more softly.

Harry did as he was told and grabbed his plate, beginning to take in his food. Draco did the same with his own plate as he sat on the chair beside the bed.

"How is Snape?" Harry asked.

"Not sure. He's still unconcious. Lupin is taking it hard though. Hasn't left the bedside all day." he answered through bites.

Harry nodded. Something was there. Something happened between Remus and Snape for this whole thing to be that nerve racking for him. He knew Remus was dying inside from the guilt.

Draco finished first and set his plate on the tray that was set on the side table. Harry took a few more bites, then decided he had eaten enough, before doing the same.

"Dumbledore said he'd come up and have a word." Draco said.

"Of course, I'm sure he wants to ask why I went outside and all that..." Harry sighed.

Draco snorted, then they lapsed into silence again. Neither had looked at each other since before they started eating.

It was still fresh, being in the same room, they remembered the kiss so fervently. Both replayed it in their mind, but neither knew.

Draco slowly lifted his eyes and looked at Harry. The raven haired boy was thinking hard about something as he stared at the quilt he was wrapped in. He could tell because Harry kept biting his lip with furrowed brows. It was something he had seen Potter do many times over the years.

Harry felt the other boy's stare, and the two locked gazes. Draco could see so many emotions running through those eyes. Pain, sadness, confusion, passion, loyalty, and every other possible feeling one could posses filled those emerald pools. He could drown in them.

He was finding it hard to swallow as Harry stared into the silver orbs gazing back at his. Desire filled his heart as he remembered the taste of Draco's lips, the adrenaline that rushed through him at the touch. The unknown feeling Harry felt inside his chest was almost too painful to control.

But both boys were snapped out of their trance as Dumbledore came bustling in the room.

"So sorry, but the door was open so I just came right in."

Harry nodded to his professor and looked back at Draco as he stood up.

"Please excuse me. I'll just take these and be out of your way." he said, grabbing the tray off the night stand.

His demeanor had changed completely. His aristocratic facade was back in place as he so easily hid the look he had on his face only moments before.

Draco left the room and Harry sighed annoyingly, yelling at himself in his head.

"I see you decided to stay in your room for the night." Albus said, taking the seat Draco had abandoned.

Harry didn't answer, he really didn't see the need.

"I want to apologize Harry. We should have told you that Remus was staying outside. I honestly didn't think there was any need to mention it. If I could have only forseen the danger I would have. I lay the blame of the whole situation on myself."

"Will he be alright?" Harry asked.

"I believe so yes. Nothing he can't recover from, nothing he hasn't been through before." Dumbledore said, just mumbling the last part though.

Harry took a sip of his water.

"So, have you gotten anywhere with Draco?"

Harry slmost chocked, but calmed himself as he took another sip and set the cup down.

"You could say that." he smiled. "Sir, I was thinking. Can he go to the wedding with us when we leave tomorrow?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I mean I'll keep him with me. He can room with me. And I know he can't actually go to the wedding in case someone sees him, but I just don't want him to feel left out. I'm sure it would help in letting him know that we all trust him and stuff." Harry covered.

"I suppose that is true. And we will have aurors and order members located around the premisis for protection just in case. But yes, I think as long as he stays hidden it wouldn't be a problem. Actually, we might even be able to disguise him so he can leave the room. Glamour charms and all that. I see no problem as long as you ask Bill first." Albus said after contemplating the idea.

"Thanks sir."

"Well I have other things to discuss with you, but they can wait until after the wedding. No need to rush."

"Uhh, sir, I had a question. It's not really important, but its just something that came to my mind."

"Go ahead."

"Well. Why is it that we, I mean the underage wizards, are able to do magic? I mean, shouldn't we have gotten in trouble with the ministry?"

Albus smiled. "Ahh, well I had a nice long talk with the Minister, and he secretly took off the underage magic rule, seeing as we are about to enter a war."

"But, why haven't we heard anything about that?"

"For good reason. He doesn't want the underage to take advantage of their freedom. It was simply done in light of the war for protection. One automatically protects himself. So law or not, they would use magic to defend. This way, a trial won't have to be held everytime someone uses magic."

"But what if they use it not to defend themselves?"

"That is why this law change hasn't been shouted outloud. As long as no one knows about it, then they will still be afraid of the rules."

"I guess that does explain alot. I mean I know we are all almost of age, but I think only me and Ginny are still underage."

"Quite right. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes sir."

"Then I'll leave you to your rest. Goodnight." he said.

"Goodnight sir."

Harry watched as the older man left the room. The things needing to be discussed were probably about Horcruxes or some new developement in the war. Either way, he was glad Dumbledore had wanted to wait to discuss it. Some time for happiness would be nice, and what better way then to do it with a wedding?

Harry rolled out of bed and went to the mirror. He looked a mess. His hair was dishevelled and all he had on was a pair of tan baggy pants. He didn't realize how chilly it was in his room because he had been wrapped in his sheets for hours.

Well, he definitely wasn't tired anymore, so he decided to go down stairs and see if he could get ahold of Bill.

FIREROCKSIMBORED

Tonks made her way into the hospital wing with Remus' plate of food. She was hoping to at least get him to relax a little. But then again, how would she feel if she had done this to someone?

She peaked around the corner and saw Remus leaning over in his chair, his elbows on his knees as he fiddled with his fingers. He stared at Severus' still form with hope that he might make just the slightest movement.

"I brought you some dinner." she said softly as she walked up to the chair.

"Thanks." he mumbled.

He didn't take it, so she just set the tray on Severus' side table. Tonks squatted down by his knees and looked at him. His face was shrouded with his unkempt hair, so she lifted her hand and brushed a side behind his ear. He looked at her, pain evident in his eyes.

"He'll be alright Remus." she nodded encouragingly.

Tonks really did care about him, which pained Remus even more because he knew she was worried about him.

"I'm sorry if I'm a burden on everyone being down here all the time...I just..I want to be with him..uh..when he wakes up I mean."

"I know, but you need to take care of yourself. The wedding is in a couple of days. We are all leaving tomorrow. You should pack and get some rest before then."

Remus merely nodded and lowered his eyes back down to Severus. Tonks removed her hand from his cheek and stood up.

"Goodnight." she said, then left the wing to pack her bags for Paris.

Remus sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. He didn't want to go to the wedding..not after this had happened.

Severus lay still, his pale face was set, yet somehow it seemed softer, more serene. How could Remus have done such a thing...to the one man he wanted to protect more than anything? His eyes shone with a glassy tint as he fought back the tears he wanted to let fall.

SLIGHTPAUSE..RUNNINGOUTOFIDEASLOL

"He's not going! He can't go!" Ron yelled.

Harry pulled his head out of the fireplace and turned to look at Ron.

"Yes, he is. As you just heard, Bill wants him there." Harry said, as if that solved everything.

"Are you both mental?!"

Ron had walked into the den as Harry was talking to Bill, and heard the whole conversation. To say the least, he wasn't happy about it.

"No, we are getting over this stupid rivalry." Harry said, not really wanting a fight.

He got up and started walking away from the fireplace.

"I don't get it." Ron said incredulously.

"What." Harry said, turning around to face him.

"We used to be best friends..."

"We still are..."

"..but now Malfoy shows up and we barely talk anymore. It's like I have to wait in line to see you, yet the ferret gets the fast pass."

"Ron, its not like that. You know things have been hectic lately. I really wanted to give him a chance and so far he hasn't made me regret it."

"Regret what?" asked Draco as he came into the den.

"Not like its any of your business Malfoy." Ron spat.

"Everything's my business Weaselby, get used to it." Draco smirked.

"Like hell! You think you can come here and fake your innocent card with everyone but I'm not buyin it!"

Draco stepped forward, a challenge in his eyes.

"Okay guys, will you just stop for a minute." Harry said, stepping between them. "I want him there Ron, and he's going."

"Whatever." Ron grunted, then stormed off.

Harry collapsed onto the couch in the den, taking a deep breath. Draco sneered as he watch the useless blob of red hair exit the room.

"What are you two fighting about?" Draco said, putting his attention back on the weary looking teen. He let his eyes travel across Harry's bare chest and low rising khaki pants.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you're going to Bill's wedding, but Ron doesn't want you there."

"Wait, I'm going?" Draco asked, a bit confused. "Why would I be going?"

"I...I dunno, I just felt ..like you should be there." Harry stammered. Not exactly sure himself why he was risking so much to let Malfoy go.

Draco smirked at the stammering, and the slight ruddy tint that was rising to Potter's cheeks.

Hmm..Why not have fun with this. He wanted Potter. No doubt. And he had a feeling that Potter wanted him too. If it couldn't be serious, then why not make it a game?

Malfoy walked up to Potter, his smirk set in place, and leaned down till he was right in front of the other boy's face.

"You want me there Potter? Well, that's quite flattering." he said sarcastically, a playful tone in his voice.

"Shove it Malfoy. At least be happy I'm getting you out of the house." Harry said, covering up the slight jump he made at Malfoy's demeanor.

"Touche Potter." the blonde said with a wink as he leaned forward, letting his breath ghost over Harry's ear.

The raven haired boy closed his eyes and shuttered slightly. Draco revelled in satisfaction. This was his normal self. His teasing, sarcastic, Slytherin self; and he loved it. He loved seeing Potter react that way to him. It drove Draco mad on the inside, but on the outside he showed complete control. He had to take this slow.

Malfoy stood back up and backed away, causing Harry to open his eyes at the notice of the loss.

"Wh..."

"I'm going to go check on Severus again." the blonde smiled, then strutted out of the room.

Harry leaned back on the cushion with a groan. He took a deep breath and stood up to follow Draco to the hospital wing. He needed to see Remus anyway.

When he peaked in, Draco was already by Remus' side, staring down at Severus. Harry made his way inside and stood on the other side of Remus.

"Harry, glad you came out of your room. Alright?" Remus asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. I really am sorry though."

"I know, but it was just as much my own fault. No need to be sorry." Remus said with a sigh.

"Have you packed?" Harry asked.

"No..no I haven't. Actually, I don't think I'm going to go."

Harry was about to protest, but a jab in his side from Draco stopped him. He looked at the blonde, who merely shook his head. Harry frowned, but nodded anyway.

"Well, Draco and I should get going, we both still have to pack."

"Oh you're going are you?"

"Yes. Apparently Potter arranged it for me." Draco said, sharing a sly smile with Harry, who was steadily growing red.

"Well that should be good for the both of you. A chance to get away from the chaos." Remus smiled, then turned back to look at Severus.

"We'll come see you tomorrow before we leave." Harry said.

"Alright. Goodnight. Get some rest."

"Night." Harry said, then turned to leave.

"Good night sir." Draco added, then followed Harry out of the wing.

The two walked in stride as they went down the hall.

"How long are we going to be gone?" Draco asked.

"About three days probably." Harry answered. "We have rehersals every morning till the actual wedding, and the afternoons to sightsee."

"Ah, sounds good. And exactly how are we going to arrange for me to go? I am being searched for afterall."

"We're going to use a few alteration charms. No one would be looking for you in France anyway."

Draco nodded, still a little apprehensive. They walked in silence till they reached the dorm hall.

"Be ready by noon. We'll eat lunch here, then leave soon after." Harry said curtly, then turned to find his room.

Draco nodded, then took off to find his own and begin packing. So Harry had wanted him to go? Maybe this trip could be fun.

GEEZIMFORGETTINGEVERYTHING!!!!

The next day, Harry was in a sour mood when Draco met him in the kitchen for lunch.

Apparently Ron and Hermione left that morning and didn't tell him. Were they honestly that mad that Harry had wanted Draco to go?

Malfoy chose not to speak and ate in silence while Harry argued with himself. Hopefully this wasn't a bad omen for what was going to happen in France.

"Done packing boys?" came Dumbledore's cheerful voice as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes sir." Harry answered.

"Good. I have your portkey in my office, so whenever you are ready to leave, just come and let me know. I'll be in there most of the day." he explained as he grabbed an apple.

"Thanks, we shouldn't be too long." Harry said politely as the Headmaster left the kitchen.

Harry sighed and looked at Draco. "Did you pack everything?"

"I think so. We'll only be gone for three days so it wasn't too hard to pack."

"Right. I had to finish up this morning. I guess I just got distracted last night and never finished."

"By what?"

Harry face reddened, so he took a drink to try to cool himself down, but it was too late, Draco had seen it. A smirk pulled at his lips. He stood up and slinked to the other side of Harry, letting his arm run across Harry's shoulders.

"You weren't thinking about me now were you?" he asked huskily.

"What? Why would I be thinking about you?"

"Well, that's what I'd like to know Potter. Did I do something to bother you yesterday?" Draco said slowly, letting his breath ghost over Harry's neck.

"N..No."

"Good, wouldn't want to be the cause of you staying up too late." he answered cheerfully, as if everything was normal, then took his tray to the sink.

Harry groaned inwardly and rubbed his eyes. Yes, Draco was the reason he had been distracted the night before. For this very thing he had just done.. again!

"Did you still want to see Remus before we leave?"

"Yeah." Harry answered, snapping out of his trance. He shoved the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth and brought his tray to the sink before he followed Draco to the hospital wing.

As they both guessed, Remus was in the same chair. They wondered if he had even gone to his room the night before.

"Hey." Harry said, walking up on Remus, who was staring at the ceiling.

"Good morning boys. Heading off to Paris?"

"Yes, we just wanted to see if there had been any changes." Draco answered.

"No, not since yesterday I'm afraid, but don't worry, he'll pull through, he always does." Remus said, seeing the downfallen face the blonde had made.

Draco nodded and looked down at his godfather. He was only worried because usually Severus would be up and about by now, but this time...

"You ready?" Harry asked softly.

Draco paused a little while more before he nodded. "Yeah."

The three said their goodbyes, then Harry and Draco took their leave.

The next hour was like a prolonged blur. They both brought their bags down and met in Albus' office, who then gave them detailed instructions regarding their checkpoint.

"You will be meeting Alastor at the port drop where he will then take you to the location of the wedding. They will discuss where the hotel you will be staying at is located afterward."

Both boys nodded and Albus stretched forth an old notebook. Harry grabbed it.

"Ready?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir." both replied. Draco took hold of the other side and Albus let go.

"Portus!" Harry yelled.

The journey was uncomfortable, but Harry was realizing that he was getting used to the feeling. The landing was another story however. He hadn't quite mastered that. With a thud Harry fell to the concrete, while Draco landed gracefully at his side, looking around with disgust.

"This is not Paris..." Draco sneered with disdain.

"Yes it is ya spoiled ferret." Alastor Moody said as he emerged from the shadows, helping Harry to his feet. "This is a backalley." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Which in fact, it probably was...trash cans lined the walls and puddles mixed with mud lay pooled on the pavement.

"Alright, grab yer bags. Quickly now, let's get moving."

The three made their way out of the dark alley and into the bright city of Paris. Harry had never seen a place so stunning. He looked at Malfoy to see his reaction, but it was merely content. Apparently Draco had been here before.

They hurried through the streets, walking casually behind Moody, who was on constant, vigillant alert for any signs of danger.

Harry saw nothing but the fancy cafes and shops that lined the streets, with ellegantly dressed individuals strolling this way and that. Paris was definitely higher class that whatever he was used to, but apparently Draco felt right at home.

Harry studied the blonde, who as looked noble and haughty as the Parisians surrounding them. He had to admit, Malfoy played the chamelion quite well.

After crossing a few intersections and struggling, well only Harry seemed to be struggling, against hoards of people as they went against the flow, the three finally made it to their destination.

Moody reached out his hand and turned the latch to a gate that led to a vivaciously green garden. Vines were etched along the high stone walls that hid the gorgeous view from street onlookers. The courtyard was filled with exotic plants, flowers brightening the enclosure. Ponds were dotted around the land, teeming with coy fish and minnows. It was a beautiful sight, one that almost made them unaware of the fact that there was a villa down the path.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"This is the Delacour's place. The weddin'll be out here." Moody grumbled as he limped down the cobbled path. "Just leave yer bags out here. Won't be inside long, yer only meetin the family."

The boys did as they were told, and followed Moody into the villa. The inside was just as elegant as Harry thought it would be. He stole a glance at Malfoy, who seemed to be nodding his approval at their taste.

Just as they rounded the corner, a tall, thin man strutted out of the hallway.

"Ahh, welcome! You must be Arry Potter." the man said gleefully, extending his hand. His thick French accent resonated with power, despite the way he looked.

"Yes sir. Nice to meet you." Harry said politely, shaking the man's hand.

"And who iz zis?" Monsiour Delacour asked, turning his attention to Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, sir, I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Draco answered aristocratically.

"Ahh, Monsiour Malfoy! I 'ave 'ad zee pleasure of meeting your father a few years ago. Good man, strong, he will go far if he keeps 'is head out of trouble." Mr. Delacour said, ushering them into the next room.

"Thank you sir." Draco said, sharing a withering look with Harry as Moody grunted.

They didn't stay very long at all. Monsiour Delacour introduced them to the rest of the family, then wished them a good stay.

Moody led them back out to the courtyard. "Hurry up now, get yer bags!"

The boys gathered their things and followed him, once again, into the boulevards of Paris. They headed to a muggle hotel, not very big, but it was still nice.

"Here are your room keys, one for each of ya. You'll have to be stayin in the same room, so I don't want any funny business. Got it Malfoy?" Moody growled.

"I"m sure it will be fine..." Harry reassured Moody.

"Right. We would have roomed you with someone else, but Ginny and Hermione are staying in one room, while Fred, George, and Ron are stayin in another. Bill and Charlie are roomin together as well, while Molly and Arthur have their own. So we really had no choice but to room the two of you together."

"Alright. What time is the rehersal in the morning?"

"Bout 10, then you'll have the rest of the day to sightsee. Dumbledore should be comin by to give you the stuff for his alterations." Moody said, referring to Malfoy. "I best be goin. You two can find the room for yourselves?"

"Yes sir." Harry replied, while Draco merely nodded.

"Alright. Off ya go."

Moody whipped around and left the hotel, leaving Harry and Draco to make their way to the elevator.

"Uhh, do you think we can take the stairs?" Draco asked, his voice cracking a bit as they stood in front of the metallic doors.

"Why? We are up on the 5th floor. I'd much rather take the elevator thanks..." Harry said sarcastically.

Draco rocked back and forth, watching as the dial came closer to the first floor. It pinged, and Harry immediately walked inside. Draco hesitated.

"Come on, what are you waiting for."

The blonde took a deep breath and stepped inside. The doors slid closed and Harry pressed the floor number. With a jolt, the lift began to move. Draco clung to the handrails, eyes wide.

Harry laughed. "Don't tell me you're afraid of the lift?"

"So what if I am? Can you blame me? Who would trust these muggle contraptions anyway!"

Harry smiled and patted Draco's back. "We're almost there."

The bell pinged again and Draco dashed off, leaving a smirking Harry to stroll casually off the lift.

"Shutup. Tell a soul and I'll hex you." Draco sneered.

"Whatever." Harry laughed, then led the way to their room.

They finally reached their door and used the keycard to enter. It was a quaint room, not too fancy, but it was comfortable.

"Wow, great room!" Harry said as he dropped his bags and looked around.

"If you say so..." Draco said, plopping down on the bed after setting his bags down.

"Well, this is the nicest hotel I've ever been in, so yea I say so." Harry smiled.

He looked around the room and noticed the tv, the mini bar, the fridge, the microwave, the one bed, the arm chair, the fireplace...wait...the one bed???

"There's only one bed!" he exclaimed.

"Just now noticed have you?" Draco smirked. "It's big enough Potter, we'll manage."

Harry sighed and turned to take his brush and things into the bathroom. Draco got up and began to unpack his things in the dresser. Once everything was nice and neat, he set his bag in the closet. He walked over to the curtains and slid them aside, revealing a glass sliding door. he pulled it open and walked to the railing. Such a grand view.

The slanted streets and magestic buildings met his gaze as he looked over the city. He had been in Paris before, yes, but he was never able to view the city like this. He always stayed in a manor or secluded villa, so he never saw the grandure of the city. It really was too relaxing for words.

He heard Harry's footsteps behind him and turned to glance at the raven-haired boy.

"Wow." Harry said, standing beside Draco. "It's amazing."

"Isn't it. The sight-seeing should be enjoyable."

"Yeah."

The two stood side by side, gazing out at the beautiful view.

BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH

Remus resituated himself in the uncomfortable chair he was sitting in. Severus was still out cold and he wasn't planning on leaving his side until he woke up. He turned the page of the book he was reading and immersed himself in the pages once again.

It was quite mezmerising to say the least. He had been looking through Severus' things when they were moving to Peadmont Estates when he came across Camelot. Severus didn't know he borrowed it, but he doubted the man would miss it at the moment. The enticing story line kept him entertained during the long hours down in the hospital wing. Although it was a large book, he only had an hundred or so pages to go before he was finished.

Who knew that the Potions master had a love of tales of gallantry and nighthood. Yet, in a way, it didn't surprise him. Snape had always been artistic in his own way, believing that potion making was a beauty in itself. The true heart of the dark man was what drew Remus to him. It was always an adventure.

Anyway, where was he? Ahh, yes, back to Guinnevere's trial. He studied the words on the pages and got lost in the story. In a way he was torn on what to think. He felt so bad for Arthur, with Guinevere and Lancelot betraying him. But at the same time, he saw how much the two loved each other. Which feeling was stronger? Perhaps feelings for Arthur..I mean really, who wants the love of their life to lie and cheat on them?

He was stirred out of his thoughts by a silent groan. He tilted his head to look past the book, and saw that Severus was moving. His facial features were contorted..in what seemed like pain. Remus threw the book down and hovered over Severus, taking the man's hand in his.

"Severus!"

All the man did was groan louder, sweat forming on his brow. His face twisted in sheer agony, and his body began to toss and turn.

"Albus!" Remus yelled. What was he thinking...Dumbledore wouldn't hear him from there...

Remus ran from the hospital, the first time he'd left since Severus arrived in there. He dashed down the hall, his boots clicking on the tile. He burst through the doors and into the entrance hall, where he skidded to turn into the den. He rushed across the room and into the side hall, which led to Dumbledore's office. Without even bothering to knock, he slammed the door open.

"Albus hurry!" he yelled, before dashing back towards the hospital, not standing to be away from Severus another minute.

Dumbledore took a moment to register what was going on, till he gathered his robe from his feet and quickly followed Remus' retreating form into the hospital wing.

"What's wrong?" Albus asked when he finally entered the room.

"I don't know!" Lupin said frantically.

He was now using all his strength to keep Severus, who was thrashing about madly, on the bed. Albus went to the bedside and took one glance. That was all it took for him to realize what was happening.

"Grab his arm Remus!" he said, pointing to Severus.

Remus looked down and finally realized the problem. The Dark Mark was burning. It glistened from the lack of response from Severus.

"The Dark Lord is calling him. It will burn worse every moment he ignores the call!" Albus said, casting a cooling charm on the arm.

It did little to help, but steam rose from the mark as the cool air hit it. Severus yelled out in pain, his eyes fluttering madly before he sat straight up, clutching his arm.

"Severus!" Remus yelled.

He screamed in agony. "Make it stop!! STOP!" he cradled his arm as he clutched the seering mark.

"I ..must go!" he said wearily. It was obvious that he was barely concious. Only awakened by the pain of his master calling him. He turned to move, but wabbled in his attempt.

Remus steadied him and laid him back down on the bed, but he shot right back up.

"No!" Albus yelled in reply. "You can't go, not in this state, you know that!"

Severus screamed in pain again, ripping at his sleeve. He fell back on the bed in exhaust, fighting back the tears from the pain. Even in his state of semi-conciousness he tried to keep what pride he could.

The Dark Lord had been calling for almost ten minutes now. It would hopefully be over soon. Severus hissed and cracked his eyes open, gazing into Remus'. Full of concern and fear. "Remus..." he mumbled, lifting his hand towards the man's face, but it fell half way as he blacked out into unconciousness once again.

They weren't sure if the call had stopped, or if the pain was just too much to handle, but the Dark Mark still sizzled on his arm.

Albus let out his breath, that apparently he had been holding during the episode. He began to cast a cooling charm again on the mark, just to ease the burning.

"What can we do Albus?" Remus asked, wiping the sweat from Severus' face.

"Nothing. All we can do is sit back and deal with it. It's his burden and curse to bear Remus, for allowing himself to recieve the Mark. It is what every Death Eater must face willingly, or unwillingly."

"Will he be punished for not answering?" Remus asked with worry.

"I'm not sure. With some quick planning, Severus should be able to get himself out of trouble. We will come up with an excuse when he is better, one that will suffice Voldemort. This won't be the first time he's had to ignore a call."

Remus nodded and eased the cool cloth across Severus' face, before he spread it out on the Mark, hoping that would help cool it.

"Hopefully he will wake soon since he's allowed himself to awake into conciousness for a few moments. Let us hope more so that this episode won't have made it worse." Albus said, looking down at the Potions master.

"I can still remember when both of you were boys. It seems odd to me, even still, that we have all grown so close. That Severus feels like a son to me..." he said, drifting off into memories.

"Yes...and it still feels odd to me to call you by your first name." Remus smiled weakly. "But I'm sure, even through his unpleasent demeanor, that Severus looks up to you more than he leads on to others."

"I would like to think so...but one mustn't hope." Dumbledore winked before he turned and headed toward the door.

Remus sat back down in the chair and picked up his book, but chose instead to just watch Severus. Before he he heard the Headmaster leave, he smiled at the man's mumblings of seeing Harry and Draco, and needing more sleep.

WOOHOOYAWNITS2ANDIMTIRED!

Harry and Draco walked back into the room from the verandah, closing the door behind them. Draco sat in the arm chair while Harry laid on the bed.

"So this is weird." Harry said as he stared up the ceiling.

"What?" Draco asked.

"This. Us, being in Paris, together."

Malfoy smirked. "That it is Potter. Let's not go bragging about it to all of the Wizarding World shall we? I do have a reputation to keep."

"Ha, and what would that be? Rebellious son of a Death Eater, unwilling to follow his father's wishes?"

"Something like that."

Draco stared at Harry as he lay on the bed. He could read the boy so easily now, after years of doing it. He could tell that something was bothering him. He wouldn't ask though. If Harry wanted to tell him, he would. I mean, they weren't technically hateful towards each other anymore...at least not seriously.

A whoosh from the fireplace startled both boys out of their thoughts. Harry fell off the bed in surprise and Draco jumped from his seat as Dumbledore walked out of the fireplace.

"Bloody hell!" Harry moaned as he stood to his feet and rubbed his head.

"You frightened us a bit sir." Draco smirked.

"So sorry." the old man said wearily.

"Something wrong sir?" Harry asked, concern etching his brow.

"Just a bit of trouble with Severus." he sighed, taking the seat Draco now offered him.

"Severus?" the blonde asked, apprehension lacing his voice.

Dumbledore turned to face Draco, seeing as it concerned him. "Yes. He was called not but twenty minutes ago."

Draco stood, wide-eyed. Harry merely looked between the two, not knowing what to say.

"He was unconscious when the call came, but the pain was too much for him. It woke him up eventually."

"He ignored it?" Draco asked, finally finding his voice.

"Of course. He was barely conscious. I couldn't let him go in the state he was in; he would have revealed too much. If he were in his right mind, I'm sure Severus would have chosen to ignore it as well. We have yet discussed what he will tell Voldemort about my return. It was the best decision in having him ignore the call." Dumbledore explained.

Draco nodded, understanding that the Dark Lord always demanded information from Severus. It would have been the end of everything if Sev had gone when called.

"He's a smart man; he'll get out of trouble when the time comes to face him, don't worry."

"I know sir. He can weasel out of anything." Draco smiled.

Harry merely listened as the two talked. He didn't know a whole lot about the matter, and it really didn't involve him anyway.

"Either way, the real reason why I'm here. To give Draco his alterations." Albus said, mustering up a smile.

"What do you have in mind sir?" Harry asked.

"Well, we will set the alteration as a glamour charm, that way he can take it off when he's in the room. No need to look different when in the safety of your own room. By the way, this room is absolutely safe. Wards and spells have been cast around it, giving you almost as much security as Hogwarts itself. Also, no one can find this room, unless they were given directions to it. Kind of like the situation with the villa, how you had to have someone lead you there. Its a sort of confundus protection charm you might say. So you are completely safe here." he explained.

"What about the balcony?"

"That too is uniquely secured." Albus reassured them. "Now, let's get started. Harry, I'll need your input as well."

Harry walked over and stood by the Headmaster, facing Draco and thinking.

"Well, seeing as this is a Weasley event, why not make him a Weasley!" Albus smiled.

Draco's eyebrow raised in defiance.

Harry eyes lit up as he smirked a smirk that could rival one of a Malfoy's. "I think that would be brilliant. We should give him red hair."

"What! Why can't I be a Delacour?" Draco whinned.

"No, no, the Weasley's family is much larger, therefore much easier to fit in with." Dumbledore explained.

Then, before Draco could argue, he cast a charm that turned those gorgeous blonde locks to a bright shade of red.

"Splendid, he's already looking completely different, but its not near enough. What do you think we should do now?" Dumbledore asked Harry, having almost as much fun as the boy.

"Hmm...well, his complection is too light for red hair. We should give it a bit more color, and add freckles." Harry said, holding his chin in a face of real concentration. After all, he did want Draco to be safe from anyone who might recognize him.

"Ah yes!" Albus said, then cast the charm.

They waited a moment and looked at the work. Despite all the change, if one looked longer than a glance, that build and face definitely was trademark of a Malfoy.

"Alright, We'll give him a bit of bulk and muscle. Maybe square his jaw and fill his face more." Albus said as he preformed the task.

In less than five minutes, the once flawlessly handsome Draco Malfoy was changed into a brawny member of the Weasley clan.

"Excellent! I can't even recognize him." Albus said happily.

"I must admit Malfoy, you don't look half bad." Harry said.

"How can I possibly look anything short of dreadful when looking like a Weasley!" he complained, stalking into the bathroom.

When he looked at himself in the mirror, after a moment, his attitude changed. "Well, I do make Weasley look good." he said, flexing his new muscles in the mirror, but as soon as he did so, the too small sleeve ripped.

"Ahh. Yes, his new size does mean that he will need a few new outfits. When your chaperone comes to escort you through the city, make sure to buy him some clothes. Here is some money to cover the cost." Dumbledore said, handing Harry his pouch. "Your escort should be here shortly."

"Thanks sir." Harry said.

"Yes, thank you sir. I do appreciate the precaution." Draco said politely.

Harry rolled his eyes. He hated it when Draco brown-nosed.

"Not a problem my dear boy. Now, I'll head back to the estate. Can't leave Professor Lupin alone for too long, he might wither away." the old man joke, a sparkle in his eye. "You know how to reach me if you need me."

With a wave, the old man floo'd away.

Harry turned back to face Draco, and a huge smile broke out on his face.

"Shut it Potter."

"Oh come on, you love the new look."

"Ha, let's just say this strength can help to put you in your place!" Draco said, a smirk rising to his lips as he cracked his knuckles.

Harry's eyes widened for a moment before he dashed across the room, but Draco was on him in an instant, grabbing him from behind and easily wrestling him to the ground.

"Oh yes, I think this will be fun." Draco laughed as he looked at the raven haired boy struggling underneath him.

Harry stopped and glared up into his eyes. Those silver eyes. At least one thing was still the same. And with this new look, they were more enhanced that ever.

Draco caught the boy staring at him and winked, causing Harry to sneer in response. He pushed Draco and tried to wriggle out from under him.

"Oh no you don't!" the blonde, well..red head, laughed. He began to tickle Harry's sides, causing him to squeal and thrash about underneath his hips.

The friction caused Draco to bit his lip to keep from moaning. He stopped tickling Harry and grabbed the boy's hands, pinning them to the ground on the side of his face. "That's enough." he whispered, inches from Potter's lips.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, fighting urges within each other, gazes roaming from eyes to lips and back again. Draco wanted nothing more than to just lean down and take his lips onto his own, but he knew he couldn't. Harry wouldn't be able to fight back true, but the thought of Harry kissing him while he looked like a Weasley would greatly make him doubt if Harry was truely interested in Draco, or just any contact whatsoever.

Malfoy leaned back up and moved himself off of Harry's hips, releasing him from his hold. Harry blinked and sat himself up. Both just loked at each other, still unsure of what to do, till a knock on the door saved them both from the awkwardness.

Harry got up and opened the door.

"Hello boys! I'm your chaperone!"

Harry and Draco's mouth dropped open in disbelief before they both gathered their wits and pulled out their wands.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Friends with...Benefits?**

Both Harry and Draco had their wands at the ready.

"Blaise!?!" Draco questioned warily.

"Yup, its me, and that's a horrible way to greet your friend mate!" he smiled.

"Put your wands down boys." Came Mr. Weasley's voice, who had just walked up beside Blaise. "He's alright. Switched to the light side a few months ago."

"What?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

"Draco is that you?" Mr. Weasley asked, staring at the redhaired boy beside Harry.

"Yes sir." he answered, still grasping what was happening.

"Wow! Never would have guessed it if I hadn't known! Anyway, Blaise here is going to escort you two through Paris."

"Is that safe?" Draco asked.

"Great trust mate. Really, this best friend thing works well for us." Zabini joked.

"Yes Draco, its perfectly fine. Blaise has been working for the Order for a few months now. I'm pretty positive we can all trust him." Mr. Weasley assured. "Now, I've got to go see about the wedding decorations. If you boys will excuse me." and he disappeared down the hall.

The three looked at each other awhile. Blaise was smiling casually, while Harry and Draco were slowly climbing down from shock.

"Your on our side now?" Harry asked.

"Sure am, decided a month before term ended."

"How come I haven't heard about it?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Long story mate, one I'll gladly tell you later." Zabini winked.

Draco nodded and Harry shrugged. They both decided it was better to just trust Blaise. If Mr. Weasley could, they why couldn't they?

"So we need a new name for you if we're gonna go galavanting about the Parisian boulevards. What's a good Weasley name?" Blaise asked.

"Uhh."

"I know! How about Liam!" the Slytherin exclaimed. "Ya look like a Liam to me."

"Sounds good, I like it." Draco said. At least it wasn't some nancy name like the rest of the Weasleys.

"So how bout we set things off right? Hiya Harry, Blaise Zabini at your service. Hope I get to know you better despite our school rivalry. I'm sure we can manage though if you're given this bastard a chance." Blaise winked as he extended his hand towards Harry.

Harry laughed and shook Zabini's hand.

"Damn right I'm a bastard Zabini. Like personalities attract, so I had to admit I was one when I started hanging out with you." Draco smirked, lightly pushing his friend.

"Ha, What can I say." Blaise laughed sheepishly. "Well, come on, let's get some sightseeing in, and buy this ripped beast some new clothes!"

So Harry grabbed the room key and the three boys headed down the hall.

"What about you? I mean, if someone sees Blaise Zabini walking with Harry Potter, something might click..." Harry asked.

"Don't worry, I've got my own glamour charm, I call him Kyle Linch. I look more like Longbottom. Quite scary really." he said as he cast the charm.

"Did you make that one yourself?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, unbelievable huh?"

"So how is Neville?" Harry asked as they entered the elevator, Draco hesitating again.

"Last I heard, which was this morning, he is back home, training himself up."

"For what?"

"What do you think Potter? The war of course, but best not talk about that seeing as we are almost outside."

"Uhh, are you really the only person going with us? Isn't the whole point of the escort to have someone here for defense in case something happens?" Harry asked as they reached the bottom floor and walked off.

Once Draco got control of himself he spoke up. "Don't let his age and size fool you. He knows more about the Dark Arts than half the Death Eaters. And he's fierce as hell with a wand."

"Aww, you flatter me Liam." Zabini winked as they crossed the lobby lounge and left the hotel.

"You'd never guess he was a Slytherin." Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

"I heard that!" the boys said as he waltzed down the street. "Now keep up!"

YUP ITS BLAISE DISAPPOINTINGHUH?LOL

"Moine! You've got to be kidding me!" Ron protested.

The two were sitting in the lounge of the hotel, and Hermione was currently giving Ginny and Ron a lecture about the summer school work. Fred and George were hunched over in the corner chairs, talking hastily about something. Kind of like their days back at Hogwarts...

"I really think you both should get a move on it. I've already done it, and even I have to admit, it's not that easy." she sighed.

"Woah...if she says its not easy, then we are done for. Might as well not do it then if we are bound to fail." Ginny said dramatically.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. No summer work worries." Ron said, relaxing in his chair and resting his head on his hand.

"Well fine, if you want Snape down your backs with extra work then don't come crying to me." she sighed.

The siblings grinned at one another before Ron leaned over and took Hermione's hand.

"And that's why I love you Hermione. Always looking out for us." he said sweetly.

"Oh gag..." Ginny scoffed, pretending to be sick.

Hermione merely shook her head, but smiled back.

"Hey there's Harry!" she said, looking up as a group emerged from the elevator.

"Who is he walking with?" Ron asked.

They watched as the boys laughed together. One of them looked like a Weasley, but they had never seen him before. The other looked like a more attractive version of Longbottom. Who were they?

The Weasley boy leaned down and whispered in Harry's ear just as they went through the hotel doors and out onto the street. Ginny glared.

"Where are they going? Does Harry have permission to leave with people he doesn't know??" Hermione asked, starting to panic as she shot up and looked out the large windows.

"Let's go tell Dad. He should be upstairs talking with Bill about wedding arrangements." Ron offered.

The three hurried to the elevator and up to their rooms to report what they saw.

Afer they explained the situation to Mr. Weasley, the man merely chuckled.

"It's alright. We know he's gone. The big redhead was Draco Malfoy and the other was ...well, lets just say he's a person working with the Order."

"That was Draco Malfoy!?" Ron gasped.

"Wow, I never would have guessed!" Hermione said.

Ginny merely scowled. So it was Malfoy who had whispered in Harry's ear...

"That's what I said!" Mr. Weasley laughed but soon grew serious. "It's amazing how some people change after such disshevelling events."

"Yeah..." Ginny finally said, thinking about how Harry had changed as well.

IMHUNGRY ITS2AGAINGOSH

Remus' face was set in stone...he had made up his mind. He looked down at the man before him. It was almost as if he were sleeping.

It brought a yawn to his lips...Damn he was tired. His eyes were as heavy as boulders and he was struggling to keep them open. He had to stay awake...

Remus had come to terms with the situation and decided that he couldn't wait by Severus forever. He would finally...yawn... leave the hospital wing, after all, everyone else was involved with the wedding. Why shouldn't he do something about it? Yes...yawn...his mind was made up. He had to go...yawn. He placed his hand in Severus' and readjusted.

His eyes were growing heavier and his vision blurred. He had to stay awake...had to...

And Remus Lupin was out for the first time since the night before the full moon. Not even ten minutes after he had fallen asleep, Albus came bustling in. When his eyes fell on Remus, he smiled with relief, then cast a silencing charm around the man. He wanted nothing to disturb him from his sleep. He noticed the linked hands and grinned.

The man nodded to himself and walked over to Severus, gazing down at the other man. Something was different...Albus mused to himself, then raised his hands to shake the Potions master gently. Severus' eyelids scrunched.

Just as he thought. The man was asleep...asleep, but conscious. He shook him a bit more forcefully this time, finally stirring the man awake.

Severus Snape groaned and opened his eyes, cursing at the blinding light and his horrible headache.

"Nice to see you awake Severus." Albus said softly. He grabbed a glass of water and helped ease a little into Severus' mouth. The man coughed, but accepted the liquid.

"Ugg. If this is nice then I'd rather be unconscious." he griped.

Dumbledore merely smiled and waited as the man's eyes adjusted and he moved, but a pain caused him to hiss and remain still.

"How long have I been out?" Severus wondered.

"About two days. Which is more than what I could wish for him." Albus said, sighing as he looked at Remus.

Severus looked over and saw the other man, fast asleep in the chair next to the bed, his hand entwined with his own. "Lupin?"

"Don't worry, he can't hear us. I've cast a silencing spell over him. This is the first time he's slept since you've been in here. He hasn't left the room and he barely eats. I'd suggest not releasing his hand...it might wake him." the old man softly murmured.

Severus stared at the light haired man. He did look horrible. His face was guant and ash-stricken and his hair was a complete mess. He still looked smudged and dirty from the night of the full moon. At least he had different clothes on...

"He's blaming himself isn't he." Severus asked, never taking his eyes off the other man.

"Yes. But I think we have finally gotten through to him that it wasn't his fault entirely. He can't help his transformations. He mentioned something earlier when I checked on him momentarily with Madam Pomfrey about it being time he left the hospital wing. Whether he sat there or not wouldn't make you wake up any sooner. But he wasn't going to leave your side until the second he had to."

"I bet now that I'm awake he's not going to want to leave either. Trying to baby me the whole time..." Severus couldn't help but let his grip tighten on the calloused hand in his own.

"Very true..." Albus sighed.

"I think it would be better ..if perhaps I feigned unconsciousness, at least until he finally leaves." Severus suggested.

"I think that might be wise in this situation. He needs rest. He doesn't see how ill its making him. The guilt and the way his isn't taking care of himself."

Severus nodded, finally looking at the Headmaster.

"Do you need anything? A potion, food?"

"No sir thank you. I think I'll just go back to sleep before he wakes up." Severus murmured, readjusting in his bed.

"Alright. I'll keep checking on Remus every now and then. Don't forget to remain 'unconscious' till he finally leaves. Who knows when that will be..." Albus said, smiling at the dark haired man as he took off the silencing charm, then headed out of the hospital wing.

Severus sighed as took another glance at Lupin before he closed his eyes. Damn that werewolf...damn that man...how could he do this to himself?

Lupin should know better than assume it was all his fault...but if Severus had mauled a man like that, he would feel just as guilty.

Severus argued with himself. He felt so different. He felt warmer, not as cold as he normally would be to those around him, and he had a feeling that it had to do with man whose hand he held. He absorbed the weight and structure of that slim hand. The caloused edges, the soft center, the warmth eminating from the fingertips. So much more alive than he himself felt...

Had Remus truly sat by his side since the fullmoon? He wanted so badly to know what happened. Were Draco and Potter there still during the attack? Yes...perhaps they would tell him what happened.

He cracked open his eyes to look at the other man. Despite the scars and age that seemed to alter his face, Severus still saw Remus as beautiful and delicate. He always seemed that way to him..for as long as he could remember. How he hated admitting it years ago. How wished for nothing more than to actually mean the despisement he showed towards the werewolf...

But of course it didn't work like that. He didn't want to define the feeling he felt heating his frozen heart. He was afraid of what it meant...He was afraid because he had let his wall of strength decay so much that it let in such feelings as fear itself, and other unwanted emotions he chose were too weak to consider before.

Severus closed his eyes once again, as if it would block out reality of what was changing inside himself. He let himself fall into blackness of sleep, reminding himself to stay that way for Remus' sake.

YAYHEWOKEUPFINALLY

"No, dreadful. Off, now." Blaise ordered Draco. "Potter, you are not picking anymore outfits. I'm sorry but you really have no fashion sense."

"Thank you!" Draco sighed with relief as he went back in the dressing room.

The three had stopped at a small men's store to find some clothes that would fit Liam Weasley.

"Well excuse me!" Harry said, sitting back in his chair. "I'm a guy, I don't care about fashion sense!"

"Well, we do, so you just sit there and watch." Blaise said as he got up and went to find more stylish apparel.

"Honestly Dra..Liam, I don't see how you stand shopping as much as you do." Harry said.

"When you grow up like we did, it comes natural. We are still men, but not...rustic." Draco said, as politely as he could put it. It didn't really help thanks to the disgusted look on his face.

"Thanks.." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

Blaise came bouncy back into the dressing room, outfits overflowing from his arms. Harry couldn't help but laugh at how utterly ridiculous it looked. He also wasn't used to hanging out with someone as...femine? He couldn't quite place what it was that Blaise was partial to. Hmm.

"Open up Liam!"

Draco opened the dressing room door and Blaise popped in, slamming the door behind him.

"Now put this on!" Harry heard him exclaim from behind the door excitedly.

"Blai, I mean Kyle! I can do it myself! Hey!" he heard Draco complain.

"No you're too slow.."

Harry couldn't help but get a little annoyed. What gave Blaise the right to be in there while Draco changed? Well, he was his best friend...

"Kyle I can take off my own pants thanks!" Draco argued, but soon started laughing. "Woah, stop!"

What the hell was going on in there! Harry didn't like it. What he didn't like more was that he actually cared...

"If you two are quite finished!" Harry grumbled loudly.

"Geez Potter, don't get your knickers in a twist, we're coming." Blaise said.

After another minute, the door opened and Blaise came out and stood by Harry. "Look at my masterpiece!"

Liam Weasley walked out of the dressing room, and Harry's mouth dropped open a little. Draco..or Liam...actually looked very good in that outfit. It wasn't too show-offy of his muscles, but more accentuated his whole body structure. The slacks were a loose fit and hugged at the hips. Harry didn't normally look at guys like that. The only other guy he ever looked at, was Draco, who was technically the same person. It was a bit different seeing Liam though. It was just like seeing any other nicely dressed man. But he had to admit, the outfit looked very nice on Liam. Now that he unsuccesfully argued with his security, he could close his mouth.

"Wow, looks great." Harry said.

"Think so?"

"Yeah!"

"I agree. Good choice then Kyle." Draco said.

"Can we just assume my other two choices of outifts are successful as well and get a move on? I'm kinda hungry." Blaise suggested.

"Yes!" both boys agreed.

"Good, go buy them and let's get some food!"

A few minutes later, the three left the shop to find their dinner. Blaise suggested this little restaurant on the corner and all agreed.

"Uhh, I don't really know what any of this is..." Harry admitted as he stared at his menu.

"It gets confusing sometimes." Draco admitted. "You like chicken?"

"Yes."

"Then I suggest sticking with that. If you want I'll order for you." Draco offered.

"Thanks, that would help alot." Harry sighed with relief.

"Here, this is the sliced chicken with sauteed potatoes." Draco said as he shared his menu with Harry, pointing at the item.

Blaise peaked over his own menu and smiled slyly before putting his attention on his own menu. The waiter approached and asked "Bonsoir les gentilshommes, puis-je vous donner quelque chose à boire?"

"Harry, are you familiar with wines?" Blaise asked.

"Not really." he said.

"Alright." Blaise turned his attention back to the waiter. "Oui, nous voudrions deux verres de vin blanc sec et d'un verre d'eau."

"Oui monsieur." and the waiter left.

"What did you order?" Harry asked.

"Well, I ordered Draco and I some wine, but you got a glass of water." Blaise said. "You can try some of ours and see if you like it."

"Okay." Harry nodded.

Within a moment, the waiter came back with their wine and water. "Puis-je prendre votre ordre?"

"Oui, je voudrais la soupe de champignon et le saumon." Blaise said, handing his menu back to the waiter.

"Et vous monsieur ?"

"Je voudrais le Filet de Porc Mignon avec les Oignons - les pommes de terre en robe des champs de four de Dauphiné. Et il voudrait le filet En tranches fines coupé de poulet avec la sauce de Roquefort - les pommes de terre de Sautéed." Draco ordered.

Harry felt very uneducated. These two spoke French so fluently.

"Merci." the waiter bowed, then walked away.

"I'll trust the both of you on what you ordered me." Harry sighed.

Draco smirked. "I ordered the only thing I think you would eat."

Blaise swirled the wine in his glass and closed his eyes as he took in the fragrance before he took a sip. Draco did the same thing.

"Ahh, now that is good Kyle. I haven't had dry white wine in ages."

"Well Liam, I thought this was as good occassion as any. I mean really, how often do you see us three eating and shopping together. Never. Its like a toast to new beginnings."

"You want to try some?" Draco offered, seeing Harry eye the drink.

"Is it good?"

"Of course." Draco smirked, handing him the glass.

Harry uncerimoniously took a sip and let the wine set on his tongue, savoring the flavor. It really was as good as they said.

Draco rolled his eyes and smiled at Blaise. It was always interesting to watch a person out of his normal surroundings.

They looked back at Harry as he handed Draco the glass. The glossy sheen of the liquid was still on his lips and Draco's eyes were immediately drawn to them. He unconsciously licked his own as he let his thoughts roam.

Harry's cheeks tinged under Draco's stare and he licked his lips to rid the wine. Those silver eyes of Draco's were still visible on Liam. They seemed to stand out ten times more with all the color of Liam's appearance. He couldn't help but get lost in them.

Blaise's gaze wandered between the two. The attraction was blatanly obvious to him, but was it to the other two? Did they realize how close they were sitting, how openly they were staring? He chose to awaken them out of their thoughts with a cough, knowing that it would save both alot of embarrassment later.

"So...what should we see after we eat?" he asked.

Draco and Harry nearly jumped out of their skin at the intrusion. Potter grabbed the glass of water and gulped it down to hide his blushing cheeks, while Draco merely swirled his wine, composed a moment after his start.

Blaise made a mental note in his head to watch signs from Draco. It was a big deal if Malfoy was attracted to Potter. Very big. Not nessecarily bad, but not really that good either. Just...unexpected.

They let their conversation rise as dinner was delievered. They were all pleased with their meal and enjoyed each others company by keeping conversation light and not awkward. When they were finished, Blaise paid the waiter a huge tip, then they strolled out of the restaurant.

"How about we see the Eiffle Tower?" Blaise offered.

"Sounds good to me." Harry said. He'd never seen it before and had always been interested by it.

Draco nodded and the three made their way to their destination. They walked through a very peaceful park with a lake in the middle reflecting the tall tower. Parisians talked animatedly around them as the noise from the city streets floated to their ears. The closer they got to the tower however, the quieter it got. This time of day, tourists were everywhere. It was dusk, so they all wanted to see the beautiful sunset behind the structure.

Couples were laying around in random areas, whispering sweet nothing in their lovers ears as they awaited the grand sight.

"Want to watch the sunset?" Draco asked. He had always wanted to see the sunset over the tower. Being stuck in the villa with his family on his visits to France ensured him that he never was able to. Now, he finally had a chance.

"Sure why not!" Blaise said, plopping down in the grass.

They all stretched out and listened to the sounds around them, getting lost in their own thoughts. Harry was dumbfounded. Who would have ever guessed that he would be in Paris with two Slytherins? If someone had told him this a little over three weeks ago, he would have laughed in their face and told them to get some help. But now...

He let his skin soak in the feeling of the grass on his arms as he snaked them through the blades of green. His hand met something soft and he looked up to see what it was. Silver orbs stared back into his eyes as he saw that his hand had met Liam's side. The soft fabric of the shirt tickling his fingertips.

He smiled apologetically and pulled his hand back, turning to watch the sunset. It was beautiful, but he wished he could concentrate more on its beauty, then what had just distracted him.

Blaise was ever watching the whole thing, taking notes in his head. He had never seen Draco look at anyone like that, but maybe it just looked different because he was in his glamour charm... He would have to watch tonight as he talked to Draco.

They waited awhile longer, watching the amazing ball of golden fire till it disappeared beyond the horizon. Figuring that was enough sightseeing for the day, they got up to make their way back to the hotel.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in the lounge talking to the man at the desk when the three walked in.

"Oh hello boys! How was your first afternoon in Paris?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Wonderful." Harry said.

Draco nodded in agreement.

"They didn't give you any trouble did they?' Mr. Weasley directed to Blaise jokingly.

"Ehh, I could handle them. They didn't give me too much of a struggle." he winked.

"Oh right, it was more you we had to keep an eye on." Draco growled, remembering the dressing room incident.

Blaise merely shrugged. "Whatever."

They all laughed and wished each other goodnight. Harry, Draco, and Blaise then made their way to the elevator.

"Gonna have a cow again?" Blaise asked when he pushed the button.

"No!" Draco sneered, being the first to step on the lift, just to prove his point.

Harry and Blaise shared a smile, then followed the redhead in before the doors closed. It was still obvious that Draco was nervous. His knuckles were white as he clutch the railing. He did walk off of the elevator calmly, which was an improvement.

When they reached the comfort of the hotel room, Draco sighed in relief and slammed the door closed. He immediately brought out his wand and took off the glamour charm.

"Much better." he sighed, relaxing his shoulders. All that extra muscle he had as Liam was painful on his back.

"Well, I'm gonna get in the shower." Harry said, grabbing his clothes from his bag.

"Potter, why don't you just unpack that thing?" Draco asked as he lay on the bed.

"No point, I'd just have to pack it all up again anyway." and with that, he disappeared into the bathroom and turned on the water.

Draco shook his head and muttered about stupid Gryffindors. Blaise laughed and took off his own glamour charm, then took a seat on the arm chair.

"So, how's life on the other side of the great divide?" he asked, leaning back.

"Very different. I can barely stand it half the time, but it's not like where I was before could be called enjoyable." Draco sneered. "There's nothing to go back to anymore.."

"Yeah. I heard about your mum. I am sorry about that Draco." Blaise said.

"Yeah. It's fine. Better I guess than her running in fear anymore. I just wish I knew what happened fully."

"Don't we all." they had a moment of silence. "Find anything about your dad?"

"If they have I haven't heard anything. Like they would tell me.."

"I think they would Draco. It's not like they consider you a Death Eater, why wouldn't they tell you?"

"They probably think I'd turn back to my father and the Dark Lord if I'm tempted by it. And not everyone looks at me the same way remember." Draco reminded him.

"Yeah. Well, who gives a damn what they think. You're Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake. Show them up!" Blaise rallied.

"Ha. You never cease to amaze me how you can change your moods so eratically."

"It happens." Blaise shrugged.

They heard a bump from the shower. Potter dropping something probably.

"So you and Potter have been getting along."

"More like learned to tolerate each other." Draco said in disgust.

Blaise merely smirked. "Right...Well, does he treat you any differently?"

"I suppose. I mean we both had to go through alot these past two weeks or so. I guess it just happened over time that we would learn to stop fighting so much."

"Oh really. Well, for you two, to be like this, in only about two weeks; thats like the Dark Lord bowing to Dumbledore. Seems highly unlikely, but you two really knocked me on my knees today. No fights or anything. You were cival!" Blaise said. The mood was ever changing. Blaise couldn't tell if he was happy about the situation or not...

"He helped me out with some situations and I did the same for him." Draco excused. He didn't like this. He wanted to shout out about how annoying Potter was and that he wanted to be as far away from him as possible, but he couldn't.

He couldn't help but stick up for the raven haired boy. Why did he care! Why couldn't he just be an evil bastard of a Slytherin while Potter was gone? Ugg!!!

"What kind of situations Draco? I can't see him helping you with anything...You never let anyone help you." Blaise said in awe.

"I guess I just had a weak moment with my mother and all. The stress of my father, and the Dark Mark and stuff. It just was too much and I broke. Potter just happened to be there to help. I mean he is my only company, what do you expect." Draco said, trying to keep his nonchalant demeanor strong.

Blaise merely nodded, taking notes in his head.

"Well, you two seem to be getting rather close. If you don't want that to happen, I suggest getting ahold of yourself." Blaise offered.

"Right." Draco nodded, and stared at the fire he magically conjured.

Was it really that different, the way he acted around Harry? He knew some things had changed sure, but, that much? To where it was jepordizing his Slytherin and Malfoy pride? Wasn't gonna happen. He was going to be in control of this. He knew he wouldn't be able to stave off his attention to Potter much longer. He would act...he had to get this weakness out of his system. He would do it and he would be in control.

"So how did you get to be here Blaise? And why is it that I had never known of it before?" Draco changed the subject. He asked the question with a voice of arrogance and aristocricy that reminded him of his father, but for once he appreciated that fact. His father's tone had always demanded fear of everyone else around him. Draco wanted that...more than anything.

"Well, I didn't know who I could trust. You know how it was. Every Slytherin kid was under so much pressure to follow the path of their parents or face the consequences. I couldn't risk anyone knowing. I had came to Dumbledore a few months before term ended. I had made the decision that I couldn't follow a Lord that demanded more from me than I was willing to pay, especially for a cause I didn't care for. The Headmaster kept me under his supervision awhile and helped me keep my cover. I came to him when it got too hard for me and he would help me so I wouldn't crack under pressure. Especially around you. I had still thought you were gungho for the Dark Mark like the rest of them. So we secretly talked about a plan on how to get me out of the Dark Lord's grasp and into hiding. When the seige of Death Eaters came, that was my chance to get out."

"You had planned your own escape with the knowledge I passed to you from the plans?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. When I found everything out, I managed to find a place to run to, and a way to keep myself protected, with the Order's help. After term ended I left home, and joined the Order when I turned 17 not long after."

"Your family didn't mention anything about it."

"Couldn't, could they? They wanted to keep it under wraps as long as they could that their son had abandoned his call. Once it became too obvious that I was missing, they feared his wrath and went into hiding. Haven't heard of them since..." Zabini sighed.

Draco nodded. "I guess we realized around the same time that the Dark Mark wasn't for us."

"You went with the light before the seige?"

"I actually chose not to have a side, but I had already been given a mission and couldn't back out. I knew I'd die. I had to keep up appearances. Finally when the seige came, Severus got me out and took me to his place, where Dumbledore then showed me that he was alive. I did get to go back home after that, but my father came back wanting me to join the Dark Lord. I couldn't do it, so I knew then which side I had chosen. Its only been nearly three weeks since then, and my whole life has turned upside down."

"I know how you feel. I would say it gets easier, but you never know. Turns out we weren't the only ones who felt the same way though."

They heard the shower turn off. Both looked at the bathroom door, then at each other, and moved closer so they could lower their voice.

"Who else?' Draco asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I heard that the Crabbe's went into hiding as well."

"What?" Draco said, astonished at the news.

"Yeah. Dark Lord came round to collect his newest recruit and they were gone. He destroyed the house. He got Goyle though. I don't know if he was for it or against it, but when the Dark Lord's staring you straight in the face it's kind of hard to get out. Pansy willingly got her Mark, so did Nott. That didn't surprise me though."

"Those two were always into Voldemort's ideas." Draco sneered. Blaise flinched at the name.

"Sorry mate, still gets me." he shrugged.

They lapsed into silence as their conversation came to a close. Draco was thinking on the new information he had recieved when Blaise's cheeky voice drew him out of his thoughts.

"So..only one bed huh?"

Draco looked at the bed he was sitting on and then glared at his friend.

"Ha, that should bring you two closer for sure. Never thought I'd see this. One day you're at each other's throats, the next you're sleeping with each other. " Blaise winked.

"Shutup, at least I don't have to beg to get someone to sleep with me." the blonde argued poorly. He never lost at arguements, but his mind was off track as thoughts flew through his mind of Potter laying next to him.

"So you admit to what your nightly activities will be." Blaise smirked.

"No, I didn't admit to anything." Malfoy wanted to say more, come back with a really good punch, but Harry walked in just at that moment.

Draco glared at Blaise, daring him to open his mouth. The teen merely laughed and got up.

"Well, best be heading off. Night. And by the way, nice boxers Potter." he said with a wink.

Blaise scurried out the door before Malfoy could hex him.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, Blaise just being himself." Draco groaned.

"Ahh. You showering?"

"I will in the morning. I've got too much on my mind to take one now. I'll be in there all night. I just want to get some sleep and forget about it." the blonde said as he went to his dresser.

Harry nodded and layed on the bed, covering up. He watched as Draco pulled off his shirt and folded it in a pile, then did the same with his pants. Harry felt his mouth dry up as he watched the blonde walk back to the bed, clad only in his boxers.

Draco saw his look and smirked. "Something wrong Potter?"

"No, nothing." he said, finding his voice.

Draco slid under the sheets and immediately felt the heat radiating off of Harry. He wanted to ...no...not yet. He had to give Harry a taste of what he couldn't have..or at least he thought he couldn't have.

"Nox." Malfoy murmmured, then rolled over, to face Harry.

Harry tensed. Why was this harder than he thought it would be? Why was Malfoy so calm about it? He willed his eyes shut and tried not to focus on the nearly naked Slytherin sleeping only inches away as he forced himself to sleep.

GOODMORNINGGOODMORNING!

Remus jolted awake, nearly falling out of his chair. This, in turn, caused Severus to wake up, though amazingly he didn't show it.

"Bloody hell." Remus murmured.

He hadn't had a dream like that in awhile. Now he understood a bit of how Harry must have felt everytime he had a nightmare. He steadied himself and took a deep breath, relaxing in the chair, now fully awake. It reminded him of that time back in Grimmauld Place when he and Severus had witnessed one of Harry's nightmares firsthand. At least his weren't that bad.

He looked down at the dark haired man lying on the hospital bed.

So mangled... on the inside more than the outside. The cuts and scars were barely there thanks to the healing potions, blending in with the ones the mysterious man had worn for years. But it was just another scar in his mind to remember. Severus had enough things in his past to deal with, even some in the present with You-Know-Who. He didn't need another damn werewolf incident to remember. Remus hated himself for it.

"Oh, I wish this never happened..." he said, squeezing the hand that he still held. "But I can't deny that I feel two ways about it...I'm also partly glad. Glad because I can take your hand in mine and not worry what you have to say about it. Not care what anyone thinks." Remus let his thumb roam over the pale skin, memorizing every knuckle and curve of those artistic hands. "I hate that I feel that way, I shouldn't be glad while you are like this, even if it's only a tiny feeling...I'm so sorry." Remus kissed the hand and layed it back down on the bed.

Severus wanted to answer. He was, in a way, shocked by what Lupin had said. He had no idea that anyone would care so much for such a small moment. Such a small gesture, yet it still sent shivers down his spine. No one had touched him so tenderly ..since...

Severus could feel his hard demeanor crumbling around him. All the years of strengthening himself, but Lupin was the crack in his plans. Always had been, always would be, and Severus finally realized, that he didn't want anyone to repair it.

It was so hard for him to just lay there while Remus went through hell, but it would be better. Not like he would neccessarily act on his emotions towards Remus. All he would have to do is show him that he was alright, even if it meant acting his cold and normal self, but he forced himself to lay still. Remus needed to start taking care of himself before he fell completely apart.

Lupin got up and walked to the window, looking out on the grounds. Severus was about to open his eyes, but he heard someone coming and kept them closed.

"Oh, hello Albus." Remus said.

"How was he today?" the old man asked, as if he had not come in earlier.

"Same as usual." Remus sighed.

"You really should go up and relax Remus. Maybe take a shower and get some sleep."

There was silence for a moment. Albus almost didn't think he would respond.

"You're right. I should."

Both Albus and Severus were surprised, though they didn't show it.

"I think I will." he said again.

"Oh thats wonderful to hear Remus." Albus smiled.

The man merely nodded as he kept staring out the window.

"I'll be down here watching him. I'm here to meet Madame Pomfrey for his checkup."

"Alright. Thank you Albus."

He turned and looked at Severus again, then walked slowly toward the door. He paused, then walked out.

Albus turned to Severus, but the dark haired man whispered, "Wait." and resumed his sleeping position.

Sure enough a moment later the man came back in. "So you will tell me if there is any change?"

Albus smiled. "Of course."

Remus hesitated, then nodded and left. Once again they waited a few more minutes before deciding it was clear.

Dumbledore cast a silencing and locking spell on the room, and a warning system for when anybody entered the hallway leading towards the hospital wing. That would give them at least a minute warning.

"How long has he been awake?" Dumbledore asked, taking the vacated seat by the bed.

"Not long. Only a few minutes before you came in." Severus said as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"At least he's finally out of the room. I only hope he takes my advice and gets more rest."

"It's his own damn fault if he's not. I don't see why he thinks he has to stay beside me all the time." Severus said haughtily.

"He feels responsible Severus. You of all should be able to understand that..."

Snape merely grunted and looked around the room.

"He also feels very close to you I believe."

"And why would he feel that. I haven't given him reason." the dark haired man sneered, glaring at Dumbledore.

The older man smiled sadly, a faint twinkle in his eye. "You are kinder towards him then you believe to be. In a way Severus, you are his equal. He lost all of his close friends in relation to this war and he has come to find that you are someone he can look to. Someone from his past that he remembers and holds dear for what reasons I cannot know. He doesn't want to lose another piece of his past, another friend if I may be so bold; especially by his hand." Albus explained.

Severus still looked angry, but his demeanor had softened a bit and he sighed. He looked down at his arm, the Dark Mark clearly visible.

"Did the Dark Lord call me?" he asked, changing the subject to something more dire.

"Yes."

Snape nodded gravely and looked back down at his arm. "He'll want to know why I didn't inform him that you are alive. I'm sure he must also wonder where I have been since the seige. Now he will also want to know why I ignored his call."

"You know why I didn't let you go..."

"I understand. It will just take more convincing on my part to persuade him that it was all in good interest." he said aggrivatedly.

"Then we had better come up with a plan." Albus said.

There the two men sat, concieving and mulling over a plan that would be convincing enough to appease the Dark Lord Voldemort. It took nearly two hours to come up with one. Every loop hole had to be tested and given an answer. Finally they decided that they would finish the discussion in the morning.

Dumbledore left, keeping the 'alarm' signal in place for Severus' conveinece. Snape leaned back in the bed, rubbing his arm, feeling the faint scars from Moony under his fingers. The light haired man was a mystery to him, and was plastered in his head as he fell asleep till morning.

GOODMORNINGGOODMORNINGAGAIN!

Harry was awakened by the shining light from the window piercing through his dark sleep. He groaned and nestled deeper into his pillow. He felt his head slightly rise and fall. "Ugg...sthupid pilw, sop mervin" he mumbled through the fabric, which translated into, 'stupid pillow, stop moving'.

He thought a moment...pillows don't move. He slowly opened his eyes and leaned back from where his face had nestled. Oh God...

He was practically nuzzled next to Malfoy, who was currently fast asleep. Harry's head had been resting on the blonde's chest, and his face had been muffled in the sheets covering the barely clad Slytherin. Malfoy's arm was wrapped around the pillow behind his own head and the other arm rested at his side. If Malfoy woke up now, he would think Harry was trying to cuddle with him...great...

Harry quietly and carefully eased himself away from Malfoy till he was finally off the bed. He sighed with relief when he noticed the blonde didn't wake.

Harry then headed to his bag, grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom. He got dressed and then messed with his hair a bit after brushing his teeth. Oh well, that was the best he could do. He slipped out of the bathroom and grabbed his shoes and socks.

He had to hurry down to rehersal. He grabbed his wand and one of the room keys off the nightstand, then took another glance at the sleeping blonde.

He looked so different when he was asleep. No hostility brimming, no anger being controlled, just calm. If only Malfoy could sleep forever, he laughed to himself, then snuck out the room to head down to the breakfast bar in the lounge.

Nearly all of the Weasleys, well, at least the ones who were staying at the hotel, were downstairs already eating breakfast. The only one missing was Ron.

"I'll bet he didn't set his clock." Fred said after Harry had made his plate and joined them.

"More like he slept right through it." George inserted.

"Weren't you both rooming with him?" Harry asked as he took a bite of the tart on his plate.

"Yeah, but we woke up early. I have no idea if the clock was set or not. We told him to do it, but I guess it was too complicated to figure out."

They all laughed and Charlie offered to go wake him up. As the older brother left, they continued eating.

"So where's Malfoy?" George asked.

"Sleeping." Harry said simply.

"Causing any trouble?" Fred asked.

"Nope."

The twins looked at each other, then shrugged and continued their breakfast. After a few more minutes of idle conversation, Ron and Charlie came into the lounge.

"Morning Ron."

"Yeah.." he yawned, then stacked his plate and dug in.

Hermione, who was sitting with Ginny at another table, merely rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and continued whispering with Ginny.

Harry briefly wondered what they were talking about, but Mr. Weasley began talking.

"Alright. So once this is over, we need to head over to the villa to start setting up and rehersing. If you are done, you can go ahead and come with me. If not, just come in little bit with Molly." he said.

Fred and George got up and joined Bill and Charlie by their father, then left to head to the villa. Harry took another bite and put his attention on Ron. It felt like he hadn't talked to him in awhile.

"Didn't get much sleep?" Harry asked as Ron yawned.

"Not really. Mione and I stayed up pretty late." he said.

Harry smiled and held back a laugh. Ron's eyes got big, then he laughed and shoved his best friend.

"We were talking Harry." the red head blushed.

"Ahuh." Harry joked.

"So how have you been?"

"I'm alright. Just adjusting to some stuff."

"Malfoy buggin ya?"

"No, actually he's being tolerable. You know, he's not bad once you get to know him." Harry said, finishing his tart and digging into his eggs.

Ron merely snorted and continued ravenously eating his breakfast. He paused and took a drink, then looked behind Harry and nearly choked.

"You alright Ron?" Harry asked, oblivious to why Ron was choking. Then he felt a smack on the back of his head.

"Ow, what the!..." he turned around and saw 'Liam' smirking as he went to the breakfast bar.

Harry grumbled as Ron regained his breath. Before either could say anything more, Draco sat down at the table.

"What the hell was that for." Harry glared.

"For not waking me, and I thought it would be fun." Malfoy said as he buttered his toast.

Ron looked at Harry and rolled his eyes as if he were having to bite his tongue to not say anything to the ferret.

"Is that all you're eating?" Harry asked, staring at the one peice of toast Malfoy grabbed.

"Yes. Unlike you two I prefer not over stuffing myself at the start of the day. This is enough for me." he said aristocratically.

"You may look like a Weasley, but your attitude screams Malfoy." Ron said, glaring at the boy.

"Shh!" Harry said, looking around.

Luckily no one else was in the lounge for breakfast, so no one heard him. Draco merely rolled his eyes, as if expecting that something like this would happen.

"Try yelling that a little louder next time Weasley, then I won't have to wear this stupid disguise anymore because all of Paris will know who I am." Draco sneered, then started on his toast.

Ron turned a bit red, grumbling to himself about stupid ferrets not needing to come anyway. They all finished their food and headed over to where Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley were sitting.

"You boys ready?" Molly asked.

"Yes mam." they all replied.

The group then left the hotel and made their way to the villa. When they arrived, Draco went to help set up the tents and decorations, much to his dismay at having to do 'labor'. Harry laughed as Malfoy shot him a scowl. The rest of them went over where they were to stand and when they were supposed to walk during the ceremony.

For the next two hours, they practiced entrances and such for the wedding. At the moment, Harry was standing by Ron and the twins in the line up of groomsmen while Fluer came down the isle and Bill met her. He got bored after that, having seen it three times so far, and let his gaze wander. He found that Ginny, who was standing beside Hermione, Gabrielle, and some other French girl in the Bridesmaid lineup, was staring at him. When she caught his eye she smiled and put her attention back on Bill and Fluer.

"Okay, so here is the actual marriage part, then we walk down the isle and you follow." Bill said, as if they didn't already know.

Bill and Fluer made their way back down the isle, and then Fred and the unknown French girl went after that. George and Gabrielle followed, then Ron and Hermione, then he and Ginny. She smiled warmly as she took his arm, he smiled back and continued following the procession. He sighed, completely bored, and found his attention being drawn to where the others were setting up the large tent.

Draco, who stood on a ladder, was helping Charlie stretch the tarp as the others levitated the poles underneath into a standing position. He looked up, feeling someone's eyes on him and stared at the raven haired boy for a moment before some French man yelled and drew his attention back to his task.

The little display did not go unnoticed by Ginny, who placed a firmer grip on Harry's arm as they reached the end of the isle.

"Great job everyone." Bill said. "I think that is all for today. Tomorrow, we will go over it again and everything should be finished in decorating too."

The family looked over to where the crew was working. They watched as the last pole was put into place and the workers cheered and clapped their hands in relief. The largest tent has been set up.

Charlie and Draco made their way over to the group. The two laughed and Charlie patted Draco roughly on the back.

"Liam here makes a fine worker." he said with a smile to everyone, then lowered his voice. "We'll make a Weasley out of him yet."

Draco rolled his eyes, but his smile stayed. Charlie went on about how Draco had come up with several smart ideas for how to arrange the tent and setting. They all joined in discussion, except for Harry, who was merely standing back and observing.

They were all laughing and listening to Charlie and Draco tell their stories of what had happened that day. Harry never thought he would see the day where a Malfoy willingly enjoyed a conversation with a Weasley. He couldn't help but smile as that feeling tugged at his heart. Malfoy was changing before his eyes into someone everyone finally could trust. He looked over at Ron, who was tottering between wanting to laugh, and refusing to because it was Malfoy. Well, nearly everyone trusted the boy.

"Come on, let's go eat." he heard Ginny say as she tugged on his arm. Apparently everyone was making their way inside while Harry was day dreaming.

"Oh, alright." he said, then followed everyone else inside for lunch.

It lasted for at least two hours. The Delacours had a huge meal ready for them all and conversation struck up immediately. Harry placed himself beside Draco, who sat beside Monsiour and Madame Delacour.

Draco immediately went to his roll of importance as he chatted with Monsiour Delacour. There was another thing that amazed him about the boy. He could transform himself at the blink of an eye into whatever roll called for it.

They all laughed and told stories in their own little groups, occasionally having one big conversation. It was enjoyable to say the least and no one wanted to end the merriment.

"Well, if you all want to see Paris then we need to get going." Mr. Weasley said.

They all agreed, and said their goodbyes to the Delacours. In one large group they went back to the hotel to change and split into their groups.

Harry and Draco went into their room and sighed. Harry immediately flopped on the bed.

"I'm going to rinse off in shower before Blaise gets here." Draco said, grabbing fresh clothes.

"Didn't you shower this morning?"

"Yes Potter, but unlike you I did work." he said sarcastically.

"You enjoyed it." Harry smiled at the blonde, who had just taken off his glamour charm.

"I tolerated it." he lied. "Why would anyone enjoy work?"

"Oh come off it, I know you did." Harry laughed.

"You assume too much." the blonde argued, then locked himself in the bathroom.

Harry rolled his eyes. Of course Draco was going to be difficult. He would never admit to enjoying physical labor and having fun with Weasleys..after all, Draco was a Malfoy. Harry laughed to himself, then closed his eyes and layed on the bed. It was nearly five minutes before he stirred.

He heard a knock on the door and Blaise's voice echo through the cracks. "Anybody home?"

"Yeah hold on." Harry said, then got up and let the Slytherin inside.

Blaise strolled into the room and looked around. "Where's my pain in the arse?"

Harry laughed.

"I'll just assume you aren't refferring to me, and a murder won't be in need." Draco drawled as he left the bathroom, his hair wet and hanging loosely around his face.

"Of course I'm talking about you! Not like I'd call Harry a pain in my arse, though that does sound tantalizingly tempting...more like pleasure." Blaise winked.

"Uh..." Harry stammered, shifting his feet.

"Shove it Blaise." Draco warned, stepping in front of Harry to glare at his friend. He then turned to face the shocked boy. "Don't listen to him. He may be the most sexually driven bisexual bastard you'll ever meet, but he jokes more than he actually means."

Blaise laughed as he watched his best friend head over to the dresser. He winked at Harry, then slapped Draco from behind, causing the blonde to shriek and jump.

"Blaise, if I knew you weren't kidding I'd hex you to oblivion, but don't do that again." he seethed as he shot his friend the death glare through the mirror.

He began styling his hair as Harry and Blaise laughed behind him. It was going to be a long day...especially if Blaise had found a new interest in Harry. He wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his temper if he kept putting moves on Potter like that.

"Let's go! Your hair is fine!" Blaise said, grabbing Draco to drag him out of the room. Harry followed, grabbing Draco and his wands, and the room key before he left the room.

I'MHUNGRYBLAHITSALMOST2!

Several hours later, Draco and Harry made it back to their room. The day had been long, as Draco expected, and it about drove him insane. He had to watch Blaise flirt incessently with Harry, which drove him mad and caused his own claim on the boy to rise out of control. Besides all of that, the little moments between Harry and Draco were happening all too often. Draco would catch the boy staring at him, or find himself coming into close contact with Harry, which drove him over the edge. He had to get a hold of the situation.

"You alright?" Harry asked, noticing Malfoy's mood.

"Fine." he sighed, taking a seat.

"Blaise annoying you?" Harry asked as he took off his shoes and sat on the bed.

"Not really Blaise, he's just acting like himself. More like I'm annoying myself." Draco said.

"Oh...yes that makes perfect sense." Harry joked.

Draco rolled his eyes and took off his own shoes.

"Did you like the museums?"

"Yes, I've always enjoyed the fine arts. Did you?"

"Yeah. I'd never seen anything like it." Harry smiled.

"So...Blaise is bi?" Harry asked, when a silence engrossed them.

Draco laughed at the innocence of the question. "So he claims. He more fancies women, but he likes joking with the guys."

"Ahh I can tell." Harry laughed, then layed back on the bed and closed his eyes.

Draco watched him from his seat on the arm chair. The dark hair splashed against the cream sheets and Harry's face lit up now that the locks were slung from his face.

His skin looked so soft and his body was so relaxed. Draco wanted nothing more then to crawl onto the bed with the boy and feel the texture of his flesh.

Harry's eyes fluttered open, and emerald orbs locked with silver. They stared at each other, reading each others emotions for awhile, not saying a word.

Draco inwardly groaned. The look in Harry's eyes had to mean something...it couldn't be just him that felt this.

So what if they were rivals? That didn't matter. All that mattered was what he felt...

Draco stood up and broke eye contact as he walked out onto the balcony, arguing with himself. Harry sighed and stared up at the ceiling after he watched the blonde walk out of the room. He was going mad..he had to be..why else would he be thinking what he was?

Draco had been on Harry's mind all day. He couldn't deny the physical attraction that he had felt, and he was almost positive Draco could read it in his eyes. What had become of them? They were enemies a few weeks ago, but now...what were they? Acquaintences? Friends? Tolerations?

Harry got up and joined Draco on the verandah, looking out the moon and the faint starlight as they twinkled above the city. It was nearly midnight and everyone was going to sleep. They had come back to the hotel around ten, then caught up with the others in the lounge for about an hour before they came up. No one would bother them for the rest of the night.

Draco stood up straight and went back in the hotel room. Harry was getting annoyed. Was Draco trying to avoid him?

Uggg..."What's wrong with you?" Harry growled as he followed Draco inside.

The blonde smirked, as he opened a drawer and looked inside. He then grabbed something out of it and placed it in his pocket. He sat on the arm chair and slipped on his shoes.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, confused as Draco threw Potter's shoes at him.

"We are sneaking out." the blonde said.

"What! Are you insane, what if we get caught?" Harry asked.

"We won't. We are flying out." he smirked, pulling out his shruken broom.

He walked out onto the verandah and enlarged his broom. "Come on Potter."

"Wait, aren't you going to diguise yourself?" Harry asked.

"No. I'm sick of being Liam. I want to be myself for once. No one will see me this late at night anyway if anyone even is looking for me. They wouldn't expect me to go out this late."

Harry nodded, but still looked hesitant. "Wait..." he said, then dashed back inside.

He came out a moment later holding his invisibility cloak.

"I knew it!" Draco exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, now you know." Harry said. "But I want us to use this. I'd rather be safe."

"Alright fine. Hop on."

Harry climbed on behind Draco and threw the cloak over them. "Your sure no one will come looking for us in the room?"

"No, but why would they?" Draco said, then took off.

The cloak flapped in the breeze, but Harry tried to hold it down as well as possible while he clung to Draco.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

Malfoy suppressed a shudder as Harry's breath tickled his ear.

"We are going to land a few blocks away and stroll along the boulevards. I also want to see the tower at night too. Maybe relax in the park." Draco said.

Harry nodded as they flew on for a few more minutes, landing carefully in an abandoned alley. Draco shrunk his broom, then Harry took off the cloak. They had noticed that not many people were on the streets, so it seemed safe enough. He had his wand easily accessible just in case however.

A slight chill was in the air as they strolled out of the alley and along the boulevards. The city lights illuminated the street and hid the stars from view.

"Come on. I saw this fountain I really wanted to see earlier." Harry said excitedly, jogging in front of the blonde.

Draco smiled as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked behind Harry.

"I thought you were nervous about coming?"

"I was, but now that we are out here, we might as well enjoy it. It's not like we will get to enjoy Paris without an escort again." Harry called back when he reached the fountain.

It was grand. The detailed statue was shrouded in light and mist as water cascaded from the fountain.

Harry picked up a penny from the ground and tossed it in, smiling. "I always wanted to do that when I was younger. The Dursley's never let me though. Only Dudley got to do it."

Draco stood back and watched as Harry remembered his childhood, then stuck his hand in the water. He looked like a child at the moment. Innocent and carefree, but wait...what was that look?

Before he could decifer a meaning, he felt cold water splash his face and heard Harry laugh.

"Oh very funny." Draco said. "That's bloody well freezing!"

Harry just laughed harder. Draco smirked at splashed his fist into the water, sending a large wave to crash on Harry.

The boy stopped laughing and sputtered. "That is cold..."

Then both boys laughed and kept walking along the path.

"You really are the most random person." Draco said, as they took a detour into the park.

"I'm random? You've been acting random lately too." Harry smiled.

"True. Very true. I suppose its all this happiness and celebration going on. This is why we Slytherins don't do such things." he joked.

Harry laughed and shoved the blonde. "Well Gryffindors do."

"Hey, don't shove me Potter."

"Oh yeah..." Harry teased, doing it again.

"Do it again, and I swear you'll pay." Draco warned.

Harry stopped and stared at him for a moment, then shoved him and took off running.

"Oh that's it." Draco said, then chased after the boy.

He could hear Harry laughing in front of him. "I wouldn't get too giggly Potter, it might slow you down."

The other boy squealed, then zigzagged so the blonde couldn't get to him. This only made him laugh more though.

"You look so ridiculous!" Draco yelled.

Harry laughed harder. Draco's plan was working. If he could just make the boy laugh, he would slow down and Draco could catch him.

Malfoy picked up his speed as they came to an opening on the wooded path and a lake came into view. Potter headed straight for the bridge.

"Damn it, you're making me over-exert myself again. We Slytherins don't do such foolish games!"

That did it. Harry staggered and laughed, and Draco lunged just as they reached the center of the bridge. The blonde grabbed him from behind and pushed him against the railing. Both boys were out of breath and laughing.

"Look's like you're becoming a Gryffindor then." Harry panted with a smile.

"Oh God no!" Draco dramatized sarcastically.

They both finally caught their breath and looked down at the pond. They could see the large Coy fish swimming in the moonlight reflected water, then saw their own reflection. Draco was still trapping Harry against the railing by having his arm wrapped around him.

The two slowly lifted their gaze and looked at each other. They were so close that they both caught their breath.

Draco gazed into the emerald orbs piercing through his stare. So mesmerizing.

They both felt the rush through their veins as they felt the others touch, the closeness of their bodies, the feel of their breath warming the others skin.

Draco took his free hand and cupped the back of Harry's head as the raven haired boy turned to face him. Then, before either of them could back out, Draco pressed his lips against Harry's.

Sparks of electricity shot through them. Harry lifted his shaking hands and grasped Draco's arm as he felt those soft lips caress his own.

It lasted forever, but ended so soon as the lack of heat encompassed his mouth. Harry stared up into Draco's silver gaze.

The blonde took his hand and brushed the hair out of Harry's face, letting his fingers play with the stem of his glasses.

Harry licked his lips as he searched Draco's eyes for a reason... He felt so confused with himself. Why did he enjoy that kiss so much? Why did he want more? He felt desire rise in him and he pulled Draco into a searing kiss. The blonde didn't hesitate, but joined in full force. Draco's tongue traced Harry's lips for entrance and Harry obliged. Soon both were fighting for dominance, fueling their passionate kiss.

Malfoy ran his fingers through Harry's thick hair, causing the boy the lean flush against him. Draco moaned and pulled back, looking into Harry's eyes.

They stood there, panting and holding onto one another, the cloak resting at their feet on the bridge. After a moment, Harry pulled away and tore his eyes from Draco's and leaned against the railing, looking down into the water.

"Harry..."

"What is happening?..." Harry asked. "We can't do this...We can barely stand each other! I can't..I...I'm not..." Harry sighed, frustrated with the words that couldn't come out.

"Harry we can't fight this anymore." Draco said sternly.

Harry looked up at Draco.

"We both are going insane with this feeling. I know I'm not the only one who feels it. Otherwise we wouldn't have had three encounters like this in the past two weeks." Draco said.

"I know that! I just...We can't do this! I'm with Ginny, sort of, and ...and everyone would freak...I've never been attracted to a boy before. I'm not gay! I can't... I don't..know...what to do about this." Harry said, stumbling over his words.

"Well we both know that we can't keep going like we have been." Draco argued, taking a step towards Harry. "You want this right? I mean why else would we be going through this."

"Yes...no. I don't know! I want it, but I can't...I don't..."

"What if no one found out?" Draco said, taking Harry's arm. "What if we kept it a secret, and just in the privacy of our own rooms. We can let out our pent up emotions. Outside of the room, we stay the same as we have been. Keeping up appearances. I can't keep myself away now that we have started something and I'm almost certain you can't either. This can be...like our way of getting our sexual frustration out. We both know we are attracted to each other, but it getting out would be disastrous. We can keep it low. No attachments." Draco offered.

Harry looked at him suspiciously. He wanted to say yes, but... "I don't know Draco..."

"We can see whoever we want. We aren't tied to each other by any means when it comes to this. We are just...friends...relieving each other of feelings we can't control. We can both be with whoever we want, it can be like our secret game." the blonde explained.

Harry still looked unsure, but he couldn't deny the feelings he felt. He knew he wanted Draco, and he kenw he wouldn't last long away from him.

"So..we can just be friends, but when we need to let it out...we can come to each other in privacy?" Harry asked warily.

"Yes! Exactly. No one has to find out, but I can't stop this feeling and I know you can't either."

Harry nodded. Draco placed his hand on Harry's waist and drew him close to his body, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Alright...no attachments, just..friends..with benefits." Harry said.

"Deal." Draco said, before enveloping him in another searing kiss.

"And this will work?" Harry asked when they had finished.

He bent down and picked up the cloak, walking with Draco over the bridge and into the field that led to the Eiffle Tower.

"If we play our cards carefully then yes." Draco said.

"Alright, well we can't show any attachment outside of the privacy of our rooms, otherwise it will be found out."

"I know. Just don't worry about it. The more you stress over it the more obvious it will be. Just act normal outside of the room. Like this night never happened and we are still barely tolerating each other."

"I do still barely tolerate you." Harry sighed.

"See then its that much easier because I feel the same way!" Draco smirked as they came closer to the tower.

"Wow. It's so beautiful at night." Harry said.

"Yeah. Even though I've been to Paris, I never got to see it. Father kept me in the villa." Draco said as he stared up at the masterpiece.

Harry smiled and watched as the blonde marvelled at the work. He smirked and crept up behind Draco, then smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow, what the bloody sodding hell was that for!" Draco cursed, glaring at his lover.

"That was for this morning!" Harry said as he dashed away from the blonde, who immediately began to chase him.

He laughed and headed straight for the tower, throwing the cloak on when he reached it.

Draco stopped when he caught up and sighed. "You are such a cheat."

He looked around, to see if anything looked abnormal as he searched around the colomns of the mini replica a few hundred yards away from the actual tower. He felt something brush against his arm as he looked around the corner of the metal colomn.

"A hah!" he said as he grabbed whatever touched him.

It happened to be Harry's arm, and the boy yelled with laughter as he was caught. Draco threw the cloak off of him and pushed him against the metal tower leg. Smirking, he captured his lover in a fierce, yet playful kiss. He felt Harry smile beneath his lips, and soon felt himself being tumbled to the ground.

Harry pinned him to the ground and stared at the blonde. "You're sure this will work?"

Draco smiled, then rolled over and pinned Harry beneath him with his hands trapped above his head. "No, but I'm not letting it go."

He leaned down and planted a trail of kisses along Harry's jaw, letting his grip relax. Harry took this moment to gain control and playfully push Draco away.

They both rolled around in the grass, talking, laughing and snogging till they were completely exhaused. Harry and Draco layed side by side, hand in hand as they stared up at the tower jutting into the starry sky.

"We should go. It's getting late." Harry said.

"Oh damn...we still have rehersal tomorrow and I have two small tents and a damn load of decorations to put up." Draco sighed.

Harry laughed as he got up and helped Draco to his feet. "At least you'll be getting a good sense of work."

"Oh, joy." Draco smirked.

They looked around and made sure no one was present as they snuck off into the woods. They threw the cloak on over them after they had climbed onto the broom.

Harry leaned into Draco's back, resting his head against the slender frame, feeling sleepiness overcome him.

Luckily they made it to the room a few minutes later. It was nearly three thirty in the morning. Harry threw off this shoes and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Draco closed the verandah and the curtains. He then shrunk his broom, stowed it in the dresser, and took off his own shoes.

When Harry got out of the bathroom, he went in and got ready for bed. He washed his face when he was done and left the lavatory.

Harry was already snuggled in the bed. Draco smirked and crawled in beside him. "Damn Gryffindors, hogging the bed."

"Stupid Slytherins, being ...evil." Harry said, not being able to think of a good comeback. He was too tired.

Draco snorted as he set the clock. He turned off the lamp and relaxed into the bed, pulling Harry up against him.

Potter was out not a moment later. Malfoy kissed the top of Harry's head and pulled off his glasses, setting them on the table. He then closed his eyes and let himself fall into blissful sleep. He had gotten his way..


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 No Tension Please!**

Severus was awakened the next morning by the sound of someone shuffling chairs and papers and bottles in the room. He kept his eyes closed and had to stiffle a yawn so that whoever it was wouldn't see that he was awake. For a moment he wondered who it was, and why he hadn't heard that warning alarm... Maybe it was one of those alarms that just made the room change color or something. Oh well, he didn't care really.

He heard the person cough as they were, what sounded like, messing up the room. It was Remus...sadly he had memorized every noise that man could make. He probably came down sometime early that morning. What in the hell was he doing?

Severus slightly cracked his eye open and saw the man going through the various cabinets in the hospital. He wondered what Remus was looking for...and why...

Since the man's back was turned, Severus chanced a glance at the clock on the wall. It was nearly 10am. He inwardly groaned. He hadn't slept that long for no reason in a long time. He never allowed himself that luxury and it really annoyed him that he had taken it. Maybe he was still recuperating from the full moon? It shouldn't have taken him this long to get better...just another sign of age catching up to him.

"What in the world?" Remus asked outloud.

Severus opened his eyes again and saw that the room had a light blue aura about it. He was right, the alarm was the color changing kind. He had to fight the smirk that wanted to show itself at Remus' expense. The poor man was probably confused. The aura only lasted about thrity seconds though, as the room changed back to normal. Remus looked around, as if trying to figure out what had happened.

Albus casually walked in and looked at Severus, who nodded, then closed his eyes again. The old man looked at Remus, who was still staring around the room.

"Something wrong Remus?"

"Oh, hello Headmaster. I ..I just thought...never mind I must have imagined it."

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled like mad as he watched the light haired man. He then looked around the hospital wing and saw that the cupboards were a mess.

"Looking for something?"

"What? Oh, umm. No, I was just bored so I decided to see what was all in here." Remus said, shifting away from the counter.

Albus didn't believe him, but let it go anyway. "So I've come to ask a favor of you Remus."

"Oh, alright sure." Lupin came and stood next to the arm chair.

"I know its a lot to ask, but might you be able to wait in my office at Hogwarts for the Minister of Magic to arrive and keep him entertained? I have an urgent meeting that cannot be missed. It is of importance to the war front effort. I would ask someone else, but everyone is gone or busy."

"Its no problem at all sir. I will handle that for you."

"Thank you so much. It might take a little while, but I will arrive as soon as possible. If he gives you a problem with his complaints, just tell him that my detainment is for the betterment of his position. That should keep him quiet for awhile." the old man smiled.

"I'll head over that way then." Remus said, heading towards the door.

"Oh, and I tend to enjoy Peach Pasties." Albus added.

Remus laughed and winked at the older man. "I'll keep that in mind."

Then Dumbledore and Severus were left alone. They waited another minute before casting the silencing and locking charm on the door.

"So you have an important meeting huh?" Severus smirked.

"Actually I do, but not for another twenty minutes or so."

The man nodded and sat up, stretching his muscles. "He seems to be doing much better."

"Yes, that he does. A complete turn around now that he has gotten his rest. And see how simple it was for him to leave this time. I think it worked out nicely."

"So it should be safe for me to 'wake up' now don't you agree?" the dark haired man asked, a tinge of hope in his voice. After all he hated being bed bound.

"Yes I think it should be fine now that he has left the room and shown great signs of improvement. You can do so as you see fit."

"Thank you sir." Snape said. He grew quiet, a thought in his head that Dumbledore could guess.

"You have something more on you're mind?"

"You would know. I just wish I knew. Do I wait until He calls me, or do I come to him and apologize for not answering when I was called?"

"I think you, though I haven't been in your situation, should wait until he calls you. When he does, you can explain what we talked about, then add that you were unsure of whether to come unsummoned, in fear of imposing upon him."

Snape nodded, taking the suggestion into account. It seemed logical enough. He just had to keep his mind blocked.

"Well, I think I'll be off. Are you going to the wedding?"

"I probably should. When is it?"

"Tomorrow." the old man smiled.

"Alright."

Dumbledore departed and took off the spells, leaving Severus to think.

IMTAKINFOREVERTOWRITE!

Draco Malfoy was sitting up in the soft hotel bed, looking down and the sleeping boy nestled in his lap. He let his fingers graze Harry's dark locks.

The night before almost seemed like a dream to him. Had Harry acutally agreed to be his lover? Sure it was a secret, and a shameful one to Harry, but Draco still had him and that was all that mattered. He snorted at himself. He could be such a softy sometimes.

It was nearly time for them to leave for rehersal again. He hated to wake the raven haired teen, but found the temptation irresistible.

Draco took his wand from the side table, and whispered, "Aguamenti."

He didn't do it forcefully, in fear of himself getting wet, but he did let a fairly good splash of water coat Harry.

Draco's sides split as Harry jumped a foot in the air, cursing. "What the hell was that for!" Harry did not look amused.

"I had to wake you up somehow scarhead, and why not do it the fun way." Draco smirked.

Harry sat there seething as he glared at the blonde. Draco merely got up and murmured a drying spell on Harry.

"See, good as new, now get ready. We have to leave in twenty minutes and I want breakfast."

Harry sighed and rummaged through his bags, finding an outfit he was happy with, then retreated to the bathroom.

Malfoy snorted, then changed into his own outfit, remembering not to dress too nice, because he would be setting up tents and such today.

It didn't take Harry long to finish, so Draco grabbed his toothbrush and took over the bathroom. A few minutes later, both boys were ready.

Draco smiled as he watched Harry carelessly pull on his shoes. He apparently wasn't a morning person and was in a bad mood because of his prank. The blonde sighed as Harry got up and went to the mirror for one last attempt at fixing his hair. Malfoy strutted up behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, letting his chin rest on the shoulder.

"You might as well give up, its not helping." Draco whispered.

Harry shuddered and leaned into the blonde with a sigh of ...was that relief? Apparently Harry had thought the night before was a dream too. Malfoy softly kissed Harry's neck as the raven haired boy turned around, capturing the other in a gentle kiss.

They broke the kiss and held each other for a moment, not wanting to act like this never happened when they left the room.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Draco said, then cast his charm on himself to look like Liam.

"Right." Harry said, grabbing a room key, then following Liam out of the room.

They walked in awkward silence when they left the room, both wondering if after today, things would end up just like before, and last night was just a random crazy moment.

Draco didn't want it to be like that. He had Harry now, even if it was just a secret to the world, at night he could claim the other as his own. He was still confused about the situation himself, of course he would try his hardest not to let that on to Potter. He was still a Malfoy, despite everything, and he was in a battle with himself, to remain arrogant and controlling, or change completely. He didn't want to change. He wanted to stay a Malfoy, and have Harry for pleasure, but life wasn't that easy. He had never wanted to change for anyone in his life, so why did it feel so different for Potter? He knew deep down that he didn't only want the boy for pleasure, but he just couldn't admit that to himself just yet. So the inner battle went on.

Harry, on the other hand, walked stiffly beside Draco Malfoy. He wondered what the other boy was thinking. Malfoy looked so calm, so in control, and Harry looked like a bumbling idiot. Why couldn't he be nonchalant about the whole thing too? Probably because he was still wondering if this whole thing with the blonde was a mistake. Sure he was attracted to Draco, but no human alive could resist his appearance completely...except maybe Ron... But was he seriously in his right mind when he agreed to be Draco's lover? What if someone found out? How would he explain it? Did he have feelings for the other boy, or was it pure lust? He didn't even want to think of the previous option. Feelings? For a Malfoy no less? Draco Malfoy? No. He couldn't let that happen. He would use Draco as a means to let out his sexual frustration, and that was all. No one would find out, and he could be in control of the situation. So why was he so damn nervous around the blonde!?

This whole inner termiol for both boys lasted until they reached the lounge downstairs. They both grabbed a plate of food and ate quietly. Draco still looked casual and cocky, however Harry looked like he was going to be sick.

"Mate you alright?" Ron asked, waving his fork in front of Harry's face.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry." Harry mumbled.

"You look a sight."

"Thanks..." Harry said sarcastically as he took a bite of his bacon.

Draco smirked as he finished his eggs and took a sip of his coffee.

Ron continued to ramble, drawing Hermione's attention, which in turn, drew Mrs. Weasley's attention.

"Really, I'm fine, just had a rough morning." Harry said, stopping the frets.

"Well, if you need anything Harry dear, just let me know." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

Ron glared at Draco as if it were his fault, but he didn't say anything. Draco merely scowled at the annoying prat in return.

"Alright, are we ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked, ushering them around her once they had finished their plates.

Harry got up and was immediately surrounded by his friends, who wanted to make sure he was alright. Draco rolled his eyes and began to make his way to the villa. No one seemed to care too much that he wandered ahead of them down the busy streets. If he did get too far away, his red hair was a give away.

He felt someone brush up beside him and turned to look. It was Hermione...

"Hi." she said sheepishly.

Draco nodded in response. "Not walking with Scarhead to make sure he doesn't stumble?"

"I'm sure he can manage, especially with everyone around him to catch him if he does. I'm more interested in how you're doing."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know. I guess I just want to get to know this Dra..uh...

Liam..more, now that you have proven your loyalties."

"So you think I've proven my loyalty? Well, you are the only one who does. Besides, I haven't changed, I'm the same as I always have been." he said as they strolled along, the chattering of the group behind them a good ways.

"Actually, you have changed, whether you see it or not. I can tell..besides, the old you wouldn't have even talked to me this long...whatever it is that has changed your outlook, don't let it go. And I don't think I'm the only one who thinks you've changed." she smiled, glancing back at Harry.

Draco followed her gaze and rested his own on the boy behind him. He smirked, seeing that Harry was getting annoyed at the attention he was getting. Then emerald eyes held his own. It felt like an eternity...like there was no sound..no movement...time stopped. The eyes shinning back at him held more than annoyance at the ones around him, but something Draco wished he could decipher...a hidden meaning, meant only for him.

"You know I'm right." Hermione said, knocking Draco out of his trance. They faced forward and picked up speed.

"Maybe... I don't think he trusts me yet, but I can't say thats any fault but my own."

Draco's face was set in stone as they walked along. He could feel someone's stare boring into his skull, and he had a good feeling that it was coming from a fuming redhead behind him. Ron had finally noticed that Hermione was walking with him.

But that didn't bother him compeletly right now...he was absorbed by his thoughts. Did Harry trust him? He didn't think so... I mean sure they had a moment, but that doesn't call for trust, just hormones. Draco wanted Harry to trust him, but he didn't like the fact that it meant he had to prove himself.

They reached the gated entrance to the villa and Draco excused himself from Hermione and immediately went over to the tents and other workers to begin his task. He knew Harry probably could see the wall Draco was putting around himself, but he honestly couldn't help it. It's not like they could show any sort of emotion in public between each other anyway.

He heard Derek, the head decorator, giving orders, and set to work with the others, pushing his thoughts out of his mind for a minute...well...trying to.

Harry watched as Draco walked away with the other workers, not saying a word. The blonde was acting distant and he didn't know why. It frightened him a bit. Maybe it was his fault, and he had unconciously broken the one link of friendship they held?

He hated the confusion in his head. Was last night real? Did they honestly mean what they said, and could they keep it up? Did Draco even want to? He couldn't think about it...at least right now. He had to focus on the wedding at the moment, and maybe later, when they were alone, he could figure everything out.

Ginny came up and grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the altar and rambling about something he didn't particularly care about.

"Oh Harry, snap out of it!" she said annoyed by his lack of response.

"Sorry." he said, paying attention to her.

"I was just saying that I'm glad we at least get to walk together in the wedding. It feels like I never see you anymore, like we aren't close."

"You know why Ginny..."

"I know Harry, but You-Know-Who isn't here now! He isn't there at Headquarters! That's the dumbest excuse and I'm sick of you running from this. What's the real reason? Do you not care anymore?"

"No Gin, that's not it. Honestly, I love you, but I just...I don't know. I guess I'm just stressed about everything."

"I understand, but just spend some time with me and relax. This is your time away." Ginny smiled.

Harry smiled warmly back and squeezed her hand. It was times like this that he was happy with Ginny. How she honestly cared about his well being, but didn't treat him like he was helpless. It meant more to him that she knew.

"Well, mum looks like she's going to have a cow. We better get started." she laughed.

Harry agreed and they both went to their places, ready to rehearse.

GIMMEGIMMEMOREGIMMEGIMMEMORE

Remus wasn't in the best mood as he strode down the halls of Headquarters on his way to the hospital wing. The Minister showed up and Remus had to bite his tongue nearely the entire time so as not to make the man angry. All Scrimegor did was talk horribly about Harry and Dumbledore, then complain about how neither of them supported him. Remus simply nodded and smiled, wishing for Albus to come in the door and save him. It took longer than he wanted, but about an hour later, the old man came bustling into the room. Remus didn't stay long after that and immediately flood to Headquarters from Grimmauld Place.

He briskly walked through the long hall to the hospital entrance. He wanted to fix those cupboards before anyone else noticed he had rummaged through them. Of course he wanted to check on Severus too. He really was grateful for that time of sleep last night. It gave him a chance to think about what he wanted to do.

Remus pushed open the door and immediately looked at Severus' bed. The sight nearly knocked him on the floor. Severus wasn't in bed... Remus ran to the bed, feeling the sheets, as if the sight wasn't enough.

"Severus!" he called, dashing into the side bathroom. The man wasn't there either. He ran back out of the hospital room and down the long corridor. The whole while he yelled for Severus. Where the bloody hell was everyone? He checked the kitchen, the study, the den, no luck. He dashed up the stairs and towards the man's room, his last real hope. Dread filled his mind as he thought of where Snape might be. What if the Dark Lord had called? Had Severus woken up and answered? This thought urged him on as he sped through the halls towards Severus' room. Remus barged through the door.

"Severus?!"

A thud came from his right and he looked to see Severus fall back against the dresser, wand at the ready.

"Bloody hell Lupin." he murmured, putting his wand away.

"Oh Merlin! You're awake. I thought something had happened..." Remus said, nearly falling to his knees.

Snape walked over and helped the other man to the chair. "I'm sorry. I was planning on being down there before anyone came back. I just wanted to change into some fresh clothes. I didn't mean to worry you." he said with all sincereness.

Severus really hadn't meant to be away from the hospital room, but he couldn't stand those clothes anymore. He wanted to be there when Lupin came back.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're awake. Do you feel alright? Does anything hurt? You really shouldn't be out of bed!" Remus said, panicking with every statement.

"Yes I feel fine, no nothing hurts that doesn't normally, and yes I needed to get out of that bed." Severus said casually, walking over to the dresser and folding his clothes back.

"You're sure? I still think Madame Pomfrey should check you." Remus said.

"Alright. I will floo for her when we go back downstairs." Severus assured the other man.

He didn't know why he was being so coorprative...maybe it was because he felt responsible for worrying Remus. Snape looked over at the light haired man. He could see the guilt swimming in his eyes. Remus was blaming himself again... Snape looked back down at his clothes.

At first he wondered why the werewolf kept the blame, but realized that if he were in the same position, he would probably feel the same guilt, he just wouldn't show it as easily. He honestly didn't blame Lupin for this, he learned from before not to hold grudges for so long. He was about to say something to ease the other's fear, but he froze when he felt arms embrace him from behind, and heard the sobs muffled into his back.

"I'm..so ..s-sorry." Remus whispered into the Potion's master's back.

Severus felt his heart wrench and fought to hold his composure when he felt the tears soak his shirt.

"I didn't mean to. I..I thought you would be..be safe...this time. I'm so sorry. Please..forgive me..." Remus breathed.

Severus reached up and grabbed the arms wrapped around his middle. He loosened them and turned around and reached for Remus' face, lifting it to face his. He stared into Remus' tear filled eyes and knew he had to be strong for him.

"Don't. Don't be sorry for something you can't help." he said, letting his grip fall to Lupin's shoulders. "I was safe, but Potter wasn't. I knew you would never forgive yourself if anything ever happened to him. When he wandered off, I placed myself between you and him. That was all there was to it. Either he would get hurt, or I would. Even though I sometimes despise Potter, I wouldn't let him go through that. Its too unnerving at his age, I would know. Now enough of this. Let's go get Pomfrey and get my clearance." Severus said, trying to ease the conversation in another direction.

Remus nodded and wiped his tears away. He took a few steps towards the door and let Severus lead the way when they left the room. He still couldn't shake his guilt, but he wouldn't try not to let Severus know, since he didn't want to talk about it.

Walking a few feet ahead of Remus, Severus was calming his nerves. He still felt the warmth from where Remus had held him. It drove him mad. He wanted to stay like that, but he didn't want to be unsure of whatever this was. He wanted to be in control.

He sighed as he fell back, letting his pace fall into stride with Lupin's. He just wanted to get cleared by Pomfrey, so that's what he would focus on for the moment.

BRAINBLOCKAGEBUTITSCOMING

"Up more! To the left!" called Derek as he gave orders to those setting up the final tent flags and decorations.

Draco was at the top of the ladder, reaching for the rope to tie to the top of the pole. They had been at it for nearly two hours now and were almost done. He was becoming a pro at this. Draco took a moment as the other side of the tent was being raised, for him to see how everything else was coming along.

The refreshment table had been set up, along with the eating area. Rows and rows of chairs were lined facing the altar where Bill and Fleur would be married. Other tents and sitting areas were scattered about, some for relaxation, others for dancing, some were just there for looks. He heard Bill clap his hands and laugh jubillantly, giving his future wife a huge bear hug.

"Perfect! Practice over everyone! I know your tired, and we want you ready for tomorrow!" Bill laughed to his family.

"Finally! I'm starvin!" Ron sighed.

"You're always hungry." Hermione smiled, taking his hand as they walked towards the porch of the villa.

Draco let his eyes scan over the group, spotting Harry in conversation with Mr. Weasley.

"Good lad. See you inside." said the older man as he patted Harry on the back. He jogged in stride with his wife, catching up to his family for lunch.

Ginny came and stood next to Harry, grabbing his hand and talking quietly to him. The raven haired boy smiled warmly and covered their clasped hands with his other. He said something Draco didn't quite catch and Ginny pushed herself up against him. Before he knew it, Draco felt a plummetting sensation in his stomach as he lost his footing and fell several feet to the ground, ladder falling after him. His head smashed into the ground and the ladder on top of his stomach.

Naturally the commotion got everyone's attention as Derek and several other men dashed to where Malfoy lay on the ground. He had landed flat on his back and the wind was knocked out of him.

He clutched his eyes shut as he struggled to regain his breath. He felt the ground shake underneath him, then heard a worried voice over heard.

"Liam! Are you alright?" Harry asked when he reached the boy's side.

"Oh! Dear gracious me!" Mrs. Weasley said, bustling out of the house towards the crowd gathered around Draco.

Pain laced his head as he cracked open his eyes. A blurry image of Harry swayed above him.

"Liam!?" was all he heard before he blacked out.

"I don't see what the big deal is. All he did was land on his back." Ron murmured.

"Ron, he fell from the top of the big tent and landed on his back. He must have hit his head when he fell." Harry said, running a wet cloth on Draco's forehead, and brushing the red locks of Liam out of the way.

They had carried Liam into the house and he was now laying on the sofa. Arrangements were being made to floo him back to the hotel.

"Well I hope your cousin is going to be alright." Derek said to Ginny, patting her on the back.

"Oh, uh yeah, me too." she stammered, forgetting that he was posing as their cousin.

"He helped us alot, really gave the team some extra hands." he smiled.

Ron just rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair.

"Well, we are off. Just finished the last decorations. Good luck with the wedding!" Derek waved, gathering his men to leave.

"Thanks for all your help, really..." Mr. Weasley began chatting, leading him away to the fireplace.

The others just sat around the den waiting. Fred and George had left already to check on the shop. So it was the rest of the Weasley clan, minus Percy, plus the Delacours.

"Harry, do you think you can manage to get him to the room from here?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes mam. You all can go ahead, its not problem. I'll just hold him. They said we shouldn't need a harness, seeing as he's just knocked out."

"Well, alright dear. Are you sure you don't want someone else to watch him so you can still sightsee?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't mind watching after him. He did the same for me." he said politely.

"Alright, I understand. Well if you need anything, just let us know." she smiled, rounding up her children.

The Weasley's said goodbye, Ginny kissing him on the cheek before she skipped off to the fireplace.

"See you later." he smiled.

They soon were all gone, leaving just Harry and Draco. He said goodbye to the Delacours, who wished for Draco's wellbeing, then picked up Liam.

It was a bit of a hassel, flooing with Draco in his arms, but he managed. Harry practically tripped out of the fireplace into his hotel room, but safely got Draco to the bed.

He went over to the door and locked it, then shut the curtains on the window before he took off the glamour charm. Red hair faded to blonde and Liam's bulky frame shrank to the delicate figure of Draco Malfoy.

Harry lay on the bed beside Draco, hoping he wasn't too seriously hurt. He rested his head in the crook of Draco's neck and caressed the blonde's arms. What strange turn of events had led them to this point? What insane thought drugged his mind to even allow him to consider having any sort of secret relationship with Draco Malfoy? But now that he was in it, he didn't want to give it up. It made him feel dangerous. Like he could finally do something without someone else watching his every move..giving him permission. Malfoy was the only one who never really cared who Harry Potter was, or gave a damn that he was the Boy-Who-Lived. Sure that probably had alot to do with his upbringing, but even now, Draco still didn't care. Harry was just another annoying prat to him. That went far in Harry's eyes, no matter how much it didn't make sense.

He felt his eyes droop. Blaise should be stopping by soon...but maybe he could get a quick nap in before then. Draco might be woken up by then too. Before Harry knew it, he felt sleep over take him.

Harry opened his eyes and found himself in a dark dank tunnel. Where was he? He could hear someone screaming and it unnerved him. Harry crept closer to the sound, unnable to control his movements.

"No!" came a blood curtling scream.

The sound was chilling. Torturous wails bounced off the walls from the single voice crying out. The closer he walked through the ankle deep water, a light shined brighter off the stone surrounding him. It was just around the corner now, wherever his legs were taking him. He could sense it. The screams still over powered the scene unraveling before him.

As he rounded the bend, he saw cloaked figures, at least a dozen or so clustered near a wall. He neared them, coming right in between them, yet no one seemed to notice as he moved beside them. Death Eaters.

He moved his attention from the ones around him, to the scene before him. Voldemort stood before him, facing the wall of the tunnel. On the wall was chained the battered and bloody form of Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!" he called out, running towards him. He tried to reach out to him, but he couldn't...his hand melted into the other boy at the touch. He removed his hand and looked up at the broken blonde. His face was coated with dirt and dried blood. It was matted in his hair that hung down around his face. Draco was breathing heavily, struggling with every inhale. His head hung limp at his side and his eyes were squeezed shut.

"Crucio!" rang out the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Raspy screams echoed from the boy on the wall as he writhed in pain.

"Draco, you must learn to control your pain. Do not let it overcome you." Voldemort hissed. "You will be strong. Stop resisting, it is your destiny."

"No!" Draco yelled.

"Boy you are marked! Accept your destiny and join us willingly." Lucius urged.

Harry tore his eyes from the two and looked at Draco's arm. The Dark Mark was seared into his skin, taunting Harry like the evil that it was.

"Harry.." he heard Draco croak out.

Harry looked up at the blonde. Blood shot eyes bore into his own. "Harry.." he whispered.

He felt himself being pulled away from the scene. "Harry" echoed around him.

"Harry."

Harry gasped and opened his eyes. His hotel ceiling was the only thing he could see.

"Awake now are you?" he heard Draco drawl.

Harry gathered his senses. He was fine...it was just a dream. Nearly the same dream he had had a couple of weeks ago, but a dream none the less. What did it mean?

"Hey, are you alright?" Draco asked, leaning over.

"What...oh. I should be asking you that!" Harry remembered, sitting up and looking at the blonde.

"Ha, I'm fine. It was just a rough fall." Draco smirked, leaning back on the bedrest.

"I'll say." Harry said.

"At least I had all that extra muscle to cushion my fall. Only one more day after this of having to look like a Weasley. I hope I can make it."

"Oh it isn't that bad." Harry sighed.

"How would you know, you never have to charm yourself. Which by the way, doesn't make sense, because one would think you of all people should be the one with a disguse." Draco mused, getting up to stretch.

"Yeah, well for some reason Death Eaters don't tend to attack me in public, but we couldn't take a chance with you." Harry said.

Draco didn't answer. He was in a bad mood, but didn't really want to argue with Harry about nothing, so he kept his mouth shut. This of course would make them argue for a reason.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Harry asked, getting up from the bed.

Draco just sneered and looked at himself in the mirror. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he just mad about Ginny?

"Malfoy!"

Draco could tell Harry was getting mad, but for some reason he didn't really care. But for the sake of everything, he didn't feel like fighting now.

"What? Okay, nothing is wrong. I just have a headache alright."

Harry didn't believe him, but couldn't deny that it would be a reason for Draco's bad mood. The blonde simply sighed and locked himself in the bathroom.

Harry clenched his hands at his sides. Oh how he wanted to strangle Malfoy. It would make things so much easier! Then that dream popped in his head.

He remembered it from before, but some of the details were different. This one seemed less foggy, and the events more real to him than anything. He might have worried about Draco's safety if he didn't realize that Malfoy was safe, here with him. The prophecy... if only it hadn't been destroyed, then he would have a chance at learning if Draco, or anyone for that matter, could help him defeat Voldemort.

A knock on the door drew him out of his thoughts and he went up to the door.

"Who's there?"

"Kyle!" came the cheerful voice of Blaise.

Harry cracked the door, made sure it was him, then let the other boy in, locking the door behind them.

Blaise took off his glamour charm and looked around the room.

"Where's my little beauty queen?" he called happily.

"Oh, um, I wouldn't do that if I ..." Harry warned.

Draco swung the door open in the middle of Harry's sentence, death glare on Blaise.

"There he is!" Blaise squealed, arms wide open for a hug.

Draco stalked over to his best friend and pushed him roughly. The boy fell onto the bed.

"Oh, getting a little restless are we?" Blaise joked.

Draco's icy eyes narrowed and he pulled out his wand. Blaise still smirked on the bed.

"Ready when you are babe."

"Draco, come on, just stop." Harry said, getting between the two.

He grabbed Draco's hand and pulled the wand out. Draco looked up into Harry's eyes and melted at the worried stare. He immediately relaxed and walked over to sit on the chair.

"Everything alright here Draco?" Blaise asked.

"Fine. Just have a headache."

"Did you still want to sightsee?" Harry asked. "Because we can stay in if you aren't up to it."

"No, its our last day to sightsee. I want to go." Draco said, pulling his shoes on.

"Well what do you gents want to do?" Blaise said, sitting up.

"I don't really know what's in Paris." Harry admitted.

"I don't particularly have a preference. I just want to see as much as I can."

"Alright, well, we've already seen the Lourve, and the Arch de Triomphe, and the Eiffel Tower. So how about we see Musee d'Orsay, and the Notre-Dame Cathedrale. Maybe stop by Napoleon's Tomb. Oh, and we simply must go to Disneyland Paris. Its open late so thats perfect. Then we can top it all off with a bit of midnight ice-skating if we aren't too tired. What do you say to that?" Blaise offered.

"Sounds great!" Harry said.

"Let's go then." Draco said, getting up. His bad mood was still apparent.

Harry waited a moment, a little wary, then opened the door after the other two put up their charms. He headed off down the hall.

Blaise caught Draco before he left the room. "You sure you're alright mate? You seem off a bit."

"Yeah I'm fine. I just have that headache, and sometimes I just want to hex Potter, but he didn't really do anything, so whatever." Draco explained exasperately.

"Okay, nothing's changed then." Blaise joked.

He slapped his friend on the back and they caught up with Harry, who was holding up the elevator at the end of the hall.

"What took so long?" he asked when they got in.

"Just making sure he's alright. Gave him a quick checkup, you know." Blaise teased with a wink.

"Uh..." Harry teetered a bit.

"He's kidding. He just wanted to make sure I was alright." Draco assured, giving Harry a deep look.

Blaise watched this interaction with much fascination. Oh yes, he was definitely going to have to test this throughout the day. Draco's assurance that nothing was going on the other day only made him suspect something even more. He wanted to see just how the two reacted to each other, and alot of flirting with both of them would do it.

When they reached the bottom floor, Blaise stepped between them and linked his arms in theirs. "Let's get going you two!" he smiled, dragging them both along with a smile.

LALALALASOITSCOMINGALONGITHINKLALALA

"Well everything seems fine Severus. You've recovered very nicely." Madame Pomfrey said once she finished her checkup.

"Thank you. You see Lupin, nothing to worry about." Snape sighed.

"I just wanted to make sure.."

"Well, it's only natural." Poppy said. "Besides after everything that has been happening lately, you'd think I should just have a personal business."

"I hope its not a trouble to you. We really don't mean to call on you so often, but with everything so secretive we have no where else to turn." Remus explained.

"Oh its no trouble at all. With school out I have nothing to do. This is keeping me in top shape for the start of term." she smiled.

"Yes, they should all be bellyaching by the second day of class." Severus smirked.

"You think they wait till the second? Oh no, I get them on the first." she laughed.

"Well once again, Poppy, we thank you so much for coming to check him."

"Not a problem. You know where to find me if you need me. Good day to the both of you." she said, showing herself out.

"Satisfied?" Severus said, getting up from the chair.

"Yes." Lupin sighed.

Snape merely grunted, then headed off down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Lupin asked.

"Off to check my potions. Half of them I'm sure I'll have to botch. I just hope the important ones are salvageable." Severus explained when Lupin caught up to him.

"Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing. I just hope I didn't ruin too many of..."

"Stop blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong Lupin. If anything it was Potter who ruined my potions by being outside in the first place. You only did what was in your nature at the time."

Remus didn't say anything more, but walked in silence. He wasn't even sure why he was still following Severus around. He was sure the Potions Master was sick of him... Besides, he really wanted to get back to his research, and he was sure Severus needed peace to work with his potions.  
"Well, I'm going to go back up to the library. Maybe go to bed early." Lupin said, stopping in his tracks.

Severus nearly jolted to a stop and turned to look at the light haired man behind him.

"Oh, alright then. I suppose that is logical. Resting for the wedding tomorrow?" Severus asked, completely taken off guard by Lupin's want to get away.

"Uhh, yeah."

"I think I might go too. When are you leaving?"

"I'll be gone early. I wanted to stop and pick up a few things first." Remus said.

"Right. Well, goodnight then."

Remus nodded, then turned and walked back down the hallway. Severus was totally taken back. Remus was being very distant all of a sudden. Nothing like his usual self, but quiet and reserved. He almost felt as if their roles had been switched, and he had an urge to keep the other man around. Well...

Well, at least Lupin wasn't on his back twenty four seven like he had been. Severus grumbled and stalked down the stairs to the potions lab. It would be much easier to concentrate on his potions with the annoying werewolf out of the way.

He didn't like how Lupin was acting though. Maybe he would floo Albus later and have him check in on him. Yes, he would do that, till then, he would focus on his potions. Hopefully his projects for the Dark Lord weren't completely ruined. That's something he couldn't afford.

He swept over to one of the large cauldrons and cursed. Of course, one of his most important project potions the Dark Lord was ruined. He had to dispose of it quickly or it would erode away the metal. That potion had taken weeks to make and was exteremly powerful...but maybe, it would give him a better excuse... Yes, he must remember to check with Albus when he floo'd for him.

Severus continued making several mental notes, as he walked through his potions, checking each one for faults. But try as he might, he couldn't help but wonder what Remus Lupin was doing...

ITSTAKINGFOREVERIMSORRY!

It was near 11:30 pm by the time the three boys made it to the ice rink near the Eiffel Tower. Draco had, once again, a rather annoying day. Yes, he did enjoy sightseeing and finally going to Disney-Paris, but having to deal with Blaise's insessant flirting drove him mad. How could he stand being best friends with the prat? Oh right, the only other people to deal with were Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle...no thanks.

Harry was having the time of his life, and just that little aspect made it better for Draco. He had never seen the other boy so open, so free and happy. He even evaded Blaise's come-ons, much to Draco's pleasure. At the moment the other two were talking non-stop.

"Can you believe Liam's never done it?" Blaise said.

"What have I never done?..." Draco asked, hearing his name.

"You've never gone ice skating!?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, I have, once. Kyle took me."

"Like a million years ago! Even then, you fell once, and never wanted to try again!"

Draco merely snorted and kept walking.

"Wow, I don't know why, but I just assumed you would know how." Harry said.

"Oh please. Like my father would ever let me participate in such a muggle sport."

"Well, Kyle did it..."

"Yes, but my father is not exactly like Liam's if you know what I mean. Less strict." Blaise admitted.

"Ahh. Well, you're going to try it tonight!" Harry said.

"Ha, good luck trying to get me out there."

"Oh, you're going Liam Weasley, even if we have to drag you."

Draco scowled. He didn't like the idea..

They reached the booth and rented three pairs of skates, then they laced up the boots.

"Look, me and Kyle will go first, get our ice legs, then we will come and get you." Harry said.

Before Draco could respond, the other two took off. Draco felt highly inadequate compared to them. Sure he knew Blaise was an excellent skater, but Potter?

The raven haired teen whipped around the rink like it was nothing, turning and pivoting, letting the wind blow through his hair. He had a huge smile on his face as he glided on the ice, a touch of rememberance in his eyes. Draco couldn't take his eyes off of him.

Little did he know that Blaise was off to the side, grinning like mad at the scene. He had noticed it all day. Everytime he flirted with Harry, Draco's eyes went cold, though he tried his best to hide it. Blaise even noticed a bit of the same when the cards were turned, but Harry looked more, apprehensive than cold. It was obvious Draco felt something for the other boy. Well, he would take the mickey out on him later.

The two skated back to where Malfoy waited.

"Where did you learn to skate like that?" Draco asked Harry.

"Uhh, kind of a long story. But one day, when the Dursleys took Dudley to go skating, a man threw out his skates because he thought he broke them. I fixed them up, and whenever they would take Dudley, or I was home alone, I would take my skates and give it a try. I eventually got better and better." Harry explained.

Draco nodded.

"So are you ready?" Blaise asked.

"I can't go out there, I don't know how!" Draco sneered.

"Here, I'll stay with you the whole time." Harry offered

"I swear Potter, if you let me fall, you'll die." Draco glared.

"I won't let you fall. Do you trust me?"

Draco waited a moment before he gave in. "Yes."

"Then let's go."

"Uhh, hey you guys, I'm gonna go get a snack or something at the stand over there. When you're done, just come to the bleachers. No rush." Blaise said, smirking.

"Oh alright." Harry said.

Draco on the other hand, narrowed his eyes at Blaise's mischevious look. What was he up to?

"Come on!" Harry said.

He eased Draco on to the ice carefully. Draco clutched Harry's arm like a lifeline. Harry couldn't help but laugh because he had never seen Malfoy so frightened in his life. Even though his face looked like Liam, Harry could still see Draco with the way he contorted his look.

They took it slow at first, Harry skating backwards so he could hold Draco's hands as he led him out on the ice.

Draco had his legs locked tight and he more relied on Harry to pull him than anything else.

"Loosen up, bend you're knees a little." Harry said.

Draco did as he was told, but his grip tightened on Harry.

They moved around the ice slowly, letting Draco get used to the feel of skates on the ice. It was working. He was loosening up and getting the feel of things after a few minutes.

"Alright, I'm gonna drop one hand." Harry said.

Draco's look made him bust out laughing.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

Draco nodded and wobbled a little when Harry took his hand away. He struggled for a moment, but regained his balance as Harry began to move.

"See, this isn't so bad." Harry said.

They had gotten up to a normal pace, skating around, hand in hand. Harry smiled brightly, and Draco couldn't help but have a small smile himself. He had never gone this long before without falling.

"Hold on." Harry said.

Draco gripped Harry's hand, and the teen began to skate a bit faster.

"Uh. Harry..." Draco stammered, his eyes growing wide.

The boy just laughed and kept going.

"Harry!"

But it was all for naught. Harry just kept laughing, dragging the redhead along behind him, who now clutched with both hands.

Harry went faster and did large circles, causing Draco to curse.

"Oh shit shit shit shit, Harry!" he squealed.

"You're fine!"

It was adorable to hear him whimper behind him. Why he thought it was he didn't know. Harry led him to the most abandoned corner and halted to a stop. The abrupt movement caused Draco to falter and stumble, but Harry caught him before he lost his balance.

They just looked at each other for a moment, the fog from their breaths mingling around them as Draco still clutched to Harry as he wrapped his arms around the boy to keep his balance.

"See, I told you I wouldn't let you fall." Harry whispered.

Electricity was running through them and they couldn't contain themselves any longer as they stared into one another's eyes. Harry leaned in to kiss Draco, but stopped half way there. He couldn't do it. Those eyes. Those were the only familiar thing on this body of Liam's. And as much as he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to kiss Draco while he looked like this.

Draco understood, or thought he did, the second he saw the look in Harry's eyes. He didn't press it, but loosened his grip on the other boy.

"I guess we should go find Kyle." Draco said softly.

"Yeah." Harry nodded, then they both skated their way back through the rink to the side of the bleachers.

They hoped, seeing as the bleachers were on the side, and the corner they had just been in was off to the other side, that Blaise hadn't seen any of that. When they approached him, he looked too involved in his hot chocolate to have even noticed anything else. The two relaxed a bit and took off their skates, getting ready for the walk back to the hotel.

ahhh ok there we go ppl. so sorry it took like a year! i was even gonna add more, but what i wanted to add was like, 3 more scenes and they were long. so i couldnt do it. that will be next chapter. i really didnt wanna do that tho. iwanted to end it at the end of the day, but with what i had planned it would take up another whole chapter practically so i couldnt do it. so dont hate me that not much is happening, its in the part i couldnt add lol. it will be in the next chapter, which hopefully will be up in a few days bcuz its one of those things where u have to write it all in one sitting. anywho. im done blabbing. gimme some reviews and tell me how u think its going. i know u want action, so dont tell me that lol. youll get action, but you would have had to wait longer for anything..ya kno. so yeah, just let me know how u think the story line is going, if your confused about anything, if im forgetting things. cuz i wove this story intricately and i dont wanna miss a thing! so let me know! loves and thanks!

bigred


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Something Has To Change**

Severus jumped a bit at his potion when Albus came bustling down the stairs into the lab.

"Oh, I was actually just going to Floo for you sir." Severus said.

"So I take it that since you are out of bed, Remus knows?"  
"Yes, he knows. He had Poppy check me too. But sir he seems to be acting ..distant, or different from himself. I also sense that he is still blaming himself, no matter how much I try to relieve his thoughts. I wondered if you might be able to talk to him." Severus asked, pulling a flask out that he had just filled.

"I suppose I could, but why couldn't you?"

Severus glared at the older man. That damed twinkle was bright as ever.

"One, because I don't care. Two, because you always do care. Three, I'm busy with these potions that have to be remade."

"Ahh. And how many potions have you lost?" Albus smiled.

"Four, and one was the most important potion I was working on for the Dark Lord." Severus grumbled. "But that's also something I thought might come to an advantage for me."

"Oh really, and how is that."

"Well, when done incorrectly, this potion can have serious backlashes. I can tell him I ruined it, and it knocked me out and made me ill. It can also explain why I have to remake it." Severus explained.

"Well my boy you are the best potions master by far. How will he believe that you, of all people, messed up on a delicate potion?" Albus asked, looking for any loop holes.

"I'll blame it on you surprising me with a visit or something. I hadn't been expecting anyone, and you are always so silent when you enter a room. Its believable. I'll add more detail." Severus said, waving his hand in a nonchalant way and refocusing on his potion.

"Sounds fine if you believe it will work. I don't know precisely how Tom is on such matters, so I trust your judgement. Now, I will go ahead and check on Remus. See how he is coping."

"Thank you sir, and Lupin might be in the library."

"Oh alright, and you are going to the wedding tomorrow?"

"Yes." Severus sighed with much annoyance.

"Alright, just checking. See you tomorrow then."

Albus glided back up the stairs and out of sight, off to find Remus. He made his way to the library, letting his mind wander as he often did over different matters he needed to attend to. Before long, he finally reached the grand room, but no one was in sight. A stack of books and a pulled out chair was the only hint that anyone had even been in there. Dumbledore turned and headed off to the other man's room.

On arriving, he knocked on the door and got a muffled reply of "Come in."

He opened the door and let himself in. "Hello Remus."

"Oh, hello sir. I hadn't expected you to stop by."

Remus was laying on his bed, but sat up. He must have been thinking, or fixing to take a nap.

"Did I disturb you?"

"Oh, no sir, I was just a little tired."

"I see. So how are things? Relieved that Severus is finally awake?"

"Yes, absolutely. He gave me quite a fright earlier. He hadn't been in his bed and I didn't know where he was, but I found him in his room. That's how I knew he was awake." Remus laughed.

"Well that can get your adrenaline going." Albus smiled.

A silence lapsed over them, so the old man turned the conversation.

"Researching something? Severus said I could find you in the library but all I saw were piles of books."

"Oh, just some side studies. Learning about things I never really found interesting before." Remus explained.

"Ahh. Knowledge is a tempting fate. The more you learn the better."

"That's what I'm attempting to achieve."

"Well, I just wanted to stop in and see how you were feeling. Is anything on your mind?"

"No sir, not that I can think of."

The old man just nodded and looked at Remus studiously.

"Well, if you need anything, you know where to find me. I'll see you tomorrow Remus." Albus said, turning and heading towards the door.

"Goodnight sir."

Remus locked the door after the Headmaster left and leaned his head on the wood for a moment. That was close...he was sure that Dumbledore could read him like a book...He shook his head as he walked away to his trunk. Lifting the lid, he busied himself with his belongings, trying to get his thoughts straight.

SOIMGETTINGTOTHEPARTIWANT!

Harry, Draco, and Blaise filed into the hotel lobby at almost one thirty in the morning after they finished skating.

Some of the Weasley's were still awake and sitting downstairs.

"Oh, you boys are going to be so tired for the wedding tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley said. "I was just down here trying to get these two to go to bed as well."

Ron smiled sheepishly while Ginny merely eyed the three boys.

"So what did you all do that kept you out so late?" she asked.

"Well that really doesn't matter much now Ginny, ask them tomorrow. Right now, you're going to bed. You too Ron."

"But mum I'm of age!" Ron argued.

"Yes, and tomorrow you'll be useless. Now go!"

Ron grunted and stood to his feet. Harry fell in beside him and they made their way to the elevator, talking about the day's events. Ginny ran up to Harry's side and slipped her hand in his. Harry just looked over at her and smiled as they climbed inside and the doors closed behind them.

Draco scowled when the doors closed. Blaise slapped him on the back and they headed over to the elevator. Mrs. Weasley had wandered to the front desk, asking for a wake up call for Ron and Ginny's rooms.

"So, you gonna tell me?" Blaise smirked.

"Tell you what?" Draco asked, climbing into the lift.

The doors closed and Blaise smiled. "About you and Potter. I'm not daft you know. Something is going on."

"You're mental."

"Fine, hide it if you wish, but I'll find out for myself eventually. One of you will slip up and I'll get my answer. I've been watching you all day. I mean, yes, I know I'm from the most cunningly sly house and I'm just gifted at figuring things out just by observing, but hell; anyone could figure it out with the signs you two were throwing out." Blaise warned.

"Kyle..nothing is going on. Those signs were something you must have imagined. I can be civil to someone you know. Even Potter." Draco grunted.

"I'll say you were being civil..."

"Shove it, and forget about it. Nothing is going on." Draco said, stepping out of the elevator when it reached the floor.

"Alright, say what you will, but I'm watching, and I'm sure I'm not the only one who is. So unless you want someone thinking like I am, obviously wrong, then watch it." Blaise smiled, then took off for his own room. "See you tomorrow." he called back.

Draco just scoffed and made his way towards his and Harry's room. Had they really been that obvious? He didn't think they showed any signs...Maybe it was just Blaise messing with him...

Draco shook his head and went into his room, slamming and locking the door behind him before he took off his charm.

Harry was slipping his shoes off when he heard Draco come in. The lamp in the corner was the only light in the room, and for that Draco was glad. He didn't really want the glaring overhead light on him.

"Something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Draco said, sighing as he ran his fingers through his familiar blonde locks.

Harry eyed him suspiciously. "You still have a headache? Was the skating too much?"

"No, no I'm fine." Draco assured Harry as he took his own shoes off and began to unbotton his shirt. "I can honestly say I enjoyed myself."

"Yeah, I haven't been skating in a long time, I really liked it too." Harry smiled.

Draco could melt in that smile. Sparks lit up immediately between the two. It was a weird feeling. The blonde was pumped up from how this whole thing was secretive. How he could enjoy Harry and no one would know. The Wizarding World's Savior was all his when they stepped into privacy. That feeling sent a rush through him, like he was tampering with the forbidden.

"I wouldn't say it was just the skating I enjoyed." Draco smirked.

Harry blushed as Draco slyed his way over to wrap his arms around Harry's neck. He let his fingers brush the raven tendrils of hair that curled around Harry's face. Emerald orbs gazed into silver. They had been waiting for this moment all day. Where no one was there to watch them; where they could just be with each other and not worry about anything else.

Their lips met softly as if some magnetic force was pulling them together. The thrill, the fire, the electricity built up inside of them just from the touch. It was unreal. Neither of them had ever felt something so powerful in a mere kiss. Draco eased Harry backwards onto the bed, never forcing the kiss, going ever so slowly. He made a line down Harry's jaw and to his neck, claiming his territory.

Harry moaned quietly, but it was enough to send Draco over the edge. He had never heard anything more pleasing to the ear. He ran his hands along Harry's torso, playing with the buttons on his shirt until he was able to have a clean opening to his chest. He planted kisses down Harry's chest, tasting the sweet flesh, savoring every moment. He adjusted himself and ran his hands over the boy's body while his trail of kisses went lower. He grabbed at Harry's buckle and heard the raven haired boy sharply intake his breath. Draco winced and stopped.

He sat up and looked at Harry, his eyes soft and sincere.

"Is this alright?" he asked. Harry's eyes were wide and he tried to hide the paniced look he had moments before, and the worried brow. "I promise you Harry, I won't do anything too fast. I don't want to do anything you aren't ready for. We can take this slow."

Those words melted into Harry. They meant more to him than Draco could possibly know. The fact that the blonde remembered that Harry was still scarred from his Uncle Vernon, and was making sure that he was being easy spoke volumes and sent a rush through him.

"I'm sorry." he said huskily. He felt ashamed that he was still afraid.

"Don't be sorry." Draco said, laying down beside Harry and pulling the brunette to look at him. "The only person who needs to be sorry is your uncle, and if I can help it, he will be." Draco said softly and kissed Harry on the forehead.

They lay there, moving their hands to intertwine. Each dealing with their own thoughts. Draco was content to lay there with Harry. He didn't know why, but he wanted to shield the other boy in a plastic bubble and not let anything touch him. That way he wouldn't feel any pain. This feeling of course caused him to argue with himself. This wasn't supposed to be about feelings. It was supposed to be about raw urges and needs, and fixing them. But he just couldn't bring himself to follow through with what his mind was telling him. He wanted to protect Harry, even if it meant dealing with his sexual frustrations on his own time.

Harry was in his own world as well. He wanted to make Draco happy. Now that he and the other had grown closer as friends, he didn't want to lose that. He felt like if he pushed the whole purpose of them being lovers away, that Draco would get tired of him and leave. Harry didn't want that. He had to open up, but how can you after events left such scars? How was Draco so calm with it all?

"Potter." Draco said. A warning lacing his voice.

Harry furrowed his brow. "Uhh, what?"

"Stop."

"Huh? Stop what?"

"Dragging yourself down. I know you are. I can feel it." Draco said.

"Oh." Harry answered. Draco could feel it?

"So listen when I say to stop." he smirked, reaching over and poking the boy in the stomach.

Harry laughed at how random Draco was, catching on that the blonde was trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't push my buttons Draco Malfoy. You can't order me around." Harry narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Oh I'll push your buttons. And I'll grind your gears too if you don't watch it." Draco smirked.

The two glared at each other threateningly (mock-threateningly of course), but neither could hold the idiocracy much longer and they burst out laughing.

How had they grown so close in such a short amount of time? How had they gone from complete annoyance and loathing of one another, to this in a matter of weeks?

"You know there is still so much about you I don't even know." Harry said as he calmed down from his laughing fit.

"I should say the same for you. I think we did this getting to know each other thing backwards. We found out the important stuff before the common. But that does seem like something we would do. Can't take the easy way now can we?"

Harry laughed at how serious Draco sounded. The blonde smiled at Harry's obvious glee. He found that he smiled much more than he thought he ever would now that he was around Harry.

"Well we should fix that shouldn't we?"

So the two spent their time talking about random things. Something they really hadn't done. They talked about favorite things, like food, games, books, classes, teachers, seasons, you name it. They talked about Quidditch and Hogwarts matches, reminding each other of who was the best by their famous competative jargon. Draco changed the topic to professional Quidditch, and they discussed manuevers and tatics used. This lead to a topic of brooms and whos was faster. They laughed at the memory of their adventure flying at Headquarters. They event went to telling each others most embarrassing moments, and hilarious stories. Both varied a bit because of how different the other was, but it was still something they learned about the other.

It was a talk that was much needed. It drew them closer, finding out things they never knew or never thought to discuss. They broke another band of tension that was stretching between them and they immediately felt closer and more comfortable with the other as the night went on. They talked for what seemed like hours, and as the wee morning hours flew by, they found themselves drifting to sleep.

OKSOTHATDIDNTCOMEOUTASPLANNEDBUTOHWELL!

Severus woke up very early the next morning. He had planned on visiting Lupin the previous night, but found himself too busy with his potions to do anything. Even then, when he went to bed, he found it difficult to sleep.

He sat up in his bed and looked around at the room. It was dull to him, definitely not what he would normally feel comfortable in. The thought of comfort made him think of his own home. He hadn't been there in so long. Death Eaters watched it like hawks, so he had told the Dark Lord that he had been forced to stay at Hogwarts on Dumbledore's wishes. How he did wish he could return though. He didn't know how long it would be, or if he would ever be able to go back. Maybe he should go ahead and decorate this room to his liking?

With that thought in mind, he got up and readied himself for the day. He took a quick shower, washing away the imperfections he felt on himself from the potions he had to discard the night before. Stepping out of the steam encased lavatory, he paused in front of the mirror.

He looked at his gaunt form, pale skin, with nearly a blue tint at best, probably a sign of sickliness. He had a towel wrapped at his hip, the fabric clinging to the flesh stretched over bone. He knew others would think him malnourished, but the fact was that he had been that way all of his life.

He lifted his gaze to his face. Dark circles bagged underneath his eyes, more from a lack of sleep than anything else. His wet hair clung to the back of his neck and splayed into his eyes. Severus sighed and opened his closet door. So much to choose from...black...more black. Oh there's some grey. He sneered and pulled out his casual dress robes. Dark though they were, not very reflective of a wedding, it was still nice enough to be considered appropriate for the occasion. He hung it up by the closet door. He wanted some tea first, or coffee; yes that would be good. He threw on a pair of boxers and a pair of pants, then grabbed his robe and slipped it on.

He quickly made his way to the kitchen, enjoying the fact that no one was in the house, so he didn't need to dress. When he reached it, he saw that Remus was already making a pot of coffee. The light haired man turned around, hearing someone enter the kitchen.

"Oh, morning Severus." he said, steadying his breath after catching a glimpse of the other man's chest.

Severus hadn't really expected Remus to be downstairs this early. He knew the other man had to go shopping, but still. He gathered himself and closed the front of his robe, tying the ribbon around himself.

"Good morning Lupin."

"Would you like a cuppa?"

"Yes, thank you." Severus said, seating himself at the table.

Remus brought over two cups, one for himself and one for Severus, and sat at the table.

"Sleep well?"

"Not particularly. You?" Severus asked.

"Me neither. I haven't been able to sleep for a few days now. I guess I'll have to start taking something." Remus sighed.

Severus eyed him over his cup.

"Well, I have some extra phials of a potion that might help if you would like to have them."

"Really? That would help so much, thank you Severus." Remus smiled.

Severus merely nodded. They stayed in silence for awhile as they sipped their coffee. Snape could feel the other man's eyes on him. He wondered why Remus couldn't sleep. Did he often have sleep problems?

"Well, uh, I was just getting ready to go to Diagon Alley before the wedding. Would you care to join me?"

"Might as well. Going straight to the wedding afterward?"

"Yes, so we should probably change into our dress robes."

"Alright." Severus said as he finished up his cup. "Are you finished?"

Remus nodded and Snape grabbed the cup, their fingers brushing slightly as they slowly pulled apart. Severus walked to the sink and washed the cups out, setting them up to dry.

"I'll be ready in ten." Severus said as he left the room, never taking his eyes off the floor.

When he was out of the kitchen he took a breath. What the hell was wrong with him? If he couldn't even contain himself when the naturalest touch was made, he didn't know how he would handle himself.

Fifteen minutes later, Severus was waiting in the den for Remus. It didn't take long for him to get ready. He always kept himself presentable, so he was used to having to rush things along; but apparently Remus Lupin was another story. He looked down into the fire as he leaned against the mantle. Hopefully this wedding would end quickly.

"Sorry, it took me longer than expected." he heard from a breathless Remus.

He turned to look at Lupin and he locked his stare on the man, catching his breath. Remus was grinning sheepishly under Severus' gaze and he rubbed his neck out of nervousness as he eyed Severus' attire as well.

Snape was taken back by how handsome Remus looked. His hair was tamed and brushed nicely and his robes were casual, like his own, but still held a sophisticated style to them. They were a mixture of toned tans and brown leather, complimenting his hair, skin tone, and eyes. Severus could hardly keep his composure, but managed of course.

It was only now that he noticed Remus looking at him with a certain gleam in his eye. It was one that he was sure he had seen before, but thinking on it too much wouldn't help his situation.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Uh yes, let's go."

Remus stepped into the fireplace and Floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron, so Severus did the same. When he emerged Remus smiled.

"The store I wanted to go to is a few doors down."

They made their way through the pub and out the door, calling a 'hello' to the barkeep on the way out. Severus looked up the road at the store Remus wanted to go into. It was one he had gone into a few times, and it surprised him that Remus wanted to go in. It was more of a run down place with second hand books and unique or rare, hard to find, forgein objects and such. The store didn't really have a name either. The hanging wooden sign where a name would normally be placed was weathered and chipped, making the name obscured. He remembered asking the shopkeep once what the name of the store was, and he replied that he didn't know. The original owner had never given out the real name after the shop ran down before he died. Apparently this wasn't a shop for the average or respectable wizard.

The bell rang as they opened the door, announcing to the elderly shopkeeper that there were visitors.

"Ahh, hello Master Snape. Haven't seen you in quite some time." the old man replied.

"Good morning." Snape bowed politely.

"You've been here before?" Remus asked.

"Of course. Does that honestly surprise you?" Snape asked.

"Not really." Remus answered, remembering why Severus might be in shops like this. "Well, I'm going to look for a book or two if you wanted to look around."

Severus nodded and watched the other man leave towards the back.

"Anything particular you are looking for?"

"Not today, but I'll have a look around and see if anything sparks my interest." Snape smirked.

He walked towards one of the corners where a bookcase with imported items waited collecting dust. There wasn't anything specific that sparked his interest. Just a few Chinese and Japanese ward scrolls, incense, and spices. There was also some silk from India that could shield from almost anything, or so it claimed.

Severus rolled his eyes and continued walked amoung the shelves, looking for anything interesting. Nothing he absolutely needed today...

He kept walking and made his way to the back, where Remus was skimming quickly through a book. His light hair fell out of place and into his eyes as he intently stared at the pages. He had a look of determination as he bit his lip, narrowing his eyes at the words. Severus felt that annoying jolt inside of him and pushed it away as he walked up to the man.

It was a book on werewolves. Why would he need to read a book on werewolves? Shouldn't he know all about them by now?

"What are you looking at?"

Remus jumped at the unexpected question. He looked up and closed the book. "Oh, nothing, just looking up some things. I think I'll get this book." he smiled.

Severus raised an eyebrow, but nodded all the same, accompanying his companion back to the counter.

"Will this be all?" the old keeper asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Nothing for me today." Snape replied, seeing the old man eye him.

"Alright, that will be 3 knuts and 1 sickle."

After Remus paid for the book, he placed it in a pocket on the inside of his dress robes. The two men then left the store and headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Did you need to go anywhere?" Remus asked before they entered.

"No, nothing I need today." Severus answered.

The two entered the pub and floo'd to the Delacour's villa. When they arrived, it was to a nearly full room of people getting ready.

"Good morning!" came Albus's voice as they stepped out of the grate.

The two men nodded and Remus smiled widely.

"Feeling better Severus?" the old man asked, a sparkle in his eye.

"Yes sir, very much so." Severus smirked.

Before anything else could really be said, a redheaded, muscle bound teen strutted up to the three men.

"How dare you not tell me that you were awake!"

Snape eyed the young boy questioningly, as did Lupin. Albus just laughed.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. Severus, this is your godson under glamour." he said quietly so no one around could hear that part. "His name is Liam Weasley."

Severus could have fallen out right then just from the idea...his godson Draco, mimicing a Weasley? Lupin just laughed and drew the other lad in for a hug.

"Marvelous, never would have guessed it!"

Draco threw out his hand, waiting for his godfather to shake it. The man obliged with a smirk. "Wonderful to meet you Liam."

Draco shrugged and felt someone walk up beside him. It was Harry.

"Remus!" he called, rushing over to give the man a hug.

"Oh Harry, so good to see you."

"You're feeling much better I see." Harry said.

"That I am." Remus could help but smile and look at Severus.

"Uh, how are you doing Professor?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Fine, thank you Potter."

He nodded and excused himself, needing to get ready for the ceremony. He smiled at Liam as he walked off.

"I think I'll go and wish Bill some luck." Lupin said, walking off to find the groom.

Draco and Severus just nodded and found some their seats to await the wedding. Draco bragged about how he set up the tents and Severus couldn't help but let a sarcastic chuckle escape.

"I would have paid to see that. So you've been enjoying your stay here in Paris?"

"Yes, its so much better than when father would let me go to the villa. I never saw a thing, but this time I've seen most of the best things in Paris."

"And Potter? I heard you and he have had to share a room. Getting along now are we?"

"Yes, for the most part." Draco said casually. "Like I told you before, he and I are finding that we aren't so different. It was a bit of a surprise at first, seeing as we both we rivals at school, but now I don't see how I didn't know half of what I do now."

Severus raised an eyebrow, but merely nodded. It reminded him of something he told himself back in his days at Hogwarts...back with...

He shook the thought from his mind. Besides, Draco couldn't possibly be feeling how he himself felt back then.

"Oh I just remembered... why hadn't you told me about..uh..Kyle?" Liam asked, hoping Severus would catch on.

Snape looked at him questioningly as he racked his brain. Oh, Blaise...

"Well, obviously I couldn't say anything. I was sworn to Order secrecy. Besides, you, at the time, were still allied with the Dark. What could I have done? I knew you would find out eventually."

"True." Liam nodded. "So...other things... I thought you hated the werewolf? That seems to have been changing over the past few weeks as well."

Severus snorted. "Hatred just left me without another ally. Better to keep one's enemies close."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You can't fool me Severus. I know you don't think of him as an enemy. You just don't want to admit that you might actually be enjoying his company."

Severus didn't reply. Luckily, people began sitting down to ready themselves for the wedding, so conversation had to end. Even though it would take a good five minutes before the ceremony would take place, they couldn't risk someone hearing their conversation, in case something too revealing was said.

After a few minutes, the music began to play. Severus looked around. Remus had sat beside Albus, who was on the other side of the isle. Snape hadn't saved a place for the light haired man beside him, hoping he would sit somewhere else. He couldn't handle the emotions stirring up inside of him. So he was slightly grateful that the man sat over there...but only slightly.

The groomsmen and bridesmaids filed their way up the isle. Draco's eyes locked on Harry as he strolled up the isle looking extremely handsome in his uniform dress robes. The only thing damaging his appearance was the redheaded girl clinging to his arm. He snorted audibly, unknown to him, and Snape peered over at his godson, studying the look he wore as he stared at the scene. Interesting...

The rest of the pairings filed in, and the groom followed after that. Standing at the altar, waiting. The piano was about to change the song to the wedding march, Mrs. Weasley at the keys, but she gasped and her eyes widened.

She stared off towards the side of the tent, and everyone's gaze soon followed, wondering why she had stopped. Everyone's jaw nearly dropped. Standing at the side of the rows, was Percy Weasley. Whispers flooded the crowd immediately. Arthur stood up and slowly made his way over to his son, dumbstruck. Bill was not far behind, but Percy headed towards them and met them at the front.

"Sorry I'm late Bill,...dad...mum..everyone" he said, after a moment of looking at his immediate family, who had gathered around by then.

Arthur smiled. "We are just glad you are here son."

Molly teared up and threw her arms around her son. Everyone took their turn and Arthur was the last. He put his arm around Percy. "We saved you a seat...just in case. Now let's get on with this wedding." he laughed.

Mrs. Weasley dried her tears and the rest of her children got back in their positions as Percy and Mr. Weasley sat on the front row. She began the wedding march and the doors opened, everyone stood in the room.

Fluer was led out into the isle by her father. Such a breathtaking sight. Every man in the audience couldn't help but be dumbfounded by her. Bill nearly lost his footing as he stared at his beautiful bride making her way towards him. This was a day he would remember for the rest of his life...his brother came back..and he had the most amazing bride in history.

LALALAWEDDINGHAPPENSLALALA

The reception was packed. Lords and Ladies from the Delacour side, and redheaded commoners drifted everywhere through the tents, eating the snacks set on the tables. Severus sneered with disdain as he eyed the wedding go-ers over his wine glass. He sat at a corner table with Moody and Minerva. Could things be any worse?

His other two collegues chatted idly as he scanned the room. Draco, in that hideous diguise, was mingling with Fluer's parents. Try as he might, the Malfoy couldn't hide his aristocratic manners. He was the most sophisticated 'Weasley' of the lot.

Severus excused himself from the table and made his way to join his godson.

"Good afternoon Monsiuer, Madame." he bowed politely as he encountered them. "Liam, I would hope you are not bothering our hosts."

"Nonsense Master Snape!" Monsiour Delacour laughed.

They continued in polite conversation for a few minutes, talking on the wedding, future plans now that one daughter was out of the house, and politics. As the conversation strayed back to Draco's plans, Severus looked around the room and felt his stomach drop.

Remus was leaving his own conversation group, a huge smile plastered on his face, hair slicked and debonair. Severus felt his chest flutter when Remus looked at him. He kept getting those feelings lately, maybe it was a medical condition. He should have it checked out...

Oh no..he was coming over. He wondered why his attitude had changed so abruptly. Just that morning they were talking fine...but suddenly Severus found himself growing very annoyed at the werewolf's every move. He felt unexplainable pain inside and the only real thing he knew was that it was caused by Lupin. He narrowed his eyes and turned back to the Delacours. Severus kindly excused himself from the group, complimented on the wedding, and began walking away.

Remus halted for a moment as he watched Snape's retreating back. He raised an eyebrow and moved his legs to catch up with the man.

"Severus, where are you going?" he asked, following him into the Delacour's house, where only a few scattered guests were mulling about.

"Back." he said tersely, without turning around.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not a thing Lupin." he growled.

Remus reached out and touched Snape's arm. The man jerked and recoiled, swishing his robes around him as he stalked towards the fireplace.

Lupin merely stood in the same place, confused by the other man's actions, and watched.

The dark haired man walked into the fireplace, and only then did he turn around to glare at the other. Remus stood still, concern and hurt lacing his eyes. Severus felt a stab as he stared back before whispering the name of his destination, and Flooing away.

Snape walked out of the fireplace and into Peadmont Estate's den. He was fuming. Mostly at himself.

Why!? Why was he being so difficult? Why was he acting so uncontrolled all of a sudden? It was that feeling...that damn feeling he kept getting. He didn't want to accept what it was. The last time he got that feeling...no, he didn't want to think about the last time..

But why did it hurt so much this time? Why was it the same feeling, yet so much different?

He roared his frustration and began the trek up to his bedroom to change. He couldn't put his heart on the line like that. It was torn to pieces before, and he had finally built a strong enough wall around it, only for Remus to come and break it down. The wall was crumbling...he couldn't let his heart be damaged again, so he would hide it...like he always had...

SOMEONEISINAPICKLE

Remus felt a stab run through him as he watched Severus floo away. What had happened? He had thought that things ran smoothly that morning. They talked well enough and enjoyed each others company. Why now did Severus choose to act this way? Was it really himself that caused the man's anger?

Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he turned to walk back into the reception. As he did so, he noticed Albus watching him with a smiling sorrow on his face.

Remus ran a hand through his hair and straightened himself up as he walked out of the house to say goodbye to the Weasleys.

Spotting Ron and Hermione near the punch bowl, Remus dodged groups of people and made his way to the teens.

"Sorry, but have you seen Harry?" he asked.

"Oh, no we haven't sir. We were just wondering where he went ourselves." she said, looking around the tent.

Remus sighed with a nod. "Well, I was just coming over to say that I'll be leaving. I don't feel too well."

"Oh alright. We should be seeing you back at the estate." Hermione said politely.

Remus nodded and left the two to say goodbye to Bill and Fluer. He tried to stay and have polite conversation with the Weasleys, but after twenty minutes and still no sign of Harry, he decided to call it a day. He was getting a little worried about Harry though.

Just as he started to head back towards the villa, he saw Liam and Harry coming from around back of the house. Curious...

"There you are." he said, as Harry approached him, Draco following.

"Sorry. You alright?" Harry asked, noticing Remus' appearance.

"I'm not feeling too well, so I was just about to head back. You alright?"

"Oh, uhh yeah." Harry said, realizing his face must be ruddy.

Draco smirked, glad that he was able to stay in control under such situations.

Remus said his goodbyes and headed inside to floo back to Headquarters. He had to see what was wrong with Severus.

SIGHIMGETTINGSOCONFUSEDGRRR

Severus hovered over his cauldron as he checked the ingrediants. He had to get this potion fixed before he was called again. The consequences could be dire...

His head was throbbing. Perhaps it was all the extra stress he was putting on himself. He shook his head. He had always been deep in stress, and even been through worse situations, so why was it bothering him now?

He had to get past this stage, otherwise he would never be able to concentrate on the more important things in his life...like keeping it, pleasing his masters, and making sure he wouldn't get caught.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat up, massaging the muscles, hoping to ease the headache. He decided he would take something for it and grab a small bite to eat while the potion simmered.

He quickly stalked up the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a slice of bread before he continued up to his room. All the while thinking over things he would have to do to the potions.

Meanwhile, a tired looking Remus exited the fireplace, brushing himself off. Time to find Severus. How would he handle this? Maybe he would just act like nothing was wrong, and just approach him normally... Good enough.

He headed off in the direction of the lab, but when he stumbled down the stairs, no one was there. He furrowed his brow and rushed back up the stairs, checking the kitchen. No one..

He ran to the hospital wing, not in there either. Hopefully the man was in his bedroom.

Remus dashed through the halls and up the main stairs. Why was this house so bloody huge?   
He panted as he reached the top and turned a corner. Just as he did, he saw Severus heading towards the stairs.

When the dark haired man locked eyes with Remus, he froze, but only for a moment before he recovered with an annoyed sigh. He passed the light haired man and continued down the stairs.

"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere." Remus smiled as he turned around and followed Severus through the entrance hall..

"Well you've found me, now go look for something else." Severus complained, growing irritated by the second.

The dark man stalked down the steps and back to his potion, immersing himself in its preperation. Remus followed him slowly, hurt by his words.

"Severus, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Lupin, I would just rather be without an annoyance following my every step." he said as he added a drop of a vial.

Remus bit his toungue before answering, trying not to let himself get too affected by the other man's words.

"Well something bloody well is wrong. You weren't acting like this earlier."

"Lapse in reason I assure you." he growled. "Now if you don't mind I would like to finish my potion in peace. I have to speed up the aging process of the concoction and I really don't need anything distracting me." he answered tersley.

Remus looked at the ground and nodded. "I'll be out of your way then."

He turned around and slowly started up the steps, taking one look back at Severus' hunched over form before he forced his eyes away and started for his bedroom.

YAWNTIREDSIGHBLAH

"Bloody hell!"

"Ron! What on earth are you yelling about?" Hermione complained as she clambored out of the fireplace.

The wedding was over, so they decided to floo back to headquarters. Ron had gone first and Hermione had been met with his loud yell.

"This!" he said, shoving the Daily Prophet into her hands. "It was with our mail at the hotel, but I never looked at it until now!"

Hermione looked at the front page and in huge letters read "A Hero's Lover? Harry Potter's Scandelous Affair." with a picture of Harry and Liam on an ice skating rink. The two appeared to be hugged or holding each other, very intimately...

"Oh my..." Hermione said, lifting her hand to her mouth.

Just then, Harry floo'd into the den. He brushed himself off and looked at his two friends, who were gawking at him.

"Uhh, what?" he asked, half laughing.

Draco floo'd in after that, stepping out and immediately taking his glamour charm off. No sense keeping it on longer than necessary. He looked at Harry, who was staring at Ron and Hermione, who were staring at both of them.

"What?"

"You sick little ferret!" Ron exploded.

"Excuse me!?" Draco asked, taken back by the redhead's accusation.

"Ron, honestly!" Hermoine said, slapping her boyfriend's shoulder.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked, annoyed at Ron's outburst.

"That, Harry!" he said, throwing the paper in his hands.

Harry looked at Draco, then held up the paper, seeing the front cover. Harry nearly dropped the paper as he looked at the headline. Draco snatched it from him and read the article.

A Hero's Lover? Harry Potter's Scandelous Affair

Is it the Boy Who Lived, or the Boy Who Loved? After months of absence, Harry Potter, hero of the light, was spotted by reporters on a romantic night in Paris. Witnesses say that he had been spotted with this same mysterious redhead for at least two days straight. The real shock came when our favorite teen was caught in an intimate embrace on the ice rink in front of the famous Eiffel tower. They weren't kidding when they called Paris the city of love. But what will Potter's supporters think of his choice in a homosexual affair? What were the real reasons for his break up with Hermione Granger and his denial of a relationship with one Cho Chang and another unknown girl from his school? Is it all connected? We might just have our answer. More to come, as we hope to gain an interview with the Wizarding World's hero.

"What the hell!" Draco exclaimed. "Take a fall on the rink and people think you're having a sodding affair with the person who helped you up!"

Harry threw the paper on the table and sat on the couch. "Just what I need..."

"Wait? That's all it was? Draco fell on the rink?" Hermione asked.

"Yes! I can't skate, and Potter was trying to get me to try it, and I fell." he said. Well, it wasn't a complete lie...

"And the rest...?" Ron asked, scanning the article.

"Rubbish. It's all rubbish." Harry said, rubbing his face in his hands. "How am I going to talk myself out of this one..."

"I dunno mate, but you've got to set it straight. Everyone in the Wizarding World knows about it by now. I don't see how we didn't hear about it till now. I guess no one at the wedding knew either." Ron guessed.

"Either that or they didn't want to come right out and ask. Oh great...If anyone did read that article, they saw Liam at the wedding! If a guest blabs that he was there, then the press will start questioning and following the Weasley family. Only we know who 'Liam' actually is, not your whole family. Fuck, this is such a mess..."

"We'll get it straightened out with Dumbledore, don't worry. But it looks like Malfoy's going to need a different glamour charm if he ever has to use one again." Hermione explained.

"Yeah. Liam Weasley is over. We have to find something else for him. Damn, I was enjoying the red hair too." Harry laughed.

"Shove it." Draco said. " I may not even need it. I doubt they will ever let me out in public after this."

The four just looked at each other and took a sigh. Ron put his arm around Hermione's waist, eyeing Draco up. Draco noticed this and rolled his eyes. Apparently Weasley still didn't completely believe the story... Harry got up and walked to his bags at the hearth.

"I'm off to put my stuff away, then I'm taking a nap. I'd appreciate it if no one bothered me. I have a headache." Harry said. When he turned towards his bags, he gave a look to Draco that seemed to mean that he was excluded from the list of people who needed to leave him alone.

"I think I will too." Ron said, yawning. "Wedding wore me out."

Hermione nodded in agreement and she too went to grab her bags. Draco grabbed his as well and the whole lot walked through the manor to their rooms. At the top of the stairs, Ron and Hermione went left, while Draco and Harry went right.

Once they were out of earshot, Harry whispered to Draco. "Meet me in my room after you put your bags away."

Draco nodded and headed for his room as Harry did the same.

The blonde sighed when he reached his dark room. Oh he could just fall asleep right then. He set his bag to the side to deal with later, then grabbed his grey sweatpants. He stripped out of his annoying dress robes and slipped the loose pants over his boxers. Much better. He grabbed a Tshirt and threw it on, then headed out the door to Harry's room.

He knocked at Harry's door and heard a muffled 'come in'. Draco did as he was told and locked the door behind him. Harry was laying on the bed, completely exhausted. He had changed as well into more comfortable sleep clothes. The dark haired boy sat up and cast a silencing charm on the room, then ushered Draco to come on the bed with him.

"We have to be more careful." Harry sighed.

Draco nodded, laying back in the bed.

"I mean, our whole 'keeping it a secret' thing isn't working. We haven't even tried to hide it. That's got to stop now, if we are going to keep this up. If we even want to keep this up..." Harry murmured.

Draco sat up and looked at Harry. He wasn't going to let him go that easy. Draco lifted his hand and tousled Harry's hair with a smirk, then leaned in for a soft kiss. Harry apparently liked it, for he dove into the kiss. He pushed Draco down on the bed and captured the blonde in a searing moment. Harry ended the kiss and looked down at the other boy.

"Ok, so we are going to keep this up, but we have to be more careful. I can't afford this extra stress with the press and you can't afford getting found out."

Harry laid down beside Draco and they both stared at the ceiling, Draco holding Harry, who was leaning his head on Malfoy's shoulder.

"What do you propose we do?" Draco said, his voice scratchy.

"Well, to get the press off me for awhile, I think I'll have to get them out of my social life."

Draco lifted his brow, not liking the sound of that...

"I think I'll need to prove that I'm not involved with Liam, or any other guy for that matter...so me and Ginny will have to be seen together, alot." Harry explained.

Draco narrowed his eyes, luckily Harry couldn't see them, but other than that made no movement to give away his displeasure. What did he care? Its not like he and Potter were anything other than a secret benefit.

"I think I shouldn't be seen out with many other people besides Ron, Hermione and Ginny actually. I mean sure, occasionally it will be fine to be with you outside, but you will have to have a different disguise, and we can have no interaction like we have been lately. And besides all that, imagine the amount of danger we put ourselves in. That could have just as easily been a Death Eater instead of the press. For all we know, we were being followed all that time... I just think we need to spend less time together in front of others, even with your disguise. If someone captures me, they would catch you too, and find out your identity." Harry said.

Draco nodded. He felt his eyes drooping. "Whatever helps the situation, I don't care."

Harry looked over at Draco. He smiled when he saw the blonde struggling to stay awake.

"Just sleep here. No one should be coming in to talk. I'll keep the lock and silencing charm on just in case. Dumbledore can wait if he wants to talk about all this. I just want to take a nap for now." he said, situating him and Draco under the covers.

Draco didn't object and lifted his arm so Harry could slide next to him. And in a few minutes, the two were asleep, lulled by the warmth and rhythm of the other's body.

AWWHOWSWEETOKNOWIMTIRED

Remus slowly looked around the room, making one last check. He seemed content enough and left the room, walking into the hallway. He took his time, as if taking in every detail of the mansion. They hadn't really been there that long, though it felt like months. So much drama had happened in such little time. How long had it even been since everything started? A month if even? Merlin... well all of that was going to change. He was going to help somehow...

Remus traced his hand along the railing as he glided down the stairs. He wondered if he should see Severus, try to talk to him again. No... it wouldn't help anything. Maybe talking with Harry would have helped, but he just couldn't. It would be easier this way. He quietly walked to the front door. He turned and looked around. He'd made his mind. He patted his coat, feeling the shrunken bag in his pocket. Remus Lupin took a steadying breath, then opened the door and stepped out into the darkness.

Several hours later, Severus Snape pulled himself out of his potions lab and up the steps. He stopped by the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, then continued on. He had beaten himself up enough while he drudged over his cauldron today. His preparations took twice as long because he was so distracted by his own damn thoughts. So he made a deal with himself. He would at least keep up the civil acquantence that had grown between himself and Remus, but he wouldn't let his useless emotions get in the way...or at least, he would try.

He had spent hours in the basement, ever since the wedding had ended, which was around two. It was now dark and he knew it was getting late. Severus forced himself upstairs to find Remus. He had to make amends tonight, otherwise, he would never be able to sleep. After a few minutes of mulling over what he was going to say, Severus finally reached the door. Oddly, he found that it was cracked open. He knocked lightly and pushed it open, looking around curiously. Remus wasn't there, and something didn't look right. He walked inside and looked more closely at detail. Most of Remus' things were gone... Severus strode to the bathroom. Empty, including Remus' things. His eyes widened and he ran back into the bedroom, opening drawers. Some of the clothes were gone. His bedside table, where the man normally kept everything, was emptied out. He opened the closet door. His bag was gone.

Severus paniced. He hadn't passed Remus in the halls, and didn't see him in the kitchen. The dark haired man dahsed out of the room and into the halls to make his way downstairs. Where was Lupin?...

He flew down the stairs and into the entrance hall, no one was there. He took the side hall and made his way to the hospital wing. No one was there, but the cupboards were left open and some of the potions and supplies were missing. Severus left the hospital wing and ran back to the entrance hall, down to the library. Empty.

Outside maybe? For a few minutes, the man dashed about the estate, remembering where he and Draco had walked to find Potter. No luck. "Lupin!" he yelled.

Snape made his way back to the manor and into the den. No one was there. Where the hell was Remus! He had to find Dumbledore. Maybe Remus was there...

Severus made his way to the office. He hadn't run that much in a long time, so he was finding it hard to breath. He bumbled to a halt when he reached the outside of Albus' office. The old man, luckily was sitting in his chair looking at some scrolls. He looked up and furrowed his brows, standing to his feet. He hadn't seen Severus Snape that flustered in a long time.

"Severus? What's wrong?" he asked, coming from around his desk.

He took a moment and caught his breath before answering. "Lupin is gone."

AHHH! so sorry that took forever! i know i know lol. as you can tell by my little marker notes, i got so frustrated at myself. but here it is. i hope you enjoy it. i know its going slow, but things are going to pick up with this new revelation i have for everyone in the story! its going to be confusing to write (and read im sure) but i hope that i can make it as clear as possible to you! Give it time though. It might take awhile. I see this event i have happening taking a good 3 chapters at least lol. so gimme some reviews! tell me what you think...im workin hard and fast as i can. thanks for reading and sticking with me! loves.

bigred.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 I'm Not Giving Up**

It was a couple of hours later before Draco stirred from his nap. He looked around the room, blinking for focus until he remembered that they were no longer in Paris. They were back in Headquarters now...He hadn't even said goodbye to Blaise.

He looked down at the raven haired teen curled up at his side. He would have just let Harry lay there, but he knew that it wasn't the smartest thing. If anyone had tried to talk to Harry while they were asleep, they noticed that Harry's door was locked and silenced. If they bothered to check, they would have noticed that he wasn't currently in his own room either. Not good.

Draco stirred Harry awake, much to the other boy's displeasure. Apparently he had been having a rather pleasant dream.

Draco smirked and lifted himself so he hovered over the complaining boy. The action didn't go unnoticed by Harry and he shut up, letting the blonde capture him in a firey kiss. All too soon Draco was up and off the bed, headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"It's nealy four in the afternoon. I think I should at least make an appearance today. You probably should too. I'm going to take a shower in my room. I'll be down for dinner later."

With that Draco opened the door, ending the charms, and left.

Harry sighed and dragged himself out of bed and preceeded to get ready. It was times like this when he wished he could just lock himself away from the world. He wasn't looking forward to explaining things to Dumbledore, or the press for that matter, but it was their own fault. Harry knew this 'secret lover' business was a mess, but he couldn't back out now if he wanted to. He felt something when he was with Draco. Something none of his other friends could manage to make him feel. He didn't quite understand what it was yet, but he knew that it was there.

He also knew that he was going to have to be careful. He needed to at least try to start a relationship with Ginny again. The Weasley family was going to be in danger whether he dated the girl or not, so there was no way he could use that excuse anymore.

He didn't want anyone thinking he was gay. He wasn't gay. I mean, he didn't really fancy guys like that. But could he honestly say that, since he was attempting to relieve his pressures with Malfoy? Did that make him gay?

Harry thought about it, but hightly doubted it. The thought of being with any other man made him sick. It seemed wrong. He was still attracted to women after all. This thing with Draco Malfoy was just that...a thing...

He looked at himself in the mirror, ready to face Dumbledore, who was surely waiting downstairs.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, when he entered the den, he saw Dumbledore sitting in the arm chair, staring into the fire.

Harry slowly made his way to sit on the sofa, waiting for the Headmaster to talk. The old man waited a few minutes before facing the boy and speaking.

"What are you planning to do about the press?"

Harry was almost startled by Dumbledore's question.

"Um, I don't really know. I'll just say that he's a friend I haven't seen it quite some time, and that will be the end of it. They are going to print what they want to believe no matter what I say. So I figured that I would just show them, rather than try to explain that I'm not having an affair with the redhead. I guessed that a new disguise for Draco would be coming, and that would end the rumors of Liam, because no one will see him anymore. As for keeping my reputation as clean as I can, I'll probably just stick to walking around with Ron, Hermione and Ginny." Harry explained.

"It will take alot of trickery, and put much distance between you and Mr. Malfoy. Are you sure that is wise? What about your hope in the prophecy?" Albus asked, already knowing all the answers, just wanting Harry to figure them out.

"I don't know that either. I just don't want to have Malfoy found out. If I get caught, he gets caught. It's too risky."

"You can't hide him forever Harry. He has to take a stand and show them what side he is truly on."

Harry nodded and looked down, emmersed in his own jumbled thoughts.

"There is something I wanted to discuss with you Harry. Will you come with me to my office?"

Harry nodded and followed the old man out of the den and through the halls to his office. He let Harry have a seat, then locked and silenced the room.

"There is something else we can't avoid forever, and that is the rest of the Horcruxes. We need to destroy them, and fast. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to ask you, but you will need to start your search as soon as possible. Voldemort has been silent, a dangerous sign. He hasn't even called Severus again since his last try. The first place I want you to look is Hogwarts. I will help you as often as I can, but mostly the project is up to you. I have many books and papers that I have researched and ideas and theories I have written in my office. You will have access to it as much as you need. I know this is soon, but we can't wait any longer. If at all possible, I would like you there by tommorrow." Dumbledore explained.

Harry took a breath and nodded. This was it. The start, and he wasn't going to be able to turn back from this point on. The final battle was being prepared and he needed to be ready to defeat Voldemort with all he had.

"Now, are you still certain of your choice not to bring Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger with you?"

"Yes sir. I don't know how to convince them not to come though." Harry sighed.

"Leave that up to me. I'm sure I will find something for them to do. As for Mr. Malfoy, do you still wish for his company and assistance?"

"Yes sir. I think he could help much more on field with me. If that prophecy did exist, and was true, then this would be the best way I can think of to figure it out."

Albus smiled and nodded. "Then I will arrange it. No one should be staying at the castle. A few teachers and I will be bustling about from time to time, but other than that you should have no disturbances. I will give you the password to my office and other information before you leave."

"Yes, sir." Harry said.

"Now, I believe that I hear Nymphadora preparing dinner. I'll just go down and see if Professor Snape will be joining us. I know he is busy with his potions."

With that the old man exited the room and left Harry to think about their discussion. He sighed as he headed towards the kitchen. Ready or not, war, here we come.

HICCUPBLAHOKHEREWEGO

Draco stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. He probably could have saved his shower for later, but couldn't stand the thought of waiting that long. He let his mind wander as he sifted through his wardrobe, finding his Malfoy family robes. His fingers grazed the engraving before he continued through his clothes.

Where was his father right now? At the right hand of the Dark Lord perhaps. If his mother were still alive, would his father be beside her? Did he even care that she was gone?

This was the first time in awhile that Draco had let his thoughts linger on his family. So much disaray and chaos, all for some damn half-blood who thought himself above his own kind. He remembered the first time he had heard that Lord Voldemort was a half blood. It was then that Draco started reconsidering where his loyalties rested.

Now look at him, cut off from his family forever because of the side he had chosen. He could have been great. He could have held his father's admiration, his mother would be alive, and he could have led the Death Eaters on to victory if he had taken the route his father planned for him. But not anymore. Now he was kept under constant watch. Though not a prisoner, he still was not trusted amoung his peers despite the act some of them played.

He laughed to himself as he smoothed out the clothes he put on, then checked his hair. Draco had basically turned to the exact opposite of what he once believed. Instead of capturing Potter for the Dark Lord, he was capturing Harry for his own personal gain. He stared at himself in the mirror. Draco was capturing the friendship he had been denied years ago.

Draco straightened himself up. He opened his door and left the room, heading downstairs for dinner. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and khaki pants, a fairly nice casual outfit. He wasn't dressed to impress on purpose, but tonight he did feel the habit to dress nicely for dinner, no matter who the company.

A few minutes later, he walked into the kitchen, where Tonks was finishing the last touches on the meal.

"Oh, wotcher coz!" she smiled when he came in. "Everyone's already in the dining room if you want to go ahead and have a seat."

She struggled picking up two of the pots she needed to carry out to the table.

"Here, let me take one of those." he said politely, taking the larger dish.

"Thanks!"

Draco followed her through the swinging door into the dining room, where everyone immediately watched him. He acted casual as he placed the dish in the center of the table, then took his seat between Harry and Severus. Tonks then seated herself down beside Minerva McGonnagal who had come to visit. After an awkward silence, Tonks insisted that everyone 'dig in', and then started a conversation with Hagrid.

Minerva and Albus discussed situations with the up coming school year, while Severus listined in.

Harry turned to Draco while he grabbed himself some chicken. "Gaining points with the Order are we?"

"Whatever gets them to stop staring at me like I'm the plague." he said casually, reaching for his food.

A few minutes passed before they spoke again. Harry's reminder of needing Draco's help finally urged him to speak.

"Look, I...I need to talk to you later." Harry said.

Draco turned and looked at Harry, confused by the boy's stammering and shaky voice. Before he could question it however, Ron and Hermione came bustling into the room.

"Sorry everyone." Hermione smiled. "Apparently Ron took a nap. He's not the easiest person to wake."

The two sat down and joined in the conversation immediately. Ron turned to Harry and started talking aimiably about this dream he had of Fred and George. Draco sat mulling over what Harry had said, wondering what it could possibly be about, not liking any of the options.  
"Harry, where's Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked.

"What? Oh, I don't know.." he said, looking at the other occupants at the table.

Severus immediately stiffened, but other than that, no reaction. Of course, Draco Malfoy knew him best, besides Dumbledore possibly, so he saw the reaction to the mention of the other man.

"Probably resting. It appears we all took a nap today. Except for Severus of course." Albus smiled.

The dark haired man just sat there calmly and took a last bite of his food. "Some of us have more important things to do Headmaster. Speaking of which, I need to get back to it."

He stood and excused himself from the table, stalking into the kitchen and out of sight. Everyone else merely brushed it off as normal Snape behavior except for Albus and Draco. The rest of the meal went by peacefully enough. After dinner, the adults retired to the garden for coffee and tea. Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione decided to take theirs into the lounge hall and enjoy a game of Wizards Chess.

Hermione and Harry ended up sitting on one of couches, watching as Draco and Ron played a game that seemed to last for hours. Harry and Hermione used this time to talk about unimportant things. He could tell Hermione was itching to ask him things about his plans for the war, but because she was so skeptical of Draco, she ended up beign very broad in the conversation.

He told her about how Dumbledore talked to him, saying the time was coming. She merely grew very serious, nodding her head.

The game finally ended, Draco beating Ron. The redhead demanded a rematch.

"If you really want to lose again than by all means." Draco smirked.

Ron was about to retort, but luckily Hermione spoke up.

"It's getting late Ron, and I really don't want to see you play another match." she sighed.

"I agree. For the record Weasley, that was one of the best games of Wizard Chess I've ever played. A very equal match I would say."

The other three nearly felt their jaws drop at Draco's unexpected compliment. Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Uhh, thanks." he replied, but still kept his guard up.

After a few minutes of idle conversation, Ron and Hermione excused themselves. Obviously to spend a little alone time together.

Draco and Harry were left alone in the lounge hall. The blonde remembered that Harry wanted to speak with him. He looked over and the other boy apparently remembered too, for he was fidgeting, as if stumbling over in his mind what he wanted to say.

"Come with me." Draco said.

Harry did as he was told and followed Draco through the house. They went up three floors, to the very roof of the mansion. He opened a door and led them out onto a verandah.

"I found it walking around one day while you were on bedrest." he explained.

Draco closed the door and leaned against the railing. It was dark, so there wasn't much to see of the landscape, but the reflection off of the crescent moon shimmered in the wavelets of the lake. The breeze clipped through their hair as it rustled in the air and through the trees. The stars overhead glistened in the night sky.

Harry sat down on the wooden floor and leaned against the railing beside Draco.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Draco asked, knowing that the conversation had to get started somehow.

Harry sighed. "Okay, well I know this is really sudden, but I'm leaving tomorrow." he said. Draco was about to protest, but Harry continued. "And I want you to come with me."

"What? Why?" he asked, turning around and sitting beside Harry.

"Well, have you ever heard of the Horcruxes?"

"You mean Voldemort's? Yes, my father mentioned them before."

"That's why you're coming with me."

"What? That doesn't make sense Potter. I barely know anything about them. It's not as if my father told me what or where they are." Draco argued.

"Maybe not, but you do know the mind of a Death Eater. You know the layout of their homes. You've heard their conversations. Any bit of information can help Draco. Will you come with me? I know its alot to ask. You'll be going against your father, and your friends, and everything you supported. But I honestly need your help. I won't get very far on my own."

"What do you mean on your own? You're bringing someone with you right? Security? Order members?"

"Well, the only Order member I was planning on bringing thinks this doesn't make sense. So yeah, apparently I'll be on my own." Harry sighed, getting his point across sarcastically.

"Well obviously I'm going now. There is no bloody way in hell you are going off, Merlin knows where, on your own." Draco said sternly.

Harry smiled in satisfaction, having gotten his way.

"And why the hell aren't you bringing anyone else with you! You need protection, like someone older from the Order. Does Dumbledore even know? I doubt he would let you go off with all the danger, and the press. The light needs you safe for the final battle."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You sound just like everyone else. And believe it or not, Dumbledore is the one who wants me to go, and the less people the better. The war has begun and we need to act. We have to be as prepared as possible. I mean hell, I can't go against Voldemort like this, much less when I finally prepare myself. I need all the help I can get." Harry ranted, hanging his head in his hands.

"Do you even know what you're going to do?" Draco asked, calming his voice for Harry's sake.

The raven haired teen sighed. "Not really. I mean, Dumbledore will have notes for me to follow. I'm not sure how detailed they get though. Other than that, I'll be doing alot of research, and probably running into alot of dead ends."

"Well, I'll be there, and I'll help as much as I can." Draco said, pulling Harry to lean on his chest. "Not bringing Granger and Weasel?"

"No."

The tone Harry held stated that no discussion would be made about why they weren't going. Draco silently accepted it, though he was naturally curious.

A muffled echo came out of the woods. Both listened again, thinking it sounded like someone calling, but didn't hear anything.

"I guess we should pack then." Harry said, snapping back to present.

"Yeah. Are we telling anyone?"

"No, Dumbledore will tell who he wants to know."

Harry stood up and reached over to help Draco up. The blonde accepted the help, but didn't let go when he was upright. He pulled Harry into his arms and held him. Harry gladly accepted it. It was amazing how Draco could tell just what Harry was feeling. He knew the other boy was feeling scared, unprepared, anxious, and so many other emotions about the war. The second Draco pulled him into his arms, all of those melted away, and he was serene.

He lifted his head and captured the blonde's lips in a soft kiss. Thanking him ...for everything.

The two let go and walked back into the mansion. Harry wanted to grab something small to settle his stomach before they retired, so they made the long trek back to the kitchen.

They quietly went over the things they needed to pack before they went to bed, and what they would pack in the morning as they walked. When they finally reached the main floor, they walked down the hall and towards the kitchen.

As they passed the office halls, they saw a blob of black dashing down one of the annexes. It was Snape, running at top speed. The boys wondered what was wrong and followed close behind. They saw the man skid to a halt in front of Dumbldore's office.

"Lupin is gone."

FINALLYTHESCENESARETOGETHER..ISHLOL

Dumbledore stared at the man before him. "Gone? What do you mean?"

Severus sneered. "I mean he left. Did you send him somewhere? Did he tell you he was leaving?"

"No, and calm down. Are you sure he is gone? Perhaps he went to Diagon Alley."

"This late at night? Nothing is open except for pubs, and Lupin wouldn't step foot in a pub alone at this hour. I know he is gone." Severus argued.

By this time, Harry and Draco made their way into the room. Harry and Dumbledore shared a look before he turned back to Severus.

"How do you know? You've checked the entire house?"

"Most of it yes, even outside. I only know because I went to his room and I found most of his things missing, along with his bags."

At this, Albus' brow creased. He seemed to start believing that it just might be so.

"Why would he leave? Let's go check his rooms again. Harry, Draco, would you mind looking around the house for him just in case?"

The boys nodded and took off, spliting up to cover more ground. Meanwhile Albus and Severus made their way out of the office and to Remus' room.

"And why were you going to his room Severus?" Dumbledore asked suspciously.

"I merely wanted to try and amend for my actions today." he grumbled.

"I see." Albus said, his face calm, but a gleam in his eye.

Severus knew the old man sensed something. Perhaps something that he himself hadn't quite let himself sense yet.

"You see nothing." he growled, continuing on.

Dumbledore just smiled slightly. He knew Severus better than the dark man knew himself. He had watched him grow, make decisions, and suffer the consequences. He also remembered the past between Severus and Remus vividly. The outcome that had evolved from that year changed and molded them both. Severus was still harboring old memories and hurt from that time period. It had always been there. Dumbledore let himself think on how much Severus had changed again, this time when Remus came back. Especially over the past few weeks, the two had grown more comfortable around each other, and a new attitude was apparent for each of them.

As they neared the bed room, Dumbledore set those thoughts on the backburner of his mind to monitor and ponder later. When they entered, Dumbledore let his eyes scan the room.

Severus was right. It looked as if someone had taken only the important things out. He walked around the room, checking various areas. Severus also went on a more detailed search. He went over to the dresser and began looking through the drawers, noticing the emptiness of certain items.

"Well, you're definitely right. He is gone. Why though? And without telling anyone..." Albus mused.

Snape sighed and closed the drawer. Turning around, he felt his foot bump something on the ground. He looked down and noticed that it was a book. Scrunching his eyes to stare at the cover, he recognized the binding. It was the one of the books that Remus had purchased at the old store. In fact, it was the very one on werewolves that he had found strange.

He leaned down and picked it up, finding notes tucked into its pages.

"I think I've found something." Severus said.

Albus was at the man's side in a matter of moments, looking at the tattered old book.

"I was with him at the old store on Diagon, the one where I go to get those odd ingredients, the day he bought this book. I didn't know why he would want this. Its a book on werewolves. It's not like he doesn't know much about them." Severus said. Apparently Remus had taken several notes, for all throughout the pages, bits of parchment were shoved inside, as book markers or reminders.

They scanned the pages, not disturbing anything so that they could have a closer look later. As they looked at the chapter titles and articles in the book, and even glanced at the notes, they noticed it was all about one thing.

"These are the order of the packs of werewolves. It talks about where they can be found, how large the individual packs are, or where recent sightings have been." Albus explained. Both men were confused, trying to put the pieces together.

Harry and Draco stumbled into the room.

"We didn't see him anywhere." Harry said, catching his breath. Draco nodded in agreement. Harry looked around. "He really is gone..."

"Yes, that much we know. Why and where. Those are the questions we are facing now." said the Headmaster.

"Werewolves?" Draco spoke up, reading the title of the book.

"Yes. This is the only thing we have found with credible evidence. We need to have a better look at this. Let's take this down to my office and try to think it through there."

They all nodded and left Remus' bedroom, heading downstairs. Albus pulled out his wand and conjured up a patronus, sending it off to try and reach Remus.

"If he did leave, then we know he left of his own accord, but the way he did is all wrong. He didn't tell anyone, at least not that we know of. Remind me to question Tonks and Minerva about it. He also seemed to have this planned out. Didn't you say that medical supplies were missing?"

"Yes, and what do you mean 'if' he left. He is gone!" Severus argued.

"He may have just went to Diagon Alley or some place like that."

"With his bags?" Harry put in.

"Doesn't he have his own place? He could have gone home." Draco added.

"He hasn't been home since Harry came, and hasn't thought of leaving since. Its just as dangerous for him to go home as it would be for Professor Snape."

"There's no harm in sending someone to check. And a group to check Diagon Alley."

Albus nodded as they entered his office. He had a suspicion, he just hoped he was wrong... He immediately conjured up more chairs and the four of them sat down around the desk.

"I suppose we go through the pages he's marked and read the notes he has on them. It will lead us somewhere to at least figure out why he is looking in a book on his own kind."

As he spoke, his patronus came floating back into the room. "No luck. If it did find him, then Remus sent it away without a message."

Albus leaned down and wrote a short message on a piece of parchment. With a flick of his wrist, the paper zoomed out of the room.

"It will circulate to Minerva, Nymphadora, Hagrid, and young Mr. Weasly and Miss Granger through the house and tell them of the situation and what they should do. I'll also reach Alastor, Arthur and his other boys, and Kingsley through the network and alert them. They can all meet up and divide into groups from there to see if they can find out where he went. While they do that, we will search through this and try to find some sort of clues."

While Dumbledore floo'd to the list of people he mentioned, Severus slid the book over and began reading it.

Draco looked over at Harry. The raven haired boy was tense, rubbing his hands over his knees. He was clearly worried for Remus. It was the last bit of his parents that he really had. Malfoy reached over and grabbed Harry's hand. Luckily the desk hid them from view. Harry stopped fidgiting and half heartedly smiled at Draco, squeezing the hand back before letting it go and turning back to Snape.

The dark haired man scanned for about an hour while the rest of them were busy contacting people and trying to reach Remus personally. The detective work was made easy for them, because everything Remus wrote down in his notes was a clue.

"He went to find the werewolves." Snape said.

"What?!" Harry asked.

"To join them? I honestly can't see him betraying the light." Draco put in.

"No, I think its more complex than that. Do you remember Headmaster, when we spoke of how more packs of werewolves might be joining forces of the Dark Lord?"

"Yes. You think he is trying to be an inside eye?" Dumbledore stated, more than asked.

"Precisely. If I know Lupin, he probably thinks that by playing spy and acting as another renegade werewolf, that he can find out information on how many clans are joining up with the Dark Lord, and what their plans are."

"Fenrir Greyback knows Remus though, he bit him! He will find out in one scent that its him if he joins up." Harry argued.

"Do you honestly think him dumb enough to join the ranks of Greyback?" Snape sneered. "He was looking up the lower packs of werewolves. The more secretive and unknown groups; ones that wouldn't be in direct contact with the Death Eaters and the main packs. The only one that would be in direct correspondence with either Greyback or the Death Eaters would be the leader of the pack. In small and renegade clans like the ones he is looking for, they don't do background checks. If you are a werewolf and hungry for flesh, then that's all it takes for you to be included. If he plays it safe, he can get all the information he needs from whatever pack he chooses to join, and pass it along to us without being detected."

"But how do we know he is going to do that? Shouldn't he have told you or something?" Draco asked.

"I don't see why he would." Dumbledore finally spoke. "I've noticed him lately. I knew he was feeling like he didn't help enough. I believe that this way, he wouldn't have anyone telling him that he couldn't go. He can get the job done, and do something to help the Order."

"Well we've got to try to bring him back!" Harry said, standing to his feet.

"I know, and that is why we have teams out there looking for him now. Though he means well, the outcome could be disastrous. We don't need to know that badly how many packs have joined. We can take care of them as the time comes. What we do need, is Remus back here to help when the time is necessary. He hasn't been in his right mind lately, as we can all see. Otherwise, he wouldn't have acted so rashly. He has always been the more responsible type."

"Do we know where he is?" Draco asked, referring to the book and the notes.

"No. Unfortunately he didn't leave any clue as to which pack he decided to join, if he even knew himself. And finding them is not the easiest task. All we can do is keep searching and keep our eyes open. If he is successful, he will send us an update in due course." Snape said, staring at the book.

Albus watched the emotions flicker in Severus' eyes. He felt a pang in his heart for the man. It was plain to see, even if Severus chose to ignore it. This would wound him more than anything, if Remus were to get hurt. He was blaming himself, that much he could tell. He was feeling regret over his short words and temperment with Remus earlier today. Dumbledore closed his eyes, then looked over to Harry, who also was going through a range of emotions. His was more like realizing that this really was happening.

"You are still going through with plans tomorrow Harry? We obviously cannot put it off any longer." he said, jogging the boy out of his thoughts.

"Yes sir. Draco is coming with me. We will leave early. What about Ron and Hermione? How will I convince them to stay?"

"You leave that to me. I will have Professor Snape accompany you both to the school tomorrow. You will both need to take a Polyjuice potion to look like teachers as well. It will save alot of hassel."

The boys nodded. Now I suggest you go get some rest. You will be doing alot of research and such tomorrow. Leave this situation with Remus to us. Harry you need to focus on finding the Horcruxes."

Harry sighed, but nodded in agreement. He wanted to run after Remus and bring him back, but he knew that it was all for the good of the war, and Harry needed to start doing his part.

The boys stood up, said their goodnights, and left the Headmasters office.

Draco looked over at Harry. The boy was a wreck.

"Harry.."

"This is it." Harry said. "Its really here. I kept thinking that it was just going to be some other project to keep me out of boredom, but its not. Like it was actually just never going to happen. I have to plan the demise of one of the most fearsome Dark Lords in the history of the wizarding world."

"Harry listen to me." Draco stopped Harry, and took the boys arms. "You can do this. You won't be alone, wizards everywhere are fighting with you on this, and won't back down. I'm not going anywhere either."

Harry fought with himself for a moment, but then regressed. He continued walking down the hall. "I don't know how much I like that idea."

"Potter, what are you talking about? You are the one who wants me to go with you on your search. Do you honestly think I'm going to back down? And as for everyone else, they want this war to end just as badly as you do. They want peace, and you are their hope. They aren't going to make you do it alone. We won't let you."

Harry sighed in defeat. He didn't know what he wanted. He thought he wanted to go at it alone, but then he would get mad that everyone was putting it all off on him. When anyone else did start doing things and he didn't get involved, he would get mad because he is the one who needs to be most involved. It was a viciously annoying cycle of thoughts.

"Now shut the hell up and lets go pack." Draco smirked.

Harry nodded in agreement, watching Draco go into his own bedroom to gather his things. "Oh, and one more thing Potter."

Harry turned around, just as Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him into the doorway. He pressed his lips against the other boy's, capturing them both in a moment of bliss, fire, and passion. Draco pulled back with a smirk, leaving the other boy in a haze.

"See you in the morning." he said with a wink.

Harry stumbled on to his own bedroom, hoping that he would be able to concentrate on the need to pack, other than the urge to run back into the blonde's room.

OFFTOHOGWARTSANDALONETIME

The next morning, Harry nearly fell out of bed. He knew he needed to get up, but after a mere three hours of sleep, he wasn't too enthusiastic about the whole situation. He had spent hours looking for Remus, and hours gathering all his things. Normally packing wouldn't take hours, but he was kind of preoccupied last night...

He trudged into the bathroom and began to get ready. After brushing his teeth, messing with his hair, and getting dressed, he then shrunk his bags, and put them in his pocket, making his way downstairs.

He let his mind wander as he trekked down, and didn't notice the red headed girl until he ran right into her at the bottom of the stairs

"Oh, Ginny. What are you doing here so early?" Harry said, a bit startled. He continued towards the kitchen

"I...just had a feeling that I should come. Is something going on Harry?" Ginny asked, stopping him when they entered the kitchen.

"Actually yes. Isn't that right Harry?" Dumbledore said cheerfully from the other side of the kitchen.

"Uhh, yes."

"Go ahead and tell her, I'll go check and see if Professor Snape is ready. Mr. Malfoy should be down soon." the old man smiled as he left the room.

"Tell me what Harry?" she asked suspicously, rounding on him.

"Well, ya see Gin, I'm leaving in a little bit."

"Leaving?"

"There is some stuff I have to do for the war. Things I need to do in order to defeat Voldemort. I won't be here for awhile I don't think. I don't really know for how long." he said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Wh..." she closed her eyes and paused, taking a moment. "I understand. But, who are you going with? Where are you going?"

"Well, for now, its just me and Malfoy, and our first stop is Hogwarts. I don't know where after that."

"Malfoy? No one else could think to go with you? You can't go alone with him Harry! Its dangerous! The Order wouldn't..."

"He is part of the Order, along with myself." Harry interrupted. "I trust Malfoy. Merlin knows why, but I do. And dozens of people would give their right hand to go with me, but I only need Malfoy. Everyone else is needed here, and elsewhere. I need the smallest group possible with me, and he is the only one who has information I may need, making him the only one I'm bringing."

Ginny sighed and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist, resting her head on his chest. "Isn't it dangerous in Hogwarts? What if the Death Eaters find a way to get in... like last year."

Harry rested his head on the top of hers. "This isn't last year. You don't know all the facts about last year either. And Hogwarts is probably the safest place for me, besides here. The wards are up and there are teachers there all the time. It hasn't been broken into since last year, so I don't see why anyone would attempt now, especially since no one will know I'm there. The only reason it was dangerous a few weeks ago, was because Draco had just gone missing, and the Death Eaters probably searched the perimerters, but either way they couldn't have gotten inside. I'll be fine there Ginny."

"I just worry, but I know this has to happen. Please promise me you'll be careful."

"I will be. I really appreciate that you're so understanding. Most people aren't."

She smiled, sadly, up at him. "Well that happens when you love a person."

He lifted her chin with his hand, and lightly pressed his lips against hers. Ginny snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him into the kiss.

"Uhh, hope we aren't interrupting." Ron chuckled.

The two turned around, seeing Ron, Hermione, and Draco standing by the door. Harry locked eyes with Draco immediately. He was unable to read anything in those silver eyes.

"So you two are back together I see." the redhead smiled.

"Yeah, seems like it." Ginny smiled, grabbing Harry's hand.

"I'm so happy for you both!" Hermione smiled. "So what prompted this get together?"

"Harry is leaving today."

"What!" Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"Yeah, uh, Draco and I are leaving in a little while. We're going to start looking for the other Horcruxes."

"What? I thought we were going with you! We discussed this Harry." Hermione argued. Ron's face was set in stone.

"It is not Harry's decision, Miss Granger."

The teens turned around as Dumbledore and Snape entered the kitchen.

"But we had already..."

"I know you both planned on being with him during his search, but I have need of you and Mr. Weasley here on a mission for the Order." Dumbledore said. "Mr. Malfoy will do just fine in helping him. They both know what they need to do."

"You should eat quickly. I want to get this over with." Snape said irately.

"Now Severus, don't rush them. I know you want to help search, but that is dangerous. If you are caught..."

"Then I'll wear a disguise." the professor interupted icily.

"We will see." Albus sighed.

"What search?" Ginny asked, letting go of Harry's hand so he could get some food.

"Remus Lupin went missing last night. We are searching for him at this very moment. That is the mission you will be working on." Dumbledore directed to Ron and Hermione.

"Oh my.."

"Well, if you will both follow me, I will give you some instructions. Then you can both eat and get ready to leave. Miss Weasley, your parents will be needing your help with other things, seeing as they too will be busy."

Ginny nodded reluctantly and turned back to Harry as Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore left the room.

"At least I'll be safe right." she sighed, taking his hands into hers.

"You know that's what I want most for you."

"I know." she reached up and kissed him again. "Please be careful. Bye."

Harry nodded as she left the room.

"How nausiating. As if one of you wasn't enough, you choose to become a couple again." Snape complained as he poured himself a cup of tea. He grabbed a crumpet and walked to the door. "Be in the den in fifteen minutes."

Harry merely scowled as the man left the kitchen.

"Well, I can't help but agree." Draco said silkily as he finished off his slice of toast.

Harry's face fell as he turned to look at the blonde. "Draco...she kissed me, I couldn't..."

"It is only natural to kiss your girlfriend Potter, no matter how unappealing she may be. I need to get my bags." Malfoy said with a wink as he got up from his chair and left the kitchen.

Harry sighed and slammed his fist against the counter.

Draco seemed calmed, so why was Harry so worried? He got his girlfriend back, even if that wasn't the original intention, and Draco looked like he was fine. But Harry could sense it. Something was wrong with this. He didn't want to lose Draco. Sure, the blonde was only a lover, but that whole idea excited him. Especially since they used to be enemies. It just seemed so forbidden. He didn't want to let that rush go. So he hoped that Draco was really as calm about this whole thing as he looked.

Meanwhile, Draco was pacing around in the den. He told Harry he went to get his bags, but he already had them. He just didn't want to be in the same room at the moment.

After viewing that little show between Harry and the Weaselette, Draco had to hold himself back. He believed he did a great job. He had to remind himself that Potter was only his lover. That was the deal they made. He told Harry they could see and date whoever they wanted, and that this whole thing would be a secret. So he couldn't get mad. This was his idea after all. He just had to make sure Harry didn't think this was over. He would keep him coming back.

"You're wearing a hole in the hardwood floor." Severus put in from his seat on the couch.

Draco merely grunted and sat on the chair.

"What's bothering you?" Snape asked, feeling his godson's confliction.

"Nothing."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you." Snape said sarcastically as he sipped his tea. "Its Harry isn't it?"

"And if it is?" Draco said coldly as he held his head in his hands.

"Nothing, just guessing who was tormenting your thoughts."

"Well what about you! You seemed pretty dishevelled last night thanks to Lupin." Draco argued.

Snape sneered. "That's different. This discussion isn't over, but it might be best if we both gather ourselves before hand."

"Fine."

"Take this. Its your Polyjuice Potion."

Draco took the phial Severus handed him, downing the contents. He almost gagged, but settled himself as he transformed.

"I could kill you."

Snape merely smirked in satisfaction. "Merely following orders."

"Like you aren't getting some sick enjoyment from this." Draco rolled his eyes. He hadn't thought to ask, but now he knew. The teacher he was impersonating was Flitwick.

Just before he could argue more, Harry came sulking out of the kitchen.

"Oh, hello professor." he said, seeing 'Flitwick'.

"It's me dumbass." Draco growled.

"Oh wow..." he said, before busting out laughing.

"Shutup!"

"You really shouldn't have told him. You could have made him do anything you wanted when he thought you were a teacher." Snape smirked.

"Ok, whatever, just give him his potion and let's go."

Snape handed Harry his potion. Harry took it, actually gagging. He would think he would get used to the taste...

He stood up and looked at himself. "I'm Sprout!" he groaned.

"Well that's awkward. At least I'm not a woman." Draco smiled.

"Here, get dressed." he said, throwing clothes to both boys. "Obviously what you have on doesn't work with your body, so change."

"Are you kidding me!? Can't we just wear robes or something?" Harry gasped.

"Now where is the fun in that?" the Potions Master said haughtily.

"Severus!" Draco yelled.

"Fine, here." he said, waving his wand and transforming the clothes into robes. "Now lets go."

SIGHHARRY,WHENWILLYOULEARN?

The three travellers sat aboard the Hogwarts Express, bored out of their minds. Severus insisted that the train was the safest way of travel, and really, the only way of travel with Harry and Draco. Neither of the boys could speak because their voices were nothing close to the actual person they were immitating. Severus was more ancy than bored, though he would never admit to being ancy. He couldn't get Remus out of his mind, and wondering if the werewolf was alright. What was he thinking!

The co-director of the train opened the sliding compartment door. "We will be arriving in about ten minutes professors."

"Thank you." Severus said as the other two just nodded.

When the co-director was gone, Severus addressed the boys quietly.

"Now when we arrive, we will have to hurry into the castle. Your disguises won't last much longer; the potion I made wasn't too strong. The second you are inside, you are safe. Everyone inside knows that you are allowed to be there."

The boys nodded and looked out the window, just as the Hogwarts Express came in view of the grounds.

"Much better." Draco said.

They had finally made it inside the castle, able to let the potion wear off just in time. Severus ditched them the second they entered, leaving to find solace in his dungeons.

"You're telling me. It felt so wrong being a woman..."

"It couldn't have been that bad Potter. I'm sure it had you missing Ginny's parts greatly." Draco said as he straightened himself up and strided out of the Entrance Hall.

Harry threw his head back and sighed, following after the blonde. "Draco..."

The blonde kept walking, making his way to the stairs.

"Draco, look, Ginny is..."

"Your girlfriend." Malfoy said mockingly, stopping at the foot of the stairs and turning to face Potter. "That's fine Harry. You are a teenager; you are able to date."

"But we.."

"We need to carry on this conversation somewhere else, preferably not on the stairwell where anyone passing can hear." Draco said. ""Now we need to find a place to put our things."

Harry submitted to agreement. Though there weren't many people in the school, a passing teacher or ghost could hear them, and all the secrecy would be for nothing. "Well, there's always Gryffindor dorms."

"Oh, the one place I want to stay."

"Well, where do you want to stay, Slytherin perhaps?"

"Well, it wouldn't be half bad, but I'd rather not. Follow me."

Harry did as he was told, following the blonde up the stairs and down the halls until they were in a place he knew quite well.

"The Room of Requirement?"

"Of course."

Draco passed the door three times, then opened it, letting Harry in with a smile.

"Wow.." Harry said, looking around the room. It was perfect.

There were two beds, probably just for added effects, seeing as they had been sleeping in the same bed alot lately. There was also a joining bathroom, where from the looks of it was extremely nice. There were Slytherin and Gryffindor colored drapes hanging from the ceiling, and a lounge area, surrounding the fireplace. Of course there were usual bedroom items as well.

"Very nice Draco."

"Yes well, why be restricted to the norm of the dormitories when we can have something we thought of. And from now on, all you'll have to think of to get in here will be 'Harry and Draco's own bedroom'."

"Sounds great."

Draco proceeded to take his bags out and enlarge them, unpacking his things.

"Um, Malfoy ...about Ginny."

"What about her Potter?"

"Its just that, it was just kind of expected that we would get back together. She's stable for me right now. I mean, I like Ginny alot; she's always been there for me, and was technically my first serious girlfriend."

"Okay, I never said you couldn't date her Harry."

"I know, I just...are we still?"

Harry couldn't make himself say it. He'd never really said it outloud, at least in an admitting way.

Draco smirked and slowly sauntered over to where the dark haired teen stood. He had a look on his face. It was alot like the ones he used to have when he would taunt Harry in the school year. Harry didn't know whether he should be on his guard, or if he was attracted to that look. Apparently it was a bit of both.

Draco paused about two inches from Harry's face, still with that haughty and seductive look on his face, till he leaned in and aggressively kissed the boy. Harry gladly accepted the kiss, feeling relief rush through him.

"So we can still do this?" he asked, once the kiss was lightened.

"Did you not listen to anything I said before? You are allowed to have a girlfriend, a boyfriend, I don't care. This whole thing will still be here, a secret, as long as we both want it."

"And you want this?"

"Would I be holding you like this if I didn't Scarhead?" he asked, kissing him lightly again. "Now come on, lets get started on this Horcrux business. What are we looking for here?"

Harry sighed. He'd much rather stay in here all day, but he knew Draco was right.

"Well, Dumbledore said that his desk had notes and books and research all over it that we can search through to get a start. He has some ideas of his own too, so we start there. He gave me his password before we left."

Draco nodded and they both left the room, heading for the Headmaster's office.

"We have to go through all this?" Draco asked, eyeing the huge piles of parchment and books on the old man's desk.

"Yep. I guess we can just split the work."

"But how will we know what the other person researched without missing anything? It would be too much to remember. I know it would take longer, but I think with both of our heads together, and one of us taking notes, then we can both go through it together and be able to figure some things out." Draco explained.

"Yeah, we really can't risk missing one vital piece of information. Well, I guess we should get started."

Harry reached up and grabbed a stack of papers, then he and Draco sat on the floor. Harry would read while Draco took notes on anything he thought was important, and anything Harry thought was important. After reading the parchments and notes, they would organize them by either category or details. Anything that would make it easier for them to be able to find it later in case they needed to. Now that they had a system, it just took time and concentration.

THEBEAUTIFULLETDOWN

Severus Snape stalked through his dungeon corridors, feeling the damp coolness sift through his robes. He was going to have to get this place ready for school to start up soon, but he just didn't care at the moment. His mind was focused on one thing. Remus Lupin.

Damn that man! Severus grunted and slammed his fist against the wall as he walked.

How could he be so brainless! What did he think he was going to accomplish by running off to join the werewolves? Severus had finally conviced Dumbledore not to send Lupin a few weeks ago, and now the bleeding bastard runs off anyway!

The potions master finally reached his classroom and went to his desk. All of his papers were still there, and by the looks of it, all of his shelves were still stocked.

Having nothing to distract his mind, he leaned back in his chair and sighed, running his hands through his hair. Oh how he wished he didn't give a shit. Oh how he wished he could just pretend that the didn't care, like he had been doing for the past few years.

But he couldn't deny that some sort of friendship had been built back up again. If only Severus wasn't so standoff-ish.

Was he the one who drew Remus away? His arrogant manner and demeaning attitude towards the werewolf had increased he knew, but it was only to protect himself! He couldn't have let himself get too caught up in the idea of actually having a confidant, a companion, a friend...

It never worked out for him to be close to anyone, so he just assumed that it wouldn't this time either. That's why he was so closed off, surely Lupin could have sensed that?

The more Severus thought about it, the more he regretted his actions. Why did he have to be so paranoid all the time? Not everyone was out to hurt him, and Remus...

Yes, Remus hurt him in the past. He wanted nothing more but to forget about the man. He had been ripped to pieces all those years ago and had never been the same, so he wished for Lupin to just leave...disappear from existance..be nothing but a creation from his imagination.

But he wasn't. Remus was real, what they had was real, and what happened after was real. And no matter how much time he had spent wishing that Remus was gone, it was nothing compared to how he felt now...wishing that Remus was back, safe, away from any danger and locked up forever from ever getting hurt.

Severus got up and left the room, making his way back to the entrance hall. They had to find him... If anything happened to Remus, he didn't know what he would do.

Snape stalked back down the dark, stoned halls; quickening his pace. The sooner he finished up here, the sooner he could get back and help find Remus.

Damn this bloody huge castle. He had to go all the way to Dumbledore's office. No it wasn't that far, but when you have better things to do, this long trek isn't exactly enjoyable. At least the halls were empty and he didn't have to intimidate students to get out of his way.

When he finally climbed the stairs and walked to the Headmaster's entrance, he spoke the password and went inside. At the top of the winding stairs, he opened the door and entered, seeing Harry and Draco on the floor surrounded by papers.

"So you're managing well I see?"

"Yes, sir." Harry said.

"Anything you don't understand or questions you might have before I leave?"

"Oh, just wondering, but can we have the keys to the Restricted Section?" Draco asked.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"You know its for research for the Horcruxes, we aren't in school trying to cause trouble."

"Fine, Potter come with me. I'm not climbing all the way back up here just to bring you a bloody key."

Harry nodded reluctantly. "Um, I guess just go over what notes we have made and see if you can peice anything together or if anything sounds familiar."

Draco agreed and eyed his godfather as Harry got up. Severus merely gave him a pointed look before turning out of the office, Harry hot on his heels.

Once they were back down the stairs and out of the office, Severus began speaking.

"You will do well to be on guard Potter."

"On guard sir?"

"Yes. They haven't stopped looking for Draco, and their quiet activity is unsettling."

"You mean the Death Eaters? Wouldn't you know?...uhh sir." he added politely.

"I know what is obvious, but I also haven't been summoned in awhile. Not that I'm complaining, but not knowing their exact moves does have me on edge. I hold Draco's safety in your hands Potter. He already knows to watch out for you, and he will not fail in that. Don't question his loyalty to you." Severus warned.

Harry was nearly floorstruck.

"You've made a change in him Potter. He clings to you because you are the only one besides Dumbledore and I, to give him a chance. Draco will protect you with his life if he could. He may not say it, and it may not be obvious to you, but he would. Do not make him regret leaving his past."

"I won't. I just.. " Harry stuttered.

"Speak. I have been honest and open with you; you have the same priviliges." Severus said.

"Well, sir, I just, I don't want him to get hurt. I want him here, on this search with me. But I know how dangerous it is. I know that if we get caught they will find him, that his father will..well, I don't know what his father will do."

"None of us do. Lucius loves his son, do not doubt that. But he is wrapped so fully into his Dark Lord that he literally sold his soul. He has surrendered all of his control to his master and has become a puppet. No matter how big the risk is Potter, you cannot protect everyone. If they are willing to help you, and to follow you to the ends of the earth and protect you, do not let something like that go. It is an equal field. Protecting each other and working together. It is a hard road to come by."

Severus entered the library, walking over to the desk and reaching into a hidden compartment for the key.

"Protect him as he will protect you. Don't let him put it all on his shoulders, and he won't let you carry all the weight either. We will have many meetings before this is over, but I know that there will be a time when you need to open you search, take it into darker territory. I expect him to come back to me at the end of this war in one peice; as I expect the same from you."

"Why are you telling me this...I thought you hated me."

"You think everyone hates you Potter, which is an illusion you need to throw out of your mind." Severus said as he rolled his eyes. "I may think you are a terrible student, but don't assume that it follows you outside of class." he handed him the key.

"Thanks." Harry smiled slightly, feeling a lift off of his shoulders. Severus Snape wasn't that bad afterall. He had noticed hints of it over the past few weeks. The man had alot of wisdom. Harry turned around and made his way to the exit of the library.

"And Potter."

Harry turned around to face his Potions master.

"Do not doubt yourself either. You have what it takes to defeat the Dark Lord. He may seem strong, and I'm not saying this to make you think it will be any easier, but he isn't as mighty as he appears to be. He has cunning no doubt, but he wins his battles through deciet and dark magic used improperly. All of this will backfire in the end. If you use your magic wisely, dark or light, and don't lower yourself to his measure of warfare, then you will be victorious. The weakest point in your system is that you doubt yourself. That will be your down fall if you don't change."

Severus nodded to the boy as he passed him into the hall way. "And we will find Lupin, so you focus on your task at hand. I'm sure I'll be sent here to check on you, till then goodbye."

With that the man was gone. Harry's mind was reeling. How did he do that? How did Snape know exactly what to say, to give him that boost of encouragement in nearly every area he was hesitant in?

He found that he was growing a new found respect for man he thought he loathed.

yay, so there is another chapter. so guys, this story is 235 pages long already.. yeah... go find a book, and go to the 235 page mark..yeah thats how much ive written! ive written a book! lol. and im not even close to being done, which saddens me. so ive made a decision. i'll be making a part two to this story. if i keep writing it on this one document, than it will be much more of an overwhelming task for others to read it from the beginning. so, i think it would be best if i stopped after the next chapter, or maybe ch 25, and begin with part 2. if and when i do that, i will let you all know. but first i want to hear what you have to say.

I remind you, this story has a long way to go, so im thinking in the readers best interest by starting a part 2.

but i will tell you what to look for and stuff like that when i make part 2, but till then, i have 2 more chapters to write.

so i hope you enjoyed this chapter. leave me some reviews and tell me what you think, about the story so far, and about the part 2.

loves and thanks for reading!

bigred


	24. Chapter 24

**okay, warning. this whole thing about the Horcruxes is going to be completely different that in the books. why? bcuz i seriously don't have time to think of a plotline to take them everywhere and do all the things that they did in the books to have the horcruxes be the same things or even be in the same place for that matter. so remember, this story isnt focused on that, its focused on H/D and R/L lol. so im sorry but the whole horcrux business is going to be toned down alot. its not a complaint at all to JK Rowlings work, i just simply have other things to focus on with this story, and dont have time to intertwine the plot and make the horcruxes the same as in the books. so deal with it lol.**

**so here we go chapter 24 woohoo.**

**Chapter 24 Time Spent..Wasted?**

Needless to say, the time spent at Hogwarts was not as they thought it would be. It had been almost two weeks since Harry and Draco had arrived, and they felt like nothing was being accomplished. Of course, that wasn't entirely true.

They scourged through the notes on Dumbledore's desk, finding hints and clues that helped lead them in the right direction. They would focus on one thing at a time, and the nearest possible place for a Horcrux was Hogwarts itself. Now what the item was exactly, they did not know. Dumbledore did have some suggestions however. He had done ample research on some of the ways of Lord Voldemort, or more easily, Tom Riddle, back before he became so widely known.

They knew that Tom had always had collections of 'trophies'. Now these trophies could vary into anything that Riddle thought was important, or meant alot to him in some way. There was one thing Dumbledore mentioned. During Tom Riddle's school days, he had kept a box, a treasure chest of sorts. He mentioned a specific time when Tom, during his final year at school, was found by a new professor in a restricted section of Hogwarts with that box. There had been complaints that the boy was seen sneaking off down the hall hours before, and had never come back. No one was with him when the professor found him, but he did have a book. Tom destroyed that book before the teacher could take it. The teacher did however, take the box. The professor kept the box as punishment and hid it. He meant to only confiscate it for awhile to inspect it, then give it back; but the man mysteriously fell ill and was forced on sick leave before he was able to return it. The man died a few days after going on leave from unknown causes.

This box was supposedly still in the castle in a secret room according to the professor before he left. Of course no other teachers bothered to search for the box, thinking it was not of importance, so it was never found.

Dumbledore believed that Tom may have created a Horcrux while still in school and kept it in his box of 'trophies', destroying the evidence of participating in such a thing by incinerating the book. One hypothesis is that the new professor, after inspecting the items in the box, found something, and Tom found a way to keep the man quiet. After searching out the teacher at his own during his illness, he realized the box wasn't there, and killed the man off. He may have spent his final days at Hogwarts trying to find his lost box of trophies, then giving up, knowing that it was safe from anyone finding it; or he may have found it...

Now was the hard part. Harry and Draco had to find this box, if it was even there. Which is what they had been searching for the past week and a half. The first night there, things were fine, they were tired, but all was well. But as each day passed, they just grew irritated at everything and even more tired. They had little time for relaxing, using what time they did have either eating or sleeping. The rest of it was spent entirely on the search for the damn box that might not even be there...

They did get one more lead a few days after arriving that really narrowed the search. The teacher who took the box was an Arithmacy professor. He had just started assisting the head Arithmacy professor who was meant to retire later that year. Obviously, the old professor was never able to retire, seeing as his replacement was murdered, supposedly of course. More than likely the box was hidden somewhere in the classroom, or in the professor's chambers.

So that was where the two had been searching, for anything really...They had split up, one taking the classroom and the other taking the bedchambers, then switching the next day, in case one over looked something. The boys had been searching and swapping for a week now. They were about to give up hope and move on to another, perhaps more obvious Horcrux, when Draco found something.

He cast the sonorus charm and yelled for Harry, who was in the classroom down the hall. The raven haired teen was there in an instant, panting at Draco's side.

"What? What is it?"

"Here." Draco said, pointing to an area at the bottom where the walls met to a corner. "It's a small engraving, and just above it the wall has a small indention in the stone."

"Well, I see the engraving, but what small indention? It just looks like normal warps in the stone to me."

"Oh no, its there. This is alot like the kind of hidden cabinets and safes that my father has. It's a very popular thing to have in manors amoung high wizarding families."

Draco traced his fingers along the engraving. "It's German, that much I know. Must be the makers last name. My father's is of the same type, so I'm hoping this should open the same way."

The blonde took his wand and placed the tip into the small, circular groove directly above the name. He pressed inward lightly and felt the stone shudder in response. He pulled his wand back with a triumphant smile as the stone slowly eased it's way out like a drawer. They peered inside carefully.

"Lumos." Harry said, adding a little bit more light into the hollow stone. Harry could feel his scar tingling slightly, nothing painful.

There were several things inside, papers and such. It looked like a filing cabinet; but the thing that stood out the most was what appeared to be an old shoebox.

Harry reached inside and pulled out the box, setting it on the floor between them. They looked at each other, excitement and anticipation clear on their faces. Harry lifted the lid and set it to the side, gazing in at the odd trinkets.

Some things were just childhood toys, like an old wooden yo-yo. An army man was down there as well along with a spinning top and several other misfit toys. None of these seemed important enough to have a Horcrux in them. As Harry carefully pushed around the objects in the box, he felt his scar burn madly and retracted his hand.

"Its got to be down there." Harry hissed. He drove his hand back into the box, bumping his hand against all the objects, hoping to feel the painful jolt again.

After a moment he felt it, quickly wrapped his hand around it and yanked it out of the box, dropping it on the floor. It burned his hand like mad and sent his scar reeling with heat so that he could nearly faint.

"Harry!" Draco yelped, reaching over to keep him steady.

"I'm fine, but don't touch it. I don't know if it has a curse on it or if its just the Horcrux I feel." Harry warned. It was a ring...another ring horcrux. "We need to get Hermione over here fast. Snape said that Dumbledore had her looking up ways to destroy a horcrux."

"She's not on the search anymore? Did they find Lupin?" Draco said, taking Harry's hand and inspecting it for damage from a possible curse. He was good at partial healing spells, so he thought he would take a look.

"No, not yet. I think they just want her to use her best attributes, and research is her strongest point. Ron is out on the team looking for Remus, but they still won't let Snape join."

Draco shook his head, wondering how his godfather feels, it was so confusing; but he pressed his mind back to current matters.

"Well, what do we do with that?" he asked, pointing to the ring.

"You will be able to get back in this safe thing right?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "You want to just put it back in there?"  
"If we could. Here, I'll dump everything else out, that way we don't have to dig for it again."

Harry carefully emptied out the box of its contents. He then took a deep breath, bracing himself for the pain, and quickly grabbed the ring and put it back in the box. Draco took the box from Harry and put it back in the stone, pushing it back into place.

He grabbed Harry's hand again, inspecting it. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Well, someone has to and I'd rather it be me." Harry grumbled, then looked at the blonde.

"What?" Draco asked, sensing Harry looking at him as he looked over the red patch on Harry's skin.

"I'm just realizing that I made the right choice, in wanting you to come with me. I wouldn't have been able to find that, and I'm sure Ron or Hermione wouldn't have either."

Draco didn't really know what to say, so he sufficed with smirking and casting a soothing spell on the hand. Harry thanked him and they both got up and went to Dumbledore's office to firecall Headquarters.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

It took about two minutes after the firecall for Dumbledore to be back in his office. He floo'd over immediately.

"I've sent Severus to find Miss Granger and inform her to come as soon as possible." Albus said, looking around the room.

"Sorry about the mess sir, we will clean it when we leave here." Harry said, referring to the stacks of research they divided.

"Not at all, that is what it is for. Now where is this ring?"

"It's in the Arithmacy professor's bedchamber." Harry said.

"Ahh, Tom Riddle's hidden box?"

"Yes sir. It was in a German safe hidden in the wall. My father has one as well, so it was easy for me to open. We put it back inside, so you can see when we go back down."

"Was there a curse on it?"

"I don't know. It hurt to touch, but it might have just been because it was connected to Voldemort. Draco didn't touch it." Harry said.

"Alright, we will check that first."

As the old man spoke, a dishevelled Severus stalked out of the fireplace, followed by Hermione.

"Fill her in on the way down." Dumbledore said, leading the way out of the office.

Ten minutes later, the group was in the bedchamber and Draco was opening the safe. Harry reached inside and pulled out the box, taking off the lid.

"Severus, would you mind doing a check for a curse?"

The Potion's master complied, wearily lifting his wand and performing the task. Draco watched his godfather. He looked like he hadn't slept, and was a frayed edge. He would talk to him later.

"There isn't a curse, probably because of the age he was when he created it, not thinking that he would need to guard it that carefully." Severus explained.

Dumbledore then promptly reached in and grabbed the ring to examine it more closely. "This is one more Horcrux down once we destroy it. Miss Granger, you have been in research for that have you not?"  
"Yes sir. If I'm correct, there is one way that comes to mind that just might work. Mind you, there weren't many choices, but I think this one has the potential. I'll just need to look it up again."

"Well, I suppose I will leave you to it then. If there are any supplies you need or help we can offer let us know. I'll check back in a few hours to see how its coming along." Dumbledore explained as he handed the ring back to Draco.

"Actually sir, I need to go back to get the book its in, so I'll go with you." she smiled, bobbing along after the Headmaster.

Severus rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the ring. "So this is one of the objects his soul is trapped in..."

"Yes. I'm glad father has those safes, otherwise I never would have found it." Draco said.

Severus nodded, then went to leave the room. Draco told Harry he would be right back. He set the ring down, then followed the man.

"Severus!" he called.

His godfather stopped and turned to the blonde, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you alright? It looks like you haven't slept."

"I haven't slept. Just been kept up lately. I need to get some potions for that out of my storage closet. I'll talk to you about it later Draco."

Draco eyed him, not believing him.

"I will talk to you later." he said again, more emphatically to assure the boy.

Draco nodded his consent, then went back into the room with Harry. The raven haired boy was holding his hand and cursing in pain.

"Will you stop touching it! I swear you're like a five year old." Draco complained, coming up to Harry and casting the cooling charm on his hand.

"I just wanted to see if it would give me a link to see into his mind..."

"That's stupid Potter; you don't want that. He can see you when you do that and it just causes a backlash. So just stop and we can destroy it alright?"

They sat there for a minute, waiting for Hermione to come back.

"I'm glad we gave it one more day. I hate to think that we could have missed it." Harry said.

"Yeah. We need to be more patient. The ones from here on out probably aren't going to be this easy to find. I'm sure they will be surrounded by curses and in more difficult places."

"So optimistic."

"Realistic is what we need." Draco sighed.

WHOCARESYADDAYADDAHURRYUP

A few hours later, Hermione was busy gathering ingredients for a dissolving potion, while Harry and Draco took a nap. Draco woke up first, finding it hard to sleep, so he took a shower, then headed down to the kitchens.

The house elves bombarded him, having been bored all summer. They made him a huge dinner and he had them make Harry and Snape one as well, giving them something to do. He sent Dobby, who was a little wary of his former master, to deliver Snape's meal to him in the dungeons. That wasn't an easy task, having to bribe the elf with a sock in return.

Once that was done, he arranged for them to bring his and Harry's dinner to the Room of Requirement. Apparently the house elves could do that, even tho its nearly impossible to get in from the outside while someone is in it. Another mystery of Elf magic he supposed.

He made his way upstairs, running into Hermione on the way.

"Things going well?" he asked, seeing her hands full of supplies

"Yes actually. I think this might just work. I've tested bits of it against other powerful magic's, and it has worked successfully, so I just gathered some more things and I'm hoping to try it on the ring in a couple of hours after the potion brews."  
"Great. I'll be sure to bring Harry down in a little while. I'm just going to wake him so he can eat."

Hermione nodded. "I'll see you then I suppose."

Draco hopped up the stairs and continued on while Hermione made her way down, wondering to herself about Harry and Draco's odd friendship.

Draco snuck into their bedroom and the food was already waiting by the fireplace, while Harry lay there, fast asleep. At the beginning of their stay, they ended up combining their beds into one huge one. Nothing ever happened though, for they were both so tired and frustrated at the end of the day that they just wanted to sleep. He smirked and crawled into bed beside the other. Harry was so exhausted he knew, but he couldn't let him sleep all day. He ran his fingers through Harry's untameable hair and whispered in his ear.

"Wake up Potter."

Harry groaned, but rolled over to sleepily look at his lover.

"Dinner's here, and Granger said that she wants to try to dissolve the Horcrux in a couple of hours."

"Not hungry, too tired." Harry murmurred, closing his eyes and leaning his head against Draco's arm. The sound of Harry's stomach growling echoed through the room.

"You're a horrible liar." Malfoy smirked, pulling Harry out of the bed with him.

Harry complied and let the blonde pull him to the sofa in front of the fireplace. They sat down and Harry crumpled into Draco's side, grabbing a plate as he leaned against him.

"So what's the plan now?" Draco asked.

"I guess we should go back through the research and decide on another supposed Horcrux to go after." Harry said with a yawn.

"I think that one stack about the locket is promising." Draco said.

Harry nodded in response as he continued eating. The two kept up casual conversation as they finished. When Draco was done he couldn't resist playing with that raven hair again. Harry moaned in frustration as he finished his last sip of tea.

"How can I drink with you doing that.." he smiled, turning to look at the blonde's smug face.

Malfoy leaned down to kiss his lover.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's middle and pulled them both down to lay on the sofa. "You are so compromising when you're tired." Malfoy's breath hitched at the friction as he struggled with his position on top. "But you really shouldn't start something you don't intend to finish." he said huskily.

He lunged down and took Harry's mouth, exploring its depths with his tongue. He could taste the sweet flavor of mint from the tea. He could feel Harry tense up under his grip. He lightened up and grabbed Harry's hands as he broke the kiss.

"We need to go."

Harry sighed, but nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're not ready."

"I don't get it though. You went through the same thing, but you..."

"I handled it differently than you did. While you kept yourself from as much sexual contact as possible, I took it out on everyone that came along. I used people for a quick fuck, taking out the angst my father put on me. It wasn't really my father anyway, at least I tell myself that. It was Voldemort's sick game, and I don't think that if my father were in his right mind that he would have done that. Anyway, I eventually got over it, and accepted that I can't let it rule my life. So its completely normal that you aren't ready for anything yet. It's not like its an easy thing to get over."

Harry nodded again and stood up, ready to leave.

"Let's go see how Hermione's doing."

The two left the Room of Requirements and headed down to the dungeons. Draco looked around the halls, memories flooding through him.

"Who knew we would be back in these halls before term, as friends no less. I bet I'll be sick of it by the time classes start."

"I could never get sick of this place... I just wish I had enjoyed sixth year more." Harry said dejectedly.

"Well, this term you could make it your best, despite the war I mean. It's our final year after all."

"Draco, I don't think I'm coming back..." Harry said quietly.

"What?"

"I really need to focus on defeating Voldemort. I just can't stay at Hogwarts while everyone else is fighting and trying to keep this world and the muggle world from falling apart. Its my job to fight."

Draco stayed quiet for a moment as they went down the stairs. In a way it didn't surprise him. He should have known Harry would want to leave. He wouldn't want to bring danger into the school, but danger would be here anyway. He knew things were going to get bad fast, but he wasn't going to sit here at Hogwarts while Harry was out finding Voldemort.

As they entered the Entrance Hall and went down to the dungeons, he let his thoughts dwell on what he had waiting for him here. Nothing more than what Harry had. He knew where he belonged.

"I'm going with you."

Harry stopped. "What? No, you need to stay in school..."

"No, Harry." Draco interrupted. "I'm going with you. I feel like I need to be with you on this, and I want to. It's not like it will be any safer at Hogwarts. The war is starting to pick up and students are dropping out right and left, to either help in the effort or to try and stay safe. I'm going with you wherever you go Harry, so get used to it." Draco said emphatically, grabbing Harry by the shoulders.

Harry smiled sadly and continued walking on the damp floor. The prophecy came to mind. Draco had said that he felt like he needed to stay, to be out there helping him. Maybe it was a good thing. Maybe it was meant to happen.

"Well, don't say I didn't try to stop you."

"I'd never." Draco winked as they entered the lab that Hermione was working in.

"Oh good! Just in time, I need some help!" she said, fretting over the potion.

The boys went over and began to assist her in what she needed.

MUSHUMUSHUMUSHU??

About and hour and a half later, Hermione was gone to find Dumbledore at Headquarters and the boys were waiting in the lab for her to return. Snape had joined them, having heard their commotion in his rooms.

"I certainly hope you haven't made a mockery of my lab ingrediants Potter." Severus groaned as he checked his supplies.

"Don't worry, I didn't let him touch anything unless Granger and I had told him specifically." Draco intervened. "I could sense the disaster that was bound to happen."

"Hey, I'm not that horrible." Harry said sheepishly.

"You and Longbottom are on par for the worst, but even I must admit you are a notch above." Snape sneered.

Harry just stayed quiet. Two Slytherins against one Gryffindor. Not fair.

The two snakes could sense what he was thinking and smirked at one another. How typical.

Harry was thankful when Hermione and Dumbledore came in. They were followed by Ron, Ginny, and Blaise.

"Uhh.."

"They insisted to come, and I didn't have a good enough reason to refuse." the Headmaster said.

Draco glowered at the intrusion, more of Ginny than anyone else.

"I hope that glare isn't directed at me." Blaise smiled quietly as he slid beside Severus and Draco. "I swear being stuck with a bunch of Gryffindors is annoying as hell."

Severus smirked in agreement as they watched the other house gather around Hermione's progress.

"So its ready then." Dumbledore announced a few minutes later.

Hermione explained what they needed to do, then backed off so they could attempt to destroy the Horcrux.

Harry approached the ring, anticipation seeping through him. He motioned for Draco to join him. Dumbledore and Snape stood by for backup while Ron, Ginny, and Hermione stood behind them.

The dissolving potion was bubbling in a small cauldron on the burner. They were to drop the ring in the potion, and both cast a powerful incinerating spell on the Horcrux. When the Horcrux was destroyed, the potion would stop boiling and turn a ruddy color...like blood.

"Ready?" Harry asked Draco.

The blonde nodded. Both understood that it would take alot of magic and energy. There might even be backlashes. That was why Snape and Dumbledore were present. In case one of them was thrown out, another would join in.

Draco picked up the ring, and carefully dropped it in the cauldron, careful not to splash the harmful potion. Immediately the ring started to vibrate and the potion began to slosh and boil. The horcrux was reacting madly to the dissolvent. Harry and Draco quickly cast the spell, holding it on the ring. It was hard..very hard. Their concentration of magic bucked and lashed as they attempted to keep the stream on the ring in the potion. It shook and splashed, getting on their clothes, burning their skin, but they knew they couldn't stop. Dumbledore and Snape pushed the others back so they wouldn't get burned, and they remained ready to join in at any moment.

This struggle lasted for what felt like a long time. Neither Snape nor Dumbledore ever had to join in. Severus wanted to, several times, seeing that the boys were getting tired and burned severely; but Dumbledore said that the boys needed to try to do this on their own. How the old man could sit there so calmly was beyond him. Severus wasn't freaking out by any means, but it still made him uncomfortable to just be sitting back doing nothing.

Hermione and Ginny were in tears as they watched the horror of the boys struggle. Ron was stunned silent. To think that he and Hermione had really wanted to do this.

No one knew how long the battle with the Horcrux lasted, but it finally ended some time later. Both boys collapsed on the ground as they felt the pull of the Horcrux die off. Snape ran over to check the potion first. It was a ruddy hue, and water was still. It was destroyed.

Albus leaned down next to the boys. Their burns were severe, but nothing that couldn't be healed. "Time for another call for Madame Pomfrey. Severus could you try some basic healing spells while I go fetch her?"

"I can help too sir, I know some that might help." Hermione said, kneeling down beside Severus.

Hermione handled Harry, while Severus handled Draco, casting cooling charms on the burns.

"Looks like the cooling charm is something we'll be using alot ehh Potter." Draco murmured wearily.

Harry snickered, but found he was too tired to do much else. "Don't make me laugh."

It was only a few moments later before Dumbledore was back in the room. "I luckily passed her in the hall. She's just gone to grab some medicine. How are you feeling?"

"Great." Harry said sarcastically. "Its worth it though, with one more down."

Draco nodded in agreement.

"And to that I congratulate you. You got off with fewer injuries than I did myself with the Gaunt ring."

"Luck, and someone like Hermione doing research on how to destroy them. Thanks Mione."

She smiled. "I'm just glad to help."

Madame Pomfrey came bustling into the room holding two valves. "Alright, both of you take this. It'll numb the pain and gradually heal your burns over the next couple of hours. For the more serious burns that the medicine won't heal up, rub this salve on them before you go to sleep. Hopefully you won't have too many." she said, pulling out a jar from her apron.

"Thank you." Draco said, taking the salve.

"Not a problem. I'm just glad I decided to come back today and make a list of things I need to restock. Now I'll be off to do that, you know how to reach me if you should need anything."

"Let me escort you Poppy." Albus said, following after her.

Severus pointed to the medicine in the boys' hands. "Take that." Without another word, he vanished into his rooms.

Draco and Harry did as they were told and downed the medicine quickly. Immediate relief spread through their bodies. Ron went over and helped Harry up, as Blaise helped Draco.

"I'm starving mate. Can we eat in the Great Hall?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, the House Elves have been dying for some attention." Harry laughed.

"Its summer hols, they shouldn't have to work." Hermione inserted.

"Oh great, more spew stuff..."

"Ron, its S.P.E.W., and I'm serious, why shouldn't they get a holiday too?"

While the couple bickered, Ginny came over and took Harry's hand, leading him on with the other two. Draco and Blaise followed a few feet behind.

"So Severus looked a sight. Care to explain?" Draco asked, remembering his godfather's unkempt state.

"Ahh, he's lost it mate. It was kind of gradual over the past couple of weeks, but he's snapped now. He's gotten worse and worse with each passing day. Don't even know why really. He's just stopped caring, stopped taking care of himself. He barely eats, never sleeps, yells at anyone if you catch him at the wrong moment. You can hear him shouting in his room at night, throwing things. I've heard him screaming at Dumbledore a few times too. I caught that he was mad that he couldn't join the search for Lupin. Dumbledore's making him stay either in Headquarters or in Hogwarts. He can't go anywhere else unless he's told to, or unless You-Know-Who calls him, which hasn't happened. He's been stuck at the manor for the past two weeks. I'm surprised he's so calm today to be honest." Blaise explained as they went back up the stairs and into the Entrance Hall.

Draco took all of this information in. He definitely needed to talk to his godfather.

"I personally think that some of it is from the fact that the Dark Lord hasn't called him in so long. He's probably on edge. It can't be good if You-Know-Who ignores one of this Death Eaters. I know that's not the only reason though. He's made an awful lot of fuss since Lupin's been gone. It's not my place to go making assumptions, so I'll keep my opinions between us; but you can't deny its one hell of a coincidence."

"That it is."

They took their seats in the Great Hall, Slytherin's automatically went to their table while the Gryffindor's went to their own.

"Uhh Draco, Blaise, you can come over." Harry said, wondering why they didn't follow.

"And sit at the Gryffindor table? No thanks we'll pass Scarhead." Draco smirked.

Harry looked hesitant at first, but then nodded and sat down by Ginny, engaging in conversation immediately. Food splayed itself out in front of them at both tables and they all dug in.

"So, you and Potter on a Horcrux mission, eh?"

"Yes, but it's obviously not going to be a joy ride judging from what we just went through."

"It's amazing you know. Look at us. We were the epitome of Slytherin, yet here we sit, in company of Gryffindors, fighting on their side. This is not where I pictured myself back in 3rd year, or at the beginning of last year for that matter. I figured I would be in the recruits of the Death Eaters, pillaging towns and torturing people."

"I think we all did. Now half of us are in hiding, the other half have fullfilled their goal and joined up with the Dark Lord. Do you ever wonder if we should have stayed on with our parents? We could still have them, and their respect, and all the luxuries we have been used to."

"Well, don't get me wrong, I miss my family, and all the stuff I grew up with; but I don't think I made a mistake in the side I chose. You having regrets?"

"No, I was just wondering if I was the only one who missed how things were."

"Definitely not, but I know things are going to turn around. We're on the right side."

They stayed quiet for a minute while they ate. Both looked around the Great Hall.

"Damn I'm going to miss this place next year..." Blaise said.

"You're not coming back?"

"No, too busy with the Order. I'm glad I crashed in on the Gryffindor's trip here." he smirked.

"We aren't coming back either. Harry and me, I mean. I'm going with him on his search for more Horcruxes and his hunt for Voldemort."

Blaise nodded. "Looks like we all had to grow up a bit faster than we had intended."

"Seems that way."

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table. Ginny and Harry were basically playing footsies under the table, which was annoying in itself. Not to mention the fact that their arms and hands couldn't be any more entwined if their lives depended on it.

Granger and the Weasel were wrapped up in each other as well. So both couples were oblivious to all around them except for each other. Ginny and Harry did this nausiating thing where they stared into each others eyes while they whispered to each other and kissed every two seconds. Draco felt like he wanted to throw up, or punch her in the face. What the hell were they talking about?! And Weasley and Granger were practically laying on the bench lost in each other.

"Well that's disturbing." Blaise said as they watched.

Draco felt like he couldn't even speak he was so jealous of Ginny, but on the outside he stayed calm, shrugging as if he didn't care.

"Well, I hate to eat and run, which obviously means I love it, but I've got to get back to Headquarters. I'm filling in for Kingsley tonight on the search for Lupin while he goes back to work."

"Have you found anything?"

"Nothing whatsoever. It's almost as if he vanished. Don't remind Snape of that if you talk to him."

"I'll try not to. I guess I'll go find him. No one wants to see where this fuck fest will end up." Draco smirked.

The two got up and made their way out of the Great Hall. Draco could feel Harry's eyes on him the whole way down the isle to the door. He was half surprised that the raven haired teen even noticed. Good, he wanted Harry to think about him... He would handle the rest that night. No way in hell was Weasellete going to show him up.

He said his farewell to Blaise at the Entrance Hall, then hurried down the steps into the dungeons, his territory.

BROKENANDDREAMINGOFYOUAGAIN

Severus leaned against the wall of stone as he felt the water splash on his skin from the shower. He had been standing there for who knows how long, letting his skin become numb underneath the cascading patter of water. He was exhausted. Tired of these thoughts running through his head. How could he concentrate on anything? He barely scraped by these past two weeks when working on the potions for the Dark Lord. Nearly making huge mistakes several times, he found himself losing grip on reality.

He didn't understand why this was so difficult for him. He knew the reason was because of Remus. What he didn't know, was why he couldn't just act like he always had the years previous...like he didn't care. When he found out Lupin was missing, he knew things were starting to turn in his mind.

At first, he was just annoyed at the damn werewolf, but then things changed. He began to blame himself for the man's disappearance. If he hadn't distanced himself...if he hadn't acted so closed off, then maybe Remus would have stayed. He wondered why he even distanced himself. What was he afraid of?

And now that Remus was actually gone, he wished he hadn't. He finally had a companion, someone he could consider, for lack of a better term, a friend. He knew he didn't want to lose that acceptance...so why had he distanced himself in the first place? Was it because he was afraid it would end in disaster because nothing ever worked out for him? Because either himself or Lupin might get hurt?

As the days passed, then came the next phase. He worried for the man's safety. Where was he? Was he in danger? Had he been caught? This thought ripped at his mind..and his heart. How could he ever live with himself if he knew that another person he allowed himself to grow close to was hurt because of his stubborn pride...

Then came memories... Flashbacks of himself and Remus as students at Hogwarts. Memories he thought he had buried so deep that they were gone were now erupting to the surface. The ache in his heart... the longing to be needed..to be loved. Dreams of the disaster haunted his sleep. They reminded him of why it ended...how badly he had been hurt..why he could never trust another soul. He chose instead not to sleep. It wasn't any less painful.

The stage he was in now was utter chaos. It was all those emotions rolled into one war inside of his head. He had lost it...

So here he was, in the shower, trying to get some sense of control back. He had at least accomplished a bit of hygiene for himself.

Snape turned off the water and stepped out. He dried himself and put his robes on. After combing his hair through, he stepped out of the steamy bathroom and sat on his arm chair, pulling out some firewhiskey. Beside him on the coffee table, sat the meal Draco had sent up, barely touched. He had eaten a little, but then gave up and had decided to just go into the classroom for the Horcrux destruction.

It was worth it...one more piece down. At least his godson and Harry were strong enough to defeat it.

He took a sip of his firewhiskey and stared down at his brand. The Dark Mark. So many things he wished he could change about the past...like ever making the decision to join. He might be free now. His life might be better. If only he had backed out before it was too late. But now he couldn't. He was needed as a spy; without his information, the Order would be lost. At least he managed to save Draco from the same fate, but for how long? The Death Eaters were searching for him right and left. He knew that he too was going to have to pretend like he had no idea where Draco went if questioned by the Dark Lord. So much to remember, so much he might let slip...

He was sure Draco was coming to see him. He just knew it. No doubt rumors had spread about his terrible week, all of which he wished were exaggerated, but he knew better. He expected the knock before he heard it.

"Come in." he said dryly, taking another sip as he stared into the fire.

Draco entered the bedchambers and spotted his godfather in the sitting area. He slowly made his way over to the opposite chair and sat down gracefully. He took in Severus' appearance.

"Well, you look a bit better than you did earlier. I thought you might have already gone back to Headquarters. Are you staying the night here?"

"No, I just wanted to take a shower. I already have my ingrediants ready for when I decide to floo back."

"Random question, but why did we have to take the train and wear those charms if we could have just floo'd over?" Draco asked, honestly curious.

"The Headmaster believed it would be more convincing somehow...I don't really know. Perhaps he had the same idea I had, that making you stay in those disguises was worth the long journey." he smirked.

Draco just rolled his eyes. Severus took another sip and his face was serious again. Something was clearly on his mind.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I would if I even knew myself."

"You know what it is. How hard is it to figure out that it happened around the same time Lupin left." Draco argued.

"Don't push it Draco."

"Why not! You're obviously pushed to the limit anyway, don't think your actions over the past couple of weeks have been unnoticed."

"Since when have you grown so bold as to take this reign of superiority in our conversations dear godson?" Severus asked sarcastically icy.

"Since you started acting like this. You are usually much more clear headed, giving everyone else your two sickles of advice. You just aren't acting like yourself and something is obviously the cause of it, and part of that cause I believe is Lupin!"

"Draco, if I could figure out why exactly there is a problem, whether it involves Lupin or not, I would be much more sane right now. So obviously I haven't figured out why..."

"Or maybe you have and you don't want to admit it!" Draco said, standing to his feet.

"Draco, I warn you do not test me." Severus said gravely, standing to his feet to tower over the blonde. "This discussion is over. I will not have you interro-...ahh!"

Severus hissed in pain and clutched his arm. He opened his eyes and looked at the Mark. Finally the Dark Lord was calling him, right when his mind was most unstable...perfect...

"Tell Dumbledore where I've gone." he said, conjuring his Death Eater robes and pulling them on.

"But Severus, can you handle it? What.."

"I'm prepared, I've done this half of my life. It might be a bit harder this time, but it will get done." he said seriously as he pulled his mask on. Draco marvelled at his godfather.

The man clicked back into a role of calm and collected so fast. He had taught himself well.

"I assume I'll be punished severely. Have Dumbledore keep Pomfrey on standby for my return if I have one."

"Severus!"

But the man touched his Mark and vanished from sight.

Draco looked around the room, dumbstruck for a moment, then gathered his wits and ran out of the room to find the Headmaster. Hopefully the man was still here, even though it was just passed dinner.

WHATAMIDOING!?!

The four Gryffindors had just finished eating dinner down in the Great Hall. Ron was still randomly stuffing his face though he said he was full, often insulting Draco and Blaise, and most of the Slytherin House. Hermione was blabbing about the classes Ginny would have to take this up coming year.

Harry and Ginny were holding hands, but very loosly. Once Draco had left, Harry felt very aware of how close he was to Ginny physically, and found himself more worried about Draco than caring whether to look at her or not.

He kept letting his thoughts wander to the blonde when conversation would lag. Ron stirred him out of his thoughts however.

"Harry, is that Hedwig?" Ron asked, pointing up.

A beautiful snowy owl had flown into the large room, spiraling down towards Harry. She landed gracefully beside him on the table.

"Hedwig!" he said happily, petting her feathers. "I wondered where you had gotten to."

He pulled off a note that was attatched to her leg, then pushed his plate to her so she could peck at the scraps.

_Harry,_

_I found Hedwig waiting very impatiently in the owlrey while searching for a mail owl, and thought you would enjoy seeing her again. _

_I would like to speak to you when you are finished with your dinner if you don't mind. I really enjoy the Fig Pudding. I do hope you had some for dessert._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore wants a word." Harry said.

"Oh maybe its something important! We really haven't heard much news at all lately." Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, maybe he has another lead on a Horcrux or something." Harry said.

"Well, we'd best be going back to the burrow then. Mrs. Weasley wants us to spend some time there before we go back to headquarters." she said, swinging her legs over the bench.

Ginny and Ron nodded reluctantly.

Harry sent Hedwig back to the owlrey, telling her that he would send for her soon, then they all made their way through the corridors to Dumbledore's office.

Once they arrived at the Gargoyle statue, Harry said the password, and they all entered. They passed by the whirring instruments and silver gadgets as they went inside the office.

"Hello sir, we were just hoping to use the floo to go back to the Burrow." Hermione said politely when she spotted the Headmaster at his desk.

"Not a problem." he smiled.

The four headed to the fireplace. Ginny placed a quick peck on Harry's lips, causing Harry to tinge pink in embarrassment in front of the Headmaster. She said not to leave without telling her, then floo'd to the Burrow. Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes, telling Harry they would see him soon, then left as well.

Harry sighed, then turned around and made his way over to sit in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Lemon drop?" the old man asked.

"No thanks sir." Harry said, full from the meal.

Dumbledore paused for a moment, staring at Harry. The boy grew restless under the man's gaze.

"I have something important to discuss with you Harry, but I believe that conversation will have to wait another minute."

"Uhh, why sir?"

"Someone is coming up the steps."

Sure enough, Harry turned around to see Malfoy dash into the office. The blonde stopped and regained his composure. He looked at Harry for a moment, then turned his attention back to the Headmaster.

"Sir, Snape's been called." he said.

"I see. How long ago?"

"Not but five minutes. He said he doesn't think this meeting will turn out the way he hopes, and I don't blame him. He's barely able to control his own emotions, as I'm sure you know sir. But he said he thinks it would be best if Madame Pomfrey were on standby for when, and if he comes back." Draco explained.

Albus nodded gravely. "Yes tonight will be especially hard for him. I'll go and see that Poppy checks in his rooms several times tonight, which is more than likely where he will find solice when it is over. Harry, I'm sorry, but if you wouldn't mind waiting a few minutes until I return?"

"Not at all!" Harry urged.

The old man smiled, then excused himself from the boys. Draco took another breath, then glanced at Harry, who was staring at him.

"Is he really that unstable?" Harry asked.

"More than you know." Draco sighed.

"What do you think they will do to him?"

"Probably punish him for not answering the last call. And not having anything for the Dark Lord won't go over well either. He'll also have to explain why he didn't mention Dumbledore's coming out at the last meeting he attended."

Harry watched the blonde. Something was running through his mind. Was it just fear for his godfather, or could it be something more that he was troubled by?

"Are you going to wait up for him?"

"No. First of all, he wouldn't want me to; he'd want some privacy. Second, there is no knowing when he will come back." Draco explained.

Harry nodded.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll see you later." Draco said abruptly.

"Uh, okay." Harry said as he watched the blonde leave the office.

He couldn't blame Draco really. He was probably thinking about alot of things. What exactly those things were, Harry wasn't sure; but he knew he never wanted to see that look on Draco's face again. The look of hopelessness. He wanted to go over and tell the blonde that it would be alright, wrap him up in his arms and never let go.

He couldn't do that though. It was different. Sure Malfoy was his lover, but there was a line. Lover couldn't cross into the lines of relationship boundries. Such tender moments, sweet words..those weren't meant for 'let out your frustration' lovers.

And where did their line of friendship stop? Surely he could comfort the blonde, but not like he wanted to. It would have to be the kind of support he would give Ron. But he wanted to give so much more than that to Draco.

Of course all of these thoughts led Harry to think of Ginny. Oh this was such a mess. But he knew he didn't want to let either of them go. Why couldn't things just be easier?

Before he could continue tormenting himself over these thoughts, the Headmaster returned to his office.

"Ahh, I see Mr. Malfoy left. Well, all the better to just skip to important matters." he said, settling himself down in his large chair.  
"I found myself in deep discussion several days ago with Alastor Moody of Old Magic. As we spoke, an idea came to me, a memory of a type of magic not often used knowingly. Of course I immediately began to research and make sure that my idea was valid, and to my pleasure, I saw that it was. Now Harry, this magic I am speaking of is powerful. It is a type of protection, not much different from the type your mother placed on you. As you know, your mother's full protection will end on your seventeenth birthday, which is the day after tomorrow. But this other protection, if gained, reignites it and intwines with the old to bestow upon you a great protection that will last as long as the giver feels the same as they did when the protection was given. It is not the type of magic to easily dissolve either, for it reads the true emotions of one's heart." Albus explained.

Harry tried to gather in the information, but was still lost. "I don't quite understand sir. So you're saying that if I get this old magic cast on me, then I will stay protected for as long as the caster still wants me to be safe?."

"Precisely."

"Well, what is it, how do you gain it?"

"It is often known as The Selfless Love Protection. It doesn't have a true name, being Old Magic and all, but that doesn't make it any less powerful. This magic comes from the heart, so it is sometimes recorded in Muggle relations that are somehow connected to magical ones. You gain this protection when someone selflessly protects another, but it is not so simple, for those acts happen often. This happens when the 'caster' has a complete change of heart, and the selfless protection is given through an act of love, no matter what the consequence is for themselves. This is rare to find, for it must awaken the old magic within oneself. But Harry, I do believe this protection cannot be passed up."

"What are you saying sir?"

"You will need to go back to your aunt and uncle's home, and retrieve this protection from them at most before or by the midnight strike of your seventeenth birthday." Dumbledore explained.

Harry felt his blood turn to ice. Go back to the Dursley's? After what happened?... He felt his heart pump faster, but he couldn't let Dumbledore on... He controlled his emotion as best he could. "What?...But, they are Muggles, how can they even cast that spell, if they would even do it..."

"That is the key to where their relation ties into a magical one. Since your mother placed nearly the same protection on you, it can be awoken by your aunt. She shares her blood, and she would be the most likely candidate to recieve it from. Your uncle, though not of direct blood, can also produce it, but his act of selfless love would need to be much stronger." Dumbledore explained.

"Harry, you cannot pass up this chance at a protection. The only reason you have stayed as hidden and safe as you are now is because of the protection your mother placed on you. Once it is gone, it will be much harder. You need to keep the upper advantage to have the edge in this war. Yes, technically Voldemort can still touch you, but because it will be filled with Old Magic and love, it will still be unbearable for him to be near you for too long. That is not all it does either, for it raises reflexes in battle, and helps for a steadier mind, along with several other things. All are side-effects from the love in itself."

Love...Harry thought to himself. His aunt and uncle would never show that sort of emotion to him.

"I'll need you to head over there in the early morning. Try as hard as you can to retrieve that protection, unknown to them. Remember, it has to be given unconsciously. If midnight arrives and you still have not recieved it, then it is done and you can return, but sadly without it. It will be manageable of course to keep you safe without the protection, but as I said, in this war you need as much of an advantage as you can get."

Harry wanted to protest, wanted to find an excuse as to why he couldn't go. But there was no way to weasel out of it without telling Dumbledore about what happened to him. He let it tumble through his mind. It would only be one day with the Dursley's. One day... He had spent his whole life with them, surely he could last one more day. The most important thing, was that it was for the war, for his protection, and for the progression of the light warfront. He really had no choice when he weighed his options.

"Alright, I'll go." he said, trying to hide the shake in his voice. He couldn't obsess about it now. His time for crying over his childhood was over, he had to be a man now and take responsibility. He would just push all that hatred aside from what his uncle did to him, and finish the task. Surely he couldn't even hope to gain a love protection if he himself was holding hatred.

He didn't honestly think he would get it anyway, but he couldn't not try. If it meant that with its gain that he would be better prepared to face Voldemort, than by all means. He did have one condition though.

"Uh, sir, you haven't told anyone about this right? Like me having to go to the Dursley's?" Harry inquired.

"No, I have not. Why do you ask?"

"Can you please not tell anyone that I've gone there, or why?" Harry asked.

"Well, I suppose I could. I don't really see why anyone would need to know." the old man thought.

"Thank you. I would just prefer less worry from everyone, and less involvement in every detail of these missions I'm doing with the whole Order, or even Ron and Hermione. So it would just make it alot easier if we could just get it over with a pretend like it never happened."

Dumbledore eyed him suspiciously for a moment, but then nodded.

"Alright, it will be between us only."

"Thank you sir." Harry said, inwardly relaxing.

At least no one would know. Sure Lupin wasn't here to know, but if Draco found out, he wouldn't let him go. He would tell. He didn't want that yet... Once this whole thing was over, he could just pretend like it never happened.

"Well Harry that is all I needed to discuss with you. Do you have anything you wish to speak of?"

"No, sir, nothing I can think of." Harry said.

"Well then, I believe I will let you go. If you will meet me here in the morning, say around six, then I will have a portkey ready to take you to Privet Drive."

"Alright. Goodnight sir." Harry said, steadying his breath.

"Goodnight."

Harry casually stood up and left the office, finding that he needed to focus on making his walk look as normal as possible. Once out of the office and down the hall, he leaned against the wall and took a few labored breaths.

He felt himself wanting to have a panic attack. Back to the Dursley's... No, he didn't want to think about what might happen. He would only be there for a day, perhaps his uncle wouldn't do that much. It usually took a few days after Harry would arrive to drag out his sexual urges anyway. Harry could do this, he had to.

Once he evened out his breaths, he realized that he wasn't afraid anymore. He knew it was something he had to do, and he wasn't going to let it bother him. He smiled to himself. Maybe this was another tactic of moving on that Harry had learned from Draco. Now all he wanted to do was find Malfoy. Just spend one comforting night with the blonde, and try to forget about what he was going to have to do in the morning.

He thought to himself and wondered where the blonde had gotten to, remembering how unsettled he looked before he left. That's right... Snape had been called. Malfoy no doubt was troubled. He pulled reached into his pocket and pulled out the Maurader's Map. Never wander through the corridors without it, he always told himself. He scanned its pages, looking for the only name that mattered to him at the moment.

He found it. Without a second thought, he made his way to the second floor girl's lavatory. Pushing his own worries aside, he wanted to focus on the blonde, and erasing those troubling thoughts from Draco's head.

WOWTHEDURSLEY'S,IKNOWRIGHT!!!

Draco was leaning against the bathroom sink, staring at his reflection in the old, hardly used mirror. He had been in this very spot barely four months ago, staring at himself, trying to figure out what to do.

Memories of that time ran through his head. He was broken and confused, lost in what his own heart wanted.

He had wanted to run, so badly. He realized that he didn't want this anymore...to be a Death Eater. There was no where to run though. His family was tied to the Dark Lord, and he had a task to prove his worth to their lord. He was supposed to sneak Death Eaters inside of Hogwarts, and kill Albus Dumbledore.

So he remembered when he would come in this bathroom, to hide from his life. He wanted so badly to just go against the Dark Lord, ignore his orders; but he knew that if he didn't do as he was told, he and his family would suffer. Draco had hidden here and cried, scared out of his mind of what was going to happen, what he had to do...

That was when Potter showed up. He had snuck up on Draco as he poured his heart out to Moaning Myrtle. It didn't end so well...

And now here he stood again, in that very spot. Moaning Myrtle was there as well, after saying hello and talking for five minutes, she was now drifting along near the window, just staring at Draco. He sighed and looked back in the mirror, hardly believing that so much had happened in so little time.

He was disturbed out of his thoughts when he heard the bathroom door open. He saw Harry's reflection in the mirror.

When their eyes locked, Draco saw the hesitation in his emerald gaze. Harry remembered... They let some silence pass between them. Harry noticed Myrtle in the corner, and was thankful that she remained silent. He turned back to the blonde at the sound of Draco's voice.

"Who would have thought that the next time we would both be in this bathroom, that we would be on the same side. Four months ago...that's it." Draco said as he turned around.

Harry swallowed, remembering the awful curse he had used.

"Are they still there? The scars I mean. I don't remember seeing much of them before." Harry asked softly, remorse lacing his words.

"Yes, barely though. Severus healed them fairly well." Draco said, unconsciously raising his hand to his chest.

"Can...I see?" Harry asked, his voice barely audible now.

Draco nodded, and pulled off his shirt self consciously. Harry moved closer as he looked at the pale chest, and the faded scars. Draco stared at Harry's eyes as the raven haired teen looked at his chest, watching the storm of emotion swirl. Regret, sorrow, shame...

Harry raised his hand to Draco's chest, tracing the scars that were left as proof of the dark curse he had carelessly used. They were barely visible, and some were healed, but the scars were there in Draco's mind forever he was sure, for it would always be in Harry's.

Malfoy closed his eyes as he felt Harry's fingers ghost over his chest. It was like electricity coursing through his veins.

"I'm sorry..." Harry said, not taking his eyes off of the damage he had done.

Images of Draco's bloody form lying on this very floor sent chills down his spine. The blonde could feel it in Harry's touch, like waves passing from one boy to the other. The waves coursed through his body, and he could sense Harry's sorrow. He reached up and took Harry's hands in his own.

Harry finally lifted his gaze to look into Malfoy's eyes. Nothing had to be said, he could see it all. Those silver orbs shined with forgiveness.

The two stood there staring at each other, inches away, holding hands against Draco's chest. So much energy flowed between them. Emotions were ebbing and flowing through each others touch as they sensed the body in front of them. Words were shouted through a simple glance that spoke so much louder than they possible could have found words for. Understanding was reached.

Draco still felt the electricity from Harry's touch against his skin as it sparked through his whole body. He felt himself longing to pull the boy into his arms as he could feel the jolt and flutter of his heart. His eyes clouded over in pure longing as the scent of the raven haired teen enveloped him.

Harry sensed it too, this desire, and found himself trying to keep a hold on his own. He bit his lip at the feeling that was devouring him. This tingling sensation ran up his arms and through his neck, causing him to shiver as it shot down his back. He could feel the heat from Draco's body, only inches away and longed to pull it closer. He closed his eyes as he could barely stand the engery flowing through them. It was indescribable.

He felt Draco's grip tighten on his hands, and he opened his eyes to look at the blonde. Draco let go, albiet unwillingly, and took a step back. Harry almost thought he had done something wrong, until he saw the blonde's gaze fall to Myrtle.

He understood. They couldn't allow themselves to get carried away in front of her. She was stuck here in Hogwarts afterall, and who knew what she would tell to other people of what she saw.

Draco leaned down and picked up his shirt, then looked back at Harry. "It's alright. We had alot of things we were dealing with. At least we know where we stand now." Draco said, his voice slightly strained.

Harry nodded, unable to find his own voice.

"I think I'll head up to bed, see you tomorrow Potter." Draco said, acting as if they stayed in different rooms.

Harry caught on when he saw the look in Draco's eyes. The desire was still there, and it sent a jolt of heat straight down to his more sensitive member. Harry nodded again as the blonde left. He stood there casually for a moment, then walked to the sink to steady himself. He knew he needed to wait at least a few minutes before he left as well, otherwise he would just take Draco in the hallway, where any passing ghost or teacher could see. No he had to wait.. He found his foot tapping in impatience as he strained to keep himself there. He stared at his reflection, seeing the utter anticipation etched in his face.

"I do hope you two are on better terms than you were before. It seems as though you are." Myrtle's high pitched voice echoed through the lavatory.

Harry looked at her and nodded. "Yes, we've learned to get past our differences you could say."

He heard her giggle. "It was rather nice to see him take his shirt off. Almost as nice as seeing you in the bath."

Harry laughed nervously, then turned on the water to wash his face. Picturing Draco's amazingly shirtless self was not helping...

"Sorry Myrtle, but I really should be getting to bed. Lot's of things to do tomorrow. It was good seeing you though." he said.

"Goodnight Harry, and remember, there's always room for you in my cubicle." she giggled before floating away to her stall.

Harry left the bathroom and walked hastily through the halls to the stair well. He tried desperately hard not to run, and it took all of his effort. He knew that the paintings and ghosts he passed thought he looked to be in a hurry, but he really couldn't help it.

Just thinking of the blonde, and that engery that coursed through him as they connected somehow..he could feel himself growing hard, shaking in his skin.

Finally, after what felt like forever, actually only being five minutes, he reached the corridor that lead to the Room of Requirement. He saw that Draco, still shirtless, had just made the door appear. He grasped the handle and pushed the door open.

As he did so, Harry took off at top speed, no longer caring who saw, if anyone was even watching. Draco heard the footsteps and turned to see Harry charging at him. The look on his face was mischevious and Draco didn't know whether to be on edge or turned on.

Before he could really react, Harry tackled him into their room and onto the floor, kicking the door closed behind them. Draco groaned in protest as his body collided with the tile, but he didn't mind as soon as Harry's mouth covered his own. They hurled into a fit of passionate kisses as they clung to each other, wrapping themselves into one another. They kicked their shoes off and wrassled for dominance.

Draco got so wrapped up after about three minutes of groping and moaning that he almost forgot about the plans he had made for tonight. He smirked into his kiss as he tightened his grip on Harry and rolled them over so he sat on top. They broke their kiss finally as they panted heavily.

"Wha.."

"Oh, no you don't." Draco said, feeling Harry try to roll them over again. "Tonight, you're mine Harry Potter." he said silkily.

Harry shivered under the blonde, causing friction between their waists. Their erections grazed one another, and even through the jeans it was nearly unbearable.

Draco lifted himself off of Harry and pulled the boy up. Harry obliged and let Draco lead him. The blonde pulled him over to the bed, and sat him down on the edge. Draco stepped up so that he was in between Harry's knees as his legs hung over the side. He captured the other in a series of strong kisses as he reached over and grabbed Harry's shirt. He pulled away from the kiss with Harry's lip in his teeth, giving a soft bite. Harry moaned and let Draco pull the shirt over his head and throw it to the side of the room.

Harry grabbed the blonde's waist and tugged him into another kiss. Draco obliged and pushed Harry down so that he was laying back on the bed with his legs still hanging over. Malfoy was still standing between Harry's legs, so the pressure as he leaned over the boy's body sent sparks through them.

Draco broke the kiss and lowered himself inch by inch, suckling Harry's flesh as he moved along the jaw line and down to his neck. Harry moaned with pleasure, bucking underneath the blonde, causing Draco's breath to hitch. He continued on his path down to trace Harry's collarbone with his tongue, then tease the erect nipples with his teeth as he lightly bit at them. He kissed down to Harry's happy trail, letting his blonde locks of hair tickle the now sensitive chest.

It sent Harry over the edge with pleasure but he wanted more. He moaned and ran his fingers through Draco's hair as the man ran his hands along Harry's torso. Draco grabbed the edge of Harry's jeans, pausing to make sure he wasn't going to fast.

"Please...Don't stop." Harry breathed.

That was all the confirmation Draco needed to continue. He slowly unbottoned the jeans, pulling the zipper down. He grabbed the edges and tugged them down so he could pull off Harry's jeans. Draco threw them aside as he stared at the erection hiding under Harry's boxers. He moved up and kissed along Harry's hip bone as he slowly slid the boxers down to Harry's thigh. He could feel Harry's hard member brush against his chest when it was finally free from the restraint. He nearly came undone.

Draco raised himself to kiss Harry passionately again, feeling Harry's dick throb with anticipation against his body. He slowly kissed Harry's flesh as he slid down on one knee to align himself with Harry's cock.

He hesitated again, looking for any sign of fear or hesitation from the raven. There was none. Harry nodded at him, understanding that Draco was worried, to assure him that it was alright.

Draco nodded back with a smirk as he turned his attention to the erect member before him. It called to him, Draco wanted it more than anything in the world at that moment, but he restrained himself.

He kissed along the inside of Harry's thigh. He could feel Potter's muscles tensing at the contact. The closer Draco got to Harry's erection, the crazier he got. He would moan and buck as the blonde teased him. Draco grabbed Harry's waist so he could hint for Harry to have a bit of control at his bucking.

The raven whimpered, gripping the bed sheets.

"Patience." Draco whispered.

Draco spread Harry's legs wider, then he ran his hands along the outside of Harry's thighs, sliding them underneath to grasp Harry's firm arse. Of course, Harry's tensed his muscles, moaning in pleasure as he reached down to run his fingers through the blonde's soft hair.

"Please.." he groaned.

Malfoy let his tongue flicker along the sensitive skin where the leg creased, directly around the hardened cock that felt completely ignored. Harry squirmed, sliding his hands to grip the bed sheets again.

Draco couldn't take it any longer. He finally turned his attention to Harry's erection, grasping it with one hand while the other squeezed his arse. Harry jerked with pleasure.

Malfoy began to work his wrist, slowly caressing the flesh in his fingers. He lowered his mouth to the head and flicked his tongue over the opening. He could feel the dick throb beneath his grasp. Draco savored the taste of the precum already leaking from the tip. He loved Harry's taste. Letting his hand return to massage Harry's arse, Draco let his tongue run along the sides of the hard cock, putting pressure on the pusling vein.

Harry moaned and Draco was sure he heard his name. He smirked and took the head into his mouth, letting his tongue caress the tip. He slowly inched himself down as he felt Harry grow stiff with excitement. He moved his hands to run along Harry's hips as he finally took the whole thing into his mouth. He began a fluid motion, pulling the hard cock in and out of his mouth. Harry sucked in his breath as he curled his toes. Draco listened to Harry's heavy breathing while he enjoyed the taste.

While Draco went faster, Harry looked down and watched as the blonde head bobbed up and down and the hair tickled at his waist. He loved the sight, throwing his head back in pleasure. Malfoy left Harry's erection for a moment, letting his tongue massage Harry's sac before returning to his motion. Harry moaned.

"Oh, Draco..." he hissed, writhing under the blonde.

That was music to his ears. Draco went faster, letting his tongue massage the dick as he pulled it in and out. Harry couldn't take it, feeling Draco move one of his hands to massage his balls.

He couldn't even control it, but he began unknowingly uttering his pleasure in Parseltongue. This sent Draco reeling. He had only heard Harry speak it once, but that was several years ago. He had forgotten how amazingly arousing it sounded.

He sucked Harry off, letting his free hand join as he pumped the pulsing member. It didn't take long and Harry's back arched with pleasure. Draco removed his mouth, feeling Harry's erection twitch.

"Oh fuck! Draco!" Harry moaned as he came, speaking, possibly the same phrase, in Parseltongue right after.

Harry collapsed on the bed, utterly spent as he was left in a daze from his climax. Draco climbed up on the bed, taking a lick the cum off of Harry's stomach before he layed down beside the raven haired boy.

After a minute, Harry finally came back down from his high state. He cracked his eyes open to stare at the beautiful blonde beside him.

Draco smiled, casting a cleaning charm on the tired man, then pulled the boxers back into place before he lay back down.

"Thank you." Harry said, meaning much more than just the simple spell. He had broken Harry's fear.

Draco caught it from the look in those emerald eyes and felt his heart melt. He reached down and took Harry's hand in his own.

"My pleasure." Draco smiled.

Harry curled into the blonde's side, resting his head on Draco's chest as he wrapped his arms around Malfoy's waist.

"It will be." Harry murmmured silkily.

Draco chuckled and kissed the unruly raven head laying on his chest. "Tonight was for you Harry. I won't ask you for anything."

Harry thought of his day tomorrow, and everything that might happen. He didn't want to be set back again...in case something did happen. He didn't want to regret it if they never had another moment like this.

"Then don't ask, but I'll return the favor anyway."

Harry pushed himself up to lean over Draco, and captured the blonde's lips in his own. Draco knew better than to push the man away. If Harry was ready to please Draco, then by all means, he wouldn't stop him.

**Buwahahaha do u hate me for stopping?? Don't worry, you'll see some stuff for Malfoy. I just didn't realize how long this chapter was already, so I just went ahead and posted it. So is it making sense ppl? are you enjoying it? hating it? plz, gimme some feedback and let me know what you think! One more chapter till I make a part two! that's gonna be interesting, but I think its for the best. lol I'm trying to read my story over again cuz I want to remind myself of all I've written, and I watch as the chapters keep growing longer and longer, so im like, ok part 2 looks really good now. it lets ppl actually want to catch up lol. and I also notice little mistakes I made that are way too small to go back and fix. one thing that bothered me was how i didnt have like, a marker or something when i changed views in the middle of a chapter in like, chapters 6 and 7. i was like what!!! cuz it all of a sudden switched from harry in his room, to draco in the kitchen and im thinking, woah wheres the marker! but yeah lol. oh well. yall figured it out. **

**anyway, im done blabbing. tell me what you think! loves as always, reviews are appreciated. ,"**

**bigred **


	25. Chapter 25

**ok, so once again, here is where i apologize for taking forever. honestly there isnt much excuse for the lateness of this. i had the flu, but after that it was just pure laziness. anyway. a heads up for this chapter. it is shorter than most of the others, but it was very complicated. everything had to fit in an hour slot. so once the action begins, everything takes place in about an hour, or less. so if it sounds rushed, thats bcuz it is all happening in a very short amount of time in three different scenes. so it was pretty hard to make sure everything was making sense. so please, read, tell me what you think. gimme some reviews. if i messed up anything let me know. i tend to do that. anyway...uhh...ok so this is the last installment of part 1. look for Don't Make Me Regret Part 2. it will start off at chapter 16, and ill remind everyone what happened. so yes, review!! ," bigred btw, part one is 280 pages!! holy crap! lol.**

**Chapter 25 The War has Begun**

It was four in the morning. Harry had lay awake all night, unlike his lover. The blonde must have been completely exhausted after their passionate night, for he had fallen asleep soon after. Harry looked down at the unaware boy, softly brushing the hair out of his face. Malfoy really had no idea how much last night meant to him. Now, he had to steal away and go to the last place on earth he wanted to be. At least the feeling of last night would get him through the day. Knowing that he had stepped so far past his fear pulled a new found confindence in him. Who knew that it would be Malfoy who would bring out this side of him.

Harry slipped out of the bed, careful not to wake Draco. He silently changed and grabbed his wand. He walked over to the door and opened it, looking back at the sleeping form on the bed. He hated having to lie to Draco, and honestly, he didn't know why. Well, he knew why. Their relationship had grown so much, so fast. Going from complete intolerance to friends with benefits was a huge difference, and totally unexpected. It was still hard to believe it was happening, but with each passing moment spent with the blonde, he found that Malfoy was beginning to mean so much more to him. Either way, he couldn't fight off the wary feeling. Like he shouldn't be involved with Draco, and that this was all a mistake. That it would just go back to the way things were. He still felt that rivalry from school with him, but that just seemed to fuel the fire between them. He just had to guard himself, from getting too close, and from letting Malfoy get too far away.

He knew Draco would be mad that Harry lied to him about something so important, but right now, the future of the Wizarding World was more important than this thing with Draco Malfoy.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered, then left the dark room to find the Headmaster.

OMGWHATISGONNAHAPPEN??

Draco rolled over as he felt himself waking up. He stretched and spread out, feeling his muscles relax. He cracked open his eyes when he noticed that he hadn't bumped into anything when he stirred. Draco definitely remembered last night, and he was sure Harry should be right beside him.

Harry wasn't there however. What time was it? Draco looked over, seeing that it was only eight in the morning. Harry must have woken up early and went to eat breakfast.

Sighing, the blonde rolled himself out of bed and made his way back to his own bedroom, checking to make sure the coast was clear of course, then into the bathroom to the shower. He turned on the water and began to undress as he thought of last nights events with a smirk.

**flashback**

Draco tried to hide his surprise as Harry straddled him. He hadn't thought the boy would want to try it himself.

"Harry, are you sure?" Draco asked, biting back the hiss of pleasure as Harry sat atop him.

"I'm sure. I want this." Harry leaned down and kissed Draco, tasting a bit of his own cum in the blonde's mouth.

Draco shivered with pleasure as Harry sucked his earlobe. He couldn't help but let the thoughts wander through his mind as Harry's attention was on Draco's flesh.

Did Harry really know what he was doing? Was he really prepared? He knew that the only man Harry had probably ever been with was that damn uncle of his. But it was just to hard to talk reason into the raven haired man as he suckled the tender flesh above his waist band.

Draco pushed the thoughts out of his head and ran his hands through that soft unruly hair. Harry was trying his best to mimic Draco's actions from before, that much he could tell; and he was doing an excellent job.

Harry slipped off the boxers, staring at the hardened member before him. He took a moment to take in all of Draco's appearance. Then leaned down and sent the blonde into a whirlwind of pleasure.

**flashback end**

Draco chuckled audibly as he let the warm water rinse his skin. He had no idea that Harry Potter could please him so much. Just thinking of the intense feeling and electricity from the night before as he hit his climax made his cock twitch with longing. My my, the Gryffindor knew how to use his tongue.

Malfoy enjoyed his thoughts as he finished bathing. He meant to find that raven haired felatio god and tell him just what he thought of his experience last night. Of course, hearing about how his amazing Slytherin Prince sex-god-self had pleasured Harry as well was some praise he would love to hear.

He dried himself off, then went into his bedroom to change. Once he was pleased with his outfit and finished styling his hair, Draco headed out the door and down to the kitchens to get some breakfast.

When he arrived, he noticed that it was empty. Eggs, bacon, and pancankes were sitting on the table, awaiting anyone else wanting breakfast. Apparently Tonks had gone to work early, so she cooked breakfast for everyone before leaving.

Draco grabbed himself a plate and sat at the table, eating his meal. He wondered if Harry had already eaten. Where was Potter anyway? Probably outside, oh well. He continued to eat, wondering what to do that day. As he did, Hagrid and Charlie came into the kitchen.

"Mornin' Malfoy." Hagrid smiled, grabbing a plate.

Charlie did the same and waved a hello.

"Good morning."

"Nice day iddn't it? Charlie 'ere is gonna help me with Buckbeak's leanto before he heads back to Romania. It's needin some work." Hagrid said, starting up a conversation.

Draco kept up nicities, nodding and agreeing when Charlie and Hagrid's attention was given to him. After a few more minutes, Draco was finished.

"If you see Tonks before I do, tell her breakfast was delicious and appreciated. If you'll excuse me." Draco said, bowing his head to the other two before taking his leave.

"Later." Charlie said as he and Hagrid finished up their own plates.

Draco strolled out of the kitchen and into the entrance hall. Now, where was Harry? Outside more than likely. Even if he wasn't, Draco had been missing the grounds here at Peadmont while he was cooped up in Hogwarts. A nice dip in the lake didn't sound too bad at all.

He hurried up the stairs and into his room to start on his day, reminding himself to keep an eye open for Potter.

OBLIVIOUS...WAYTOGO...

Severus Snape cried out in pain as he writhed on the stone floor at Lord Voldemort's feet. He could feel the other Death Eaters' eyes on him. He had no idea how long he had been there, several hours maybe? His torturing had been going on for nearly the entire time. When he had first arrived, Voldemort asked him where he had been. Snape humbly gave the reason which he and Dumbledore had practiced. After he mentioned his bout with unconsciousness after the explosion of the important potions Lord Voldemort needed, he explained how he was not sure whether to approach the Dark Lord without being summoned, seeing as it was unaccepted.

Lord Voldemort seemed to believe the story. He then continued his questioning. He asked why Severus had not mentioned that Dumbledore was alive. Snape then explained how he did not know until that very hour of Albus' press announcement. With some quick thinking he also avoided the punishment for not mentioning it during the last meeting, saying he had believed the Dark Lord already knew. He took a few more dodges and clever lies to the questions Voldemort threw at him conscerning Draco's whereabouts and plans Albus might be making. He asked if Albus had Draco. To that, Severus answered that he didn't know. He asked if Potter was gaining power and plotting with Albus. To that also he said he didn't know.

Then came the punishment, for ever little thing Voldemort didn't like in his story. Not that he didn't believe any of it, but that Severus 'had not tried hard enough to gain information'. He was also punished for not coming when the Dark Lord called, even though he had been unconscious at the time.

So here he was, several hours later, still undergoing the Dark Lord's unquenchable wrath. He listened to himself as he spewed out words of apology and allegience to the Dark Lord. It made him sick. To bow before this loathsome man, no, creature... it was a mockery. But still he obeyed. He was Dumbledore's only inside lead. He couldn't let his armour fall. He had to continue blocking his mind, no matter how much more difficult it seemed for him now...

Finally, he felt a release from the cruciatus curse. Painfully catching his breath, he strained his eyes forward to his master. Greyback was whispering into Lord Voldemort's ear.

"Ahh, yes, bring him in." he hissed. Voldemort turned his attention back to Severus. "We still have an advantage, despite the lack of news you bring us."

Severus heard a rattling behind him, but he didn't dare turn until the Dark Lord waved his hand to the back of the room, allowing Severus permission to look.

With much difficulty, he mananged to turn his aching body around and lift his head to see the sight as he kneeled crumpled on the ground. There was cart being pushed, where on top rested a large cage. As a Death Eater rolled it closer, Severus saw that a man was clinging to the bars.

Still dizzy from the curse, Severus forced his eyes to adjust, hearing the other Death Eaters in the room laugh with malice, and the Dark Lord hiss with glee. The cage finally rolled out of the shadows and stopped a few feet from where Severus lay. There, in the cage, was none other than Remus Lupin.

Severus had to grab hold of himself fast before he showed any signs of relief or fear. Remus was here, finally after weeks of torment in his mind. Now he wished him somewhere else. He couldn't show concern for the man in the cage, to save both of them. He turned back to face his master when he heard him speak.

"As you see Severus, we have managed to capture a spy, Remus Lupin. I believe he was a fellow professor with you, and a childhood pest, am I correct?"

"Yes my Lord." he croaked through his swollen throat.

"He has been in the folds of the rogue werewolf clans, trying to gain information for the light side. Someone recognized him, and led us straight to him. If we remember correctly, he is also in allegiance with Albus Dumbledore. It is an advantage to have him. We will gain every last drop of information he has to offer, then dispose of him." Voldemort laughed.

Severus turned back to look at Remus. Hopelessness and sorrow filled Lupin's eyes as he stared as Severus. Though it burned him to the core, Snape could do nothing, at least at the moment.

Before he knew it, he felt pain surge through his body as the cruciatus curse was cast on him again. He crumpled back to the ground. He could hear Remus shuffling in the cage, but fought to keep his mind blocked. He couldn't let the Dark Lord see ...

Apparently Remus was trying his hardest as well to keep his mind blocked, for he was sure the Dark Lord would have caught the friendship in his mind. That was pure luck in their favor. He only wished that Remus didn't have to see this... but it was better that he recieved the pain than Remus.

"That is a reminder, Severus. You will bring me more information next time." he said as he lifted the curse.

"Yes my Lord." Severus breathed.

"Take the werewolf into the cellar, maybe try to..loosten his tongue a bit. We shall leave him there a few days. With no nourishment and some...prying... in a few days he will be too weak to fight. We should have the answers we seek." the Dark Lord sneered as he played with his wand.

The cage was rolled back into the shadows. Severus locked eyes with Remus until he was out of sight. Though he felt immense relief that he had finally seen Remus, he had a surge of determination to get him out of here, no matter what the consequence. Lupin was going to die if he didn't do something. He had to think fast.

"Severus. Tell me of the potions. When will they be ready?"

"Very shortly my lord, perhaps within the week if I have correctly adjusted the aging element. The latest, they will be completed by next week." Severus said.

The pain had finally numbed itself, so he was able to push himself into a kneeling position before the Dark Lord. For at least twenty more minutes Lord Voldemort pushed him with questions and new assignments. Severus felt near to bursting, trying to figure out what to do in the back of his mind while he blocked and listened in the forefront. Luckily he had practice with this, but it didn't make it any easier. Of course, he had never felt so strong an attachment to any of the prisoners they had before. Then, his master changed the plans Snape had been formulating, making them so much easier with one simple order.

"Severus, go down to the cellar and tell Dolohov to leave the werewolf till tomorrow. Make sure the cage is locked before you come back." he ordered, then turned to the others waiting around the walls. "Rookwood! Come forward."

Snape felt his chest lighten. He could do this. His unknowing master just made the plan so much easier. Severus bowed, then took his leave to the cellar. He would break Lupin out, and hopefully in the next ten minutes, neither of them would be dead...

GOSHIMSOSORRYITSTAKINGFOREVER!!

Harry side stepped to the other side of the couch as his Uncle Vernon slammed down the phone reciever. He had been there about four hours now. It was now ten in the morning. The Dursleys had only been awake for the past hour, seeing him in their living room was not exactly pleasant.

Harry had arrived at around six after briefing with Dumbledore and forcing some breakfast down. It was still brightening up when he stepped up to the door on Private Drive, most muggles were still sleeping. He had magically unlocked the door, then crept inside to wait for them to wake up. Vernon had woken up about an hour ago, making such a racket at seeing Harry that the other two woke up as well. After spending the rest of that hour steering away from his uncle's grasp, he conviced the man to hear him out. His uncle had just cancelled his brunch meeting.

"Now tell me why you are in my bloody house!!"

"Dumbledore sent me here! Its not as if I chose to come back!" Harry said defensively.

Something had changed in him. He felt, not confident necessarily, but just more assured. He had a job to do. He didn't have time to be afraid of the consequences his uncle could bestow on him. He would face him like a man, and instead of giving up and letting it happen, he would stand up and fight to keep himself safe. He had a mission to get that protection. He highly doubted anything of that kind would possibly be given, but he still had to stay here till midnight if he didn't get it, so he might as well try while he kept himself on guard.

"Well did anyone see you come in?" Vernon growled, peeping out the window as he rolled down the shades.

"Not that I'm aware of." Harry sighed.

"You mean you don't know!?"

"I still don't see why that old man sent you back." Dudley interjected. "Where did you even go anyway? Your freak school hasn't started yet."

"Good question Dudders. How did you break out this time Potter? Had one of your little friends bail you out?" Vernon asked angrily, coming around the couch.

Harry narrowed his eyes at his uncle. "I'm a wizard Uncle Vernon. Is it really that hard to figure out how I left?" He stalked into the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To get a drink." he sighed, pouring himself a glass of water.

The Dursley's followed him into the kitchen, fighting confusion on whether to be angry or shocked at Harry's boldness. It was a change for sure.

"Look, can we just please be adults about this. I don't want to be here anymore than you want me to, but I have to stay here, just for the day."

"No, I won't have it! You can go somewhere else!" Vernon shouted.

"Aren't you listening?! I can't!" Harry yelled back.

"Don't you talk to me that way boy!" his uncle said, charging him. Harry dropped the glass of water and it shattered on the tile.

Vernon chased Harry into the living room. He reached the front door and stopped, pulling out his wand.

His uncle stopped on the other side of the room, wife and son behind him.

"Don't come near me." Harry warned.

Vernon faltered a bit, then recovered. "You can't use magic. I remember last time."

"Want to try me? They have bigger things to worry about than an underage kid using magic. We are in the middle of a war Uncle Vernon, and believe it or not its affecting the Muggle world too."

"Your lot is causing trouble in our world too? See what vermin they are Petunia! They should all be exterminated." he hissed.

Petunia looked wary. She hadn't said much at all since they had been downstairs.

Harry saw movement near the driveway out the blinds of the window beside him. He peaked out, spotting the disturbance. A man was slowly stalking up the drive, looking wearily at the car. It was undoubtedly a wizard by the unique dress. Not so outlandish as most he had seen, but it was still obvious. Harry squinted, then gasped as the man lifted his head and stared straight at the window into his eyes.

It couldn't be...

The man smiled wickedly, then popped out of view. Kimbly had found him. He closed the blinds, then locked the door. Not like it would have helped at all, but still...

"You have to get out of here, now!" Harry said, lowering his wand and staring at his uncle.

Like it or not, they were still family; and as much as he hated them, he still couldn't let anything happen to them, especially because of him.

Surely Kimbly was on his way to tell Voldemort just where he was. How did he even make his way to Private Drive in the first place? Did the confundus charm on the house wear down?

Harry knew he had to get them out, fast. If Kimbly had been able to walk up the drive way and see him, then surely the Death Eaters would be able to get in the house.

"What is this nonsense? I'll not be leaving my own house!" his uncle bellowed.

Harry stalked over to his uncle and looked square in his eyes.

"Someone was outside just now that wants to kill me. If they know I'm here, they will kill you too. You have to leave!"

"No, you have to leave! You will not throw my family out because they want to kill you! Its you who will be leaving!"

Harry raised his wand, trying to think of a way to convince his uncle to leave, and if that failed, then a spell to force him to.

While Harry was distracted, Vernon punched his nephew, knocking the wand out of his hand.

The raven haired teen fell to the floor from the blow to the jaw. His head was reeling. He went to reach for his wand, but it was on the other side of his uncle.

Vernon snatched him up and began to beat him, yelling at the top of his lungs.

Petunia and Dudley watched in horror. They had seen Harry get beaten many times, but the words he had spoken before had them on edge.

Harry locked eyes with his aunt for a split second before he was hit in the face again. She looked pained, confused.

He opened his eyes after the next blow and all he could see was his uncle thowing punch after punch. As much as he fought back, Harry couldn't get the upper hand. He couldn't even talk or explain anything. His uncle would punch him when he even opened his mouth. Vernon was so much stronger and larger than he was, blocking every counter hit and trapping his legs from kicking.

Harry could feel the pain, and along with it came the feeling of dread, and flashbacks of every other time...

He couldn't stop it...

WRITINGAGAIN! MUWAHAH!

It was nearly eleven in the morning and Draco had just finished drying off in the sun after his morning swim. He hadn't bothered to look for Harry, but now he wondered where his raven haired lover was. He decided that he should head upstairs and get dressed for lunch, hopefully where he would see Harry.

Draco couldn't help but be a little unnerved. Had they gone too far last night for Potter? A few weeks ago he didn't really care, as long as his own needs were met, but now... Something had changed, where all he cared about was if Harry was comfortable and safe.

Draco sighed and opened the back glass door to the kitchen. Apparently today was one of those 'fend for yourself' days because the kitchen was empty. He hurried through the halls and up the steps to his room.

A few minutes later, he emerged with a fresh pair of clothes, ready for the rest of the day. He went to Harry's room, but found it empty. Shrugging, Draco assumed he had gone to the library and decided to leave him be till after lunch.

As he strutted down the stairs, he saw Granger and Weasley with presents and streamers flowing from their arms.

"What is that for?" Draco called from the steps.

"Oh hello Draco! Harry isn't around is he?" she asked, looking around.

"I haven't seen him today, why?"

"Good, we wanted to hide this if we could. Tomorrow is his birthday!" she said excitedly.

Ron nodded, shifting the packages in his hands.

"Oh really? Well, if I run into him I'll keep him busy."

They moved along up the stairs when Draco called back.

"So you haven't seen him all day?"

"No, sure haven't." Hermione said, noticing the look on his face.

Draco nodded, then turned and walked out of the entrance hall and into the kitchen.

Tomorrow was his birthday? He hadn't even mentioned it. Draco had nothing to give him either...He let his thoughts wander as he made himself a sandwich.

So Potter's friends hadn't seen him either. Draco felt uneasy. Something wasn't right. He couldn't help but remember when Lupin disappeared. Surely Harry hadn't done something so drastic. After all, Draco hadn't even checked most of the rooms yet. No need to panic. He would just finish his sandwich, then look for him again. If there was no luck, he would just ask Dumbledore. He also needed to think of what to do for Potter's birthday tomorrow.

THISCHAPTERISHARDERTOWRITETHANYOUTHINK

Down in the cellar, firelight from the torches bounced off the grimy walls. Dolohov paced in front of the cage near the stairs.

Remus had pushed himself to sit in the center of the cage. Far enough inside so the Death Eater couldn't touch him physically. It felt safer to him somehow, though this feeling was a false sense of security.

How had he gotten in this mess? One easy slip up and he was found. There's a reason no one gets close to anyone in the rogue werewolf clans. Someone could betray you, which he found out soon enough.

Remus looked up as Dolohov huffed in annoyance at having to wait down in the cellar. The Death Eater turned and stared at him with malice. Remus glared back in return.  
"We'll break you soon enough." Dolohov sneered.

Remus saw shifting shadows on the stairwell wall out of the corner of his eye.

Not two seconds later, the man fell to the ground, unconscious.

Was that a spell? Remus stood up and looked around, wondering what had happened. He heard shuffling down the stairs. Severus Snape quickly emerged from the shadows and sped down the rest of the stairs.

"Severus!" Remus said horsely as he clung to the bars.

Snape glided to the cage, removing the spells and quickly unlocking it. He helped Remus down.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, looking around.

"I'm fine. Oh Severus, I.." Remus latched to his arm.

"No time. You have to leave, now." he ordered. "Where is your wand?"

"He has it." Remus said, pointing to Dolohov.

Snape walked over and retrieved the wand from his robes.

He handed the wand back to Remus, then grabbed his arm. "You have to leave as fast as you can. Go up the stairs and take a left. Go all the way down the hall to the last door on the right. Go as quickly and quietly as you can. It will take you outside. The second your feet touch ground, apparate. Don't wait, do you understand me. There are Death Eaters outside guarding this place. You have two minutes before I have to sound the alarm."

Severus looked determined, but something in his eyes told Remus that he was scared. How could he be so strong? He was just being tortured...

"But Severus, what about you? Won't they know you did it?"

"Not if I play my cards right. Don't worry about me, just do exactly what I told you." Snape said, squeezing Lupin's arm for reassurance.

That might be the very last time he touched him if things didn't go as planned.

"Go, now!" he urged quietly, then turned back up the stairs, shooting random spells to hide the evidence that it was he who knocked out Dolohov.

Remus nodded, worried for Severus, then turned up the stairs and ran for the exit as quietly as he could.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief. If that was really the last time he would see Remus, then he was glad to have hopefully rescued him. He savored the touch. It warmed him, just to know that Remus was alive. Hopefully he would remain that way while this whole mess unfolded.

Snape waited thrity seconds, then ran into the room where the Dark Lord waited.

"He's gone! Dolohov's been stunned. He's escaped!"

"What? How? You three, check the perimeter!" the Dark Lord called to a group standing by.

They dispersed.

"I don't know my lord. Dolohov is still unconscious downstairs." Snape said, acting just as outraged as everyone else.

The Dark Lord remained silent for a moment, then nodded.

"No matter. We have a new plan. Kimbly has just told us that he has seen Potter and knows his whereabouts. We will strike there. Severus, you will keep Dumbledore distracted from the boy. That shouldn't be a problem, seeing as the werewolf has escaped. That will be the first place he goes. How will you keep yourself from being outed by the werewolf? He saw you here, he will tell Dumbledore."

"I have a way my lord. Dumbledore will believe me, and the werewolf will think he was mistaken. I'll be sure to keep him distracted."

Severus couldn't believe this... They had found Harry? They must have found Headquarters. Luckily his master was leading him in all the right places he needed to be.

"Go, now. The rest of you, follow Kimbly."

Snape bowed, then took his leave. He ran to the exit and stepped outside, then apparated away.

IHOPEALLOFTHISISMAKINGSENSE

Remus ran through the entrance hall of Peadmont Estates, catching the eye of Draco Malfoy. The blonde sputtered, thinking he had imagined it, then ran after the other man. Lupin ran straight into Dumbledore's office, so he followed.

"Remus?!" Draco said when he caught up.

"Remus.." Dumbledore said, standing to his feet.

"I know, I have alot of explaining to do, but all that can wait." he said, plopping down on a chair. "I was captured by the Death Eaters. Severus helped me escape."

"Sev? Is he okay?" Draco asked, worried that his godfather was still there.

"He was being tortured when I was brought in. He looked terrible, but that didn't stop him from getting me out. I hope he's alright. I got here as soon as I could."

"Well, I am glad you are back with us Remus. You caused us much grievances and worries. Especially on Severus."

"I'm sorry. But my leave wasn't wasted. I found a few clans to fight for our side in the war, and others were contemplating before I was captured. There is an uprising for You-Know-Who however with the larger packs." he explained.

"I see. You will have to give me details when you are rested."

A moment later, Severus Snape ran into the office.

"Severus!"

"Where is Potter?" he asked urgently.

"He isn't here. What's wrong?" Dumbledore asked.

"What do you mean he isn't here? Where is he!?" Snape yelled, panic rising in him.

"He has gone to the Dursley's. He's been there all day." Dumbledore explained.

Silence enveloped the room.

"Why did you let him go there!?" Draco yelled.

"This can't be happening..." Remus muttered.

"None of that is important right now!" Snape yelled.

The two stopped and looked at him.

"How can you say that Severus? He was raped by them!" Remus yelled back.

"What?" Dumbledore interjected.

"We have to get him out of there!"

"Stop!" Severus bellowed.

Everyone looked at him.

"The Dark Lord knows where he is. Kimbly found him today. We have to get the Order to the Dursley's before they arrive!" he finally was able to explain. "Albus, Remus, you have to stay here with me. Otherwise, they will know I tipped you off. If we play this right, they will think that Aurors were stationed around the residence."

Dumbledore immediately sent his patronus to warn the members.

"I'm not just going to let Harry sit over there! I have to help him!" Remus argued.

Snape walked over and pushed him back into the chair. "No, you will wait here, like Dumbledore and I. We want to go just as badly as you do, but the future depends on these events." Snape explained firmly.

"I'm going." Draco said, getting up.

"Draco.."

"I don't care if they see me. I've chosen what side I'm on and I'm not going to sit in here and hide while Harry could be hurt over there. Who knows what that bastard of an uncle has done to him! If I go now I can make it in time before the Death Eaters get there and get him out." he explained.

Dumbledore nodded his understand. "If you're sure. Take this. It's a port key I had made for Harry in case he needed it. It will take you straight to the Dursley's living room. You two will explain what you have been apparently keeping from me while we wait." he said, turning to Remus and Severus.

"Be careful Draco." Severus said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I will. I have to go for him. I won't let them take him."

THISISGIVINGMEAHEADACHE

Harry's face slammed into the carpet, blood spewing from his mouth as he gagged. Vernon was beating him relentlessly, but the only thing going through Harry's mind was death.

He would either die at his uncle's hands, or die at the Death Eaters. Either way, it was going to happen and he knew it.

Harry rolled over, attempting to crawl away from his uncle, but the man dragged him back and punched him again, yelling something about bringing danger to the family. He didn't know how long it had been...ten minutes maybe? Every second that went by was another second closer to the end.

The faces of his friends flashed through his mind. Everyone who was counting on him. If he died, he would be letting them all down...

Then he heard something he never expected...

"Stop!" Petunia screamed.

Her husband ignored her, completely in a zone of hatred. She reached over and pulled on Vernon's back, grabbing at his arms as he swung. He was too strong however and he yanked her forward. She landed on the ground with a thud next to her husband, then crawled between him and Harry, shouting all the while.

"Leave him alone! Vernon stop..." then he hit her.

Petunia was jarred back into Harry's chest. The second she hit his chest, Harry saw a blue haze emmit from her and fade into him. He knew he had gained the selfless love protection. His aunt just saved him.

He scrambled up and pulled her out of the way from his uncle. Dudley shouted in fear for his mother.

Vernon paused a moment, realizing what he had done. Harry took advantage of the moment.

"Dudley! Throw me the wand!" Harry yelled.

The boy looked at his dazed and bleeding mother, then did as he was told. Harry caught it, then stupified his uncle. The spell sent the man flying into the wall behind him, leaving him unconscious.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, then leaned over and coughed up the blood filling his mouth. He shuddered, then looked down at his aunt who was laying in his lap. Dudley came and sat beside him, rousing his mother.

She tossed for a moment, then groggily lifted herself up and looked at her husband on the ground. Dudley squeezed her hand.

"Its alright mum." he said, his voice shaking.

"Do you think you can move?" Harry asked her, ignoring the sharp pain in his stomach.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Dudley moved to help her up. Before they could even get a break from the events that happened however, Harry heard muffled pops outside.

"You have to get out of here. Go to.." but he couldn't finish his statement.

A large boom shook the foundation, and seconds later, screams could be heard outside from the neighbors. The door flew open and dust swirled in as spells were fired haphazardly into the room.

No one could see, but cries of panic and sardonic laughter filled the air. They all hit the floor, Harry ordered them to hide, so they gathered around Vernon, pulling a table that had fallen down in the blast in front of them.

Harry gripped his wand and started firing off spells, not knowing if he was hitting anything. It had gone from a quiet neighborhood to a full blown battle outside and inside in a matter of seconds.

Harry started to panic, not knowing what he needed to do, but then he heard another pop as someone entered the room. It was Draco.

"Harry!" Draco called, immediately shielding himself from the spells. He ran to the boy who was blocking himself behind the couch.

"Draco! What are you doing?"

They shot spells randomly over the cushoins into the thick haze of dust. Then a swarm of Aurors entered the house, battling the Death Eaters.

Kingsley ran to the Dursley's, seeing them amoung the debris. Dudley pointed out Harry on the other side of the room. The man ran over to them, followed by Hermione and Ron.

"The Aurors can take it from here!" he yelled over the noise, then dove back into battle.

Hermione looked fearfully at Harry as coughed up more blood, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Hermione, get him out of here!" Draco yelled. "Weasley, get the Dursley's away from this. I don't care where you take them, just get them out of the way! Take them back to Headquarters if you have to!"

Draco reached down and wiped the blood off of Harry's forehead, staring protectively into his eyes. A spell shot near the couch, too close for comfort. They looked where it came from and saw Lucius Malfoy, his mask in his hands, had cast the spell.

"Go! Get them out!" Draco yelled.

He stood up and in between his father and Harry as Hermione apparated Harry away. Ron rushed over to the Dursley's. He called over Luna and Neville, then they all apparated away.

"Well, well, well...My son, a dog for Dumbledore now. Protecting his once rival. How pathetic." his father sneered.

Draco narrowed his eyes. That wasn't his father. He could see the glaze over the eyes. The Imperious curse... Damn that Dark Lord.

"I am not the dog father, you are. I'd never stoop so low as to serve a man who goes against himself."

They could tell that the battle was winding down. It had been taken outside, now that the house was practically in shambles downstairs anyway. Draco and Lucius were some of the only ones left inside.

"You will pay for shaming me!" his father yelled, shooting curses at Draco.

The blonde jumped out of the way, dodging the first attack, firing back. But there was no malace in it. He couldn't fight his father with all his strength, not while he knew that it was just the Dark Lord. They dueled back and forth, going from room to room. Draco couldn't see it, but Lucius was lureing him away from onlookers.

Finally, he had him right where he wanted him. With a triple casting, Draco was thrown to the ground in shackles, unprepared by the triple attack. His father laughed.

Lucius strutted to where Draco lay squirming on the ground. He kneeled down and grabbed him by the shirt.

"I will break you." came the hiss of Voldemort from Lucius' tongue.

He stupified Draco, then apparated away, leaving the rest of the Death Eaters and Aurors to battle it out.

IKNOWITSALLABLUR,BUTREMEMBER,THISISFAST!

Nearly an hour later Kingsley showed up at Headquarters to several impatiently waiting individuals.

Harry was being too difficult for anyone to reason with him. Except for Remus of course. Harry was extremely relieved to see him, but knowing that Draco was in a battle had him on edge.

Severus and Remus had explained to Albus about the rapes Harry had gone through, telling the story from all that Harry had told them. Dumbledore was outraged and disgusted. Had he known any of it, he never would have sent Harry back.

When the raven haired boy had arrived back at Peadmont with bruises and covered in blood, Dumbledore felt to blame. But Harry wouldn't talk about it.

So Severus suggested that they just wait until Draco came back and the battle was over before they do anything. Perhaps even waiting until the next day so that things could calm down. Albus agreed.

They had the Weasley's move the Dursley's to a spare room, locking Vernon in a separate room from his family though. Petunia and Dudley were free to move about if they wished.

Madame Pomfrey had attented to everyone's wounds while they waited. Luna and Neville talked to Ron and Hermione, giving Harry his space. Severus stared at Remus while the light haired man comforted Harry, running his fingers through his hair. Albus waited, pacing the floor for news of the battle.

So of course, the second Kingsley entered the den, he was swarmed with questions. Dumbledore silenced them all and let him speak.

"Well, the Death Eaters escaped. Since Harry was gone they felt no need to stay. We lingered behind and tried to clean up some damage and altar memories, but its too much. There is no sense hiding it now, Death Eaters are attacking Muggle towns right and left. The war is in both worlds and they need to be on edge now. But luckily we managed to fight them off from doing harm to any civilians. We still have a team doing clean up, but other than that, its over for now."

"Where's Draco?" Harry asked.

"We hadn't seen him for awhile, we assumed he came back with the rest of you. Isn't he here?"

"No. You're telling me he's not there?!" Harry blurted, standing to his feet.

"No, the last we had seen of him, he was with you." Kingsley said.

"Well, who saw him last?" Albus asked, sure there was an explanation...or at least hoping..

"We saw him right before we apparated everyone here. He was blocking his dad from getting to us." Ron explained.

"He dueled Lucius?" Severus said, and edge of worry in his voice.

"Now that you mention it, I hadn't seen Lucius since the battle started. I had just assumed he ran out early." Kingsley nodded.

"His dad took him! We have to get him! Snape, you have to get him back!" Harry shouted. His knees began to shake. Would they kill Draco?

"I can't just barge in there unsummoned! As much as I want Draco away from them, I can't go until I've been called. He may not even be there, we don't know for sure that they took him. His father might have, or Draco could be following them on his own. If they do have him, they won't kill him. The Dark Lord wants Draco too much, not to mention the fact that he is Lucius' son. If they have him, we will get him back, but it won't be easy."

Albus nodded. There really was nothing they could do. Harry knew Severus was right. But he wanted Draco safe with him.

He sat down and cupped his face in his hands, forcing himself not to cry. He was just so exhausted. How much could possibly go wrong in one day completely blew him away. He just wanted Draco back.

Remus pulled Harry into his chest, rubbing soothing circles on his back. He locked eyes with a worried Severus.

The war had begun. The first attack had been made on Harry's life. A full blow out in a muggle town had erupted. Draco was missing. And no one knew what they were going to do.


	26. AN

alright you guys! i uploaded Part 2 of Don't Make Me Regret! look for it as a new story if you havent found it yet!

when you do, review letting me know what you think!

loves, bigred!


End file.
